Empire
by xxDustNight88
Summary: Nine months after the fall of Fenrir, Hermione and Loki are still realms apart, physically and mentally. With a new threat lurking just on the horizon, complete with prophecies and time travel, will the two be able to save not only their budding family, but their friends' as well, or will evil prevail? *Sequel to Wolves without Teeth*
1. Part I: Penitence (Prologue)

**Author's Note:** Hello! Welcome back to my lovely crossover world! I'm very excited to share this with you. Now, as of right now, this is the only chapter I have written but do not fret. I plan on working on this exclusively along with my other WIP, Partners in Time. As with that story, I do not have an update schedule planned, so you will just have to bear with me. My personal life is in a bit of upheaval currently, and it's emotionally draining. Anyway, I really hope you like this first chapter. As always, please leave me a review when you're finished. Much love, xxDustNight

*Playlist* (Remove '*' for it to work): Empire: http* * /u*ser/124640*1351/pla*ylist/2P4JPrUDdG*XyyYs6aEfuCr

 **Full Summary:** Nine months after the fall of Fenrir, Hermione finds herself once again part of a much larger plan. With Loki realms away and the knowledge of not one, but two prophecies on her shoulders, how will she deal with her greatest challenge yet: motherhood? Loki's past comes back to haunt him and his new family at the same time, leaving him with a difficult decision to make. Can Loki and Hermione save the universe together once more, or will their happiness slip right through their fingers?

 **Trigger Warnings:** PTSD, Depression, Explicit Language, Sexual Content, Near Death, Character Death, Light Dom/sub, Violence, Discussion of Miscarriage

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The title, "Empire" comes from the song of the same title by the fantastic Of Monsters and Men. The cover photo was created for me by the lovely Freya Ishtar. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

 _ **Empire  
**_ **Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Loki Laufeyson _ **  
**_ **Rating: M** (Rated Mature for adult language, violence, and sexual situations) **  
Prologue:** Penitence  
 **Song Recommendations:** "Human" by Rag'n'Bone Man, "Holy Roller" by AWOLNATION, and "Wherever I Go" by OneRepublic

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" _Our separation of each other is an optical illusion of consciousness._ "  
— Albert Einstein _  
_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Prologue: Penitence_

Looking out at the snowy expanse before him, Loki observed the immense change that he'd help orchestrate. It'd been a long time coming, transforming the wasteland that Laufey had left behind on Jotunheim. There was much, much more to accomplish, but this was a start. This was something Loki could say was his doing—something he'd had a hand in that hadn't turned to chaos. _To ruin_. Sighing, Loki felt something akin to pride swell within his chest where he stood on his bedchamber balcony.

If only Hermione was here to see how far he'd come from the nefarious villain he'd once been. He had her to thank for that, for if he'd not been bound to her, Thor would likely be dead, and the universe would be in bedlam. Alas, just as quickly as it sprouted, the pride diminished, leaving him with a hollow feeling in his chest. He was dealing with anguish of unequivocal proportions thanks to the bond he still held with Hermione from the Rime Diamonds. Inhaling deeply, Loki closed his eyes, pulling from memories in an attempt to ease the ache.

His musings did not last long as there was a sudden knock at the door. "Who's there," he called out, turning when the door opened to reveal one of his guards. Quirking a dark eyebrow, he waited for the guard to speak.

"The palace is prepared for your leave, my liege." The guard bowed then, full of respect for his king. Despite the gesture, Loki felt no thrill from the act, for his heart was in far too much turmoil. Instead, he put on his normal façade of indifferent ruler and quietly thanked the guard for informing him. Then, he waited for the guard to disappear before returning his stare to the realm before him.

When the door clicked back into place and he was alone once more, Loki cast one last look out into the star filled sky, hoping Hermione was well and that one day she may forgive him for seemingly abandoning her. Reentering his bedchamber, he moved to the ornate wardrobe, extracting his traveling cloak, the fur lined fabric meant to stave off the bitter cold of Jotunheim. He hardly ever felt the cold anymore, his despair cold enough to keep him in his Jotun form easily. He pulled the garment around his shoulders before glancing in the mirror inside the wardrobe. Red eyes glowered back at him from amidst his cerulean face.

It was far easier to rule the Jotuns in his true form, although there were days he missed his Asgardian façade. Whenever he made trips to his first home, he made sure to mask his ridged, blue skin. Slamming the door heatedly, Loki made for the exit himself, pausing at the bed to pick up his gold horned helmet. He also took a second to trail his long fingers over the midnight blue quilt, hoping that one day he wouldn't have to sleep there alone.

Deciding he'd kept his brother waiting long enough, Loki left his bedchamber and began his descent through the renovated palace. He had to admit, it was now a thing of beauty—no longer foreboding and decrepit. The icy halls were well lit, and the crumbling walls from before had been restored. It was everything he'd ever wanted, and yet…Yet, there was still so much missing,

Free of the palace, Loki tugged his cloak closer around his lean body and began walking through the snowy tundra toward the Bifrost point. He actively avoided the chasm where he'd used the star magic to blast Fenrir into oblivion. The area still seemed a bit off even though countless searches concluded that the beast was no more. Regardless, Loki forbade his people from venturing too near the area in case something were to happen. As he neared the Bifrost point, the wind picked up and a gentle snow began to fall, causing him to pause for a second. Turning around, he glanced back toward his kingdom, his _empire_ , and smirked. After a moment, he turned his face to the sky, calling out for Heimdall to open the Bifrost. As the rainbow light exploded around him, pulling him forward into the vortex, Loki decided to focus on the here and now, and not worry about what the future may hold.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Arriving inside the golden Observatory, Loki glanced around, spotting Heimdall standing at his pedestal. Striding forward, he inclined his head to the watchful god, before greeting him. "Heimdall." As he did all this, his Jotun form transformed to Asgardian. Oddly enough, he felt more at ease like this, and he relaxed ever so slightly.

"Welcome back to Asgard, Loki," the god replied as he turned his sword and extracted it from the pedestal. "Thor awaits you in the Royal Hall. He will not be thrilled that you've kept him waiting far longer than he intended." His tone was slightly scolding, but Loki chose to ignore this, instead opting to inquire about a particular Midgardian witch.

"How does she fair?"

Heimdall didn't bother to hide the smirk that ghosted across his dark face. "Lady Granger is well. She is preparing to celebrate the union of two of her closest friends."

Nodding, Loki decided that was enough for him for the time being. He didn't like to know too much about her life, understanding that there was nothing to be done about it from realms away. He'd chosen to send her back, to stay secluded from her. He'd chosen this hell, and he would live it for as long as necessary in order to protect her. When the time was right, he would return to her and bring her home, to Jotunheim, where she could rule by his side forevermore, or at least until she passed on.

Moving to the door, Loki was stopped when Heimdall murmured, "She watches for you. Each night as the stars light the night sky on Midgard, she watches and she waits for your return."

With his back to Heimdall, Loki closed his eyes, the ache within his chest reverberating so hard that he nearly fell to his knees. He knew this, of course. He knew that she yearned for him just as deeply as he yearned for her. The pull in his heart day after day and night after night was enough to tell him that, he didn't need to hear the words aloud. Clenching his hands into fists, Loki reopened his eyes and decided not to respond. He, instead, left without a word, fully intent on handling his business with Thor and returning swiftly to Jotunheim where he could hide away in his own icy prison of despair.

The Asgardian palace was just as extravagant as ever, the golden walls far more regal than those of the one back on Jotunheim. Shutting down his usual jealousy, Loki glared at the luxurious marble floor as he stormed into the Royal Hall. Thor was busy conversing with a few guards, and had yet to notice his arrival. Technically, as he was now a king, he should have been announced, but for such a minuscule visit, there'd been no need. Besides, with his dampening mood, it was better for everyone if he dealt with fewer people.

As he approached the throne, Thor finally realized the Jotun's presence, asking his guards to leave them alone. This did not bode well, and a dark feeling fell over Loki as he stopped in front of his brother. "You summoned me," he said blandly, trying to keep any worry from seeping into his voice.

"I did, although I expected you hours ago," the blond replied, rising from his throne to stand in front of Loki. He gestured toward the side entrance, the one that would lead them to the private dining room. "There have been reports of disturbances in other realms," Thor explained as he began walking, Loki falling in beside him. "I was curious if you had any idea what these instances could be from."

"You're asking if I am to blame." It was not a question, and a scowl overtook Loki's pointed face, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"I will not deny that accusation."

Scoffing, Loki removed his helmet, tucking it under his arm before running a hand through his dark locks. "Have I not been a peaceful ruler these past few months, _brother_? Have I not abided by your seemingly endless amount of rules?" As they arrived in the dining hall, Loki placed the helmet on the table with perhaps a bit more force than necessary causing the goblets of wine to rattle.

"Loki," Thor sighed, and then paused before starting again, rubbing a hand over his weary face. "Brother, you know as well as I that you have been known to stir up trouble in the past. I am merely checking out all possibilities before I send an army to investigate. Please, do not take this personally." Sitting at the head of the table, he indicated Loki sit to his right.

Despite the irritation he felt, Loki did just that, sliding into the wooden chair and reaching for a goblet of his favorite Asgardian wine. He took a swill, relishing the bitterness as it filled his mouth, flowed down his throat. "I do not believe I will ever _not_ take offense to being your first choice as the source of distress, Thor."

"Fair enough." Blue eyes danced with mirth as Thor too sipped at his goblet of wine. "Nevertheless, you are aware that I will be sending a guard back to Jotunheim with you just to be certain."

Irritated now, Loki set aside his wine. "I see no point in that when you have Heimdall watching my every move."

"Whatever is out there, Loki, a darkness is coming."

When Thor refused to meet this eyes, Loki leaned forward, getting as close as he dared to the new king of Asgard. "There's something you are keeping from me. I suggest you disclose this information before I decide to disavow our entire peace treaty just so I can break that pretty little nose of yours."

Throwing back his head, Thor let out a burst of laughter. "You truly have changed, brother. Threats to break my 'pretty' nose." Chortling, he met Loki's heated stare before growing more serious. "Jane and Darcy have informed me of a mysterious prophecy that Hermione has been keeping to herself. They know not the contents of this prophecy, only that it affects a number of people, Hermione included."

Loki sat back into his chair, letting this news wash over him. It wasn't like Hermione to keep such things from her friends, unless it was dangerous. "Does Heimdall know the details of the prophecy?"

Shaking his head, Thor replied, "He is unable to bear witness to prophecies that do not include him."

This troubled Loki, his brow furrowing and that gnawing in his gut growing stronger. "Obviously we need to discern what this prophecy entails." Taking another sip of wine, Loki tried not to worry, wanting to trust Hermione's judgement on the situation. Obviously she was keeping the prophecy a secret for a reason. "When was the last you saw her? How did she seem?"

"You could find out yourself, you know. Go and see her, explain why you've stayed away all these months," Thor said instead of answering his brother's question. Loki rolled his green eyes, causing Thor to smirk. "That is what I suspected. How do you think she will react when you finally return to her? Do you expect her to welcome you with open arms?"

"Hardly." Tipping his goblet to see what remained of his wine, Loki grimaced. "I suspect she'll be quite furious, to be honest. I don't take her for the kind to come happily after being shunned."

"She was rather a mess for a while."

"I'm aware, brother. I am aware." Setting aside the wine, Loki gave his brother a hard stare. "You never did tell me more about her reaction to our separation—."

"Nor do I plan to. If you want to know how she is faring, I suggest you go and see her, and _not_ through her dreams."

Loki winced, regret making him nearly sick. "No—No, I will not be doing that ever again. The Diamonds do not like when I shift my magic through their cores. It could kill her, and that is definitely not something I could live with."

"You are right," Thor murmured, trailing off with a distressed look on his face. "She could certainly not take another blow such as that right now. She has enough to be dealing with in her condition."

"Condition?" Perking up, Loki leaned toward Thor, his piercing green eyes glaring at the blond king.

"The depression…"

"Are you suggesting that she reverted to her old ways?" Worry etched itself across the Jotun's face, his chest constricting with worry.

Shaking his head, Thor refused to meet Loki's gaze. "Her depression was deep, she nearly allowed herself to die this time according to Jane and Darcy. This was months ago, though. She is doing better now, to an extent."

"What caused her to change her mind, to fight for her life?" Curiosity bubbled in Loki's chest as he pondered over a suspicion Fenrir planted in his head all those months ago. He had no way of knowing without seeing her himself, or his fool of a brother giving something away.

"I—I cannot be certain, but I believe she decided that death would be far worse a fate than the anguish she has to bear." It was a lie, Loki knew this the moment he heard the words, but decided not to question it further.

Instead he asked, "Is my scepter still encased in the vaults? I may have need of it this night."

"Yes," Thor replied with a nod, reaching again for his goblet. "I can escort you down after we have eaten.

Knowing the conversation was over, Loki turned his attention to the meal in front of him, although he felt no hunger. He felt nothing these days, nothing but the anguish. And now, now he had more to ponder about. What was this prophecy his brother mentioned and why would Hermione believe death a worse fate than being separated from him? Tonight he would cross the realms using his scepter and find out exactly why she was not inquiring further about his absence. After all, it had been months since Thor had told him she questioned after him or his well-being, and he was starting to wonder if she wanted him back in her life at all, if ever.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He walked slowly down the darkened hallway, his leather boots creating soft thuds along the worn floorboards. The inter-realm jump had been easy, now was the hard part—making sure not to wake Hermione from her sleep as he snuck into her flat to observe her. Loki practically held his breath as he eased open her bedroom door, the hinges creaking ever so slightly. His head snapped up at movement from the bed, a black feline uncurling itself before slinking off to another area of the room.

Gliding forward, Loki settled himself gently on the edge of the bed, feeling it dip as he did so. Without thinking, his hand moved to card his fingers through her curls, the softness making him recall a time not so long ago when he'd been able to do the same. Removing his fingers from her hair, he raked his eyes over her greedily, wanting to take her all in. A part of him wished for her to wake, for her to curl into his lap and ask him to stay. He ached desperately to hear her voice, to see her chocolate eyes dance as she laughed, but now was not the time for such things.

This trip was to be short. In fact, he would need to be leaving within the next few minutes so as not to alert Heimdall to his travels. Sighing softly, Loki noticed nothing wrong with Hermione as she slept peacefully, curled on her side. Her quilt was wrapped loosely around her form, hiding her body from view. He decided against shifting it in fear she would wake, instead opting to take what he saw at face value. Perhaps Fenrir had been wrong—perhaps he'd panicked for no reason, sent her away and shattered her trust for not reason.

Regardless, he had to be going, so with a heavy heart, he rose from the bed. Her body shifted slightly, curling itself more towards where he'd been perched as if seeking him out. Biting back his pain, Loki retraced his steps, exiting the bedroom and down the hall. In the living room, he grabbed his scepter from where he'd left it leaning against the wall, and transported himself back to Asgard, back to his loneliness.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sleep never came to Loki that night. Instead, he paced his old bedchamber in the Asgardian palace, trying to figure out what to do next about the situation with Hermione. He knew he couldn't stay away forever; that would only make things worse. The longer he stayed away, the angrier and more distant Hermione would be. The short trip to her had been rejuvenating, his despair abating for the briefest of periods. It provided him with some clarity on the situation.

Thor came to him early that morning, before dawn had fully broken the morning sky. He allowed him inside the room without comment, an act not lost on the blond. Together, they stood in silence, watching as the sun broke the horizon, a new day beginning. The quiet was not uncomfortable, nor was it foreboding. It was like when they were younger, two brothers standing side by side, pondering on what they would have to do next in their long, long lives.

After some time, Thor broke the silence. "You've gone to see her." His voice was not laced with anger or disdain, but curiosity.

"I did."

"What did you learn?"

"Nothing of importance. She was fast asleep, and I let her rest, my presence unknown to her." Loki closed his eyes against the brightness of the new day. "What was I supposed to learn that you are keeping from me still, brother?" His question as quiet, barely loud enough for normal ears to hear, but Thor heard perfectly, a frown forming on his handsome face.

"I believe that is something you need to discuss with her, when she is awake and cognizant of your presence, Loki." Turning to face to Jotun, Thor felt himself grow angry. "It is unfair of you to catch these glimpses of her, yet she is not allowed the same pleasure." He gestured at Loki's face before continuing, "Your coloring has improved and your eyes are clearer. Can she say the same? How will she feel upon waking from whatever dream you forced upon her this time?"

"What are you accusing me of? Are you insinuating that I have hurt her somehow? That I am bringing her harm on _purpose_?" Loki felt his temper beginning to flare, and quickly. His clenched his hands into fists as he turned to face Thor. "How dare you," he seethed, teeth bared.

"I'm merely questioning your true intentions. Do you have plans of ever returning to her, or are you going to make her suffer for all eternity, forever alone on Midgard as she watches everyone around her die!?" As soon as the words left Thor's mouth, he knew he'd made a mistake. He was uncertain whether or not Hermione wished for Loki to know about the change in her life from the Rime Diamonds. He watched as Loki's eyes went wide, a fury igniting behind the green orbs.

" _What did you just say?"_

The question was spoke low, menacingly. It made the hair on the Back of Thor's neck stand on end. He swallowed, taking half a step back in the hopes that his brother would not attack him. It would not bode well for two kings to brawl on a balcony where all the city could see. Swallowing, he pushed the hair from his face, trying to keep calm so not to further upset Loki.

"Hermione—she is like us now. Your bond has altered the aging process as she once knew." He sighed, knowing he had to further explain. "Even as a witch, she would have lived a longer than normal life for a Midgardian, but with the magic of the Rime Diamonds flowing through her from your bond, she will live as we do, long…eternal."

The breath left Loki in a rush, a dizziness overtaking him so quickly that he had to grab hold of the balcony railing. This was something he'd not foreseen. Yet again, how could he have known? He and Hermione had always assumed that she would be the first to die, him outliving her by centuries. This changed things—for the both of them. Gathering his thoughts, and his bearings Loki faced Thor once more, his fury forgotten for the moment.

"If she is now as we are, does that mean she's been healed entirely—" He paused, trying to make sense of the millions of thoughts flying through his head. "Does that mean issues she had before regarding her health and well-being have been corrected?" Thor hesitated, but it was enough to confirm Loki's suspicions. "Tell me— _tell me!_ " He lunged forward, snagging Thor by the front of his armor and pulling him close. The God of Thunder did not flinch, but he did display the tiniest indication of guilt.

"If you are asking if she has been healed of the effects from the torture she received during their Wizarding war, then the answer is yes." Glancing away, Thor refused to say anything further, unsure whether or not Hermione wished for him to reveal her secret. It was her secret to tell after all, and somehow, Loki had not discovered it whilst visiting her the night before. "If you wish to know specific details, then you will need to discuss that with Hermione."

Releasing his grip on Thor, Loki turned away, running a shaky hand through his hair. His lack of sleep on top of his sorrow was not helping him to think clearly. Had Fenrir been correct? Had he missed something when visiting Hermione? There had to be signs he missed somehow. Glaring at the city before him, Loki growled, furious with himself for putting this off for entirely too long. Rotating slowly, he met Thor's worried gaze.

"It appears I must ask permission to break our treaty, brother," he admitted with a smirk. "I am going to need to travel to Midgard." He sighed, relief at finally making a decision on the matter washing over him. He waited for a response, knowing Thor would grant him this breach in their contract, but knowing he wouldn't do it without some sort of catch or stipulation.

Hanging his head, Thor sighed heavily. "I will need to meet with my counsel before granting you permission of such a request."

"They will never agree to it," Loki scoffed, frustration lacing his words. "And it will take ages to gather the four of them from wherever they roam currently." Anxiety began to creep along his spine, the very idea of being kept from Hermione making him uneasy.

"Calm yourself, Loki…" Thor tried to soothe his suddenly frantic brother. "Sif and Volstagg are currently on Asgard, while Hogun and Fandral can be reached easily enough.

"Certainly you understand there's no time for that." Loki took a step towards Thor, his eyes narrowing slightly. "I've wasted enough time."

Thor grasped Loki's shoulder reassuringly, a sad smile on his face. "While I am thrilled you've finally come to you senses, there are protocols that must be met."

Shrugging out of Thor's grasp, Loki stalked away, back into his bedchamber. He knew Thor was right, of course, but that didn't make him feel any better. With his mind finally made up, every nerve in his body screamed for him to be with Hermione, the bond making his blood sizzle and his gut clench. As if realizing the turmoil his brother was experiencing, Thor followed the Jotun inside, but passed him by to head towards the door.

"I will go and send word to Hogun and Fandral, but in the meantime, you should return to Jotunheim and continue with your reconstruction." It was a long shot, he knew, trying to convince Loki to be anywhere but here, but he had to try. As suspected, he was greeted with a scoff.

"I will remain here, Thor. Make haste, if you would. You know my patience is particularly thin when it comes to Hermione." He glanced away, not wanting to share his encumbering emotions with the Asgardian king. It was bad enough he was practically begging to be allowed access to Midgard, he didn't need to add this to his list of current anxieties.

"Very well then," Thor said with a final glance at his brother. "I will send word as soon as I know something." Loki merely nodded, turning away to glare out the open balcony doors. Leaving him alone, Thor hoped that he would be able to grant Loki what he wished.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thor watched as Loki paced the marble floor of the throne room, a scowl making him look the villain he once was not too long ago They'd yet to hear back from Hogun and Fandrall, but it surely couldn't be much longer before they arrived. He'd sent Sif to greet them upon their return, yet it'd been hours since she'd departed for the Observatory. With night quickly approaching, and the shadows growing in the hall, Thor's anxiety rose ever higher. He did not blame his brother for his frantic pacing, if he'd not learned to channel his emotions recently, he'd be doing quite the same.

Loki, having been unable to wait quietly and out of sight in his bedchamber, joined him after only an hour. He said nothing, just continued to try and wear a path in the ancient flooring. In essence, Loki had every reason to worry, for he had no idea what awaited him on Earth. From last he'd heard, Hermione was quite close to her pregnancy. This meant that upon their arrival, she would have plenty to explain, as would he. Loki would not take kindly to being kept in the dark of Hermione's condition, and Thor would be the one he'd focus his anger on.

Stroking his beard, Thor wondered if he should perhaps finally reveal what he knew, putting Loki's suspicions to rest. Sitting up higher in his throne, he cleared his throat, trying to decide what exactly to say to the Jotun. As anticipated, Loki stopped pacing, his tall form slowly turning until he was looking up at the Asgardian king. Taking a deep breath, Thor opened his mouth to speak, ready to blurt out the words Loki needed to hear. The dark eyebrows of the Jotun drew together, his face guarded as he prepared to listen.

As Thor began to speak, the hall doors burst open, slamming against the marble walls with a bang. Both occupants of the room turned their attentions to the doorway, watching as Lady Sif sprinted into the room. She skidded to a halt in front of the throne where Thor was now standing, Mjolnir in hand. Her eyes were wide with panic, but she spoke clearly and calmly.

"Thor, Heimdall is requesting your presence in the Observatory immediately!"

"Then, I will go at once," he answered jumping down from the golden pedestal. He made to move past Sif and Loki, but she reached out, stilling him with a hand to his forearm.

"No, you misunderstand," she clarified. "He is requesting the both of you—something urgent is happening on Midgard, but he would not tell me of the details." Her hand dropped from his arm as Thor shot Loki a frantic look, a look that was returned, but tinged with anger. "What? What are you not telling us?"

Wetting his suddenly dry lips, Thor merely shook his head. "There's little time to explicate. Come—we must hurry." They set off for the Observatory, Sif explaining what happened while Loki continued to shoot him dark glares. He would pay for withholding this information, but that would have to be dealt with later. Right now they needed to get to Midgard and deal with whatever fallout was happening.

Upon arriving in the Observatory, Heimdall inserted his magical sword into his pedestal, turning it swiftly. The room began to rotate, turning them all so they were facing toward the passage for Midgard. Thor moved forward, his blue eyes bright with worry. Heimdall's eyes were focused, gazing off into the endless starry night. There were lines of tension on his forehead, marring his dark skin and aging him drastically. Finally, he spoke, voice deep and conveying the turmoil he clearly felt.

"It's time—you need to go to her. There are… _complications_."

"Who is the she you speak of, Heimdall," Thor questioned, suddenly worried that Jane may be in trouble. He shot a wary look at Loki, who was giving him a narrowed eyes glare.

"Lady Granger."

" _Fuck_."

At Thor's quiet exclaim, Loki whirled around, stalking forward and grabbing hold of his collar. "I warned you, brother. I warned you that if any harm came to her, there would be hell to pay." Shoving him away, Loki held tighter to his scepter and walked briskly towards the portal. Using the golden staff to point, he indicated what he intended. "You will take me to Midgard—now!" His words echoed around the room, his magic and fury exploding outward with enough force to rattle the ancient walls.

"There are protocols that need to be upheld, Loki." Thor tried to reason with the Jotun, "I will go ahead and then Lady Sif can bring you once the council has met and granted you permission."

"Must I remind you of what will happen, of what I am capable of?"

Before Thor could refute, Lady Sif spoke up, her voice firm and sincere. "I think you should let him go, Thor. This is an emergency situation, and that should be taken into account."

Thor looked her in the eyes, and finding her serious, sighed heavily. "Are you certain? Do you believe this is the best course of action?"

"I do, and I believe that Fandrall, Hogun, and Volstagg will agree." She ran a hand through her dark, wavy hair. "We have all come to love Hermione as family, and if anything were to happen to her, we would want everyone there to help her." Pointing at Loki, she added, "Take Loki and go. Go now before it is too late. I will deal with the Warriors Three."

Placing a hand over his heart, Thor bowed to Lady Sif. "Thank you." Then, turning towards his wayward brother, he nodded solemnly. "Let us go then. We must make haste if we are to arrive in time to aid your beloved." Moving to stand next to Loki, he held his hammer tightly. "We are ready, Heimdall."

With a loud burst of sound, Heimdall activated the Bifrost, projecting the rainbow light before the pair. Loki gripped his scepter, preparing for the journey before tilting his head and calling over his shoulder. "Thank you kindly, Lady Sif. I always liked you most of all." She laughed in response, shaking her head at the mischievous god. Through the pain he was feeling in his chest, he decided to ask Thor what he might expect, for he suspected Thor knew exactly what was happening down on Midgard. "Tell me, brother—tell me what is happening."

Deciding there was no way to avoid the truth any longer, Thor closed his eyes briefly in an attempt to gather his courage. Finally meeting Loki's frightened green eyes, he admitted what he knew. "Hermione is with child, and I believe, that she's gone into labor."

Loki balked, a million emotions cascading through his body at the realization of what Thor revealed. Fear and anger won out, as always, and he lunged forward, but it was too late. At that moment they were pulled into the swirling vortex, their bodies plummeting through the Bifrost towards Midgard. Refocusing on the here and now, Loki held his breath, urging them to move faster. He needed to get to Hermione, and quickly. _Hold on, my love. I'm on my way._

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **A/N:** Please review!


	2. Part II: Snow Fall

**Author's Note:** I do apologize for the delay. My Muggle life kind of imploded, but it's much better now. Thank you to all those that reviewed, favorited, and followed! I'm glad you're excited for this to continue. I believe this chapter will be exactly what you've been waiting for. I am hoping that I am able to update again soon. I'm excited to keep going with this story. I would also like to thank my betas and alphas! I couldn't do this without you. A special thank you to Squarepeg72 for allowing me to name this chapter after the poem she wrote that was inspired by WwT!

I would also like to tell you some exciting news! Wolves without Teeth was nominated for some awards in the #HavenAwards17 hosted by Hermione's Haven on facebook. I'd be forever grateful if you hopped over to the following link and voted for it (just remove the * for the link to work). htt*ps:/*/goo*.gl/fo*rms/afELV*BndMJg*T0fyf2 Also, Teardrops & Teacups is up for some awards, as well as a few of my other stories. There's some great works there. Thank you in advance if you take the time to vote. xxDustNight

*Playlist* (Remove '*' for it to work): Empire: http* * /u*ser/124640*1351/pla*ylist/2P4JPrUDdG*XyyYs6aEfuCr

 **Full Summary:** Nine months after the fall of Fenrir, Hermione and Loki are still realms apart, physically and mentally. With a new threat lurking just on the horizon, complete with prophecies and time travel, will the two be able to save not only their budding family, but their friends' as well, or will evil prevail?

 **Trigger Warnings:** Childbirth Complications, PTSD, Depression, Explicit Language, Sexual Content, Near Death, Character Death, Light Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Violence, Discussion of Miscarriage

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The title, "Empire" comes from the song of the same title by the fantastic Of Monsters and Men. The cover photo was created for me by the lovely Freya Ishtar. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

 _ **Empire  
**_ **Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Loki Laufeyson _ **  
**_ **Rating: M** (Rated Mature for adult language, violence, and sexual situations) **  
Part I:** Snow Fall  
 **Song Recommendations:** "Breathe" by Fleurie, "Snowflakes" by White Apple Tree, and "Pieces" by Rob Thomas

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" _Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation_ _._ "  
— Kahlil Gibran _  
_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Part II: Snow Fall_

The beeping of the machines reminded Hermione of the past. The past she would much rather forget at a time like this. Unfortunately, there was nothing to be done about that. She would just have to block out her vivid memories of previous hospital stints. The machines were necessary and supposed to be a reassurance that everything was alright. That she was safe. It was a miracle in itself that she was even in this predicament, dreams dashed years before by excessive side effects of the torture she survived during the war. With her newly, magically, healed body, though, situations changed. It was not only possible for her to conceive a child, but she was now able to carry to full-term.

Breathing deeply, Hermione tried to relax, her body tense from her most recent contraction. Labor was proving far more intense than she ever anticipated. Letting out the breath she held, she felt the tension in her abdomen ease, albeit slightly. Off to the side of the meager hospital room in St. Mungo's sat Ginny, her long, red hair out of its chignon and golden high heels kicked off. She was completely oblivious to her friend's current discomfort, eyes focused on the screen of her phone as she scrolled through the damn thing.

"How are you so calm right now," Hermione asked, smoothing her damp curls from her face.

Ginny, without pulling her eyes from her phone, held up three fingers and wiggled them. "Three kids, remember?" Finished with whatever she was browsing, she glanced up, a reassuring smile on her lips. "Relax, Hermione. All this is normal; you just have to allow it to run its course."

"I know," she sighed, "I know. It's just…I know nothing about this baby. It's half Jotun and half wizard. I'm entirely out of my element." She played with the blanket covering her lower half, willing herself not to cry.

Taking pity on her friend, Ginny stood and moved to the bed, sitting on the edge and taking Hermione's hand. "Look, just say the word and I'll go and see if we can't get Loki here. I think he should be here anyway, but this is your choice."

"No…No, he's probably too busy." It was a half-assed excuse, but Hermione felt uneasy admitting she wanted Loki here with her for the birth of their child. After all the months she'd kept him in the dark about their child, she felt more than a little guilty.

"Bullshit!"

Hermione's head snapped up, mouth dropping open. "Excuse me?" She sputtered, shocked by her friend's outburst.

"You heard me." Pointing at Hermione, Ginny elaborated. "You're being ridiculous, keeping Loki in the dark about his own baby. You should have found a way to tell him about this _months_ ago."

"He sent me away!"

"For your _safety!_ You told me so yourself—you were weakened by the star magic transfer! You could have _died_ if he hadn't sent you back to Earth when he did. Don't play the wounded girlfriend, Hermione." Rolling her eyes, Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand softly. Lowering her voice, she added, "Loki isn't Draco…and as much as I'd love to hate the guy—I can't. He'd destroy planets for you, so don't play this game. He deserves to know about the baby."

Hermione was silent for a long while, the annoying monitors beeping and grating on her nerves some more. With each beep, she thought about her unborn baby and how Loki had no idea she existed. Smoothing a hand over her rounded stomach, she knew a decision had to be made, and quickly. Ginny was right, of course. Loki should be here with her, not just because she loved him, but because this child was his too. Perhaps, if they hurried, he could make it in time for her birth. Sighing heavily, she nodded and squeezed Ginny's hand.

"Alright," she whispered, giving in. "Go and see if…"

She trailed off suddenly as the room began to spin, lights flashing behind her eyes. Losing her grip on Ginny, she felt herself go limp on the bed. In the back of her mind, she could vaguely hear her friend screaming and the machines blaring. Panic took hold of her heart, her body no longer in her control. Something was terribly wrong, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Desperately, she called out through the telepathic connection she knew she still shared with Loki, praying that despite the distance between them, he would somehow hear her call. As Healers rushed into the room, intent on saving her and the baby, everything went dark.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As soon as the Bifrost safely deposited them in the yard outside Jane's house, Loki tossed his scepter and helmet aside. Turning to face his brother, he threw himself at the larger Asgardian, barreling into him with enough force that they were both knocked to the ground. Blue hands grasped at the collar of Thor's armor, Loki's anger having stripped away his own Asgardian façade. Thor struggled to get out from underneath his brother, but the Frost Giant exhibited immense strength when infuriated.

"You _lied_ to me. You withheld this information, and now it could be too late." Never relenting his grip, Loki carried on, his voice full of malice. "I ought to kill you right now, but you do not deserve a quick end. If she dies, Thor—if Hermione is taken from me, you will meet your end at my hand, but it will be slow. It will be painful. You will _beg_ for mercy, for me to make the suffering stop. You will regret your lies, _brother."_ He spat the last word, finally releasing his hold and moving to stand.

Standing slowly to face Loki, Thor massaged his throat, breathing heavily. "It was not my intent to hurt you, Loki. I simply did not feel it my place to share such information with you." He held up his hands to in an attempt to appear sympathetic. "I had hoped you would decipher the clues on your own—that you would see it yourself when you visited her."

Loki took a threatening step forward, a growl emanating from his throat. "How, pray tell, did you expect that to happen when you have confined me to the other realms with your ridiculous _peace treaty!"_ As he spoke, Loki's voice grew in volume until he was nearly screaming in fury, causing Thor to flinch.

Fear and anxiety were making him irrational, his old self beginning to leak through the cracks. In the back of his mind, he knew it unwise to hurt Thor, the repercussions not something he would be willing to deal with. But right now, his fists itched to throttle the oaf into submission before he ran off to find Hermione and his unborn child. Their safety was more important than whatever may happen if he killed Thor in this moment. He was thankful he'd discarded his scepter, for the damage he could inflict would be far worse than without it. Who knew what he would do if he held the power of the Rime Diamond in his hand right now. It would certainly be worse than a bruised neck.

"I hoped you would fight for her—that you would insist you needed to be with her and return to her side much sooner than this, Loki," Thor admitted, sadness lacing his voice.

The silence was deafening as Loki stared at Thor. The idiocy of his statement made the Jotun want to rip the god of thunder's heart out and feed it to Fenrir if he'd still been alive. Without thinking, Loki felt the last of his sense evaporate, no longer caring about repercussions or what might happen to him. Battle ready, Loki ran forward, a war cry bursting out of his chest and his fists ready to pummel Thor into the snow-covered ground.

Thor, anticipating the attack, lifted his arms to shield himself. Just as Loki was to make contact, there was a shout and the two brothers were blasted apart. They landed on opposite ends of the yard, both knocked onto their backs by a perfectly timed shield charm. Standing in the open door to house was Harry, wand raised and a shocked expression on his face.

"Thor!" Jane pushed past Harry, running into the yard and making her way towards her fiancé. "Oh god! Are you alright? What is going _on_ out here," she demanded, helping him into a sitting position and turning her head to glare heatedly at Loki. "Why are you two fighting?"

Struggling to his feet, Loki raked a hand through his dark hair to get it out of his face before storming back towards his fallen brother. He was intent on finishing what he started, but once again he was stopped by the dark-haired wizard. Harry had run forward, placing himself in the path Loki was taking.

"Move, Potter—I have a score to settle with my brother and I refuse to be stopped." He narrowed his eyes at the resolute look on Harry's face, realizing that this wizard was not going to be easily swayed.

"Loki, I have no idea what you're doing here, but I will not stand here and allow you to kill Thor. Not on my watch, and certainly not on Earth. I can't control your actions outside this realm, but as Head Auror, I am warning you that if you insist on committing such a crime, I will incarcerate you in Azkaban." Harry kept his wand level with Loki's chest, watching as his words were deciphered.

Slowly, Loki lowered his arms, his fighting stance relaxing, and his Asgardian façade returning once more. When his eyes no longer glowed red, he spoke carefully, but with purpose. "I will refrain from killing Thor, for the moment. However, you will take me to see Hermione at once so that I can make certain she is alright. Her survival will determine whether Thor lives long enough to regret what he has done."

Confusion clouded Harry's face as he listened to Loki's explanation. Just as he was opening his mouth to reply, his mobile rang inside his pocket. Sliding it from the lining of his jacket, he saw his wife's name on the screen. Swiping to answer, he said hello.

"Hey, Gin. How is—" He was cut off by his wife, her frantic words difficult to understand through her tears. Harry's eyes widened in understanding as he listened to the news Ginny was sharing. Mouth dropping open, his eyes shot to Loki's, fear gripping him and making his knees weak. "He's actually—he's already here…" More was said on the other end of the line, followed by further crying. "Okay, I can do that, but I'll need to get permission first." Nodding at whatever was said in reply, Harry swept his gaze over to Thor and Jane who were both now standing and watching the scene unfold. "We'll be there as soon as we can, and Ginny…I—I—just don't let her die."

"What's going on, Harry?" Thor was now standing next to the wizard, a serious expression on his face. "What's happened to Hermione?"

Harry was unable to speak for a moment, but when he did, he spoke directly to Loki. "I have no idea how to tell you this, Loki, but Hermione—there are complications with her and the baby she's currently giving birth to. They're not sure she's going to make it." The last words made his knees buckle, and he was grateful Thor reached out to steady him. "Ginny called to ask me to get in touch with you somehow—to tell you that Hermione wanted you there with her. How did you know to come?"

"Heimdall warned us," Thor explained, watching Loki carefully for signs he was going to harm any of them. When he was certain they were safe, he further inquired about his friend. "I brought Loki to see Hermione; can you take him to her?"

Regaining his composure, Harry glanced up at Thor. "Of course, but I need permission from the Minister to take him into St. Mungo's since he is a known criminal of Earth."

"Now, you listen here, Potter," Loki seethed making an attempt to move forward. Thor threw up his arm, though, blocking his path. Glaring at his brother, but knowing a losing battle when he saw one, he stopped. "I don't give a damn about the Minister—you will take me to Hermione this instant, or you will never see your wife and children again." It was an empty promise, and they all knew it, but he was frightened and worried.

Inhaling, Harry contemplated the threat before glancing down at the phone he still held. "Fuck," he muttered as he exhaled, opening his messages and quickly typing out something to Kingsley. "I'm going to lose my fucking job, and we're all going to end up in Azkaban before the night is through. Who am I to keep you from your family?" Hitting send, he pocketed the mobile and held out his hand to the Jotun. "Alright," he said, meeting Loki's gaze. "Let's go."

Relief fluttering in his chest, Loki gripped the wizard's hand swiftly. In the next instant, he felt the familiar tug as Potter _apparated_ them to the hospital where Hermione was currently fighting for her life, as well as the life of their unborn child. He only hoped they made it in time and that somehow, they survived.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Maternity ward waiting rooms were typically full of anxious, happy friends and family members. Unfortunately, that was not the case tonight, as five of Hermione's closest friends sat in terrified silence. Blaise sat with his face in his hands, elbows resting on his knees as his husband of mere hours rubbed reassuring circles on his back. Ginny was sniffling softly, trying to keep her tears at bay and staring blindly at the mobile she still held in her hand. Her brother, Ron, was pacing the length of the room, far more anxious than any of the others. After all, he was typically the one who accompanied Hermione to the hospital in the past. Pansy, his wife, was sitting quietly in the corner, far away from everyone, both hands splayed on her own pregnant stomach as the minutes ticked by.

Less than an hour ago Hermione had gone into distress, and the Healers didn't know why. Forced to wait patiently, the crew of long-time friends was finding it hard to keep everything together. They were still awaiting the arrival of Harry and Loki, the latter somehow knowing he needed to return to Hermione this night. Perhaps, he would shed some light on the situation before it was too late. Before it was too late. That was a phrase none in the room wanted to come to terms with. What if it was too late? What if there was nothing to do and both Hermione and her baby were lost?

Taking a shaky breath, Pansy sat up in her chair and watched Ron take another circuit of the room. She knew he loved her endlessly, but it was a bit difficult to see him so worried over his ex. Even after all this time, she still had trepidations when it came to the two of them. Swallowing her irrational jealousy, she thought about Hermione's unborn child instead. That could be her in there in a few months, and that was a scary thought indeed. Pansy knew Hermione would be there for her too, the two of them setting aside their differences these past few months and bonding over their pregnancies. Losing her would be…devastating. For all of them.

"Ron," she asked quietly, almost afraid to disturb the deafening silence. "Is there anything we can do?"

Pausing his pacing, Ron moved to the chair next to her and plopped down heavily. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he kissed her temple and pulled her close. "I've no idea, Pans. I think, right now, all we can do is wait."

She nodded, feeling too choked up to reply. Instead, she let her head fall onto her husband's shoulder, ignoring the prickling of tears in her eyes that threatened to escape. After all the times she wished for Hermione to be out of the picture completely, she now knew just how much she was lying to herself. After all these years, she'd grown rather fond of the bushy-haired witch. Her loss would be—it just couldn't happen. The Healers would find a way to save both her and the baby, and Loki would show up just in time. All would be fine. Wouldn't it?

Across the room, Theo had stopped rubbing his husband's back so he could stare into the nearly empty Styrofoam cup he held. The coffee was long cold by now, the last dregs a murky mud color that was entirely unappealing. Nevertheless, he needed the caffeine so he lifted it to his lips and drank it down before setting the cup aside. Refocusing his attention his Blaise, he loosened his tie and reached over to intertwine their fingers.

"Blaise," he began, "is there anything I can do for you right now?" Theo knew how he felt about Hermione, his love for the witch running much deeper than his ever had. And there was the fact that the two of them were currently keeping some dark and secret prophecy from him despite his never-ending questioning. It was endlessly frustrating, trying to accept Hermione and Blaise's friendship. She'd broken both their hearts and yet his husband insisted on being her friend and closest ally right now.

Sitting upright, Blaise wiped at his eyes and cheeks, ridding them of the tears he'd been hiding in his hands. "No, but thank you for asking, love. How are you so calm right now?" Blaise turned in his seat so he could properly face his husband.

Theo shrugged. "I don't know…she's pulled out of worse situations before. I'm more worried about you."

"Me?" Blaise, the corner of his mouth lifting in a small smile, leaned forward until his forehead rested against Theo's. "You don't have to worry about me, Theo. I'm alright…just worried about our friend right now." His eyes drifted closed as he inhaled deeply, the comforting scent of apples and pine calming his frazzled nerves. He was lying, of course, but Theo didn't need to worry about him right now…there would be time for that later. First, they needed Hermione and the baby to pull through.

"Alright," Theo replied, squeezing Blaise's hand. He knew he was keeping something from him still, but now was not the time to push for information. Readjusting himself in the chair, Theo gently tugged Blaise so that he would hold him in his arms while they waited for news about Hermione.

It'd been almost an hour now since Ginny talked with Harry, and there was still no sign of him and Loki. She turned her mobile over and over in her palms, anxiously waiting to hear from him, or Jane and Darcy. Merlin, she wished Harry was there with her. He'd kindly offered to _apparate_ Jane, Darcy, and Bruce back to the lab after Hermione went into labor at Theo and Blaise's reception. Now, he was nowhere to be found and Hermione was barely hanging on to her life. It was maddening. Glancing around at her other friends, she was thankful they each had their significant others, but she wanted hers too.

Just as she was about to try and call Harry again, there was a loud bang and a commotion at the end of the hall where the door to the maternity ward was located. She jumped to her feet along with Ron, Theo, and Blaise, everyone hoping it was Harry. Stepping forward, Ginny joined Ron in the middle of the waiting area as raised voices breached the doorway. The siblings exchanged worried glances, their wands coming up simultaneously as the door burst open. In strode Harry, his face flushed as he argued with the Minister for Magic. Ginny felt relief flood her entire being as her husband hurried forward to meet her. She threw her arms around his neck, his warmth like a security blanket.

"Oh, Harry," she practically sobbed in relief. "I'm so glad you're finally here." Extracting herself from his embrace, she glanced around. "Where's Loki? I thought you were bringing him with you?"

Eyes narrowing in irritation, Harry turned his attention back to Kingsley. "He's outside; the _Minister_ here won't allow me to bring him inside." The resentment was thick in Harry's voice, and Kingsley rolled his eyes at his antics.

"What?!" Blaise exclaimed, jumping from his seat and striding forward to join his friends. "He's the father of Hermione's baby! You have no right to keep him from seeing her, especially as she's asked for him." Theo was right behind, grabbing hold of Blaise's arm so he wouldn't do anything rash.

"The man is a villain and a _murderer_ , Mr. Zabini," Kingsley grumbled, clearly irritated he was being ganged up on. "It would not be prudent of me to allow him in a hospital full of defenseless witches and wizards."

Scoffing, Ron spoke up. "What a load of bollocks. Hermione is in there, possibly _dying_ , and you're out here insisting that we keep away the man she loves and father of her unborn child." Laughing darkly, he added, "Believe me, Minister. If she dies and he's not had a chance to say his goodbyes, we'll all have his wrath to worry about. You can be sure about that."

Kingsley glanced from face to face, taking their grave expressions into consideration. Groaning, he threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine. You all win—go and let him in, Potter. But I am warning you," he declared, pointing at the Head Auror. "If he steps one toe out of line, the lot of you will suffer the consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly," Harry answered, already heading for the door. "We'll keep him in line. Ron, Blaise, Theo? Care to give me a hand?"

Nodding, the three wizards followed him out the door to help escort Loki into St. Mungo's. Still muttering to himself, Kingsley waved at Pansy and Ginny before moving to leave. Before he left, he turned and addressed Ginny. "Please send word when there is news of Ms. Granger's well-being." Ginny nodded, so he sighed and pushed open the door. "Thank you."

After he left, Ginny and Pansy stared at the doorway, both anticipating the moment Loki would arrive. Pansy pushed to her feet and padded over to stand next to her sister-in-law. "He's going to be angry."

"No—well, yes; he is. But, he's going to be frightened, and that's far more dangerous than just being angry," Ginny murmured, wrapping her arms around her middle. Footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door, and just as she took a deep breath, the barrier burst open. It hit the wall with such force, the little window at the top shattered. Pansy and Ginny both flinched but held their ground.

Pansy's eyes widened at the sight before her. In the doorway stood Loki, green eyes flashing and hands clenched into fists. He was a fearsome being, but she was not afraid. Smirking, she stepped in front of him, dark eyes meeting his heated gaze. "Hello again, Loki."

Chest heaving, Loki swept his eyes over the dark-haired witch before him, recognizing her from his last visit to Midgard. Remembering she allowed him a knife in her presence, he returned her smirk. "Pansy," he acknowledged before spotting Ginny. "Where is she?"

"She's right over there, in room five," Ginny told him, pointing to the row of doors to her left. "They made me leave when she fell unconscious, so I have no idea how she's been doing. No one's told us a thing." She couldn't keep the worry from her voice, a fact Loki picked up on.

Stepping around Pansy, Loki placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder and squeezed gently. Then, just as the others ran through the open doorway, the Jotun took a deep, shuddering breath. Letting it out slowly, he walked towards room five, his heart beating frantically in his chest and his palms sweating. He'd never been more frightened in his entire life. As everyone watched on, he lifted his fist and knocked on the door. Depending on what was on the other side would determine the rest of his long, long life.

Slowly the door opened to reveal the grave face of one of the Healers working on Hermione. The witch's eyes widened in recognition before she opened the door further, signaling Loki was allowed to move inside. Once he'd disappeared into the room, Pansy smoothed her hands over her rounded belly. "Should we prepare for the worst?"

"I'll call for reinforcements," Harry sighed, face pale.

They would prepare for the worst, but they prayed for the best.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Heavy. Hermione felt heavy as if her entire body was filled with stones. Consciousness was returning, the darkness fading away until she emerged from wherever her mind had been pulled. The blaring of the machines returned to the rhythmic beeping, signaling all was well for the moment. Realizing she needed to force herself to return to the present, Hermione blinked, her brown eyes burning in the sudden brightness of the hospital room.

Heart beating frantically, she returned to reality, hands gripping the sheets as a contraction ripped through her body. She sucked in a deep breath, remembering to breathe like the books she'd read in preparation had said. Despite having read about labor, the words on the pages could never prepare her for the crippling pain and agony she was experiencing. It also didn't explain what happened to her. Why had she fallen unconscious? Was the baby okay? Would the two of them survive this? Merlin, she hoped so.

When the contraction ended, she became aware of the two Healers in the room, one of which was her regular care provider and another, wearing robes of an Emergency Healer. Healer Clara smiled at Hermione, moving to stand near the bed. The other Healer remained to the side, clearly observing the situation. Swallowing, Hermione tried to relax, settling back against the pillows. "How long was I unconscious?"

"It was about forty minutes," Clara explained. "How are you feeling now?"

"I'm uncomfortable, and a bit groggy," Hermione answered, rubbing a hand over her face. "What happened?"

"We were hoping you might have some insight into that," Clara said, beginning to take Hermione's vital signs with her wand. "Perhaps, you've read something in one of those books from the other realm?"

Shaking her head, Hermione pressed firmly into the swollen belly, rubbing affectionately as she adjusted the baby. "I couldn't find a thing regarding the birth of Jotun children. The only information I have is what Thor shared with me. I suppose I'm lucky that the gestation period is the same as humans. I couldn't imagine having to carry this baby any longer than I already have."

Finished with the vitals, Clara walked to the end of the bed and sat down on the stool waiting there. Lifting the sheet, she checked Hermione to determine whether she was ready to give birth. "We were worried when you passed out, but we think that maybe it's just from your previous afflictions."

"That's possible," conceded Hermione, already feeling the uncomfortable sensation prickling up her lower back and around to her abdomen, signaling another contraction. "Should I be having contractions this close together," she asked, panic lacing her voice.

"Oh, yes," Clara clarified, rolling the stool closer to the edge of the bed. "Actually, it's time for you to start pushing. This baby is ready to join the world."

Hermione's face fell, and she swallowed as she placed both hands on her belly. "Wha—what?! No…No, it can't be. Loki—he's not here yet. Ginny went to call for him. I can't do this without him here." Fighting with every fiber of her being, Hermione tried to stop the inevitable; nevertheless, the contraction crashed upon her with a fearsome intensity. She was unable to hold back the cry that left her lips, her Healer whispering words of encouragement to her as the contraction peaked.

"I need you to push, Hermione," instructed Clara, meeting Hermione's terrified gaze.

Trying her best to listen, despite her fear and trepidations, she pushed, bearing down as she knew was needed. It was a strange sensation, feeling her baby move within her, getting into position. Loki's face flashed behind her closed eyelids, and she whimpered, wanting him there with her. She didn't want to do this alone, and right now, the only person she could imagine bringing her solace was the man that pushed her away. Her heels dug into her bed as she snapped her eyes open.

"Please, no. I have to wait. Loki needs to be here."

"We don't have that sort of time, Hermione. This is happening; your baby is coming now."

She tried to keep herself from stopping, she truly did, but something was happening. Inside, the baby began to squirm, almost as if she too wanted to wait for the arrival of her father. Cringing at the uncomfortable adjustment, Hermione tried to use her hands to push against her stomach some more, urging the baby downward. It was no use, though; the baby was fighting back, creating such pain inside Hermione she thought she may scream.

"Hermione? What's happening?" Alarmed, Healer Clara stopped, a terrified look on her face. "You—you're glowing!"

Hermione opened her eyes, glancing down the length of her body. Sure enough, her skin was glowing faintly, reminding her of that night on Jotunheim nine months prior when her body rejected the star magic. The breath rushed from her lungs, worry filling her instead. Something was definitely wrong, she realized, as the baby continued to wriggle frantically. Not knowing what to do, she stopped pushing, giving in to the instinct that this baby no longer wanted to be born.

"Loki—he needs to be here," she gasped, the pain making her lightheaded. She refused to succumb to the darkness again, fighting instead to try and calm to baby the best she could with her hands. The glowing persisted, her body creating an eerie atmosphere in the delivery room.

"If you don't have this baby soon, Hermione." Clara urged, "You could both _die_!"

"She doesn't want to be born," shrieked Hermione, not caring when both Healers in the room flinched. "She's clawing me apart from the inside, forcing herself to stay where she is. She's part Frost Giant! If you continue to force me to push, she _will_ kill me!" Breathing heavily, she tried to relax, wondering if she could use her telepathic connection to reach out to Loki. Finding herself unable to clear her mind, the task was impossible.

Clara opened her mouth to argue, but instead, jumped to her feet as a particularly strong contraction took over Hermione, The lights behind the bed exploded, plunging the room into semi-darkness. Hermione may have wanted to put a pause to the baby's birth, but her body was unable to stop the natural process taking effect. Tears ran down Hermione's cheeks, the feeling of complete helplessness breaking her heart into pieces. She was going to die, and with her the baby she'd dreamed endlessly of having for most of her adult life. Loki would be devastated; she feared what would happen to him most of all. In the darkness of the room, the beeping was accompanied by the sobs wracking her body.

The knock on the door startled the three witches in the room; Healer Clara indicated her colleague should answer whoever was asking for entrance. The Emergency Healer opened the door tentatively, her eyes blinking as the sudden brightness flooded the room. She gave the tall, dark-haired man one look before nodding and allowing him to move past her into the room. Sealing the door behind them, she returned to her station in the corner in case she was needed further.

Relief, pure and unadulterated, flooded Hermione as she watched Loki move toward the bed. His eyes raked over her body, and she felt herself flush despite the tears that still rolled down her face. Besides that one time in her dreams, she'd not seen her lover in nine months, and she realized, suddenly, she'd missed him terribly. "Loki," she breathed, his name caught between a gasp and whisper, pain still making her ache.

"Hush," he murmured, examining her glowing skin and tear-streaked face. Saying no more, Loki waved his left hand, effectively repairing the lights, but setting them low. His own panic threatened to consume him, but he knew he needed to be strong and level-headed for Hermione. She was in distress, of that he was certain. Swallowing thickly, he placed both his hands gently overtop her swollen stomach. Immediately, he felt the wriggling baby calm beneath his touch. His green eyes flickered towards Hermione's face, relieved to see the pain reflected there diminishing. "Push," he commanded, softly.

She nodded, unable to do anything but watch how composed he appeared in such a situation. And having him there was such a reassurance; already, she could feel the anguish she'd suffered these past nine months retreating. Pushing, she found, was much easier now; the baby within her no longer fighting to stay in her womb. Loki's gaze never left hers, and for that she was grateful. Clara's instructions faded into the background until all that remained was Loki, her, and the baby. Time passed quickly, one minute flowing into the next until nearly half an hour was gone. The pressure was building, and then Clara was telling her it was time.

With a bit of maneuvering and one final push, Hermione felt the baby enter the world. A small cry filled the room, finally breaking the intense stare between Hermione and Loki. With a strangled sob, of happiness this time, Hermione watched as Healer Clara magically cleaned the newborn. Then, after wrapping her in a soft, pink blanket, Clara placed the child in Hermione's waiting arms. Dropping a tender kiss upon the child's tiny forehead, Hermione ignored the rush of emotions that made new tears cloud her vision. As the Healers took care of cleaning the bed and room, Hermione found she was unable to tear her eyes away from the beautiful, new baby she held.

When the Healers were gone, Hermione cleared her throat, drawing the attention of Loki, who had moved to stare out the window. Loki turned, slowly, his green eyes sparkling in the early morning light. Tipping her head, she smiled at him and lifted her shoulder in a slight shrug. "Do you want to hold her?"

In three long strides, he was at her side. "What is her name," Loki inquired, reaching out to stroke the tip of his finger over the baby's plump little cheek. Her skin was a pale cerulean, and her Jotun markings were similar to his own.

"Gwyneira."

"Beautiful," he whispered, leaning down so he could lift the newborn from Hermione. She felt light as air in his arms and smelled of fresh linen. As he peered down at his daughter, he felt the universe tilt, everything falling into place in an instant as her eyes flickered open. With a strange fascination, he observed as she transformed her blue skin to mimic his current Asgardian façade. The irony was not lost on him. "Hermione—" he began but was interrupted.

"Please, you're here…don't leave me— _us_." The _again_ went unspoken.

Tearing his gaze away from Gwyneira, Loki walked to the window. He would have to return to Jotunheim eventually; but for now, at least, he would stay. Staring out the window, Loki watched as snow began to fall. Turning back towards Hermione, he nodded, never wanting to leave this moment in time. "I'll stay. For now; I'll stay."


	3. Part III: Respite

**Author's Note:** First, please note that I have added Discussion of Suicide to my trigger warnings. It plays a heavy role in this chapter, and later on as well. Second, I just want to thank each and every one of you for sticking with me. I know I can't always get my updates out in a timely manner, but still you are here. I adore you for that. Thank you for the reviews/comments, private messages, favorites/kudos, and follows/bookmarks. I'm so thrilled you love this series. I love this story too, and we still have a ways to go, so here we go! One last thank you to my alpha Squarepeg72 and my emergency betas, starrnobella and GaeilgeRua. I appreciate your hard work on this, especially since I was afraid it was utter rubbish when I wrote it so quickly! Please leave me feedback if you can, you know I love it and you! xxDustNight

*Playlist* (Remove '*' for it to work): Empire: http* * /u*ser/124640*1351/pla*ylist/2P4JPrUDdG*XyyYs6aEfuCr

 **Full Summary:** Nine months after the fall of Fenrir, Hermione and Loki are still realms apart, physically and mentally. With a new threat lurking just on the horizon, complete with prophecies and time travel, will the two be able to save not only their budding family, but their friends' as well, or will evil prevail?

 **Trigger Warnings:** Childbirth Complications, PTSD, Depression, Explicit Language, Sexual Content, Near Death, Character Death, Light Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Violence, Discussion of Miscarriage, Discussion of Suicide

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The title, "Empire" comes from the song of the same title by the fantastic Of Monsters and Men. The cover photo was created for me by the lovely Freya Ishtar. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

 _ **Empire  
**_ **Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Loki Laufeyson _ **  
**_ **Rating: M** (Rated Mature for adult language, violence, and sexual situations) **  
Part II:** Respite  
 **Song Recommendations:** "Wait for Love" by St. Lucia, "No light, No Light" by Florence + the Machine, "River" by Bishop Briggs, "Armor" by Landon Austin, and "Hold Me" by Janine

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" _If the ocean can calm itself, so can you. We are both salt water mixed with air_ _._ "  
— Nayyirah Waheed _  
_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Part III: Respite_

Over the next couple of days, Hermione found herself feeling as if she were in an alternate universe. While still in St. Mungo's, she'd experienced a multitude of emotions from not only herself, but Loki as well. He remained with her in the meager hospital room, stoic and silent as ever. They hardly spoke more than a few words, both clearly avoiding the issues of their recent past. All that mattered at the moment was Gwyneira, the beautiful baby that was not only half Midgardian witch, but half Jotun Frost Giant as well.

It was strange being a mother after yearning for it most of her adult life, Hermione mused as she stared down at the sleeping baby in her arms. Gwyneira's lips puckered as she slept, dreaming of only Merlin knew what. Smiling, Hermione snuggled her infant closer, relishing in the softness of her, the simple satisfaction that she was entirely hers. Dropping her head to place a loving kiss to the baby's blue, ridged forehead, Hermione felt a sizzle of affection through the connection she shared with Loki. Slowly, she lifted her head to find him watching her from where he was standing at the window.

He was always there, except when he wasn't, but even then, she could feel his presence as he reached out to her through their bond as if he was still watching her. It was a reassurance, and no longer did she feel the anguish she'd suffered over the past nine months. It was as if she was brand new, born again from his love. Inwardly, she wondered if he felt it too, the cosmic intensity of their love layered not only in her mind and heart, but her soul. She didn't think it would be too difficult to convince Loki to stay with her for longer than she expected he would.

At least, not with Gwyneira tying them together in an extension of their bond. She saw the way his pointed face softened at the sight of the newborn, felt the way their connection burned with his adoration for her. It was enough to bring tears to her eyes. If she had yearned for a child, she suspected Loki had ached for one. Now that he had Gwyneira, she knew he would feel whole, just as she was. It was these thoughts that made her love him far more than she originally thought possible.

That was why she didn't bring up their differences, the reasons they'd both stayed away from one another. They would fight it out later, when they were settled and alone. For now, they walked on eggshells, existing together but apart as their friends and family got to know the newest member of their clan. Over the two days Hermione was kept in the hospital, practically everyone she knew came to visit, and Loki stayed by her side, for most of the time.

Theo and Blaise were the first to come, sliding into the room as soon as she was allowed visitors. Their tight faces indicated discomfort of some sort, either from Loki's presence or just the situation in general. Hermione beamed up at them, holding Gwyneira so they could see. "I'm so happy you stayed—both of you. I'm sorry for ruining your reception." She averted her eyes, feeling overly apologetic.

"Shut it, 'Mione," Blaise scolded her playfully, using the nickname he knew she hated most. Excitedly, he perched on the side of the bed and reached out to take the baby from her. "You ruined nothing."

Hermione chose to ignore the frown that deepened on Theo's face as she carefully passed Blaise the baby. "I feel like a burden to you, even after all these years. I want to apologize to the two of you for all the pain I put you through." Her sincerity must have resonated with Theo because he sighed, running a hand through his slightly ruffled hair.

"We forgive you, Hermione, but let's not talk about the past," he replied with a sad smile. "Instead, tell us more about Gwyneira."

And so she did, filling them in about her magical skin and what happened during labor, all while Loki watched on silently from his spot at the window. After some time, they all grew silent, watching Gwyneira sleep in Blaise's arms. Eventually, Hermione knew it was time for them to depart as the dawn was nearly approaching at this point. Reaching out to take her daughter back into her arms, she smiled at her friends.

"You two should go," she whispered as she tucked the pink blanket back around the sleeping baby. "You should have left on your honeymoon _hours_ ago."

"This is true," Blaise agreed as he glanced at his new husband. "We'll come see you when we return from Aruba in two weeks, alright?"

"Oh! I'm so glad I talked you into going there. You're going to absolutely love it!" Excitement and memories of a time long ago made Hermione's tired eyes light up, and she felt an undercurrent of curiosity bubble up from Loki's side of the connection. "Make sure to take photos and text me when you remember."

"You bet," Blaise said with a laugh as he bent forward and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"She really is beautiful," Theo added as he too prepared to leave. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Theo," she told him, taking his hand and squeezing. She was relieved when he returned the gesture, knowing their fractured past as lovers was always an issue between them.

A few moments later, Hermione and Loki were once again alone with Gwyneira, but still they said nothing. Eventually, Loki came and gently took the baby from her arms. Before she could respond with questions, he quirked one dark eyebrow and used his magic to lower the lights in the room. "Sleep," he demanded softly as he turned back to the window, rocking his daughter and humming a tune that was unknown to her. Biting her lip to control the unbearably large grin threatening to take over her face, she snuggled down into the hospital bed. Sighing with contentment, Hermione watched her little family with happiness, and soon, she was fast asleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Later that morning, after much rest, Hermione was woken by a screaming baby. _Her_ screaming baby. With a groan as she readjusted herself on the hospital bed, she held out her arms as Loki surged forward. Within moments, Gwyneira was happily feeding at her breast as she watched on in contentment. Loki stood close by, his brow furrowed as he observed the action. Looking away from her daughter, Hermione met his gaze and they shared a private smile. There were so many things she wanted to say to him, especially now that they had this bundle of joy between them, but she didn't know how. It seemed it would have to wait anyways, as not long after Gwyneira finished feeding, there was a knock at the door.

Scowling, Loki backed away from the bed while Hermione told whoever was there to enter. Sheepishly, Ron's head peered around the door before catching Hermione's gaze. "Hey!" He called out, opening the door more fully to enter the room. "I was hoping to catch you awake."

"Ron," Hermione exclaimed, gesturing him in, "come and see Gwyneira. Is Pansy here too?" Biting her lip, she waited for her best friend to answer. He didn't have to, though, because at that moment, Pansy threw open the door even wider than it already was and practically ran around her husband in an attempt to get at Hermione first.

"Of _course_ I'm here, Hermione. You didn't think I'd sit in the waiting room _all_ night and not get to see my goddaughter first thing in the morning, did you?" The dark-haired witch, with her own rounded stomach, plopped down onto the hospital bed and all but snatched Gwyneira from Hermione's arms. "Sweet Salazar," she murmured, snuggling the baby close, "she's a vision of beauty."

"Thank you," Hermione replied, relaxing into the bed as her friends cooed over the baby.

"Ron, I can't believe we'll have one of our own soon! They're going to grow up and be best friends." Pansy shot a wink towards the stoic God of Mischief, smirking when he simply narrowed his eyes at her.

Chuckling, Ron put an arm around Pansy's shoulders as he watched her hold the baby. "She really is perfect, 'Mione. Honestly." Lifting his gaze to look at Loki, he asked, "I hear she has your blue skin?"

Hermione answered for the Frost Giant, drawing Ron's attention back to her. "Only when she's sleeping. When she's awake, she uses her magic to appear Midgardian like us."

"Huh," Ron pondered, reaching out to stroke the tip of his finger gently down the baby's forehead. "That'll be interesting as she gets older, especially when she goes off to Hogwarts."

Waving away the comment, Hermione was quick to clarify Gwyneira's appearance. "We'll worry about that when we get there. Besides, I'm sure Loki will have taught her how to control her magical appearance by then."

Humming to herself, Pansy rocked Gwyneira as her dark eyes met Loki's once more. "So you caused quite the scene last night. Potter wanted to see you, if you're up to it?"

Without glancing at Hermione, Loki nodded, pushing away from the wall by the window where he spent most of his time in the room. He strode toward the door, obviously waiting for further instruction.

Turning, Pansy held the baby up for Ron. "Do you want to hold her?" The redhead swallowed, meeting Hermione's eyes before carefully taking the baby into his arms. A quiet hush fell over the room as Ron stared down at the strange and extraordinary being he held. Pansy gently patted his shoulder as she stood from the bed and went to join Loki by the door.

"Come on, Mischievous One. Let's go see a wizard about a door," she quipped, taking hold of his arm and leading him from the room. "See you later, Hermione. I'll stop by again soon." Then the two were gone, leaving Hermione alone with Ron and about a million different emotions.

The bushy-haired witch looked at her best friend, heart beating rapidly with uncertainty. "Ron—" she began but found her throat constricting with pent-up emotion, forcing her to stop. Seeing Ron with her child brought back the memories of a past that was torn from the two of them. Trying again, she cleared her throat as she spread her hands over the blanket covering her lap. "I don't know what to say," she admitted.

"You don't have to say anything, Hermione," Ron breathed, sounding just as choked up as she did as he sat down in the chair next to the bed. With one hand, he reached out and clasped hold of hers, Gwyneira still held firmly against his chest. "You owe me no apologies… You and I—it wasn't meant to be for us. But this, this beautiful baby, she is living proof that you and Loki are meant to be. After all the grief and turmoil you've struggled through with our miscarriage, and then Draco…" He tapered off, emotions finally getting the best of him. Taking a deep, calming breath, he carried on, "You have earned this happiness, this respite from everything you endured. I'm so happy for you."

When he finished, Hermione was crying, silently, the tears running down her cheeks. She made no attempt to stem the flow, instead bringing his hand up to kiss before simply letting go. "You've always been the best to me, Ron. You have always been there, and you know you always have a place in my heart, regardless of where we end up in life."

"I know," he whispered, choking back tears of his own. "After all, you can't defeat a troll without becoming lifelong friends."

Suddenly, Hermione burst into laughter, the melancholy breaking. "No, no you can't." When Gwyneira began to squirm, Hermione took the baby back. As she drifted into deep sleep, her skin turned a pale cerulean.

"Wow, that's something."

"Yeah, she's beautiful, just like her father." Hermione traced the markings that appeared on her daughter's forehead.

"Speaking of Loki, is he going to stay?"

"He said he would remain here with us, at least for now. I don't know if he means forever, but I'm grateful of his presence." She snuggled her daughter closer, her warmth a comfort all on its own.

"He seems to have taken to his role as a guardian at the very least," Ron offered reassuringly as he watched Hermione bond with Gwyneira.

"He has" she agreed. Yawning, Hermione tried to hide her exhaustion, but as always, Ron saw right through her. Standing from the chair, he carefully took Gwyneira from Hermione and moved her to the bassinet on the other side of the hospital bed.

"One thing I have learned from watching nearly my entire family procreate—you always sleep when the baby sleeps." He met Hermione's face with a grin, enjoying the way she tried to hide yet another yawn.

"Yes, sir," she joked, returning the grin.

"I'm going to head out too, but I'll be by with Pansy at some point. And don't hesitate to call if you need anything, anything at all." He leaned over the bed and placed a kiss upon her cheek. "Love you."

"I love you too, Ronald," Hermione said in return, eyes misting over once more. With one last, sad smile, Ron left her alone. Despite everything, Hermione would forever be thankful for Ron and everything he'd done for her over the years, mostly his undying friendship. She loved him dearly, and always would. With that reassuring thought in her mind, she finally allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Her parents were the next to visit, arriving later that afternoon. While they were aware of the situation regarding Gwyneira's creation, Hermione was thankful that Loki was conveniently absent during their visit. She wasn't sure her elderly parents were quite ready to meet the trickster seeing as they knew exactly who he was and what he'd done in his not so distant past. It was lovely having her mother and father there with her to celebrate the birth of her daughter, though. She'd been staying with them all those years ago when she'd found out having a child would be impossible for her.

Watching as her mother rocked the thankfully awake baby (she didn't feel like explaining the blue skin), Hermione apologized yet again that they were unable to travel like they normally did for the New Year. This was the second year in a row now that Hermione hadn't met up with her parents somewhere abroad. It was a tradition that started back when she'd been traveling and researching during the dark period of her life. They'd brought in the New Year in a number of beautiful and fun locations like Moscow, Paris, and New York City. Hermione looked forward to it every year, and missed the tradition when they were unable to meet up for the holiday.

"I promise, next year we're going to go someplace amazing, and Gwyneira will be able to come too," Hermione said with a smile, waving her hands to indicate amazement.

Her father chuckled as he watched his wife with the newborn. "No worries, hun. You're going to find life changes with a child. You might just want to stay home and relax next New Year's."

"He's right, you know," her mother chimed in as she threw her a grin. "Besides, your father and I don't mind flying in to see you. It's a nice change from Sydney and London was our first home."

"Now we have even more reason to visit," her father added, gesturing that he too wanted a turn holding the infant. "It's going to be rather difficult boarding our plane later this week knowing we're leaving this beautiful baby girl behind." He held the baby close, unable to keep the joy from his face.

"You're welcome to stay longer, you know," Hermione whispered, reaching out to hold her mum's hand. "Gwyneira and I would love it if you did."

"I'm sure you would, but we have that dental conference in Melbourne we signed up for ages ago," her mother said apologetically, frowning. "We'll fly in for your birthday, or you could even come to us. You know we have plenty of space."

"That sounds like a fun plan," Hermione admitted, tucking a curl behind her ear. "I haven't been to Sydney in a couple years." Her mother beamed with excitement at her quick agreement.

"I meant to ask you," her dad began, giving her an unsure glance, "How is Gwyneira's father taking the news. I remember in your last letter you stated he still didn't know anything about her."

"Loki is taking the entire situation rather well," she said before biting her lip. "Then again, we really haven't had a chance to hash out everything yet. He probably has questions, and I have plenty of my own. Gwyneira and I will be discharged tomorrow afternoon as long as my vitals stay within normal range." A flash of guilt went through her at the worried look her parents exchanged. They were well aware of the many issues she'd had over the years, the one this past summer only the most recent of her episodes.

"That's good to hear, dear," her mother replied, squeezing her hand briefly before letting go and preparing to leave. "We've got to get going to make our dinner reservations, but we'll see you before we fly home."

"I wish you could stay longer," Hermione mumbled, letting her father put Gwyneira back into her waiting arms. "I feel like I spent most of your visit dealing with other things…and in the hospital."

Chortling, her father ruffled her hair playfully. "Don't worry, love. We're not upset; we have a beautiful new granddaughter, and you're well, so we couldn't be happier."

She gave him a tearful smile, knowing he was right. Her health and well-being were all they ever worried about. It was her fault that they were extraordinarily concerned about her, but she refrained from apologizing yet again. Instead, she gave them each a kiss before saying goodbye for the evening. After they had gone, Hermione fed Gwyneira and thought about Loki. She could sense his presence through their connection, as always. He was nearby, but far enough away to allow her time alone with her family. Staring down at Gwyneira as she ate, Hermione wondered exactly what she would say to Loki when they were finally alone…

She also anxiously thought about what he might say to her. As if sensing her trepidations, the god in question appeared in the doorway then. Silently, he watched as she settled Gwyneira into the bassinet before sliding back into bed. Once she'd settled, Loki moved into the room, taking up guard like he'd done since their daughter was born. Meeting his emerald eyes, she gave him a tense smile, which he returned. There was _so_ much space between them despite the fact that he stood just out of arm's reach. A sense of foreboding trickled down her spine as he narrowed his eyes and glanced away, throat bobbing as he swallowed. When they finally managed to talk, it wasn't going to be easy, that was for certain.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rubbing his eyelids with the tips of his fingers, Loki ignored the tension headache that was developing behind his eyes. Today, Hermione and Gwyneira were allowed to return home, finally. He'd practically growled when the Magical Healers requested they remain in the hospital for at least another day. Luckily, Hermione's vitals had held up, alleviating any further worries there were regarding her recovery. She was like him now, capable of healing herself quickly, as well as having a long-sustained life as long as she wasn't inflicted with serious injury. It was a relief and also a burden, one he would have to explain to her sooner rather than later.

Opening his weary eyes, for he had not been getting much rest, Loki watched as Hermione busied herself dressing Gwyneira in what she'd explained was her 'going home' outfit. Photographs were to be taken, of the baby and all of them. He recalled seeing such pictures in her home the last time he stayed, as well as on the mobile device she carried with her wherever she went. With a sigh, he realized there would be no getting out of her plans; after all, he was the infant's father. Apparently, there were certain obligations he would have to endure. Photographs included. Crossing his arms, Loki was just about to ask what time they would be leaving when the door burst open, and in walked Potter and his fiery-haired wife.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed with a bright smile upon her face as she finished dressing Gwyneira. "I was starting to wonder if you planned on coming to see me before I got sent home." She was joking, of course, but Loki could still sense her uncertainly just under the surface.

"Don't be ridiculous," Ginny said with exasperation. " _Someone_ competent had to go into the _Prophet_ and make sure they didn't butcher the story of the year! I made sure it was clear the only way they'd have news of the birth of your daughter was if the story was written by yours truly. I've only just managed to get away!" Eagerly she reached for the newborn. "Now, hand over the goods, Hermione. I can't wait to snuggle the stuffing out of this princess."

Giggling, Hermione handed over her daughter over to Ginny, who immediately began cooing over the baby. "Harry said she was lovely, but I didn't believe him. He told everyone Albus was the most beautiful child he'd ever laid eyes on, and yet the poor boy had the most horribly crooked face for the first four months of his life."

"Gin," Harry groaned, rubbing his face in embarrassment. "He's my child, of course I thought he was beautiful."

"Psh, semantics," Ginny chided before dropping a kiss to the baby's forehead. "Anyway, I thought we'd come by and help you get home. You're not going to want to travel by floo or apparate, especially with King of Jotunheim over here, so we thought we'd drive you." She gestured towards Loki with her chin causing him to sigh and roll his eyes at the way she addressed him.

"Oh! That would be lovely, and to be honest, I hadn't even thought about how we'd all get home." Hermione frowned as she admitted that, glancing over at Loki apologetically. "Pregnancy brain must still be lingering."

"Hah," Ginny laughed, "that lasts far longer than you'd like."

"Years…"

"What was that, darling?" Ginny asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes at her husband but still managing to look threatening, nonetheless.

"Nothing, love," Harry quickly mumbled, coughing to cover up his words. He met Loki's gaze, ignoring the look of mirth he found reflected in his green eyes. "So…uh, Loki, mind if we go and have a bit of a chat while the ladies fawn over the baby?"

"Lead the way, Potter," Loki replied, gesturing towards the still open door. He had no idea what Hermione's best friend may want to discuss, but he was certain he would find it irritating. He'd already apologized for ruining the door, and offered to repair it. However, he'd been told he wasn't allowed to use his magic within the hospital, or other wizarding areas, without proper permissions from the Ministry. He mentally rolled his eyes just thinking about the ridiculousness of that.

Out in the corridor, Harry led him to the door he'd just been thinking about. It was broken, still, hanging off the hinges with the cracked window barely staying in its little frame. He raised his eyebrows as if to say, _this could have been taken care of already_. Harry merely narrowed his eyes in response before pulling a scroll of parchment from the inside of his robes.

"The Minister has given permission for you to repair the door you've broken; all you have to do is sign this contract and you're good to go," Harry explained, unrolling the scroll and handing a quill over to Loki.

Loki took the quill with a scowl, scribbling his signature on the line at the bottom before clearing his throat. "You are aware that this is entirely outlandish—I could have repaired this without such escapades. In fact," he waved his hand, a burst of green light momentarily illuminating the small space as the door righted itself, and then, with a smirk, he carried on, "it would have been as if it never happened."

Tucking away the scroll with a huff, Harry gestured to an open room to his left. "Come inside, Loki. I have a few more things I'd like to discuss with you before we drive you home with Hermione and Gwyneira." He preceded the god into the room, waiting until Loki was fully inside and standing opposite him before sealing them inside with a locking and silencing charm. Loki tried not to let his emotions get the best of him, knowing Hermione would easily be able to sense this and possibly come running. No, it was best to allow Potter this chance to get whatever was bothering him off his chest. Afterward, Loki could say his peace, placating the mortal enough to leave him alone.

"What is it you wanted to discuss, Potter? I believe Hermione is most anxious to return home to her own bed and begin her life with Gwyneira."

"And what about you, Loki? Do you plan on being a part of that life?"

The question caught him slightly off guard, causing him to take a step back, mouth falling open as words failed him momentarily. "I'm not certain I understand what you are asking of me, Potter," he lied easily, regaining his calm façade.

"Don't play stupid, I've answered my own fair share of questions in a similar way over the years. Are you intending to stay with Hermione and Gwyneira for the long hull, or are you going to run back to Jotunheim and hide behind your throne?"

"I have no intentions of _running_ , as you put it, Potter," Loki sneered, crossing his arms and glaring at the wizard. "I will, however, need to return to Jotunheim at some point. It cannot be left alone for long."

"Have you told Hermione your plans?"

"We have not had occasion to discuss the future of our relationship as of yet. Not that it is any of your business." Loki could feel the anger rising in him, the hot tendrils of fury licking at his nerves as Potter continued to prod him for information he did not wish to discuss with anyone other than Hermione.

"Not my business?!" Harry threw his hands into the air, almost looking as if he wanted to grab for his wand. Instead, he raked one hand through his ruffled, dark hair, tugging in frustration rather than cursing the infuriating god. "Hermione has always been and will always be _my business_. She is like a sister to me, Ron, Ginny, and _so_ many others. Have you _any_ idea what you did to her when you sent her back here without a single word for _months_?!"

"I secretly checked in on her from time to time," Loki tried to explain, but Harry cut him off, his outburst enough to send a tiny shockwave of magic through the tiny hospital room. It was enough to remind Loki that Harry had defeated a Dark wizard on his own.

"We watched her waste away to almost _nothing_ because of you! She almost _died_ , Loki. She almost died in my fucking arms and there was nothing I could do…" Harry glanced away, refusing to allow the god to see the tears that coated his eyes. "And the worst part, she _wanted_ to die… She wanted the pain and anguish of your desertion to end so badly that she thought death was her only way out."

Neither spoke for a time, the only sound in the room that of Harry's ragged breathing. Loki stared at the furious mortal, unsure what to say or where to begin, but he had to know. He had to know what saved Hermione. He remembered a time where he'd felt a sharp pain in his heart, but he'd been unable to get away from Jotunheim, and his inquires to Thor resulted in nothing but half-truths it now appeared. His brother would pay for his lies at a later time. Clearing his throat, he voiced his inquiry.

"What—What made her change her mind?" Pain was tearing at Loki's soul, the kind that he'd tried so desperately to ignore while he was away. But now it was rearing its ugly head, peeling away the layers of his emotions until nothing but his love for Hermione remained.

"Gwyneira," Harry answered simply. "She found out she was pregnant and everything changed. She still suffered from her crippling depression, but she found a way to fight through it day after day. For a while, Ron and I—we didn't think even the knowledge of a baby would be enough to save her from herself."

"This is Hermione you speak of," Loki tried to chuckle, but it sounded wrong so he stopped. "She would not allow the mere absence of me to bring her into such a tailspin."

"You know _nothing_ about her. _Nothing._ Her past is riddled with pain and heartache. She may have told you bits and pieces, but you will never know what we know. You will never know what it's like to see her so resigned, feeling so alone, that she believes death is her only option."

Loki staggered backward until he hit the wall, his hand coming up to clutch desperately at his chest as he was hounded by unequivocal anguish and regret. Potter was right; he did not know nearly enough about the witch he loved, and that was a tragedy unto itself. Harry was watching him, but he didn't care. He let the mortal wizard see his emotional breakdown, brief as it was. With a few deep, even breaths he was able to regain his composure, standing back at his full height as he stared down at Potter. He nodded for the wizard to continue, already knowing what would come next.

"So, I need to know your intentions, Loki; because if you think you're just going to desert Hermione again and leave us to pick up the pieces, you best believe there won't be a single crater in the entire universe where I won't find you," Harry hissed, eyes narrowed dangerously behind his black frames.

"I will not desert Hermione and Gwyneira," Loki managed to say through clenched teeth, resolution making the blood pound in his ears. "That I can promise you."

Harry observed him for a minute, as if trying to determine the statement a lie, but a lie it was not. Loki would have to return to Jotunheim, but he would take his females with him. He would not leave them behind ever again. Satisfied with whatever he saw in Loki's resolute face, Harry waved his wand, effectively lifting the locking and silencing charms.

With a multitude of emotions searing through his veins, coupled with the roar of magic needing release, Loki surged forward, brushing past the wizard as he exited the room. He didn't look back, not wanting to see the doubt he knew was no doubt showing on Potter's face as he thought about Loki being a good mate for Hermione.

Relief flashed through him as he spotted a familiar dark-haired witch. Rushing toward her, he wrapped his long fingers firmly around her upper arm, stopping her movement. Pansy jerked around to face him, her dark eyes wide with fear for a second before confusion clouded them. "Loki," she started to say, but he stopped her, holding up his free hand.

"I need you to take me someplace where I can let loose an abundance of magic without hurting anyone. Now."

"Uh…" She trailed off, glancing around at the empty waiting room he'd stopped her in. "Sure. Okay, let's go." Gently, she removed his hand from her arm and wrapped it, instead, into the crook of her elbow. Extracting her wand from the pocket of her jacket, she gave him a nod to prepare himself, and then they were _apparating_.

Upon landing in the field, the same field where they'd battled Fenrir previously, Loki strode away from the witch as he headed for the center. "Leave, I do not wish to cause you harm. Return for me in fifteen minutes. Tell no one of where I have gone." He kept his back to her, not wanting her to see the unshed tears in his green eyes, but he suspected she heard them in the tightness of his voice, and observed them in the tenseness of his shoulders.

"Sure."

She said nothing else, a 'pop' signaling her disappearance. Once he knew he was alone and it was safe, Loki let himself fall to pieces. Fists clenched as he screwed his eyes shut tight, the scream that tore from his throat was terrible. With it, he let loose an onslaught of magic, a torrid tornado of emotions rippling through him as he fell to his knees. The wind whipped and twisted around him as he broke apart, unsure of how to put himself back together again. He'd failed Hermione, the promise that he would always protect what was his twisting at his gut. Thor had been wrong, advising him to stay away; but what he'd done was worse, listening to the words of a fool when he knew where his heart truly lay.

As the torrential breakdown continued, Loki let his tears fall freely. He sobbed, he thrashed, he cursed himself and all that there was. He made new promises, ones he vowed never to break. He was supposed to be a changed man, a better one. His soul was shared, Hermione having the other half, so how could he have failed so horribly? And then there was Gwyneira, so pure, so innocent. How had such a fair, angelic child come from him? Knowing she was almost lost, that Hermione too was almost lost, it nearly drove him mad. Changes needed to be made; because if they didn't, he knew Hermione would will him away forever.

When Pansy returned, Loki had somehow pulled himself back together. He didn't meet her eye as he let her wrap her arm with his, but he could sense her uncertainty as she took in the crater that now took up the entire middle of the field. Patting her hand with reassurance, he calmly said, "Thank you." She nodded once, and then they left the field behind, returning to the hospital and a brighter future than Loki could have ever dreamed of in his wildest, most desperate dreams.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The door quietly clicked shut behind them, sealing them inside Hermione's flat. Alone. Well, aside from Gwyneira they were alone. It was a strange feeling to finally be alone with Hermione again after so long. There were times where they were left alone for hours at the hospital, but with the Healers and other staff just outside the door, Loki knew they did not truly have any privacy there. But here, in her little home, they had all the privacy they wanted or needed. As she moved further into the flat, Loki slowly lowered the bag he'd offered to carry up from the Potter's vehicle to sit on the floor by the coat stand. He was unsure what else he could do with it, but didn't feel voicing his concerns would be of much help.

Uncertainty bubbled under his skin, and he knew it was more from Hermione than that of his own. He let her take a moment to herself before moving away from the door, glancing around the small space. Sensing his movement, she turned, face tense, but a smile still lifting the corners of her mouth. She gestured to the couch and then the kitchen, readjusting her hold on the baby held tightly in her arms.

"Make yourself at home—I'm just going to put Gwyneira in her crib for a nap. She's probably exhausted from the short trip home and then we can have some tea, or I'll make something for us to eat. Actually, maybe we can order in, I don't really feel like cooking and I know there are things we need to discuss—"

Loki held up his hand, fighting back a smirk as he did so. "Worry not, Hermione. There will be plenty of time for us to discuss what we need to. Take care of Gwyneira, I will remain here." A true smile graced his lips when she sighed, a bit of tension leaving her shoulders. She rambled when she was nervous or unsure, and they both knew that was what she was doing. Worried that he would leave or want to jump directly into their discussion, she was putting off the inevitable by rambling on and on about silly little things like tea and supper. "Go on," he urged her, quietly, trying to calm her.

She nodded, turning and hurrying down the hallway toward the spare room that he assumed now belonged to their daughter and no longer her red-headed best friend. While she was gone, Loki took the time to observe the living area, warm memories awakening from the last time he'd been in this place. He recalled well the time he and Hermione made love against the bookshelves, their first true fight still fresh on their tongues. Tilting his head, he heard Hermione close the baby's bedroom door and slip down toward her own. She'd told him she loved him there, while they lay intertwined in her sheets.

It was these memories that allowed him to relax, at least for the moment. Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, Loki walked around the room. Most of the moving pictures, and the rare ones that did not, had remained the same in the ten months since he'd last been here. However, there were quite a few new ones that littered the walls, shelves, and mantle. Pictures of Pansy and Ron at their wedding, one of the other fiery-haired brother's obvious birthday celebrations, and an event where Hermione was surrounded by gifts of baby toys and clothes made him smile.

It was a relief to see Hermione managed to find some instances of joy during the darkness Harry told her she'd been consumed by. Heart aching slightly knowing he'd been the cause of her despair, he turned away from the smiling faces only to be stopped by the sight of a flickering candle on a stand by the sofa. Moving forward, he tilted his head as he took in the display. Atop the stand sat a teacup, painted blue with silver stars and trimming. It was a beautiful specimen of a cup, one he knew Hermione must find enchanting. It was then that he noticed the moving picture sitting behind the teacup and next to the candle. He recognized the wizard in the frame, narrowing his eyes as he quickly glanced around the room once more.

Draco. This was a memorial to the wizard Hermione had loved and lost. The love that could not be, that was torn away from her because of a stupid agreement on his part. There were still no other pictures of Draco in her home, this being the only one. Swallowing down his misplaced jealousy, he watched as Draco and Hermione danced together slowly in the picture before looking into one another's eyes and sharing a loving kiss. Draco was a good wizard, probably one of the best Loki met in his brief time interacting with the secret race. If Hermione couldn't be with him, then Draco would be exactly the type of person he'd want her to have.

Turning away from the display, Loki strode to the kitchen with purpose, intent on making them tea and forgetting the heartache the mini memorial evoked in his heart. Once safely inside the kitchen, Loki quickly set about recalling from memory where the teacups and other necessities were for the task he set upon himself. It was easy to lose himself in such a mundane task, and soon he had the kettle going, heated by his magic. Glowering, he thought about how the Minister would feel knowing he used his magic without _proper approval_. He was no longer a prisoner of Asgard, nor was he a prisoner of the wizarding authorities. There was no need to restrict his use of magic.

Before he could think further on the irritating subject, Loki's eyes spotted the clutter of file folders, parchment, and quills strewn across the surface of Hermione's kitchen table. Brow furrowing, he wandered towards the mess, intent on tidying it up so they could have their tea there. Gently, he began stacking the folders on top of one another, attempting to keep some sort of order in case Hermione didn't want them getting out of place. It wasn't until he saw the words, 'prophecy', 'Hermione Granger', and 'Gwyneira' with a question mark next to them that he faltered, a mixture of curiosity and uncertainty forming in his chest.

This must be what Thor had been referring to when he mentioned a prophecy. Hermione was keeping this a secret from everyone, and yet, here she had folders, notes, and research clearly devoted to the subject. Quickly, Loki scanned the notes on top of the pile he held, his curiosity getting the best of him. Hermione's notes were more like a letter to herself, as if she was writing a journal to review later.

 _Three names. Mine, the name of my unborn child, and one I have never heard before, but it shows up in Old Norse fairy tales. Fenrir was supposed to be a fairy tale too. Must find out more about this person. Who are they? Where are they from? Are they dangerous? What does the prophecy even say!? Convince Kingsley to let me into the Prophecy vault. If not I will never know who—_

Before he could read the last name, the files and papers vanished from his hands, flying through the air and right into Hermione's waiting hands. She didn't appear angry, but she looked rattled. "You weren't supposed to see those," she told him, quickly moving into the kitchen and shoving her research into the bag half hidden beneath the chair. "I forgot to put them away before leaving for Blaise and Theo's wedding."

"Why are you withholding this prophecy from me?" Loki questioned, his voice strained from holding back the sudden onslaught of anger that had awaoken inside him.

"I'm not keeping it from you, I just don't have much information on it…"

"Do not lie to me, Hermione," Loki seethed, anger winning out after all. He clenched his hands into fists, refraining from letting out another burst of magical energy today. "You know how I feel about people lying to me."

Huffing, Hermione crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him. "It's not a bloody lie, Loki. All I have are three names. Nothing else." As the kettle began to whistle, she dropped her arms and walked past him to turn off the stove. Finding it not on, she waved her hand and the spell heating the pot ended. "I'd tell you if I knew what it said, because if I knew, I'd probably be doing everything in my power to keep Gwyneira safe."

"You referenced Norse fairytales in your notes," Loki told her as he watched the hot water being poured into two teacups. When she merely glanced at him as she added the teabags, he clenched his jaw from lashing out at her with his words. Through his clenched teeth he seethed, "Who is the third name on the prophecy, Hermione. Tell me or so help me—"

"What?" Hermione said, slamming her hand down onto the counter and making the teacups rattle on their saucers. "You'll force me to tell you? You'll storm down to the Ministry and demand to see the prophecy?" She laughed, but it wasn't a happy sound. "Don't you think I've tried all of that already? Theo told me about the prophecy at Draco's funeral. In April! I haven't been able to find out a single thing since then."

"You knew about a prophecy and failed to tell me?" He took a menacing step towards Hermione, but he knew she was not intimidated by him. Not now, not any longer. Through their connection, he knew she would sense he meant her no harm. He was simply frustrated and angry, the unknown getting to him more than the fact she kept this from him all these months.

"When I first found out, we still had Fenrir to tackle. It wasn't at the forefront of my mind. At least, not until I came back here and had nothing else to think about. You were gone and I needed something to keep me sane." She sighed heavily, picking up the teacups and handing one to him. When he made no move to accept the cup, she raised her eyebrow.

With narrowed eyes, he accepted the tea, but he did not drink. "So you obsessed over the prophecy?"

"Yes," she cringed at her proclamation, quickly covering up the motion as she took a sip of her tea. "It's… It's sort of what I do. I get an idea in my head and I obsess over it. It was the same when I was researching the Pureblood Laws. I went four years doing nothing but that."

"You nearly killed yourself," Loki hissed, "That is what you told me."

"I—I did end up in the hospital a number of times," she admitted, ducking her head as she walked around Loki back towards the living room. "That was a long time ago, though. I'm different now." She bit her lip at the lie, refusing to meet Loki's heated glare.

"Hermione—"

"They told you."

"Yes," Loki answered truthfully, standing uncomfortably in the doorway of the kitchen. Irritated, he banished his teacup from sight, not wanting to deal with distractions. "Potter filled me in earlier today. You suffered so greatly—you wanted to die."

"Can you blame me, Loki?"

When she finally met his eyes, her own were full of tears, and that broke his heart. He knew not what to say, so he merely stood there, watching as a single teardrop dribbled down her cheek. She brushed it away angrily, setting aside her own teacup so she could focus on him. Perching on the edge of the sofa, she began twisting her hands together in her lap.

"I was so lost," she spoke after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. "You'd become my entire world, all because of these damned diamonds." She held up her left hand where the Rime Diamond ring still glinted on her finger. "Suddenly, you were gone with no return in sight. The pain was worse than anything I'd ever experienced. Some days, most actually, your loss felt worse than when I lost the child Ron and I had conceived." She stopped then, too choked up to continue.

Loki still said nothing, for he had no words to say to that. He knew the pain of their separation would be unbearable at times. He'd experienced it himself, but he had nothing to compare it to. He could say it was worse than his time as The Other's prisoner, or when the Hulk attempted to break every bone in his body, but he knew there was nothing worse than the loss of a child. For Hermione to compare their separation to such a pivotal event, she had to mean it. He really was her everything it seemed, and he'd pushed her away without a second thought.

"Why," she began, voicing cracking. "Why didn't you come back for me?"

Closing his eyes, he hated himself for the words he was about to say. Exhaling harshly, he opened his eyes and swallowed. "It was what I thought best at the time. I had an empire to rebuild, and I felt it would be best if you remained here on Midgard, far away from any strife that may have occurred from me taking over as ruler of Jotunheim. Thor advised me to remain as well, and he kept me informed of your well-being."

"Thor," Hermione huffed. " _He_ kept you informed of my _well-being_?" When Loki nodded, apprehension appearing in the lines of his forehead, Hermione stood abruptly. "He must have lied then! Did he tell you of my crippling depression? That I was _dying_? I know he didn't tell you about Gwyneira, I asked him not to, but everything else! Everything else I was suffering through should have been enough to bring you running."

Breathing heavily, Hermione stormed past Loki, bumping him in the process. He bit his cheek from getting mad at the gesture, for he knew she was feeling irrationally upset and meant him no harm. As calmly as he could, Loki replied, "It appears my brother may have been holding back, in some regards."

"Holding back!" Her outburst sent a couple books flying from the shelves, and Loki wondered if she'd been practicing controlling her new, intensified magic. "Was he, Loki? Or did you simply not _see_ it yourself? You came to me in dreams far more often than the two times I was able to break through the astral plane. Did you not see how horribly I suffered? Did you simply _not care_ enough to see what was right in front of your face!?"

His own anger crackled then, and he rounded on her with purpose. He took pointed steps towards her, his voice low and menacing, "Did not _care_? Are you accusing me of not caring for you, Hermione; because if that is the case, I would like to point out one large factor you seem to have forgotten."

"And what's that," she urged him, hands on her hips and eyes narrowed.

"Why was I not informed of Gwyneira's existence? You say I stayed away regardless of what I knew about your condition, but _no one_ , not my insipid brother and his comrades, nor even you, thought the existence of _my_ child was information I should be privy to."

Floundering for a moment, Hermione opened and closed her mouth a few times before pulling her thoughts together. Like a child, she stomped her foot against the hardwood flooring before practically yelling, "You were busy on Jotunheim! Too busy to come and check and see if I made it out of the battle with Fenrir _alive and unscathed_! I waited _weeks_ for news of you, thinking you dead until Thor returned and finally told me you were fine! But you were staying on Jotunheim! You didn't even bother to send me a letter or personal message! _Fuck!_ "

Her resolve finally cracked, and she tugged furiously at her wild curls. "You could have reached out to me through our connection, Loki! How hard would it have been to call out to me and ask if I was okay, or even to let me know _you_ were alright?!" Breathing heavily, she let her hands fall from her hair back to her sides. Tears ran angry rivers down her cheeks, but still she carried on. "I didn't even know I was pregnant until the anguish became too much to bear. And by then, it was almost too late."

"It was too dangerous to use our connection through the realms; do you not recall what happened with our shared dreams? You were having seizures, Hermione. I did not want to further injure your mind." He wasn't about to let her forget her wrongdoings either. "I warned you when you sought me out in your dreams that it was unsafe, and what happened? You became ill. Thor reported that to me, and then I hid my scepter away to keep you safe."

He laughed then, dark and dangerous, for he was just gearing up for this fight. "And you say I could have sent word to you other ways, but you could have done just the same. You could have asked Thor to tell me of Gwyneira, but you did not. You told him not to tell me, and for what? Because you were upset I stayed away. How petulant of you, Hermione."

"Excuse me?" Hermione's eyes went wide, hands moving to her hips once more. "You are calling me petulant when you throw intergalactic tantrums every single time someone tells you 'no'?" She threw her head back and roared with furious laughter. "You have _got_ to be kidding me? The entire point, Loki, is that you told me you loved me and threw me away, back to Earth and without a second glance. Keeping Gwyneira to myself was more for her protection than to spite you."

Firmly grabbing hold of Hermione's shoulders, Loki placed his face level with hers. He knew this argument was getting dangerous now, the temperature in the room growing colder as his inner Frost Giant fought to come out and play. "And how exactly do you believe that, Hermione," he hissed, glaring daggers into her bright, brown eyes. "Because I would _love_ to hear why you thought keeping Gwyneira's existence from me was for her own _protection_."

Shaking her head, Hermione let out a snort of disdain. "I know what you want me to say, and you're wrong. I kept her from you, not because I think you a monster, but because I feared that you would abandon her the same way you had abandoned _me_." With that said, Hermione shoved his arms from her shoulders and stormed across the room to stand by the window, chest heaving with pent up frustration.

"I did not abandon you, as you put it," Loki spat, stalking towards her. He would not have her putting words in his mouth, making up lies to fit her perception of what occurred. "We are both at fault here, and if you are failing to see that, let me help illuminate the situation for you."

Whirling away from the window, Hermione glared up at Loki. "Go on then, tell me what you _think_ happened." She lifted her chin in defiance, challenging him to prove her wrong.

"Here you were on your little planet, safe and sound thanks to my quick thinking, while I was left alone, isolated from everyone I knew." He gestured towards her moving pictures, allowing her to see the love and warmth that surrounded her. "You had your friends and family, and even my _brother_ , doting on you in my absence. But who did I have? _No one_." He hissed out the last part, eyes narrowed into slits as he bore down on Hermione, backing her against the window.

"I was alone on Jotunheim, Thor having returned to Asgard, or here when he felt privileged enough. I was restricted from travelling, unable to go further than Asgard without proper permission. So I remained on Jotunheim, rebuilding the fallen empire so that I would have someplace to call my own." He paused for dramatic effect, drawing one cold fingertip down Hermione's tear-stained cheek. "I'd hoped you would join me, but when I never heard from you, I gave up hope. I knew sending you back here would be both a blessing and curse."

His voice dropped lower, his fury and resentment seeping into every single syllable. "You had everything, and I, nothing, but I forced myself to be at peace with that. You were safe, and that was all that mattered." His body was flush against Hermione's now, both their intense emotions sizzling through the connection and making their magic crackle within the room. "I sent you back here for safe keeping, Fenrir's words making me wonder at miracles, but still I had no way of being certain. Even after the few attempts at checking on your condition, I was determined he'd been wrong." Smiling cruelly, he glanced briefly at her parted lips before returning to her eyes. "And now I know, he was right, and I was not deceived, but still I was restricted from sharing in your happiness, your joy at Gwyneira's existence. You deprived me of beautiful, magical moments, and I almost didn't get to see the birth of her either."

Panting, both from fear and something else she refused to think about with Loki's threatening presence trapping her against the windowpane, Hermione tried to think rationally. She was still so full of anger, and it was making thinking clearly difficult. She needed him to back away, to put space between them before she did something stupid, like use her wandless magic, or slap his pretty little face. Somehow managing to keep her composure, Hermione wet her lips and decided to play into her dark side for once, the side that she struggled to keep at bay while her soul was tethered to Loki's.

"Beautiful, magical moments? Don't fool yourself, Loki. It didn't feel beautiful or magical, especially thinking you wanted no part in my life. I wanted to _die_ , and Gwyneira kept me from doing that." She watched as his eyes narrowed further, the lovely emerald of his irises barely able to be seen at this point. "I had Blaise draw up a new will after I found out about Gwyneira; I was going to have Thor bring her to you so that I would be left alone to die, the anguish of our separation finally taking over entirely." She knew as soon as she spoke these words aloud, she was tempting fate. No one save for Blaise knew her intentions, and she'd hoped never to have to explain her deepest darkest secrets.

Loki recoiled at her admission, eyes blown wide as he staggered backward, gripping the top of the reclining chair for support. She'd planned on dying despite the presence of a child. He knew not what to do with this information. Irrationally, he surged forward once more, hand tangling in her twisted curls and forcing her to look him dead in the eyes. Ignoring the fear he saw reflected there, and pounding at his chest courtesy of the Rime Diamonds, Loki spoke to her in a deathly calm voice.

"You have no right to tear yourself from the land of living. Only I can give you permission to take your life in such a way, and I would never, _ever_ , do such a thing. Do. You. Understand?"

She screamed, the sound tearing at his very soul. She scratched at his arms, his neck, his face; her fury burning a hole through them both. "How dare you! What gives you any right to think you control my _life_! My decisions?!" She ripped her head sideways, losing some of her hair in the process of getting free from his grasp. Tugging at the holster hidden under her sleeve, she took her wand in hand and pointed it directly at Loki's chest.

Loki backed away, hands held up in surrender as she stalked forward. He'd not meant to ignite her dark side, the ire from his half of their soul awakening. "Hermione, listen to me," he tried to reason with her, but there was no stopping her fury.

"No!" She shrieked, waving her arm and sending the recliner crashing out of the way. " _You_ listen. I have suffered more than you will ever know or comprehend. You thought you were saving me when you were really destroying me even further. There was no end to the pain I was experiencing, even the knowledge of Gwyneira did nothing to suppress the pain. But I had an end game, and I swear, Loki; I will go through with it if I have to because that's my decision. You will not stop me!" She brandished her wand, bringing it up into the air with intent of using one spell or another.

Sensing the danger, Loki tried to shield himself, pulling magic from his core to deflect whatever curse she was about to send his way. As her wand started to slice through the air, a battle cry leaving her lips, the lights in the room grew brighter and brighter until they all exploded in a brilliant flare of electricity. They were plunged into semi-darkness, the only light from the window. He was panting, the sound not nearly as loud as the wheezing emanating from Hermione. With relief, he noticed she'd lowered her wand. He was going to ask what happened, when a shrieking cry began to sound from down the hall.

"Gwyneira!" They both exclaimed at the same time, taking off as one towards the room where the child had been sleeping.

Hermione arrived first, pushing open the door and rushing to the crib. The baby was crying hard, her eyes squished shut as she thrashed about in her bed. Hermione gingerly lifted the infant out, cradling her against her chest as tears of her own poured from her brown eyes. "Shhhh," she murmured. "It's okay. What's wrong? Oh shhh. Mummy has you." She bounced and rocked, trying everything to get the child to calm down, but nothing was working. Finally, Hermione turned to see Loki hovering in the doorway. Meeting his frightened stare, she sobbed, "I don't know what's wrong with her."

The room was dark, the electricity having been disturbed in here as well. Carefully, Loki moved into the small space using both hands to push the hair from his face. His eyes raked over Hermione's panic, tearstained face. He had a theory, but he wasn't certain if he was correct. There was only one way to make sure, so shoving his anger away for the time being, he reached out, indicating he wanted to hold the baby. Reluctantly, Hermione transferred Gwyneira into his arms before wrapping her own around her middle.

Gwyneira fought and squirmed in his grasp, her tiny little body much stronger than he knew a mortal child would be at only a few days old. Unable to fight the proud smirk that lifted the corner of his mouth, he felt a bit of the tension from the past few hours drain from his tired body. Once he'd settled his daughter against his chest, he smoothed one hand over her tiny back, tucking his chin into the crook of her neck. "Hush now, little one. We're sorry we were fighting. We are done now," he whispered quietly, each word calming the baby until she was no longer screaming, but whimpering instead.

Watching from where she stood at the side of the crib, Hermione cleared her throat. "How did you do that?" She asked, voice raw with emotion and her screaming fit.

Loki sighed, holding out his free hand towards Hermione and wiggling his fingers. He waited while Hermione wiped furiously at her face, fighting some sort of internal struggle. Eventually she stepped forward, placing her trembling hand in his steady one. Tugging gently, Loki pulled her closer so she was flush against Gwyneira's back before letting go and wrapping his arm around her too. Her quiet exclaim of "Oh" sent ripples of relief down his spine. So she felt it too.

"She was upset because we were upset," he explained softly, smoothing his hand down Hermione's back, and then back up again. "She does not like it when we are apart, or when we fight, it would appear."

"She did that to the lights when I was giving birth to her."

"Yes," Loki acknowledged with a frown. "Her magic is quite powerful for such a small child. It would seem that having two powerful magic beings as her parents has gifted her with magic far surpassing that of anyone else in the universe."

"She was conceived with Star Magic, of course she's going to be powerful." Hermione sighed, wrapping her arms around Loki's waist and nuzzling into the other side of her daughter's neck. She could feel the tightness in her body dispersing quickly, leaving her with only endless exhaustion. Before her eyes could slip closed, they shot right back open. "Oh! Loki…I am so sorry…I was going to curse you."

The god chuckled, making sure his two females were wrapped tightly in his embrace. "You would not have hurt me, not really, Hermione. Worry not, love. I knew you would have come to your senses on your own, even without Gwyneira's impeccably timed interference."

"No, I don't think I would have," she admitted, a chill of fear making her shiver despite the warmth that was currently radiating from the baby and into the both of them. "I was seriously going to hurt you."

Loki hummed, the vibration echoing through their little huddle, but said nothing. Together, they swayed gently until Gwyneira was resting once more. When their little bundle of joy was finally asleep, Hermione extracted herself from his embrace and led him to the crib, assisting as he placed her in the middle. Then, she turned and laid her hands on his waist, looking up into the emerald eyes she'd missed over the past nine months.

"I think that we're going to have to agree to disagree on all of this, Loki," she whispered, watching for his reaction. "We were both wrong, and now we can only move forward, away from the suffering and regret we both feel."

Loki brushed the tips of his fingers over her now dry cheeks before carding them through her hair, massaging carefully where he knew he'd pulled at it earlier. He smiled when she closed her eyes briefly, relaxing into his familiar touch. His heart ached from her earlier revelations, and he found himself swallowing roughly before he was able to speak. "After everything you have endured," Loki began softly, a sadness ringing in his heart, "you did not have to suffer alone."

Hermione caressed Loki's cheek, her thumb brushing over his sharp cheekbones. "Neither did you," came her quiet reply, one he did not have a proper response to.

Rather than bothering with meaningless words, Loki brought his lips down and claimed her own. As she melted against his firm body, all remaining anxiety disappeared entirely. It no longer mattered that they spent all those months apart. They were together now, and _that_ was what mattered most. They still had their issues, that was for certain, but Hermione and Loki would enjoy this small respite while they could. After all, there was a darkness coming, one that would leave nothing but death and destruction in its wake.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	4. Part IV: Sacrifice

**Author's Note:** Hey lovely readers! I hope you're ready for an emotional upheaval! Make sure to have a few tissues ready. Thank you for all the love for the last chapter and welcome to any new readers! Special thanks to my alpha Squarepeg72 for being awesome and my betas starrnobella and GaeilgeRua for helping me with this chapter! Oh! And I cannot forget to mention that Blaise's Prophecy is written by Squarepeg72. Thank you so, so much Leanne! You are a magician with poetry! Lastly, school will be over this week so that means more time for writing! YES! xxDustNight

*Playlist* (Remove '*' for it to work): Empire: http* * /u*ser/124640*1351/pla*ylist/2P4JPrUDdG*XyyYs6aEfuCr

 **Full Summary:** Nine months after the fall of Fenrir, Hermione and Loki are still realms apart, physically and mentally. With a new threat lurking just on the horizon, complete with prophecies and time travel, will the two be able to save not only their budding family, but their friends' as well, or will evil prevail?

 **Trigger Warnings:** Childbirth Complications, PTSD, Depression, Explicit Language, Sexual Content, Near Death, Character Death, Light Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Violence, Discussion of Miscarriage, Discussion of Suicide

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The title, "Empire" comes from the song of the same title by the fantastic Of Monsters and Men. The cover photo was created for me by the lovely Freya Ishtar. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

 _ **Empire  
**_ **Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Loki Laufeyson _ **  
**_ **Rating: M** (Rated Mature for adult language, violence, and sexual situations) **  
Part IV:** Sacrifice  
 **Song Recommendations:** "Darkness" by Disturbed, "Hold on for your Life" by Sam Tinnesz, "Guilt" by Hurts, "Battle Cry" by Imagine Dragons, and "Hate on Fire" by Ben Hazlewood

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Once we have an experience, we are thereafter unable to see the world as we did before.  
Our innocence is lost and we cannot go home again."  
— Daniel Gilbert _  
_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Part IV: Sacrifice_

Early February brought more cold and rain than snow, but no one seemed to mind. Gwyneira kept both Hermione and Loki busy, the two adjusting to life as parents easily enough. Some days were better than others, but neither were complaining. Since the day they returned to her flat, the tension between the two dissipated slightly, both realizing the faults they contributed to the circumstance. With such distractions as a new baby and getting reacquainted with one another, it was easy to forget about silly little things like prophecies and darkness realms away.

Soon, Loki would need to return to Jotunheim in order to sustain the peace he'd created and retain his place as king. He only hoped, when the time came, that Hermione and Gwyneira would be so inclined to join him there. It was a troubling, the thought that Hermione may not desire to go with him, forcing him to either rescind the throne or leave behind both his love and his beautiful daughter. Such thoughts made his heart ache, but he knew Hermione had a life here on earth with her work at the magical Ministry and her relationships with her family and friends. He'd hoped to have more time before having to deal with these problems, but it seemed fate had other plans.

Loki warned Thor to stay away from both him and Hermione for the time being, but tonight the God of Thunder sent word via Hermione's mobile device that he needed to speak with him urgently. Without much of a choice, he knew there would be no getting around this meeting. So, Loki lingered by the doorway, ignoring an impatient Harry waiting to _apparate_ them to the lab. Hermione stood in front of him, a squirming Gwyneira in her arms and an uncertain smile on her face. This would be the first time since the hospital that they were apart, and apparently the baby could sense both her parents' uneasiness.

"You are certain she will calm after I have gone?" Loki inquired, taking a deep breath as he tried not to reach out and take his daughter into his arms in order to comfort her.

Hermione adjusted the baby in her arms, kissing her dark curls. "I don't see why not. Once she realizes there's nothing to be worried about, she'll be fine. Besides, Darcy and Jane are here to keep us company, and Pansy will be by shortly with a pizza."

Crinkling his nose at the thought of the Midgardian food, Loki backed away slightly. "Very well, then. I shall go, but call for me through the bond if anything should happen. I will be here in an instant." Then, tenderly, he cupped Hermione's cheek and kissed her lips, relishing in the ripple of affection he felt through their connection. Pulling back, he gently ruffled his daughter's silky hair before turning to give Harry a nod. "When you are ready, Potter."

Sighing, Harry shook his head. "You two are almost more disgusting than Blaise and Theo when it comes to PDA." Waving Loki to follow him, he made his way towards the staircase that would lead him and Loki outside. Gwyneira didn't like the sound of _apparation_ so they all tried their best to do it away from her.

"You're just jealous, Harry!" Hermione playfully called after her long-time friend. She didn't hear his muttered reply, but whatever it was, it made Loki scowl. "Behave yourself, and please try not to kill Thor. Jane says he really is sorry for keeping things from the both of us," she whispered so her astrophysicist friend would not overhear from the kitchen.

"If he provokes me, I cannot be blamed for whatever happens," Loki grumbled, scowling as he walked out the open door.

Hermione laughed at his antics, shutting the door behind him after saying goodbye. She then walked towards the kitchen where Jane and Darcy were preparing a salad to go with the pizza they'd be having. "Okay, ladies; let's get the evening started! I haven't had a proper girl's night in _ages_!" Her two friends cheered her on, Jane coming forward to steal the baby from her arms. Not minding in the least, Hermione let herself relax, attempting to ignore the anxiety that lingered under her skin, an extension of Loki.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Much later, Hermione sat in Ron's old reclining chair while she caught up with her friends. They'd enjoyed dinner, Pansy arriving not long after Loki had left. Now, they were sipping on tea and eating biscuits for dessert. The mood in the room was jovial, each lady taking their turn holding Gwyneira and cooing over her beauty. Hermione had never felt more content, more at peace, but for some reason there was a strange niggling at the far recesses of her mind that wouldn't let up. Biting her lip, she glanced over at her work bag where the research regarding the prophecy on her daughter, herself, and that third unknown person was currently hidden.

She'd not had the opportunity to look it over since returning home with her new daughter. This was mostly due to the fact that she didn't want Loki to know anything about the prophecy until _she_ knew what the prophecy entailed. It wouldn't be wise to allow the Frost Giant knowledge that could change all of their lives. Prophecies could be altered, depending on whether they were tampered with. If Voldemort never knew about the prophecy regarding him and Harry, all their lives would have been quite different. And as for the prophecy about Blaise, well, only the two of them knew the contents of that one, and they intended to keep it that way. She only hoped whatever his was referring to was still years away, for the sake of them both.

Suppressing a chill, Hermione stood from the chair, intent on making more tea. She'd only gone a few steps when the lights in the entire flat flickered once and then went out, the room becoming pitch black. Blinking rapidly, Hermione whirled around to where she knew her friends and Gwyneira were situated. Beyond them, she knew the window should show the lights of the city, but there were none. Panic started to settle in her chest as she swallowed, carefully walking back towards the chair and gripping the top part tightly to steady herself.

"What the…?" She began, suddenly wondering what could have happened. "Pansy, is Eira still asleep?" Her daughter had fallen into a light sleep maybe half an hour ago, and with nothing stressful happening between her and Loki at the moment, she knew the lack of lights couldn't be her fault.

"Yeah," her friend answered, withdrawing her wand and muttering a _lumos_. The light from her wand illuminated the four women, all of whom were staring at the baby held in her arms. "She's fast asleep—look at that blue skin."

Darcy stood and wandered over to the window, pulling back the curtain to glance outside. "Uh…I know Eira is super magical and all that, but I'm pretty sure she can't turn out the lights to the _entire_ city."

"What are you talking about?" Jane asked, rising to join her intern at the window. "Oh!" She exclaimed, "There's no light _anywhere_! All of London is blacked out!"

Hermione and Pansy shared a worried look before the dark-haired woman lifted the sleeping baby so Hermione could take her into her arms. Wand still held aloft, Pansy stood too, her free hand coming to rest on her rounded stomach. "Should we call Harry and the others? Maybe it's just a blackout."

Anxiety held Hermione in place, a fear like no other making her body quake. _When darkness descends, she will come._ That's what Blaise told her in the letter she'd burned. One line of a prophecy that she'd prayed never came to pass. It was all in the decisions that were to come. She needed to act fast, making sure everything was in place for this dreadful game they were about to play. Holding her sleeping daughter tightly against her chest, she cleared her throat. Taking a deep breath, she prepared to instruct her friends on what to do next, but before she could, the entire city trembled, throwing them all off balance. An explosion was heard in the distance and sirens filled the silence that had enveloped them all. Closing her eyes, Hermione prayed that they made it out of this alive.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Irritated, Loki paced back and forth in the yard at Lady Jane's house. He'd refused to go inside, too afraid they'd try locking him in the basement again. He'd had enough imprisonment to last the rest of his long life; so unless Thor managed to tackle him and lay Mjolnir atop his body, he was staying free. Potter disappeared inside the house to talk with Banner after their arrival, leaving him alone with his brother for the first time in weeks. There was warning laced in Potter's words, cautioning him to refrain from hurting the King of Asgard. It took everything he had not to laugh in the mortal wizard's face, but he'd managed.

Continuing his endless pacing, Loki tried not to let his emotions get the best of him. Thor was waiting for him to answer a question he knew was inevitable, but was irksome nonetheless. _Will you be returning to Jotunheim?_ Of course he would, but how? That was the true question, the one that needed answered. Without discussing this with Hermione, he could not give Thor a proper answer. Stopping, Loki glared up at the cloudless night sky, his fists clenching as anger bubbled unreasonably inside his chest. Pivoting, he stalked back towards where Thor stood waiting, an uneasy expression on is normally cheerful face.

Narrowing his eyes, he hissed, "You know I must return to Jotunheim, so why don't you tell me why you've _really_ asked for me to come here tonight?" He always knew when his blundering brother had ulterior motives at play, and right now was one of those times.

Sighing heavily, Thor glanced away briefly before meeting Loki's intense stare. "I am returning to Asgard upon the morrow. I have lingered here on Midgard far too long, and I must continue looking into the disturbances that have been reported in the other realms. I would advise you to return to your kingdom as well."

Scoffing, Loki smirked as he tried not to snap at his brother. "You are _advising_ me to return to Jotunheim _tomorrow_? How _thoughtful_ of you to give me adequate time to contemplate such a feat." As he ran a hand through his dark locks, he backed away so he would not feel so inclined to punch Thor's perfect face. "How did you envision I would reply to that, brother? Did you expect me to acquiesce without compromise?"

Thor worked his jaw before answering, his words hesitant and carefully thought out. "I shall understand if you must remain here on Midgard. Hermione and Gwyneira will, no doubt, need—"

Cutting him off, Loki slashed his hand at Thor. "Do not dare speak of my daughter," he seethed, fury raging like a vacuum within his soul. He knew Hermione would feel his rage, but he'd take care of her concerns later. "It is because of you, you interfering _fool_ , that I almost lost out on sacred moments of her life. I had no idea she even existed, and for what reason, Thor? What could possibly have been running through your oversized head that indicated keeping such a secret from _me_ was a wise decision?"

Rubbing a large hand over his weary face, Thor resigned himself to the fact that he'd been wrong. It was now time to admit as such to his brother; because if he didn't, he suspected the fissure they'd only recently repaired between them would grow larger than ever before. He'd thought he was doing what was best for Loki, that the mischievous god would grow curious enough on his own and venture forth to Hermione and learn about the child he'd never expected to have. Or, he'd hoped Hermione would crawl out of her depression long enough to see that she needed Loki. Unfortunately, he'd failed miserably in these regards, nearly killing Hermione, and in extension, the only brother he ever knew.

"Loki," he began and then paused, clearing his throat. "Brother, it was wrong for me to keep secrets as I did, shielding you from a happiness you deserved after risking your life to destroy Fenrir. I thought that you may be inclined not to take the throne you earned, leaving it open for someone unworthy to sit upon. Jotunheim needed you to take over rule, to save it from further destruction. I only hope that someday you may forgive me, as I have forgiven you for your past transgressions. I meant no harm." It was the best he could do for now, and he hoped Loki heard the truth behind his apology.

Bristling with a cacophony of emotions, Loki simply stared at Thor. The words the oaf spoke were from the heart, he knew that most sincerely, but it did not change the fact that he still felt betrayed by his brother. As that thought settled in his mind, Loki blinked once, and then again. _Damn_ , he thought, _Now, I know exactly how he felt each and every time I betrayed him and our family_. Wanting to pull out his hair, or stab something, Loki swallowed thickly, his throat suddenly tight knowing what he had to do. Squaring his shoulders, he tried to keep the scowl from his face.

"It's—It's fine." Sighing, he tried again, knowing he had to do this the right way, the honest way, or Thor would never take him seriously. "I accept your apology, Thor." Then, after raking his hand through his hair yet again, he continued, "And I must speak with Hermione at once. I wish to return to Jotunheim, but I will not do so unless she and Eira come with me."

"I can give you three days, if that helps," Thor offered with a smile. "I will arrange for Heimdall to open the Bifrost to you and your family once I return to Asgard. It is not ideal, leaving you here unattended, but as long as you promise to continue your benevolence, I will breathe easy."

Taking a few deep breaths, Loki tried to ignore the underlying insult hidden within that last statement. He was fully aware of the way people regarded him still as some sort of villain despite having removed Fenrir from the land of the living. Glaring at his brother, Loki gave his promise. "I will refrain from doing anything you may consider _villainous_. I have no reason to harm this world or any other, unless of course, they try to harm those that I love."

Chuckling, the sound warm despite the cold that surrounded them as they stood in the dark yard, Thor reached out and gently placed his hand on Loki's shoulder. "I will never grow used to this new version of you, brother. Your oath to protect your loved ones is most admirable, and I commend you for that. You will make a good father, and I know mother would be proud of who you have become." As he spoke, Thor watched Loki pick uncomfortably at his left hand at the compliments being bestowed upon him. And at the mention of Frigga, his emerald eyes widened ever so slightly before he had to look away. Smiling fondly, Thor had to give the Rime Diamonds credit—never in his wildest dreams did he expect to see this version of Loki.

"Sentiment," Loki huffed, "it will kill us all in the end."

"Or," Thor countered, "it will save us all." With a gentle shake, Thor released the hold he had on Loki's shoulder and stepped back, inhaling the cold, night air. "You do not always have to be so cynical; after all, you have much to rejoice these days."

A smirk lifted the corner of Loki's mouth as he clasped his hands behind his back. "While I am enjoying basking in the glow of Gwyneira and Hermione, too, I still cannot wait for the other proverbial shoe to drop. Nothing is ever easy, and no one truly gets their happily ever after. You cannot deny the truth of that."

"I take each day as it comes, Loki. That is all we can do—revel in what we have and do not dwell on what is yet to come." Deciding it was time to return inside and prepare for his journey, Thor nodded once at Loki and began walking towards the backdoor. Over his shoulder he called out one last bit of advice to the mischievous one. "When speaking with Hermione about whether she should travel with you to Jotunheim, I would make sure to indicate it as her choice and not an ultimatum. As I am sure you are aware, the witch does not like being forced into a corner."

"I am well aware, brother… Well aware." Loki stood in the yard, waiting for Potter to join him after Thor told him their discussion was at an end. He looked out over the rooftops of the houses around him, wondering what it might be like to live a simple life, one where he did not have to rule the Jotuns. Could he live amongst the Midgardians, learning their ways of life, as well as the ways of the wizarding community Hermione was part of?

Gwyneira was a magical being, she would have to be taught to control her magic just as both he and Hermione had done. There were special institutions here on Midgard that she would attend if she remained here; but if she returned and stayed with him on Jotunheim, it would be up to her parents to guide her in the ways of sorcery. Rocking on the balls of his feet, Loki pictured his little Eira, making blocks and rattles float aloft as he watched on, sitting next to her on the floor. It was a wondrous vision, one he yearned for despite only knowing his daughter for six weeks.

The door to the house had just beeped open when it happened, a vibration rocking him where he stood and sending the entire vicinity plunging into darkness. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as a chilling silence enveloped the area. Something did not feel _right_ about this type of darkness. Wetting his lips, he allowed his eyes to adjust to the change in atmosphere, narrowing to see even the smallest shift of movement.

"Thor," he called quietly, hoping he was wrong about what he felt currently. "I believe we may have a situation at hand."

"What do you think this is?" The God of Thunder inquired, holding the door open, and letting Potter step outside. "Is it not simply a failure in the electrical system of the city?"

"The _entire_ city?" Came Potter's incredulous whisper. "I highly doubt that. When the power goes out, normally, it's only within a certain radius. This is bigger than that… There's no light _anywhere_."

A sudden explosion to the north left them reeling, and as the sirens started to fill the silence, Loki felt the first undercurrent of fear trickle through the connection he shared with Hermione. "I must return to Hermione and Eira. Something is not right, you are correct in your predictions, Potter. My only concern, is that this is the cause of something we are ill prepared to deal with."

"What do you speak of," Thor asked, uneasiness filling his voice as he returned to stand by Loki's side.

"This blackout was not cause by normal means, faulty electrical systems or disturbances in the atmospheres. No, this is a powerful spell, one that has been cast over the entire city and possibly even further." Relaxing his breathing, Loki centered himself, preparing to return to his family. "Potter, warn your Minister and then return to Hermione's flat. Thor, you must go north and seek out what has come to conquer this planet, for I fear you have made a grave miscalculation regarding the warning signs in the other realm."

"What have I miscalculated?"

"When the Allfather passed on, would his holding spells not have dissipated?" When Thor nodded, a quick jerk of his head, Loki continued. "I believe that an old enemy of ours may have escaped her prison, and she will not be in the best of moods having found her plaything dead."

"You jest! You do not believe she has broken free of the ties that bind her to Niflheim?" Thor's terror lit up his eyes in the darkness, the shining blue illuminating Loki and Potter where they stood.

"It is insanity, but I do not play when it comes to her." Turning to Potter, Loki growled, "You must go, now!"

"And how do you plan on getting back to the flat?" Harry asked withdrawing his wand and preparing to _apparate_ to the Minister's house. "Or are you going with Thor?"

"Oh, me?" Loki teased, a sinister smirk sliding onto his features. "I do not require assistance in teleporting any longer. I spent my time on Jotunheim honing the new skills I gained from sharing magic with Hermione. I shall see you there."

With that said, and enjoying the way both Potter and Thor's faces broke into identical masks of surprised horror, Loki used his residual Star Magic to tear a hole in the astral plane and disappear into the void. Once inside, the tear sealing behind him, he ignored the dark creatures that lurked there and sought out Hermione's core. He found it quickly, like a beacon in the night, and made quick work of preparing to exit. He knew he would have hell to pay for his little magic trick, but right now all that mattered was making sure his family was safe from the demons of his past.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hand in hand, Theo and Blaise strolled down the cobblestone road in Diagon Alley. They'd just celebrated an early Valentine's Day by having dinner at The Tower and were now window-shopping before heading home. It was completely relaxing despite the chill of the night. Next to Blaise, Theo was discussing some new shop they were planning on putting in to replace the old apothecary, but he wasn't really listening. Something was making him uneasy, but he had no idea what it could be. Well, that wasn't entirely true.

 _It will happen in the New Year…_

The New Year was upon them, but the prophecy that was solely his still had yet to pass, and he wasn't sure whether to be relieved or terrified. Glancing at Theo, he smiled, nodding at just the right moment so his husband wouldn't think he was being ignored. They continued on, passing by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes which was lit bright enough to wake the dead. He wondered if Ron and George were working this evening or if it was their night off. Sighing, he tried to distract himself from the undercurrent of uneasiness that disturbed him.

"Theo," he said causing the other to stutter into silence, "I would like to return home now, wouldn't you?" Theo gave him a confused look, but then smiled, making his heart melt.

"Of course," Theo agreed, leaning forward to place a kiss upon his dark cheek. "If that's what you wish." The last part was whispered against his lips, sending a thrill of pleasure through the both of them.

"Let's go, then," he murmured, giving Theo's hand a squeeze and turning them towards the Leaky where they could exit back into the Muggle world. "The things I want to do to you right now are highly inappropriate for the watchful eyes of those around us, and you know how I don't like to share."

Laughing, Theo snuggled closer to Blaise as they walked. "I don't know, Blaise, I wouldn't mind if they watched." He gave his husband a saucy grin when he turned to stare at him, mouth agape.

"You'll pay for that cheekiness, husband mine."

"I look forward to it."

They chuckled, relishing in the simple comfort and love of one another. It was something Blaise made sure not to take advantage of—each second with Theo was both a blessing and a burden, but he made sure to focus on the happiness there. He had every intention of making their time together something Theo would never forget. Since their marriage, they were only ever apart if at work or by some off chance of fate. Basking in the affection of his husband, Blaise wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of forever just like this. Happy. Loved. Safe. _Alive_.

Passing by the exuberant WWW once more, Blaise was just about to suggest popping in quickly for some of their adult playthings when the lights went out unexpectedly. In fact, all the lights in Diagon Alley were off, making the couple stop short. He felt, rather than heard, the sharp intake of breath from Theo at the suddenness of it all. It was a shock to the system to go from such a brightly lit atmosphere to absolute darkness in less than the blink of an eye. And that's when it hit him, cold undulating terror. It started in his gut and traveled up his spine, slinking over his shoulders and settling in his heart.

"What the…"

"We have to go, Theo. Now!" He tried to run, tugging Theo with him, but the shorter man dug his heels into the cobblestone, forcing him to stop. Turning to his husband, Blaise dropped the hand he still held. "What are you doing? We have to get out of here. We have to get home!"

"No, Blaise," he hissed in the silence, for most of the passerby had become quiet as the lights went out. "We will stay right here until you tell me what has you so upset. It's just the lights gone out… Probably some sort of faulty line in the Muggle side, you know?"

His mouth was dry as he took hold of Theo's shoulders, trying to keep his breathing calm despite the threat of hyperventilating on the horizon. "Look, Theo; there are things you don't know about, things that will come to pass if we don't get out of here and someplace safe _right now_."

"Hah!" The bark of laughter surprised Blaise, but Theo didn't care. He continued on, "Things I don't know!? Of course I do not know them. Secrets between you and Hermione about those damned prophecies. I _knew_ I should never have mentioned it to her, and showing you yours was a mistake as well."

Groaning, Blaise roughly rubbed his hands over his face and short hair. "Bloody hell, Theo, you just—you don't understand. Please, let's go. I can't tell you—"

"I'm not going _anywhere_ until you tell me why this sudden darkness has you all riled up over a prophecy? I've not forgotten how I found you that day—bloody hands and trembling body. Whatever was in that prophecy meant something to you, and you're going to tell me right now or I'm going to walk away and leave you here to your own devices." Theo clenched his jaw together after threatening Blaise, not wanting to let on that it was all a ruse. He'd never leave Blaise, especially not now when he was clearly so distraught.

" _Fuck_ ," Blaise spat, looking away from his husband as he tried to get his racing thoughts to slow the hell down. Taking a semi-calming breath, he met the sapphire eyes of the only man he'd ever loved. " _When darkness descends, she will come_ ," he whispered, the words of the prophecy making his heart beat rapidly and breaking it at the same time.

" _Who_ will come?"

"Hell if I know, but only death can come from her if we stay out here." In the next instant there was an explosion, fairly close to where they were, but obviously in the Muggle world. "Shit!"

"Okay," Theo said, glancing back and forth as people began to scream and run for cover. "I believe you, but people are going into a panic, and there's bound to be injured Muggles. We can't just run and hide, Blaise—that's not the type of people we are."

"I—you—I don't want you to get hurt," Blaise admitted, knowing it was nothing but a half-truth. He startled when his husband stepped forward and cupped his cheek, brushing his thumb over his cheekbone.

"I'll be okay, and so will you," Theo assured him. "Come on, what do you say? Do we run and hide, or do we go and help save the world again?"

Blaise put his hand over top Theo's holding him in place as he tried to think quickly. He could say to hell with it and _apparate_ them both out of there to safety, or he could run right into the heart of the battle, knowing exactly what he would find there. He thought of the short time they'd been married, all the precious seconds playing behind his eyes like some sort of sick slideshow. If they avoided the main conflict, then maybe the prophecy wouldn't come to pass. Maybe they'd remain safe, saving Muggles and not worrying about anything else.

His decision made, Blaise exhaled and wrapped Theo in a quick embrace. He kissed Theo hungrily, wanting him to remember this forever and ever. The feel of him in his arms, the taste of him on his lips, the scent of chocolate fondue on his breath. It felt like it lasted a lifetime, but in reality, it was over far too soon. Separating, Blaise placed his forehead on Theo's and nodded.

"Alright," he muttered, giving into Theo's wishes. "You're right. Let's go and help save people."

Nodding, despite the uncertainty that now was making his stomach churn uncomfortably, Theo intertwined their fingers once again. He led them to the end of Diagon Alley, his fingers pressed gingerly against his kiss-bruised lips wondering where the hell that Earth shattering kiss had come from. It rocked him more than that explosion had, and now he wasn't so sure this was such a good idea. When they reached the end, he used his wand to tap out the complex pattern that shifted the wall and allowed them access back into the Leaky where they'd head into the Muggle world.

Something far darker than they'd ever encountered was at play here, and for Blaise to act in such a manner, he knew it had to be bad. He'd probably regret his decision, but he knew if they didn't try to do at least something, they would both regret it come morning. Exiting the Leaky and coming out into Muggle London, the couple met each other's frightened eyes. He gave Blaise a nod and squeezed his hand for comfort. Then, together, they withdrew their wands and raced into the darkness, prepared to fight the unknown, no matter what destruction awaited them on the other side.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Still standing in the darkness of the living room, Hermione attemtpted to figure out what to do next. Using he wand, he added her own _lumos_ to the one Pansy already had going, helping to illuminate the room even further. She was just about to call out to Loki through their connection when Darcy let out a strangled cry, startling the stuffing out of all of them. Whirling about, wand at the ready and Gwyneira held tightly against her chest. She was surprised to find Loki standing in the middle of the room, hands up in surrender as he stared down the end of her wand. Alone.

"Loki!" She gushed, relief flooding her before her curiosity got the best of her. Frowning, she looked back and forth, trying to find the source of his arrival. "How did you get here?"

"I moved through the astral plane," he answered quickly, using the tip of his finger to ease her wand down. He walked around her, to the window, where he peered into the darkness. "We must act quickly."

"Okay…" Hermione exchanged confused glances with her three girlfriends. "But how did you—" Loki cut her off, though, turning from the window and plucking his daughter from her arms.

"It's not important right now. There is no time to waste." He met her heavy stare, glaring until she conceded, but knowing she would not drop the topic entirely. "Fine, I taught myself how to teleport while secluded on Jotunheim. I thought it would come in handy, and I was right."

"Where's Harry?" Hermione decided it was best to table the topic of his teleportation for now. "Shouldn't he have come with you?"

"He has gone to speak with your Minister. We are all in danger and must take precautions right this moment." Loki turned and practically pushed the baby into Pansy's arms before pointing at the fireplace. "Pansy, take Gwyneira, Jane, and Darcy to the abode your husband's parents dwell. That should be far enough from here to keep you all safe for the time being."

"I can do that," Pansy agreed, lifting one dark eyebrow at the god. "Hermione, is there anything I need to take with me for Eira? And should I call Ron to come and help you? He was working late with George."

"Molly probably has everything you need, to be honest," the bushy-haired witch mumbled, watching as Loki once again went to the window and looked out into the darkened city. "Uh, Jane, Darcy—are you okay with going through the floo?"

"I'm fine with it," Darcy replied, carefully making her way to stand by Pansy at the fireplace. "I've actually been wanting to try this out for a long time." There was a bit of excitement to her voice, her lips forming a smile to which Jane rolled her eyes.

"Of course you have…" Jane laughed, throwing up her hands. "I guess we really have no choice. I'm no help in situations that call for magic. When are we ever going to have a normal life again?" She joined Darcy at the fireplace, crossing her arms as she waited for further instruction.

"What's a normal life," Hermione replied with a nervous grin. "I've been helping save the world since I was eleven years old. Why should I stop now?" She tipped her head to stare at Loki, the smile falling when he didn't return the gesture. "What's wrong?"

"There will be no convincing you to go with them, am I correct?" A heavy sigh left him as he stepped closer to her, carding his long fingers through her wild curls. Through their bond he spoke, _Please, go with them. You will be safe there, far from whatever awaits in the darkness._

For an unknown reason, tears pricked at Hermione's eyes as she stared up into Loki's tense face. Biting her lip, she placed her hand over his heart, the ring that bound them together glinting in the light from the wands. _You know we're more powerful when together, not apart. Gwyneira will be safe with my friends, I will be safe with you, and you will be safe with me. I cannot leave you alone to fight whatever is out there._ Aloud she said, "No, I will come with you and aid where I can."

He gave her a curt nod, extracting his fingers from her hair and backing away. "Very well, then. You three, get on with it. Time is waning, and once Potter arrives, we will have to join my brother out in the city."

"Get in," Pansy instructed Jane and Darcy, waiting until they were situated to slide into the hearth as well. "Hermione, you call the _instant_ whatever battle is about to take place is over. And for the love of Merlin, please don't die—either of you," she tacked on at the end meeting Loki's emerald eyes.

"We'll be careful," Hermione promised, handing her friend the small pot of floo powder. After Pansy took a handful, she returned the pot to the top of the mantle and stepped back. "Keep her safe," she whispered, wrapping her arms around her middle and trying not to cry as Pansy held her daughter closer.

"I will care for her as if she were my own, I swear it."

"So do I," Jane told her, making her smile.

"Yeah, you know I love the kid too, even if she is part Loki." Darcy's words made them all chuckle, except Loki, who scoffed.

"Get on with it, mortals," Loki urged, but he had a hard time keeping the smirk from his lips. He wrapped his arms around Hermione's shoulders as the raven-haired witch threw down the powder and called out, 'The Burrow.' They were gone in a rush of green flames, the light illuminating the room briefly.

"Do you really think she'll be safe there, that they will _all_ be safe there?" Hermione turned in his arms, needing to hear his words as a reassurance that everything wasn't about to go to hell in a cauldron.

"Anywhere is safer than London at the moment," he grumbled, tipping her chin up so he could stare into her chocolate eyes easier. Sensing her worry, he kissed her softly, willing her to release the tension she felt, wanting her to give it to him so she would not be so distracted once they joined his brother in battle. Before the kiss could deepen, there was a 'pop' and Potter appeared, effectively ruining the moment.

"Seriously? The world is probably ending and you're here getting frisky with the Frost Giant?" Harry joked, crossing his arms as he stared at his best friend and her lover.

"Watch your tongue, mortal," Loki growled, stepping forward, only to be pulled back by Hermione's strong grip on his forearm. He raised his eyebrows at her and she released him, eyes wide as she remembered her strength.

"Easy there, Loki," Harry conceded, holing up his hands. "I was only joking around." When it was apparent that Loki had no plans to murder him, Harry continued, "So what's the plan?"

"We're going to find my brother and deal with this invasion," the god stated simply, digging in his leathers as he searched for his daggers. Finding them, he made sure they were easily accessible before turning to face the two wizards.

"How are we going to find Thor?" Hermione pointed at the dark window with her wand. "In case you haven't noticed, it's darker than a cauldron full of Living Death outside."

"Mortals," Loki muttered, ignoring their combined exclaim of 'hey' as he swiped his hand, opening a hole to the astral plane. "Have you both forgotten so easily that I taught myself how to teleport? I know my brother's essence and can find him easily once we are inside. Now, let's not waste any more time prattling on." He gestured to the strange portal, one eyebrow raised as he waited for them both to decide to come with him.

Hermione shrugged as Harry met her eyes, as if saying, 'why the hell not?' They'd ventured into crazier situations and places than what Loki was showing them right now. Moving forward, the two friends entered the astral plane, unsure and unprepared for the chaos they would find on the other side. Stealing himself, Loki followed behind, hoping whatever they found out there in the city, or rather who, was not the person he feared most.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Letting out the breath she'd been holding, slowly, Hermione was thankful to be back on solid ground. Well, the astral plane seemed solid enough, but it had felt wrong, unreal even. Harry was looking around himself in amazement, clearly baffled how the entire thing worked. To be honest, she hardly believed it either, but now was not the time wonder over such places. She'd discuss it at length with Loki later, when the danger was dealt with and they were at home with their daughter. Safe.

Thor appeared around the corner of a building, and Hermione called out to him, "Thor! Over here!" He ran to her, hammer held tightly in his fist as she watched on. Loki and Harry flanked her sides as they waited for the God of Thunder.

"I was starting to wonder when you would arrive," Thor told them, his keen eyes watching the shadows that loomed around them. "Not all is at it seems here in this part of the city. What do you think, brother?" Using Mjolnir, Thor gestured towards the shadows, which appeared to be crawling, shimmering in the light from Hermione and Harry's wands.

"Shadow monsters," Loki said simply, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "There are thirteen of them. I can sense their magic." He extracted his daggers, flipping them into his palms as he prepared to fight.

"Oh…" Hermione glanced around her, eyes growing wide. " _That's_ what I'm feeling. It's like something is watching me, but I can't tell from where." She shivered, hating the way it felt like something was creeping up her spine. She disliked the dark, preferring light and cheerful environments. If they made it out of this alive, she knew there would be many sleepless nights courtesy of her PTSD and reoccurring nightmares.

"Yes," Loki whispered, sliding into a battle stance. "They will attack quickly, and they will not be gentle. I suggest using spells that aim to maim, to kill. Do not play around, Potter, for these beasts will not show mercy."

"Stick to violence, then," the Head Auror murmured, giving a wobbly shadow a nervous look. "How long do we wait before they attack?"

"I suggest we provoke them, if only to eliminate them before their master realizes we are here. We will not be able to battle the beasts and the master at the same time," Loki advised, taking a tentative step towards a particularly immense and dark shadow.

"Provoke them!?" Hermione squeaked, giving him a look of complete horror. "That sounds like a horrible idea!" She gripped her wand harder, running through the long list of spells and curses she thought might be useful.

"My brother is right," Thor said as he walked out into the open space of the cark park they'd appeared at. "If we wait too long, these creatures will surround us and the result will be deadly. Already they are moving closer towards us from the darkness."

"Oh fuck," Harry muttered as he turned to look behind him. Sure enough, the shadows quivered there as well. Putting himself into battle mode, he decided to take the back end of things, signaling Hermione to turn around and fight alongside of him.

Instincts kicking in, Hermione did just that, bringing her wand up and stepping into place next to her colleague and best friend. How many times had they done this before, fought alongside each other? She'd lost count somewhere along the way. All that mattered now was coming out victorious, but they were up against monsters from other realms. Would their magic even stand a chance? Giving Harry a side-look, she signaled she was ready when he was.

"If it's a fight they want," Harry began, wetting his lips, "then it's a fight they'll get. _Reducto_!"

His spell shot, bright orange, from the tip of his wand. It exploded in the center of one of the shadow monsters, causing it to give off the most otherworldly scream Hermione had ever heard. It made every hair on her entire body stand on end, and just like that, the battle began. She joined Harry firing spell after spell and curse after curse at the creepy beasts that materialized seemingly out of nowhere.

She used spells she knew would hurt people, Dark spells, ones they were only authorized to use in the direst of circumstances. Harry didn't give her a second glance as they worked, giving her the impression that the Minister had cleared the use of these spells when he'd gone to talk to him before arriving at her flat. As one of the shadows nearly caught her in the arm, its invisible teeth gnashing furiously, she decided even if they didn't have permission, she couldn't care less. This was what it was like battling for one's life—these were not Death Eaters or even werewolves, these were monsters. _Real life monsters._

" _Sectumsempra_ ," she screamed, the horrible spell tearing from her throat. It sliced into the shadow monster that was attempting to eat her alive, ripping it asunder and spraying her with black blood. It took everything in her power not to gag, but she managed, moving onto the next one. In her peripheral vision, she saw Loki and Thor tacking their own shadow monsters, somehow working together. Loki's daggers were a perfect balance to Thor's hammer, their momentum and fortitude a clear display of the centuries of practice they had under their proverbial belts. Returning her focus to the front of her, she watched as Harry used a blasting spell to destroy a third monster.

The battle went on for some time, until only two beasts remained. At this point Harry and Hermione joined forces with Thor and Loki, the four of them easily bringing the second to last one to its death. Hermione stepped back then, breathlessly watching as Thor beat the final monster into submission. Loki then sliced open its throat, a look of pure glee on his features as the black blood drenched his hands. It terrified her to see him in such a state, but she knew well the evil that lurked behind his loving façade. She felt it sometimes, trying to climb its way out of her very soul.

Shaking such thoughts from her head, she wiped at her bloodstained face and tentatively walked over to where Loki and Thor stood whispering. When she reached the pair, the former sheathed his daggers and grabbed hold of her elbow, tugging her closer to inspect her carefully. Upon finding her unscathed, he breathed a sigh of relief, his breath making the curls flutter around her face. She wet her lips are she stared up into his face, examining the bright, crazed look still glinting in his emerald eyes.

"What do we do now," she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. In fact, she wasn't even sure she'd spoken aloud. Nevertheless, Loki blinked, the feral look in his eyes lessoning as he considered her words. She waited patiently for an answer, not even noticing the way his fingers still dug dangerously into the tender flesh of her arm.

"We wait for her to come to us."

She was just about to ask who _she_ was when there was a strangled cry from the end of the car park. Whipping her head around, Hermione felt her knees buckle at the sight before her. "God… No…"

Loki felt her nearly fall to her knees, thankful for the grip he held on her arm. Following her line of sight, he watched as Blaise and Theo ran towards them, wands alight and cautious looks on their faces. "What are they doing here?" Loki inquired, somehow knowing their presence was a foreboding sign.

Suddenly, Hermione ripped herself from his grasp, running full out towards the pair. "Blaise! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!? Get the fuck out of here, you idiot!" She barreled into him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she began to sob.

He was sobbing too, his body shaking so badly he could barely stand. "When I realized what was happening, I couldn't—I couldn't just let it happen. I have to try…" He took hold of her shoulders and held her at arm's length, watching the tears run rivers down her bloodstained cheeks. "Maybe we can change it."

Theo joined them then, and Hermione shook her head, turning her attention to him. "Theo, get him out of here before it's too late." She pleaded with him, reaching out to grab hold of his hand, but the wizard backed away, a resigned look on his face.

"I have no fucking clue what's got you two so rattled, but we're not going to leave you alone to fight," he stopped, gesturing around at the massacred shadow monsters, "whatever these beasts are."

"You've no idea what is yet to come," Loki hissed, forcing himself into their circle and taking hold of Hermione and dragging her away from the couple. "Pull yourself together before she arrives or you'll be an easy target. Do you wish to die this night? Because if you do not get your mind together right now, I will force you back to the flat without second thought!" He forcefully grabbed hold of her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye.

With a shuddering breath, Hermione realized he was right—she was acting foolish, falling apart in the midst of battle. She had no idea who they were waiting for, but she could sense the underlying terror surging through Loki's veins, and that was enough to get her thinking rationally. "Okay," she breathed out. "I'm okay."

Loki released his hold on her chin before turning away. "Good, now as for you two; if you plan to stay, then you better prepare yourselves for the battle of your life."

"My brother is right," Thor explained as he and Harry joined them, both looking weary and battle worn already. "We will have our work cut out for us when she arrives. We will want to do everything we can to protect this realm from her wrath."

"Who is _she_!?" Theo practically screamed, finally losing his patience. "I'm tired of all of you talking about this person but not using her name! It's like dealing with the entire wizarding community and their fear of saying Voldemort all over again."

"He has a point," Harry muttered, prodding Hermione in the arm.

Thor and Loki shared a pointed look, and then Loki opened his mouth to speak, but he never got the chance. For at that moment, a cold like no other enveloped them, the shadow monsters dissipating into nothingness as an intense fog appeared from seemingly nowhere. Immediately on the alert, the wizards all lifted their wands while Thor wielded Mjolnir and Loki palmed his daggers. There was a cackling laughter from within the darkness, and then _she_ appeared, drawing a growl from Loki that reverberated through the connection he and Hermione shared.

Giving him a sidelong glance, she went on high alert, an unwarranted flash of jealousy flaring within her. She swallowed that down for the time being, not wanting Loki to sense her emotions. Returning her attention to the woman standing in the center of the black blood-spattered lot, Hermione examined this new arrival even as every bone in her body urged her to run, to flee before it was too late. The woman was thin, tall, but made even taller by the multi-horned headdress she wore like a crown. Her body was wrapped in slick and shining black leather, hugging her curves. And as the woman turned to face them, Hermione met her obsidian eyes, terror making her blood run cold.

"Hela."

That one word— _name_ —tore through Hermione, and this time she did turn her head to gape at Loki. "What—what did you say?" She stuttered, praying she'd heard wrong, that the one name she feared the most hadn't just fallen from the lips of the man she loved.

Without removing his gaze from the villain before him, Loki bared his teeth as he spoke. " _Hela_. It appears death itself has managed to escape her cage, at last." With a start, Loki tensed, staring at Hermione out of the corner of his eye. "Why do you ask? Have you heard of her before?" A suspicion was growing in Loki's gut, but he refused to believe it until she spoke the truth aloud. It would be a worst case scenario, one that would rip his heart to shreds before he tore the realms apart, leaving nothing but ruin in his wake.

"I—She—"

Irritated, Theo inched forward to stand shoulder to shoulder with Hermione. "Hela is the third name on a prophecy that includes not only Hermione, but your daughter as well." He laughed, the sound sarcastic and very much unlike himself. "She's been trying to get me to allow her access to the bloody thing for months. I guess it doesn't matter what the Minister hoped to accomplish in keeping you away from it; danger and death has still managed to find its way to us once again."

Blaise stepped forward then too, his left hand sliding down the length of Theo's arm until he could grip his hand. "Theo, relax; now is not the time to be angry. This woman…she is what we need to focus on."

"The dark man speaks the truth," Hela's raspy voice broke through their argument, drawing their attention back to the current threat. When all eyes were on her, she smirked, white teeth glinting in the darkness. "I get the impression my presence is entirely unexpected. Is it not, Thor Odinson?"

"You are meant to be locked in a cage, far away on Niflheim," Thor practically growled, knuckles white as he held Mjolnir at the ready. "And you shall return there shortly."

The shriek of laughter that left Hela's throat was high-pitched and made every hair stand up on the back of Hermione's neck. "How adorable you are, thinking you have control over me any longer. I am assuming the Allfather is dead, which means I am free to do as I please." She wiggled her fingers and a long, deadly sword appeared in her palm. "After I destroy you petty fools, I will take what is rightfully mine and return unto Hel where I shall plan to take over the rest of this insignificant universe."

"Rightfully yours?" Questioned Thor, "To what are you referring? Nothing in this realm, nor any other, belongs to you."

Rolling her dark eyes, Hela took a threatening step towards the six of them. "Revenge." She met their stares, each in turn, before locking eyes with Thor. "I will avenge Fenrir. You have struck down my darling wolf, and you will pay most dreadfully."

"Thor did not end that beast." Loki interrupted, taking a step towards her as well, effectively shielding Hermione partially from her view. "I did, and I would do it again in a heartbeat."

The atmosphere grew even colder, if that was possible, as Hela realized who had spoken to her. "Loki." His name fell off her lips like a twisted sort of prayer, her expression both darkening with anger and something much more sinister. "What a _pleasure_ to see you once more. Have you missed me?" Her obsidian eyes glinted in the darkness, her words dripping with an unspoken threat.

"Missed you?" Loki practically spat as he regarded Hela with cool disinterest. "I am the one who secured the lock on your cage." He laughed then, ignoring the way her face darkened with anger. "This realm is protected by far more beings than who you see before you. I suggest you scurry off while you still can. Because if word travels, and travel it does, you will have an entire army of Avengers to throw you back in your cell."

"Hah!" She threw her horned head back in laughter. "The _Avengers_? I've heard word of them these past few months. They are no more a threat to me than these mortal wizards you've brought with you this night." Wetting her black-painted lips with her tongue, Hela took another step forward. "Perhaps, I can offer a trade. If you agree to come with me, Loki, then I will let the rest of you live, for now."

Throwing caution to the wind, Hermione practically shoved Loki out of the way in an effort to get at Hela. "He does not belong to you, Hela!" The surge of protection she felt for the father of her daughter masked the threat of fear pumping through her blood and evoked the dormant Star Magic that lingered within her soul. "Now be gone before we are forced to subdue you entirely."

Dark eyebrows rose eloquently as she regarded the witch in front of her. "And who might you be, insignificant little witch?" Hela waited somewhat impatiently for the bushy-haired bitch to respond.

"Who I am does not matter; what matters is that—" But Hermione's words were cut off as Loki grabbed hold of her shoulder and wrenched her backward, further away from the Goddess of Death.

"Shut your mouth, Hermione, lest I do it for you," he hissed so only she could hear. "Hela will not hesitate to kill you on the spot should you even breathe in a way she does not approve of. She is known as the Goddess of Death, and death she will bring to us all if we do not play this carefully."

Hermione's eyes searched Loki's angry ones, noticing the red gleam that flared briefly before the emerald returned. "She wants to take you away from me—from _us_ , Loki! I cannot allow her to do that." Tugging free of his grasp, she turned her attention back toward Hela, meeting the villain's unwavering glare.

Off to the side, Blaise and Theo watched the madness unfold. Carefully, so as not to draw attention to the both of them, Blaise reached down and grabbed Theo's hand, intertwining their fingers together. Quietly, voice barely a whisper, he spoke to his husband, "Theo, if things go awry here tonight, I want you to know how much I love you. And I need you to promise me something—I need you to promise that you won't do anything rash. Don't lock yourself away like you did the last time you had your heart broken. Don't go back to Egypt—don't push everyone away." He said this all in a rush, without taking a breath.

Tensing, Theo tilted his head to stare in terror at Blaise. "What the fuck are you talking about Blaise? It's like you're…" He paused, choking on his words. "Like you're saying goodbye." When Blaise said nothing in return, he stiffened, realization dawning as he followed the dark-skinned man's view to Hela and then back again. His breathing quickened, and his palms felt sweaty from the fear. "That prophecy—"

A shout averted their attention back to Hela, and Theo watched as the evil sorceress lifted her long and gleaming sword high into the air. She brandished the weapon, the ancient metal glinting in the light from their wands. Time stood still as Theo met Blaise's regret-filled eyes. There was so much more he wanted to say, but he would never have the chance.

"I'm sorry," Blaise mouthed as he released the hold he had on Theo's hand. "I love you…" He ran then, turning his back on the love of his life as he rushed forward and threw himself in front of Hermione, shielding her from Hela's sword. He had no idea what would happen from here on out, but he knew that this was what he was meant to do—it was his destiny, foretold in a prophecy that would ruin countless lives. Closing his eyes as the freezing metal pierced his heart, Blaise refrained from crying out, not wanting Theo to know just how much it hurt sacrificing himself for the good of them all.

As the openly surprised Hela withdrew her bloodied sword, Blaise collapsed backwards. His eyes rolled and he floundered momentarily as he went. With her mouth still open in a scream, Hermione caught his body before crumpling to the asphalt. "Oh! Blaise—Merlin no! What have you done…? You weren't supposed to even be here." Her trembling hands put pressure over the seeping wound, but there was nothing to be done. Sobbing, she looked up at Loki and whimpered, "Please, help me…"

It was hard to breathe through the onslaught of remorse wracking Hermione. At times, the connection was more of a hindrance than a help. "There's nothing to be done," he told her firmly, knowing it wasn't what she wanted to hear, but Hela was still a threat at the moment. Gripping his dagger tightly, he spoke directly to Lady Death. "You were going to murder her, and for what? She did nothing to you!"

"She means something to _you_ , that much is obvious in the way she protects you, and you her." Hela smirked, waving her hand to disperse of the blood on her sword before sweeping her gaze over the mess she'd created. "An eye for an eye? Isn't that the old saying? I think I shall take my leave as it appears I've made my point." Pointing her sword at Loki and then at Hermione's crumpled form, she added, "The next we meet, Loki, you will be mine or it will be her heart I destroy."

Fury exploded in his chest at the threat, so Loki cried out, throwing his dagger at the Goddess of Death. She'd disappeared in a wisp of black smoke before the blade was able to make contact. It clattered uselessly to the ground, skittering away into the darkness. Exhaling with frustration, Loki whirled around to face Hermione, ready to scold her for her carelessness. As he took a step toward her, he felt a hand on his shoulder, roughly pulling him back. A quick glance showed Thor's solemn face as he gestured towards the scene that was unfolding. Tabling his anger, Loki paused in his pursuit, understanding that this needed to happen.

The broken pavement crunched underfoot as Theo stumbled numbly toward Hermione and Blaise. He was holding his breath, unable to fathom the past two minutes of his life. His hand still felt warm where Blaise had held it, but it was quickly fading. Stopping in front of the pair, he tried to speak through the growing lump in his throat. "Is he?" The question appeared to break Hermione's trance, causing her to glance up at him. His eyes never left her face, watching as the tears drew rivers down her cheeks. "Fucking answer me, Hermione. Is. He. Dead?"

"He—Theo… Blaise wasn't supposed to be here. We decided he'd stay away if this were to happen." Hermione stumbled over her words, her shaking hands still frantically pushing against the wound on Blaise's chest.

"Damn it, Granger!" Theo exploded with anger, shoving his hands into his hair and tugging furiously. "I just need to know if he's dead! I don't give a fuck about your secret pact right this second. Just bloody well tell me if my husband is alive or not!"

Meeting Theo's accusing eyes, Hermione tried to steady her breathing, to calm her frantic crying. Briefly looking at her bloodied hands, she gently removed them from the stab wound, knowing it was over… There was nothing to be done, just like Loki said. "He's gone, Theo," she whispered, voice breaking at the end. "I'm so sorry."

Numb. That's what he felt as Hermione's words raced through his mind like Fiendfyre. _He's gone._ Slowly, Theo sank to his knees, ignoring the pain he felt upon impact. The hands slowly untangled from his hair, scrubbing over his face and further downward until he gripped at his chest. "No," he whimpered, lips quivering. It couldn't be true, there had to be a mistake. He didn't just watch his beloved sacrifice himself for Hermione. No. His entire world was crashing down around him. Even as the lights of the city flickered back to life, Theo remained in darkness.

"Tell me what the prophecy said," Theo demanded of Hermione, voice rough with suppressed tears. "Tell me now or so help me, I will end you."

There was a growl from behind her as Loki acknowledged the threat, but Hermione held up her hand, stopping him from harming her friend. "Knowing his prophecy won't change what's happened, Theo—"

"I swear it, Granger—"

"Just tell him, Hermione," Harry said gently, as he held back tears of his own. "It's not going to hurt anything now."

"Alright," she acquiesced, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. She let the breath out slowly, calming herself before beginning to recite the prophecy that was now seared into her brain.

" _It will happen in the New Year.  
One with dark eyes will step in.  
When darkness descends,  
she will come.  
Dark hands will defend the young,  
protecting other's hearts and home.  
When the sword descends,  
she will pierce his soul.  
Dark Knight of Venice falls  
to save the Hope of them all."_

As Hermione got to the end of the prophecy, she was met with stunned silence. Afraid to look at Theo, she peered over her shoulder at the others instead. Thor was watching with a passive expression as if he wasn't quite sure how to take what she'd told them. Harry was pinching the bridge of his nose, black frames pushed up awkwardly. Blaise was Harry's friend too, and now he was gone. Almost nervously, Hermione finally looked to Loki—his cold indifference making a shiver travel up her spine. At long last, she summoned a single shred of courage and returned her gaze to Theo.

A fury ignited in Theo's chest as he analyzed the prophecy kept from him all this time. He'd _known_ it had to be pivotal, Blaise having kept it from him entirely. He still remembered finding him that day… But now his love was gone and it was all to save the witch in front of him. _Why_ was it always Hermione mucking things up for everyone? Scrambling forward on his knees, he shoved her backward, away from Blaise's body.

"Get away from him!" He roared as he pulled Blaise into his arms. He rocked him gently, the tears burning his eyes as they finally began to fall. " _You_ did this—this is all _your_ fault! Get out of here! Leave us alone!" Theo was the one sobbing now, his hands becoming bloodstained as he smoothed out Blaise's tattered robes. Just an hour ago they'd been strolling hand in hand in Diagon Alley, and now…

Reaching for Theo, Hermione begged, "Please, Theo—I mean it. It wasn't supposed to end this way. I swear it!" She tried to crawl to her friend, wanting to comfort him, to _be_ comforted by him. Merlin her heart ached; she'd lost Draco and now Blaise too. It was far too much to bear. Suddenly, she was yanked to her feet with staggering force. Trying to break free of the grasp, she realized Loki was holding her in place, his firm grip an anchor in her sea of emotional onslaught.

"You need to leave him now, Hermione," he instructed, pressing his lips against her ear. "You are making the situation worse." When she made to argue, he pulled her further away, ignoring her cry of discomfort as he wrenched her arm. "Potter, take care of your friend and his fallen husband. Thor, I presume you will be wanting to return to Asgard immediately. I am sure you can understand that I must stay, at the very least, three days before returning as well."

"I will explain our agreement to Heimdall, brother. Please be safe as we know not what Hela may have planned next," Thor explained as he prepared to open the Bifrost. "I will expect she won't remain hidden for long, if at all. Be well." He was gone in a blinding flash of color, returning to defend Asgard once more.

Harry stepped forward, his face calm but sad. "I'll take care of Theo… I texted Ron for backup so you can take Hermione home." He cleared his throat and turned to his best friend. "Are you going to be okay, Hermione?"

"No," she sobbed, trying to break free of Loki's hold again, but he held her tight. "I need to make Theo understand… We had planned for this. It was supposed to happen differently."

"What's done is done," Harry said on a sigh. "Now, please just leave before Theo gets any more upset." He gave Loki a pleading look, which the god acknowledged with a nod.

"We shall see you shortly," Loki told Harry before opening a portal in the astral plane. Hermione was still struggling to get free, but he wouldn't allow it. There would be time for her to make amends later, but for now, it was time for her to be separated from the situation lest she do or say something she would regret later. "Come now, love," he spoke much gentler than before.

This was all happening too quickly, in her opinion. No one would listen to her and that was making her all the more frantic. Blaise wasn't supposed to sacrifice himself. He wasn't supposed to be gone. Hela wasn't supposed to come for them, let alone be part of _both_ prophecies! It was a twisted tragic mess, and now was not the time to be torn away from it all. Hermione's last vision of Theo was his eyes closing in agony, tears sliding down his cheeks as he cradled Blaise's lifeless form helplessly before Loki tore her through the astral plane and into darkness.


	5. Part V: Fallout

**Author's Note:** Alright, so I started this chapter over a month ago and then set it aside because I was like WHAT THE FLIP FLAP AM I DOING? Loki is too OOC. So I stashed it away and let it sit and ferment. Well, I'm glad I did because it's exactly as it should be. Sure it's no 10k, but this chapter is important. I've planted so many little seeds for future plot bunnies that arise later down the line. Please don't be turned off by Loving!Loki, he HAS to be that way. And besides, he's adorable. Embrace it. Anyway, huge thanks to those of you that gave me love for the last chapter. I seriously adore all of your feedback. Keep it coming, lovelies.

In other news, Wolves without Teeth has been nominated for the When Worlds Collide: Best Crossover award over on the GES group on Facebook. I'd love it if you took a few minutes to go and vote for it and any other fics of mine that have been nominated. Thank you in advance if you do!

*When Worlds Collide: Best Crossover*  
-Nights in Diagon Alley  
-Wolves without Teeth

*Time Lord Award: Best Time-Travel*  
-Partners in Time

*All the Feels: Best Angst*  
-Teardrops & Teacups

VOTE HERE: ht*tps:/*/dr* *gle.c*om/*ope*n?id=0B*3wiw*GvGfgYMR*V94REhV*Tmp5bn*M (remove the * to access the link)

And last, but certainly not least, I couldn't do this without my kick arse team of alpha and beta readers. Thank you Squarepeg72 for being a superb alpha and starrnobella and GaeilgeRua for beta reading like the rock stars that they are! xxDustNight

*Playlist* (Remove '*' for it to work): Empire: http* * /u*ser/124640*1351/pla*ylist/2P4JPrUDdG*XyyYs6aEfuCr

 **Full Summary:** Nine months after the fall of Fenrir, Hermione and Loki are still realms apart, physically and mentally. With a new threat lurking just on the horizon, complete with prophecies and time travel, will the two be able to save not only their budding family, but their friends' as well, or will evil prevail?

 **Trigger Warnings:** Childbirth Complications, PTSD, Depression, Explicit Language, Sexual Content, Near Death, Character Death, Light Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Violence, Discussion of Miscarriage, Discussion of Suicide

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The title, "Empire" comes from the song of the same title by the fantastic Of Monsters and Men. The cover photo was created for me by the lovely Freya Ishtar. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

 _ **Empire  
**_ **Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Loki Laufeyson _ **  
**_ **Rating: M** (Rated Mature for adult language, violence, and sexual situations) **  
Part V:** Fallout  
 **Song Recommendations:** "Let's Hurt Tonight" by OneRepublic, "I of the Storm" by Of Monsters and Men, "Not Alone" by Red, "One Step Closer" by Linkin Park, and "Chokehold" by Longfellow

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" _Darkness cannot be beaten. Evil cannot be stopped.  
You of all people should know this.  
It always lives on in the hearts of people like you_."  
— Caitlin Miller _  
_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Part V: Fallout_

All but shoving Hermione through the opening in the astral plane, Loki brought the two of them back into her flat roughly, to say the least. He was holding back his anger, jaw clenching as he refrained from saying all the things he knew she needed to hear right now. Now was not the time to be coddled. The reality to the situation was that a man was dead, and more death would come if they didn't act quickly. Still sobbing, Hermione was an emotional wreck, and it was making it difficult to think straight. Grabbing hold on her shoulders, Loki forcefully guided her to sit upon the sofa before taking hold of her chin, so she could look at him properly.

The air left his lungs in a rush upon seeing the dead look in her eyes. He had to shake himself a bit to get rid the feelings she was evoking inside his soul through the bond. Swallowing thickly, he spoke to her in an even tone so as not to further upset the witch. "Pull yourself together, Hermione. Blaise is gone, but there is much work to be done now." When she merely shook her head at him, the tears continuing to fall, a fraction of fury broke free. Narrowing his eyes, he took hold of her shoulders and shook. "I will not play games with you," he hissed. "Your friend is dead because of your foolishness, and now we have an ultimatum upon us to deal with! Hela will not take no for an answer!"

Taking a shuddering breath, Hermione came to her senses as anger flashed hot and violent though her body. Meeting her lover's intense stare, she seethed, "I just lost someone very dear to my heart, Loki. I need a moment to _grieve_ —to process what has been done!" Then, eyes blowing wide, she took both of her hands and shoved Loki off and away from her. Standing as she watched him stumble to remain on his feet, Hermione whirled around and pointed her finger at him. "And while we're at it, I would like to inform you that you are _not_ to lay hands on me! I may give you free reign over me in the bedroom, Loki, but outside of there; I am my own person. You will not touch me, unless I give you permission!"

Chuckling darkly, Loki stalked towards her menacingly, his ire breaking free from the chains he so carefully guarded it with. She had the presence of mind to feel threatened, and Loki watched with an evil smirk as she backed herself against the bookshelves. There would be no playful punishment this time, though, for Loki was angry, far angrier than he should be in such a situation. This time, Gwyneira was not there to distract them. This time, they would have to see how this played out. Finally in front of her, Loki slammed his palms against the shelving on either side of Hermione's head, the sound making her flinch, but she did not back down.

"Do not touch you, you say?" Tilting his head in question, he waited patiently for her slight nod of affirmation. When it finally came, the smirk grew wider, his teeth now bared. Bringing his face closer to hers, he lowered his eyes to her lips briefly before meeting her frightened gaze. "Oh how wrong you are, my love." His voice dropped an octave, his body closing the space between the two of them, so they were flush together. Anger dissipating as he realized she truly did not understand his intentions; he exhaled slowly.

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Loki hushed her by bringing his hand to cup her cheek. His thumb brushed against her parted lips, and he swallowed back the desire to kiss her even then. "I do not touch you to show ownership or dominance over you, Hermione," he explained calmly, his voice a soft whisper. "No, my love… I touch you out of respect and adoration. My presence, my _touch_ , it grounds you. It pulls you back from the edge that you so precariously teeter upon during your emotional outbursts." He sighed then, hanging his head so that their foreheads could touch. "But if you wish me to keep my hands to myself, then I shall do as you ask."

And then, suddenly, he was backing away. He held his hands up in surrender, a tentative smile gracing his lips. Loki didn't stop until he stood on the other side of the room, his heart aching as he watched Hermione try to make sense of what he'd just told her. If she wanted her space, her independence, he would give it to her even if it killed him inside. Their relationship was formed out of a magical bond, and there would be many battles to fight between them as they learned about one another. This was just the beginning, and he did not want to alienate her so early on and risking a hate forming beneath the surface of their love.

Breathing heavily, Hermione couldn't help the tears that sprang to her eyes at Loki's display of submission. It wasn't the first time he submitted to her, and she suspected it would not be the last in their long life together. That was, if she could get her act together and stop being so stuck in her emotions for a moment. Trembling, he took a few tentative steps forward as if tempting Loki to come to her. However, true to his word, he remained where he was. She breathed a sigh of relief, but at the same time, her heart clenched with regret. She was being unreasonable—Loki wasn't trying to hurt her, and when he touched her roughly, she was spinning out of control. The realization that she had no idea what was happening to her hit Hermione hard. There were times where she had no control over her emotions, and it was frightening.

"Oh, Merlin," she sobbed, her hands coming up to twist in her knotted curls. She fell onto her knees as tears wracked her small frame once more. Glancing up at Loki from where she knelt upon the floor, she wrapped her arms around her middle. Voice quivering she tried to come up with the right thing to say, but all she managed was a weak, "I'm sorry."

Moving quickly, Loki surged forward, falling upon his own knees and joining her where she knelt. "No," he said firmly, voice full of withheld emotion. "There is no need for you to apologize." He refrained from touching her, unsure if that was what she wanted, what she needed. "You and I—we will figure this out together, do you understand?"

Nodding, Hermione's eyes squeezed shut, sending more tears cascading down her flushed cheeks. When she opened them again, she opened her arms too, a soft plea escaping her lips. "Please," she managed, her voice breaking.

Knowing exactly what she needed, Loki crawled forward and took her into his arms, wrapping her tightly against his chest. She broke further then, her body going limp, so he had to hold her upright. Wave upon wave of remorse and sadness crashed into his body through the bond, rendering him speechless. How could someone contain such an emotional intensity? It was overwhelming, but he never relaxed his hold. "Shhh," he whispered, rubbing soft circles over her back. "Let it out, love. I am here."

It took Hermione some time before she was utterly cried out and able to control her breathing once more. When she'd calmed, she found herself being cradled in Loki's arms while they sat on the hardwood floor of her flat. Unsure about how much time had passed; she wiped at her tear-stained face, ignoring the burning it left on her cheeks. As she glanced up at Loki, she noticed he was watching her carefully as if afraid to disturb her. She supposed that was her fault for losing it when they'd returned to the flat. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, she decided to break the silence.

"I never want you to think I don't want you to touch me, Loki, because I do." She bit her lip then, glancing away briefly before meeting his penetrating stare. "I just…I misunderstood your intentions; I suppose. I'm not used to having someone… I'm used to being alone. I've been alone most of my adult life…"

"I know," came his hushed reply. "You and I have that in common, and it will take some time for the both of us to understand how to treat one another." Loki smoothed her curls from her face so he could see her eyes more properly. They didn't look so hollow now, just rimmed in red. "Let's get you cleaned up so we can pick up Eira and bring her home."

Together, they stood, still clinging to one another as if afraid the other would disappear if not holding on. Loki guided Hermione to her restroom and helped her to sit on the edge of the bathtub while he ran warm water in the sink. She handed him a flannel, and he nodded before wetting it under the faucet. Dropping to one knee, he gently rubbed her face, clearing it of her tears and ruined makeup. She sighed, relaxing further as he took care of her. It felt _good_ to have someone take care of her like this. How long had it been since she'd had someone to lean on when she needed to?

Finished washing her face, Hermione noticed something as he pulled away. The magical cuff she'd given him over a year ago was still on his wrist. How had she missed that before? After he put the used flannel back on the sink, Hermione reached for his arm. He helped her to stand, but her attention was elsewhere. She met his curious stare, taking a step closer to his body.

"Would you like me to remove this?" Hermione asked softly, her hand wrapping around the cuff he still wore around his wrist. It no longer hindered his magical abilities, but he was unable to remove it on his own. In all honesty, Loki had grown accustomed to its presence, forgetting it was there most days. Covering her hand with his much larger one, he brushed his thumb over her knuckles.

"No," he breathed, "I shall wear it as an extension of you. I see this cuff, and I think of you; I feel you near me." When an alarmed look appeared on her face, he asked, "What is wrong?"

"What if someone were to reactivate it? They could use it to control your powers, Loki." Reaching for her holster, she extracted her wand and made to tap the cuff, but was stopped when Loki took hold of her wrist. "Please, I couldn't bear it if someone used this to control you. It would be like Draco all over again." She peered up at him with shining eyes, her lip pulled between her teeth.

"If it worries you that much, then I trust you to remove the cuff." He released his hold on her hand and held out his wrist. When she met his gaze with uncertainty, he nodded giving non-verbal permission as well. He watched then as she slid the tip of the wand down the cuff. It severed the length, and they both watched as it fluttered to the bathroom floor. Loki felt oddly naked without the cuff after having worn it for so long. With a tentative smile, he held up his hand and wiggled it, earning a smile from Hermione.

"How do you feel?" She asked, reaching forward and running her fingertips over the soft skin of his bare wrist. Her heart leaped when he took her by surprise and pulled her forward suddenly, their bodies flush with one another.

"Free," he admitted, scanning her face for any discomfort at his unexpected embrace. For the first time in years, Loki had no binds tying him down. He wasn't on the run, lost in the void, or imprisoned in some manner. He was King of Jotunheim, and he had a beautiful woman and brand new infant. He could finally be himself, the mischievous Frost Giant, who just wanted to be part of a family. Aside from the current threat of Hela, Loki had to admit; he was happy… Happier than ever before…

Finding no reluctance from Hermione, he carded his fingers through her hair and tilted her head back. Her lovely, russet eyes fluttered closed as he descended, brushing his lips overtop hers once, and then again. She melted into his arms, hands coming up to find purchase on his chest as he deepened the kiss. _Gods, he loved this witch._ Everything about her enraptured him, from the way she fought him constantly to the intense way she loved her friends and family. He truly was lucky to have been blessed with such a force of nature. Untangling himself, Loki kissed both her eyelids before putting space between them.

"I love you," she whispered in the quiet stillness of the moment. "I haven't told you that since you've returned, but I want you to know in case something goes horribly wrong." Her voice wobbled slightly, knowing full well the end could be coming for them all thanks to Hela and her threat.

"I know that you do, Hermione," Loki replied, his heart aching something fierce. "And despite the way I may have told you before, I want you to understand that I love you more than all the stars across the night sky. You and Gwyneira, you are everything to me… I would perish without the two of you in my life."

Swallowing as she tried not to let her emotions consume her again, Hermione rose onto her tiptoes and placed a chaste kiss upon his lips. As she retreated, she murmured, "You have no idea what a relief it is to hear you say those words. All this time I worried that you'd only told me how you felt in order to distract me. I've been here on Earth since then terrified of never knowing the truth." New tears coated Hermione's eyes as she watched Loki's face crumple in confusion.

"I know I have told you many times that I am the God of Mischief _and_ Lies," Loki began, trailing his knuckles down her jaw, "but I would _never_ lie about the way I feel for you. My love for you is _endless_ "

"Oh, Loki—" she began, but he hushed her, kissing her briefly as they felt their bond solidify even further. It was as if a weight lifted from their shoulders, the animosity from earlier dissipating and leaving them both feeling the pure exhaustion that came after a battle.

"As much as I adore this time alone, I believe we must face the masses at The Burrow and collect our daughter," Loki admitted with a sigh as he put some space between them.

"You're right," Hermione said with a shrug. "There will be questions to answer, and plans to make." She shuddered, hugging herself. "I don't know what to tell everyone about…about Blaise." She frowned, her heart aching all over again.

"We'll face it together. Hela came to Midgard seeking revenge against the one who killed her lover, and that was me. You will not go this alone; I will take the brunt of their anger and frustration." Taking her hand, he led her from the bathroom and down the hall to the living area. "Shall we use the floo or teleport?"

"We can teleport, your way. It will be quicker, and I'm sure everyone is wondering where we've been." Hermione was not looking forward to facing her friends. Blaise was just as much their friend as he was hers. They would be heartbroken. It was devastating.

"As you wish," Loki said as he opened the astral plane to them. "Do not fret, love. Take my hand." She did as she was told, and in the blink of an eye, the couple disappeared into the darkness, fully unprepared for what awaited them on the other side.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After a quick trip to the Burrow, Hermione and Loki discovered that everyone had disperesed to their regular homes once it appeared the threat had passed for teh time being. Luckily, it was easy enough for them to reenter the astral plane and hurry to Harry and Ginny's home in Godric's Hollow to pcik up their daughter. Entering the kitchen at Harry and Ginny's house, Hermione and Loki were surprised to find raised voices coming from the dining room. Giving him a worried look, Hermione shut the door quietly and made for the commotion. Entering the room, she found Jane talking on her cellphone, her voice louder than it ought to be this late at night. Darcy was nowhere to be seen, but Ginny was sitting at the table, a glass of what appeared to be firewhiskey held in her hand.

Jane noticed her first, telling whoever was on the other end of the phone that she'd call them back before rushing to envelope Hermione in a tight embrace. "God, Hermione, we thought the worst when you and Loki didn't come here right away." She released Hermione to hold her at arm's length checking her over for injuries.

"I'm okay, and so is Loki," Hermione muttered, suddenly wondering if they'd heard the news yet. Certainly, they wouldn't be this calm if they knew the truth about what happened out there in the darkness. She felt tears prick at her eyes for the umpteenth time that evening but held them at bay. "Has anyone been in touch yet?"

"Harry called a little bit a go asking if Ron was here. He can't get a hold of him." Ginny glanced up at Hermione, eyes rimmed in red as if she too were holding back tears. "I told him he was probably helping George close up the shop."

"What about Pansy?" Hermione asked glancing round the room. "And Darcy? Where are they? Is everyone okay?" She was starting to have a bad feeling, especially as Ginny narrowed her eyes and took a swig of her drink.

The redhead stood from the table and made her way to the bar against the wall. Refilling her half-empty, glass she shot Jane a look that clearly indicated she should be the one to answer. Frowning, Jane eased into the chair closest to her before shrugging. "Darcy is upstairs with Lily and Eira. She was telling them Norse bedtime stories and probably fell asleep." She paused and shot Loki a quick smile, to which he rolled his eyes. "Pansy talked to Harry briefly on the phone before _apparating_ somewhere. She didn't say anything before she left."

Hermione felt her knees buckle and was thankful when Loki's hand shot out to steady her. Feeling her heart break all over again, she glanced over at Ginny, who was sipping her whiskey and watching her closely. "Harry told you what happened? You know about Blaise." Reluctantly, she stepped away from Loki and made her way toward Ginny. "That's why Pansy left."

Jane was looking back and forth between the two witches; her forehead creased in confusion. "What happened to Blaise?" When neither of her friends made to answer, she looked to Loki instead. "Well?"

"Blaise is dead," Loki answered easily, ignoring the wave of regret that exploded from Hermione's side of the bind. "He sacrificed himself to save Hermione's life after she provoked Hela."

"Hela." Jane repeated the name as she settled back into the chair, crossing her arms as she did so. "Isn't she the Goddess of Death? And Blaise—Oh god! Theo must be devastated."

"I'm sure devastated doesn't even begin to cover it," Ginny snapped, discarding her empty glass on the bar before brushing past Hermione to stand in front of Loki. "Where were you in all of this? Why didn't you use your Star Magic or whatever that bullshit is to save him?"

"That is not how it works," Loki replied evenly, eyes briefly darting towards Hermione. She'd taken to holding her middle as if she was going to fall apart at the seams. "Hela's wound was fatal and irreversible. Blaise will have passed unto Hel by now."

"Hel! Blaise _sacrificed_ himself, and he's gone to Hel!?" Whirling around, Ginny began screaming at Hermione, "Why didn't you tell us about the bloody prophecy? Huh!? If you and Blaise had shared this with us, we could have been prepared. He didn't have to die tonight!"

"Don't you think I know that, Ginny!?" Hermione exploded, anger suddenly raging in her chest so violently it nearly took her breath away. For a second, Loki thought he saw her eyes flash red, but it must have been a trick of the light for when he blinked, her eyes were her normal shade of amber. "I told him to stay away! He knew the consequences of being there tonight, but he chose his destiny." Spent, for the moment, Hermione turned away, tearing at her hair.

"Every time something bad happens, it always stems back to you!" Ginny yelled at Hermione's back, her hands clenched into fists as a few errant tears streaked down her flushed cheeks.

When Hermione whipped back around to face the redhead, Loki and Jane finally jumped to action. Loki easily grabbed hold of Hermione's wrist while Jane stepped around the table to stand in front of Ginny. "Whoa!" Jane exclaimed, trying to break the tension. "This is not going to help the situation. What's done is done, but we can't start going at one another, okay?"

"She's not wrong," Hermione mumbled, earning her a dark look from Loki. "Astoria said the same thing to me at Ron and Pansy's wedding…and Theo, tonight—I bring nothing but death and destruction." Yanking her wrist from Loki's hold she stepped away from all of them until she could sit at the table. "I don't understand what is happening to me. I feel like everything's falling apart, and I'm at the center of it all." In a fit of frustration, she scrubbed furiously at her face as her friends watched on.

Before anyone could respond, the backdoor opened and closed and Harry, still looking worn and disheveled from battle, stepped into the dining room followed closely by Ron. The youngest male Weasley spotted Hermione immediately and made to move toward her but was stopped by Harry grabbing hold of the back of his robes. He gave his best friend an odd look but remained where he was as every eye in the room turned to see who'd arrived. That was, everyone except Hermione, who had her face covered by her hands.

"How is he," asked Ginny, her voice steady despite the sadness etched across her features. Her face was now devoid of tears, the witch having wiped them away.

Harry sighed, letting go of Ron to move toward his wife and take her into his arms. "Not good," he admitted, placing a kiss upon the top of Ginny's head. "Pansy is staying with him tonight, but Ron and I will go by tomorrow to relieve her. She's nearly as upset as he is."

"I wish she'd let me stay," Ron grumbled. "In her condition, this extra stress is not something she needs right now." He ran a hand through his hair, sighing as he moved to take a seat at the table near Hermione.

"Pansy is one of the strongest women I know. She'll be fine, Ron." Hugging Harry around the middle, Ginny blinked back more tears. "She needs to grieve with her friend right now. Remember, they were friends long before any of us came into the picture. I can't imagine what they're going through."

"I can," muttered Harry, head tipping forward so he could rest his chin on Ginny's shoulder. "How many of our friends and family did we lose back at Hogwarts? This is just like that… Maybe not as bad, but just the same if you think about it."

"Shit… I never thought of that. I should call George," Ron noted, pulling his mobile from inside his robes. "I never told him where I was going after you texted. I just sort of ran out on nightly inventory." He grimaced as he looked for his brother's number. Standing, he exited the room as he began to explain what was happening to the remaining Weasley twin.

Harry turned his attention to Hermione then, taking in her slumped form and tearstained cheeks. "Hermione…I know it's not the time, but I need to talk to you about what happened tonight." When she lifted her head to meet his stare, he nearly flinched at the hollow look in her eyes. Despite knowing the difficult conversation he was about to have with her, he added, "And about the upcoming days…Theo's wishes."

"Certainly, this can wait till the morning, Potter." Loki stepped forward, a surge of protectiveness flaring inside his chest. "We've all had a trying evening, and I am sure Hermione wants nothing more than to retrieve Gwyneira and return home. There will be plenty of time for discussion after we've all had some rest." He narrowed his eyes at the dark-haired wizard as if daring him to make a counter statement.

Sensing the beginnings of another argument, one of which she wanted no part in, Ginny extracted herself from Harry's arms and gestured towards Jane. "Look, I'm going to need to head down to the _Prophet_ office and head off this story before someone like Skeeter gets their grimy paws on it. Jane, I could use your help upstairs getting some materials together, if you don't mind?"

"Sure," Jane agreed, standing and joining Ginny at the doorway. "I'll have Darcy bring Eira down after we wake her up." When Loki nodded in understanding, the two women exited the room.

Cautiously, Harry walked forward until he was standing over Hermione. He placed both hands at her shoulders before dropping to his knees so he could be at her level. "Hermione," he said, voice breaking slightly. He cleared his throat and tried again, "Hermione; Theo has asked me to tell you to stay away. He doesn't want you to send him any letters, texts, or even call." Watching as tears began to flow freely down her already raw cheeks, Harry struggled to keep it together and finish what he needed to say. "He—he doesn't want to ever see you again, and that means…you can't go to Blaise's funeral."

"You must be joking," Loki's voice chimed in from across the room, the tiniest hint of a threat underling his words. "He cannot forbid her from paying her final respects."

Harry's head snapped around to glare at the Frost Giant, fingers digging slightly into Hermione's shoulders. "You don't understand the situation, Loki. There's far more to this situation than you're privy to. If Theo is asking Hermione to stay away from him and the funeral, then that is what she should do." Looking back at his broken friend, he made sure she was paying attention before he added, "You can't go, you know that, right? There will be far too many people there that are angry with you. Theo is simply hurting…he'll come around eventually."

Hermione exhaled, wetting her lips as she gave Harry a sympathetic look. "That's kind of you to say, Harry, but Theo and I… Our history—I believe our friendship has reached the end of the line." She wiped at her eyes before addressing Loki. "Can you go and get Gwyneira? I think I'm ready to go home."

Giving Potter a wary look, Loki nodded and left the room to speed up the process of preparing Gwyneira for the journey back to Hermione's flat. Before ascending the stairs in the living room, however, he paused just outside the dining room to eavesdrop on Hermione and Harry's conversation. He knew very little about Hermione's past, but it seemed there was something more to her relationship with Theo and Blaise than she was letting on. It wouldn't hurt to learn a bit more about the situation now that everything seemed to be in ruins. Pressing his back against the wall, he waited for them to begin to speak.

"How are _you_ holding up," Harry asked quietly, examining Hermione for any signs of discomfort.

"I feel like my entire world has been tipped upside-down, Harry," she confessed. "We— _Blaise_ and I thought we had ages before this prophecy came into play. We had a plan that he would stay away."

"Theo told me Blaise wanted to, but he'd talked him into coming anyway."

"Oh no…"

"Yeah," Harry muttered, scratching the back of his head before getting up from his place on the floor to take the open chair next to Hermione. "He seems torn between who to blame more. You…or himself."

"I take it that I'm winning right now." She spat out the words, hating the flood of anger that filled her to the brim. "I didn't want this to happen, and I'm being punished for something out of my control."

"Hermione," Harry countered, "you pushed Hela too far. You could have let Loki and Thor handle the situation. They're both far more knowledgeable about this sorceress than we are." With a sigh, he spoke a bit more gently as he watched Hermione flinch away from what he'd said. "We'll figure something out, though. There's always a way to stop the monsters, and this time will be no different."

"I hope so."

Hermione sounded so defeated that it broke Harry's heart. It was always Ron who was there to take care of Hermione in the past, but now it was his turn. Ron was busy building his own family whereas Harry's was practically grown. It was time for him to step up and be the friend Hermione needed during a time like this, one h didn't have the chance to be while she was going through her breakup from Draco and downward spiral that came after. He reached out and to take her hand in his and squeezed gently, earning him a curious stare.

"Look, Blaise and Theo loved you, a lot. It was obvious in the way they cared for you, and how they acted after things fell apart." Stopping to make sure she was following along, Harry tried to think of what to say next. He knew very little about her relationship with the two wizards, wanting to keep it that way after the rumors he'd heard back in the day. It made it difficult to comfort her now, but he'd manage the best he could. "I'm sure Theo will realize pushing you away won't fix what happened to Blaise, but he probably just needs time to heal. A lot of time. Blaise was his Loki, as it turns out."

"I know…" Hermione sniffed, rising from the chair. "I guess it just hurts knowing I won't get to…" She stopped as another flash of anger raged through her. It scared her so much that she did something she wasn't used to doing. She asked for help. "Harry—Harry I think there's something wrong with me. I can't control my emotions. One minute I'm sad and the next I'm so angry I could…I could destroy everything in my path."

A frightened look appeared in Harry's green eyes, but he didn't get to respond. Loki reappeared, a sleeping Gwyneira in his arms. "If you're ready to leave, we should be going before Eira stirs. I left Darcy upstairs in the spare room, Potter. Your wife and Lady Jane left a few minutes ago." Finished with his report, Loki waved Hermione forward.

Throwing Harry a look that clearly stated she still expected his input on what she'd just told him, she took her daughter into her arms and made for the exit. "Goodnight, Harry. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Harry sounded distracted as he watched her go. When it was just Loki and himself, he gave the Jotun a look of concern. "How have you been feeling since returning to Earth," he questioned, ignoring the way Loki narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Different," Loki acknowledged, surprised with the ease of revealing the truth to Potter. "I feel as if I am acting out of character…I understand that having a child can change a person, but I suspect there is more to it than that. Why do you ask?"

"I have a theory, but I need more time to put the pieces together." Standing, Harry raked a hand through his tousled hair. "Keep a close watch on Hermione, alright? Like I told you before, you have no idea the kind of hole she can dig for herself. I'll be in touch."

Loki knew when he was being dismissed, so he merely nodded his understanding before turning to make his leave. Ron came back through the room, just as he made his way to the kitchen door, giving him a wave as he looked for Potter. There was a strange aching in his chest, a foreboding that clearly indicated the fallout from this disaster was only beginning to unfold. He would keep a close watch on Hermione as Potter asked, but he would also observe his own behavior as well. It would not do well to succumb to a weakness such as _sentiment_ , especially with Hela's wrath lurking on the horizon.

There was far too much at stake right now.


	6. Part VI: Retribution

**Author's Note:** This chapter ended far differently than I'd intended, but that just means next chapter will start out with a lovely dose of smut! I'd say that's pretty fair seeing as I know I'm killing you with all the angst… Anyway, I hope you like this feelsy chapter. I look forward to your lovely feedback! Huge thanks to Squarepeg72 for alpha reading and starrnobella and GaeilgeRua for beta reading. xxDustNight

*Playlist* (Remove '*' for it to work): Empire: htt*ps:*/open*.*spotify*.*com/user/1246401351/playlist/2P4JPrUDdGXyyYs6aEfuCr

 **Full Summary:** Nine months after the fall of Fenrir, Hermione and Loki are still realms apart, physically and mentally. With a new threat lurking just on the horizon, complete with prophecies and time travel, will the two be able to save not only their budding family, but their friends' as well, or will evil prevail?

 **Trigger Warnings:** Childbirth Complications, PTSD, Depression, Explicit Language, Sexual Content, Near Death, Character Death, Light Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Violence, Discussion of Miscarriage, Discussion of Suicide

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The title, "Empire" comes from the song of the same title by the fantastic Of Monsters and Men. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

 _ **Empire  
**_ **Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Loki Laufeyson _ **  
**_ **Rating: M** (Rated Mature for adult language, violence, and sexual situations) **  
Part VI:** Retribution  
 **Song Recommendations:** "From Where You Are" by Lifehouse, "The Fall" b L, "We Fall Apart" by We As Human, "Worn" by A Minor Swoon, and "Take What I Can Get" by Matthew Mayfield

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" _I'm battling with myself and every day it's a war_."  
— Ludacris _  
_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Part VI: Retribution_

"You're certain you shall be alright if I leave for the day?"

From where she was curled into a ball under the covers on her bed, Hermione glanced up at Loki before rolling onto her back. Sliding into a sitting position, propped against the pillows, she shrugged. She decided to tell the truth, knowing that he would be able to sense it through their bond if she lied. Having him here was the reassurance she'd craved over the course of the past year.

"It's only one day, like you said. I'll be okay. Gwyneira and I will probably sleep for most of it…" She trailed off, not quite meeting Loki's eyes. She hated that he had to leave, but she didn't want him to know that.

"I understand, but it's the specific day that I must leave which worries me so." Loki sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out to take Hermione's hand in his. Today was Blaise's funeral. He'd hoped that it would have been sooner, but luck wouldn't have it as such. He had to travel to Asgard as per his agreement with Thor, but it was the worst of days for him to do so.

"Loki," Hermione said softly, her free hand coming up to brush dark hair from his face. "Go. Go and see Thor to make sure Hela hasn't invaded Jotunheim. I'll be here when you return, alright?"

"It _is_ best if I check on Jotunheim…" Hermione had a point, Loki thought. It had been quite some time since he'd left the frozen realm, and he was certain his people were concerned. Thor would have sent word for him of what transpired here on Midgard, but he needed to return and ensure his people's safety, as well as prepare the Frost Giant army in case of invasion. "There will be much to attend to. I had hoped—"

"I know," Hermione interrupted, her fingertips moving gently over his cheekbones. She swallowed roughly and gave him a look full of understanding as she pulled her hand away. "You wanted us to go with you…and we will. Just, not today." Truth be told, Hermione wanted to see the new Jotunheim, now was just not the right time. Loki talked of the new splendor of Jotunheim with such pride in his eyes, it was difficult not to be intrigued. She couldn't leave Earth now, though. Not when there was so much work to be done and preparations to be made…goodbyes to be said.

"We shall discuss this further upon my return," Loki declared, dropping his hold on her hand and standing. He smoothed out his leather armor before bending to place a chaste kiss upon Hermione's lips. "I shall miss you, my pet," he whispered affectionately upon her lips before rising to his full height. "I shall return to you upon the morrow."

Sinking back into the pillows, Hermione sighed and gave Loki her best fake-smile. "I will miss you too. Please, be safe." She added the last part, her heart wrenching at the thought of losing her lover. She'd lost Draco and now Blaise—losing Loki would be the nail in her coffin. It was hard enough trying to hold back her depression as it was… One more blow and who knew what would happen to her mind.

Unable to voice a response, Loki merely nodded before exiting the small bedroom. He shut the door on his way out and walked the short distance to Gwyneira's nursery to say his goodbyes. Entering the former study, Loki quietly stalked towards the crib against the far wall. Eira was fast asleep, snuggled underneath a blanket, her dark eyelashes fanned out on her baby-plump cheeks. Loki felt his heart swell with affection at the mere sight of her. She was astoundingly beautiful, far more precious than he ever anticipated. How had he been blessed with such a fair child, especially after the horrifying deeds he committed in his long life?

Leaning over the crib, Loki trailed a long, pale fingertip down her plump cheek. Smiling as his daughter's lips puckered in her sleep, he spoke quietly so as not to wake her. "Be well, my darling child. Watch over your mother while I am away. I shall return to you with haste, this I promise you." When Eira cooed in her sleep, her head turning towards him and her feet kicking under her blanket, a smile grew on his face.

When he was in Gwyneira's presence, Loki almost forgot the horrors of his past. Almost. As resentment prickled up his spine and the taste of bile rose in his throat, he withdrew his hand from his daughter and backed away. He was terrified that his darkness may have been passed onto her, and that someday she may turn into a monster like he was… _Was_. Past tense. He was no longer that monster, but the memories and feelings remained. He felt differently these days, but he knew that, somewhere inside, darkness still lingered.

Having had enough, Loki left his sleeping daughter alone and hastily opened the astral plane before disappearing into the void. He would appear in Asgard within seconds of his departure, and Gwyneira would be none the wiser, continuing to sleep on in innocent bliss.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Remaining in bed for another half an hour, Hermione found herself unable to fall back to sleep. Instead, she played out scenario after scenario in her mind, wishing desperately that the night of Blaise's death had happened differently. She knew there was no going back, that what was done was done and Blaise had passed from this realm forevermore. It made her heart ache remembering all the beautiful, magical moments the two of them had shared alone, and with Theo, over the years. They were nothing but memories now, memories that brought tears to her eyes and made each day a little bit darker.

She could only imagine what Theo was going through right now. It must be unconceivable anguish. In the past, she'd lost Draco to a betrothal contract, but he had not been dead. Not yet, anyway. He was now, and that had hurt her dearly; however, she'd had Loki then, and the loss hadn't killed her nearly as much as it might have had it happened ten years previously. Those were dark times, but these days seemed far darker than ever before. Hermione knew this was due to the fact that Blaise's death was mostly on her shoulders, his sacrifice so that her life could be spared.

Merlin, and now she had to sit here at home while one of her oldest friends and previous lovers was laid to rest. It was mind numbing, heartbreaking, and a slew of other emotions which she tried to control so that Loki may not become privy to her train of thoughts. Because, let's face it, Hermione knew she was going to end up at that funeral today one way or another. Her presence was not wanted, especially by Theo, but she had to try. She had to say her final goodbyes to Blaise whether Theo approved or not. Knowing her day was about to be riddled with agonizing pain, Hermione allowed herself a few more moments of 'peace' in the darkness of early dawn before rising from bed.

She dressed quickly and quietly, having already prepared her black dress-robes and traveling cloak the night before while Loki was attending to Eira's bedtime needs. After dressing and applying minimal makeup, for she knew most of it would end up washed down her face by tears, Hermione grabbed her mobile from the bedside table to send a text to Darcy.

 _H: Darcy? Are you awake?_

 _D: I am now… What's wrong?_

 _H: Nothing… But do you think you can come by and watch Gwyneira for a couple hours?_

 _D: Sure. When?_

 _H: Now?_

 _D: It's early as shit, but you know I love spending time with that precious babe._

 _D: Give me half an hour or so and I'll be there._

 _H: Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me._

 _D: You're going, aren't you?_

 _H: Yes…_

 _D: Shit. I'll be there ASAP._

 _H: Thank you._

With that taken care of, Hermione tucked her mobile into her robes and exited the bedroom. She bypassed her daughter's room knowing that if she saw her precious face, her will to go through with this would fly right out the window. Despite the drama that would ensue, she needed to do this. For herself. Anxiously, Hermione waited for Darcy in the living area, perched on the edge of the sofa. It wasn't even a half an hour before there was a quiet knocking on the door. Hermione jumped to her feet and opened the door, a pinched sort of smile on her face.

"Morning," Darcy said in greeting as she slid into the apartment. She was wearing jeans and a large hoodie under her winter jacket. Her hair was thrown up into a messy bun and her face was devoid of makeup. Apparently, she'd not taken the time to worry about her appearance, instead choosing to get here as quickly as possible. "Please, tell me you have coffee."

"Of course," Hermione replied quietly, moving to the kitchen to prepare a pot of the caffeinated drink. She delayed her departure by making it the Muggle way, but Darcy didn't seem to mind. In fact, she settled herself at the small table and silently allowed Hermione to make the coffee as if she knew she needed the last few minutes' peace before her world imploded.

When at last, the coffee was prepared and Hermione had placed a steaming mug in front of her friend just the way she liked, Darcy finally spoke. "I'm guessing there's no point in trying to stop you from going to this shindig, right?"

Hermione plopped down in one of the other open chairs. Shaking her head in a forlorn fashion she met Darcy's inquiring stare. "No… Not really. This is just something that I have to do in order to feel some semblance of peace…"

"I understand… Or at least, I think I do." Darcy sighed and took a sip of her coffee. "In the time that I've known you, I've come to realize what a large heart you have, Hermione. I didn't know Blaise all that well, but I know that he meant a lot to you, and you to him. Hell, that much is clear since he jumped in front of a fucking sword to save your life."

Hermione bit her lip to hold back the emotions she was feeling. She didn't want to cry, not in front of Darcy. Of course, she knew her friend wouldn't mind, but if she started now, there would be no stemming the flow. It was essential that she make it to the funeral without falling to pieces because in order to go toe-to-toe with Theo, and the other Slytherins, she would need every ounce of courage in her Gryffindor blood. Tears would only complicate that, especially in her postpartem state. Everything brought her to tears these days.

"I appreciate your concern, Darcy. I have to do this…"

"Well, you go and face the wolves. I'll hold down the fort and take care of little Eira while you're gone." Frowning suddenly, Darcy glanced around. "By the way, where is Loki?"

"He's gone back to Asgard and then to Jotunheim for the day to check in with Thor and his people." Hermione stood and prepared to leave, Darcy following her into the living area.

"I'm guessing he would have kept you from going this morning…" When Hermione didn't reply, Darcy had all the answer she needed. "Okay… I promise not to try and sway you, but just remember that starting a war with your friends may not be the best thing to do right now."

"My only concern is Theo. He will be the one that is hurt the most by my presence today." Grimacing as she opened the door to her meager flat, she turned to frown at Darcy. "He and I share a complicated past. I think I may have broken his heart, if I'm honest with myself. He never came right out and said as much, but the way he's acted towards me since then indicates that there's more than meets the eye."

"Be careful," Darcy advised Hermione, surprising her friend by setting aside her mug on the mantle to envelope Hermione in a fierce hug. "I'll see you later. Don't worry about a thing here." When she released Hermione, she pretended to ignore the few tears that did manage to leak from Hermione's eyes.

"Thank you," the witch mumbled, tugging her cloak closer around her body. She knew it would be cold outside at the Zabini Estate, but it wouldn't be from the weather. With one final glance over her shoulder as Darcy closed and secured the door, Hermione headed down the stairs and into the alley beside her flat. From there, she _apparated_ to a place she had not been for quite some time…into the snake pit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Just as she suspected, her friends and the others were already congregated for Blaise's funeral. She slipped into the Estate without problem, the wards recognizing her as a friend. Vaguely, she wondered if the same could still be said for Nott Manor. Probably not. Nevertheless, she was welcome here, per Blaise's previous wishes, so she carried on. She walked along the stone path with ease, the snow having been magically cleared away to accommodate the funeral goers.

Arriving at the Zabini family's small plot dedicated to its deceased, Hermione stumbled to a stop. Her heart was beating frantically in her chest, her gut urging her to turn around and leave before it was too late. Ahead, just inside the gates, she could see Theo surrounded by Pansy, Goyle, and Astoria, one of which Hermione knew hated her with a passion right now. Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, Hermione slipped in the gates and made her way over to where Ron and Harry stood. Ginny was on the other side of her husband, but she spotted Hermione first, nudging Harry in the side.

Harry startled, glancing first at Ginny and then at Hermione when he figured out where his wife was looking. Frowning, he mouthed, "What are you doing here?" to Hermione so that he wouldn't immediately call attention to his friend's presence.

She closed her eyes, pain wracking her body a she tried to piece together a proper response. In the end, she merely shook her head. "I had to come," she whispered, finally garnering Ron's attention as well.

"Hermione?" He asked in a hushed voice. "You shouldn't be here… If Theo sees you, he's going to lose his shit." As if to prevent this from happening, Ron stepped half in front of her, shielding her from their friend's view.

"I had to say goodbye…" Hermione murmured, resting her hand on Ron's back to steady herself. She was going to lose it, she knew it, but she had to stay strong for as long as possible.

Across the way, Blaise's friends were taking turns saying kind words about their lost friend. Trying her best to tune out their words, Hermione thought about what she would say when it was her turn, if she was allowed one. This funeral was much different than Draco's, but she still harbored a sadness that was inconceivable. Under her skin, she could feel a prickling sensation as if Loki was trying to reach out to her. Taking a deep breath, Hermione tried to pull herself together. If she didn't find a way to tame her emotions, Loki was bound to return sooner than he'd planned. She didn't want one more thing on her conscious, especially since she knew Loki was needed elsewhere right now.

At long last, the others were finished speaking and it was Theo's turn. Hermione peered around Ron's shoulder through the gap between her two friends. He was blinking rapidly, attempting not to cry, as he stepped forward and placed his hand atop Blaise's sleek, black coffin. Biting her lip to hold back a sob, Hermione waited with baited breath for Theo to begin talking.

"I thought a lot about what I would say this morning, but nothing that I practiced in my head seemed to express how I truly feel," he began, not meeting anyone's gaze. "Blaise was more than my husband and lover, he was my best friend…my confidant. He knew me better than I knew myself and was always there when I needed someone to talk to or a good laugh." A wry smile lifted the corner of his mouth and he finally lifted his head to stare around at those gathered.

"He would probably have something snarky to say right now, to be honest. I know he doesn't want me to mourn him, but that can't be helped. I feel as though the other half of my soul has been ripped apart, and with every beat of my heart, I feel myself die a little bit more inside." As he fought back a sob, Theo paused to gather himself together again. Hermione watched him, trembling so much she barely noticed her two friends carefully take hold of her upper arms to keep her standing.

"I remember when I was stationed in Egypt, once, Blaise came to see me during a particularly difficult time for him…" Theo removed his hand from the coffin to card his fingers through his longish hair in exasperation, or something else; Hermione wasn't sure. "That was the first time I realized just how much I'd missed him while I was away… And how much I cared for him. After that visit, I knew I needed him in ways I'd never realized before. He was everything to me—still is, in fact."

It was that final part that finally broke Theo, the tears beginning to streak down his pale cheeks in earnest. "I love you, Blaise," he spoke to the coffin, having to use both hands to brace himself. "I will love you for the rest of my days; that I can promise you. Your death will not be meaningless, I swear it, my love."

When he was finished speaking, a quite pregnant Pansy came forward and wrapped her arm around his shoulder as he broke down completely. She whispered soothing words into his ear as he sobbed into her chest, all the while silent tears fell from her eyes as well. It was with regret that Hermione felt her own sob bubble up from her throat, breaking the quiet and finally bringing attention to herself. Next to her, Hermione could almost sense Harry and Ron go on alert in preparation for the verbal onslaught that was about to take place.

" _You_!" Theo exclaimed, extracting himself from Pansy's embrace to stalk forward. He didn't stop until he was standing in front of where she was hidden behind Harry and Ron. He was shaking with rage, hands clenched into fists as he glared daggers at his former lover. "I told you not to come here today or to ever be in my presence again!"

"Theo," Harry tried, reaching forward to place a comforting hand on the distraught wizard's shoulder. "Relax, we will take her home now."

"No!" Came his furious reply as he brushed the hand from his body. "This is all _her_ fault and she has no place showing her face here!" There were a few murmurs of agreement from the Slytherins that had never truly liked Hermione, Astoria being one of them.

"I wanted to say goodbye…" Hermione whispered, choking back her tears. "I'm so sorry, Theo. I know I can't apologize enough. I feel awful for what's happened. You have to believe me—it wasn't supposed to happen like this." Finding a tiny burst of courage, Hermione stepped out from behind her friends to gaze up into Theo's sad eyes. "Please, allow me to say goodbye and then I'll leave you alone…forever…"

Theo sneered down at her, a look she'd never seen on his face before. Such fury was reflected in his eyes, it made it hard to believe that this man used to adore her, love her even. Silently, she waited for the hurtful words he was bound to throw in her face. Everyone in the vicinity waited with her, all eyes on the widower as time nearly stood still.

"Goodbye? You just want to say _goodbye_ , Hermione?" A dark laugh echoed around the meager cemetery and Hermione flinched. This was going to be brutal. "I made it explicitly clear you were unwelcome here today. Blaise's death is _your_ fault. You are the reason he is no longer here by my side, and I don't feel you deserve to be here."

"Theo, come on. You're just hurting," Pansy interjected, trying to stop her friend from saying anything else. He shot her a dark look, though, effectively cutting her off. She frowned, moving to stand with Ron and hold his hand. "Don't say something you'll regret later…"

"Hah!" He laughed harshly. "The only thing I regret is ever allowing Hermione Granger into mine and Blaise's life all those years ago. If it wasn't for her, we might actually be happy and together. He wouldn't be—" He stopped short, his voice cracking. "He wouldn't be dead right now."

Hermione was crying in earnest now, probably more than Theo, but she couldn't seem to get herself to stop. It was as if the floodgates had broken entirely. Emotions roared inside her body and she could feel herself about to lose control. Certainly, Loki could sense her distress wherever he currently was…

"Theo," she managed, taking a step closer to him as if proximity could fix the fissure that had been created between them. For a second, she allowed her eyes to close, flashes of their past flickering behind her eyelids as she remembered happier times. It hurt, more than she was willing to admit at the moment, so she blinked her eyes open and tried not to falter. "I know that you're hurting, we all are, but you are hurting most of all. If you'll just allow me to pay my respects, I'll be on my way and out of your life, if that is what you truly desire."

A cruel smile formed on Theo's lips, and any hope of repairing their friendship was torn from her mind as he bent forward so they were face to face. Leveling her with his glare, he spoke with quiet resolve. "Aside from having Blaise by my side once more, I desire nothing else than to never lay eyes upon you again, Hermione. In fact, I believe that _all_ of our lives would benefit if you disappeared. Hell, you can take your half breed baby and your monster of a lover and fuck off to wherever creatures like the lot of you are welcome."

The hate that dripped from each word stabbed at Hermione's fragile heart until she knew nothing but the pain that radiated from her core. She had to get away from here, and fast. If she didn't, she had no idea what would happen. Swallowing back her tears, she seethed, "Fuck you, Theo. You're not the only one who loved Blaise, and you have _no right_ to speak to me like that! Insult _me_ all that you wish, but don't you _ever_ insult my daughter!" Grabbing hold of the front of his robes, she ensured that he could not get away from her as she spoke her next words. "If you want me to leave—fine! I'll go and you'll never be burdened by me again!" Whipping around, she was certain her mane of hair hit him in the face but she didn't stop to look.

Instead, she barged through the barrier her friends created, both of whom tried to stop her by calling out. Vaguely, she heard them telling Theo that he'd been too harsh, but she didn't agree. This was her fault. If it wasn't for her recklessness, Blaise would still be alive and this funeral would not be happening. Merlin, she felt like an idiot for coming here, for disregarding everything her friends told her about going against Theo's wishes. She walked briskly, wishing to reach the ward line as quickly as possible. Something that felt like a storm was brewing within her, making it near impossible to keep a clear head.

Breaching the wards, Hermione felt herself losing control. Her skin felt taught, her veins aflame. It reminded her of when she was releasing the Star Magic to Loki so she wouldn't dissolve into nothing but a pile of burnt flesh. Tears burned hateful trails down her cheeks, taking what little makeup she wore with it. As her head lolled backward, a scream tore from her throat that sent the birds resting in the trees to the sky. It happened all at once, the magic surging from her core and out of her body in an explosion of white light.

The outburst rocked the very ground where she stood, melting the snow and causing her to fall to her knees. She continued to scream as her rage and anguish tore her apart, or so it seemed. In reality, she was unharmed aside from a broken heart and possibly bruised knees, but that was enough. When it ended, and she was able to see clearly once again, Hermione was breathing heavily. Each breath ghosting out of her as if glad to be free of her battered soul.

Lifting her eyes, Hermione was unsurprised to find Loki standing there, surrounded by the falling snow. He wore a grim expression, but there was a flicker of concern in his emerald eyes. He continued to stare at her until she had her breathing under control before striding forward, boots crunching in the fallen snow. Taking in her kneeling form, his eyes narrowed into slits before he extended a single hand to her. She took it gratefully, allowing him to help her to stand.

"Loki—"

"Not here," he told her, voice deadly calm. It actually sent chills down her spine, and for the first time in a very long time, she felt afraid of the Frost Giant. Closing her mouth to worry her chapped lip, she refrained from speaking. Satisfied with this, Loki opened up the astral plane. Terrified of what awaited her on the other side, Hermione closed her eyes and let Loki lead her into the darkness.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Coming out on the other side of the astral plane, Hermione was surprised when Loki immediately dropped his hold on her hand and stalked toward Gwyneira's room. There was hushed talking for a few minutes before he emerged with Darcy trailing behind him. Her friend was carrying Gwyneira and a large bag which Hermione presumed was filled with baby supplies.

"Lady Lewis has agreed to watch Eira for the entirety of the day so that you may rest," Loki told her, his voice clearly indicating that there would be no argument permitted from her.

"Uh, yeah…" Darcy muttered, holding the baby close and looking back and forth between the two. "Just give me a call later tonight when you want me to bring her back. I'm sure Jane and I will have oodles of fun spoiling her rotten." She attempted to smile, but the annoyed look on Loki's face made hers fall. "See you later…"

The silence descended on the flat in the absence of her friend and daughter was deafening. Hermione had no idea what to say to Loki so she carefully removed her cloak and hung it on the hook by the door and kicked off her boots. Crossing her arms over her chest, she braced herself for whatever was about to happen and turned around. Flinching, she was horrified to see Loki in his Jotun form, blue skin and red eyes staring at her.

"Loki—"

For a second time that morning, Loki stopped her, his words chilling her to the bone. " _What_ were you thinking, Hermione!?"

She didn't know what was worse, the fact that he didn't yell or that he was looking at her with nearly as much disappointment as she felt on her own. She opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. Loki took the opportunity to continue making his point.

"You told me you had no intention of attending that funeral, but you _lied_. You lied to me—the one thing that I told you I hate above all else!" He shouted the last part, the smattering of knickknacks and teacups around her living room vibrating where they sat.

"I'm sorry!" She screamed right back, tearing at her hair, entirely out of control. She no longer felt on the verge of exploding, having already done that, but she knew there was something wrong with her. "Oh Merlin" she mumbled, brushing past Loki to pace the floor. "What's wrong with me…?"

"I'll tell you what is wrong; you went against your word, sneaking around like some sort of criminal to attend a funeral you were not welcome to be at!" Loki grabbed hold of her arm, gently, to stop her movement so she could look upon his face. In his anger, his true form had broken through, his red eyes flashing with a fury he'd not felt in quite some time. Releasing his hold, his hissed at her, "You tricked me into believing you would be safe in my absence, but you were not."

"I was perfectly fine, Loki—"

"Stop lying! I was in the middle of an essential meeting with my army when I suddenly felt as if my heart was going to explode. I knew it had to be you losing control of your magic so I hurried back here at once." He sighed heavily then, running both hands through his dark hair. As he did so, his skin and eyes returned to normal as he calmed his own emotions. "You have no idea how to control yourself, even now… I thought that I was going to return only to find that you had hurt others, or worse, yourself."

"I didn't hurt anyone," she said in her defense, unable to think about what could have happened. Thinking back on the explosion of magic she'd let off, she winced imagining it that would have happened while she still stood at Blaise's graveside with all her friends. It would not have ended well.

"This time, you did not. What if Gwyneira had been there? What then?" Loki tried to speak as calmly as possible, but he was still furious. It was evident in the way he clenched his fists to keep from grabbing hold of Hermione and shaking until she understood how dangerous she could be. "Star Magic is not something to take lightly, and while we do not contain as much as before, it still lingers in our magical cores."

"I hadn't realized," Hermione admitted, biting her lip and looking away in shame. "I thought I had given you all of mine and then you used it to defeat Fenrir."

"No," Loki explained as he ran a hand over his weary face. He stepped forward and took hold of her left hand to show her the ring she still wore upon her finger. "We are bound by the Rime Diamonds. Their magic lives within us, only growing stronger the longer we stay together in harmony."

"What is wrong with me, Loki?"

Frowning again, Loki dropped her hand and backed away, using the time to mull the question over in his mind. He knew she was struggling to control herself and her magic, but he had no idea why. It was driving him mad, more so because her bursts of uncontrollable magic hurt him too since they were connected. He took an even breath and exhaled before finally voicing the truth of the matter.

"I am unsure." It wasn't what she wanted to hear from him. That much was evident in the way her face crumpled, her shoulders sagging as she began to get emotional once more. When she swayed where she stood, Loki surged forward, grabbing hold of her frail frame quickly so she would not tumble to the floor. "You need to rest," he told her, voice stern. "I will not take no for an answer. You shall rest now, and later, we will discuss your disobedience further. Do you understand?"

She nodded, clearly unable to formulate a verbal response. Not bothering to ask permission, Loki dipped and then lifted Hermione into his arms, carrying her to the bedroom they were sharing. In response, Hermione curled into the embrace, hiding her face in his neck. He was glad to see the bed unmade, making it easier to tuck her under the covers. Using his magic, he waved a hand over her body, vanishing her black dress robes from sight and leaving her in nothing but a cream camisole and knickers. Gently, he then wrapped her in the comforter and brushed her hair from her face after she'd curled onto her side.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked, tipping her chin so she would meet his gaze.

"Yes, but…" She trailed off, brow furrowing.

"What is it?"

"I would rest easier if you were by my side. I find that when I am alone, sleep eludes me. The nightmares…they are worse now than ever before," she admitted as a single tear escaped her eye and slid down her cheek. "I—"

"Say nothing further," Loki intoned, quietly. He stripped himself of his outer armor, leaving on his simple black trousers and nothing else before sliding into the bed behind her. He wrapped her in his arms, tugging her securely against his chest. "Sleep now."

He felt her nod, her hair tickling underneath his chin momentarily until she eased into relaxation. Honestly, he may have aided her descent into unconsciousness, his magic warming his skin and making rest more obtainable for Hermione. When, at long last, she was breathing slowly and deeply, Loki allowed himself to relax as well, but he would not sleep. Not now.

Instead of sleeping, he quietly examined Hermione, wanting to understand her predicament more clearly. He knew she was accustomed to night terrors, having experienced one of them for himself the first night they'd been intimate. What bothered him now, though, was that she was still suffering from them. Violence, he suspected, was the true cause of her ailment, but there was something more at work here than lack of sleep and nightmares.

She was far too thin, her bones protruding from her skin in places. She was paler, too, her porcelain skin nearly luminescent in the darkness of the room. Recalling how she'd appeared during labor, Loki suddenly realized that perhaps Hermione was not as healthy as she should have been during her pregnancy. What had Potter told him of her struggles while he'd been away? And then Hermione herself had told him of her urge to die, to take her own life because the anguish of their separation was too much to bare.

Swallowing back his own concerns, Loki smoothed his hands over Hermione as if to make sure she was truly by his side. Something was wrong, just as she suspected, but he had no idea what it could be and that was infuriating. With Hela lurking just out of their reach, Loki knew there was not enough time to properly investigate whatever ailed her, but he would have to try. If not for himself and Hermione, but for Gwyneira. Their daughter needed both her parents in her life, and Loki would do his best to make sure that beautiful little girl never knew what loss was like.

In order to even begin trying to understand what may be happening in her fragile mind, Loki needed more information. He needed Hermione to open up to him about her past, a past that was bound to bring more painful memories to the surface. Unfortunately, that could not be helped. Once she'd rested a respectable amount of time, Loki would help ease her out of her sleep and get to the bottom of this issue. There was no need for him to further admonish her for lying to him over such trivial incidents, however. Losing her former lover and friend was retribution enough.

. . . . . . . . . . . .


	7. Part VII: Proposition

**Author's Note:** I am sorry for the long wait, but I think I have overdone it with the amount of stories I am currently working on. The good news? This is one of many updates to come this month on this fic. Empire is my NaNoWriMo project which means I have put all of my other stories on hiatus while I work exclusively on this one. I hope you like where this story is going, although I must warn you it will be far darker than Wolves without Teeth was. I can't wait for your feedback and thank you to everyone who left me feedback previously! Huge thanks to Squarepeg72 for alpha reading and starrnobella and GaeilgeRua for beta reading. xxDustNight

*Playlist* (Remove '*' for it to work): Empire: http*s:/*/open*.*spot*ify*.*com/u*ser/124640*1351/pla*ylist/2P4JPrUDdG*XyyYs6aEfuCr

 **Full Summary:** Nine months after the fall of Fenrir, Hermione and Loki are still realms apart, physically and mentally. With a new threat lurking just on the horizon, complete with prophecies and time travel, will the two be able to save not only their budding family, but their friends' as well, or will evil prevail?

 **Trigger Warnings:** Childbirth Complications, PTSD, Depression, Explicit Language, Sexual Content, Near Death, Character Death, Light Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Violence, Discussion of Miscarriage, Discussion of Suicide

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The title, "Empire" comes from the song of the same title by the fantastic Of Monsters and Men. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

 _ **Empire  
**_ **Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Loki Laufeyson _ **  
**_ **Rating: M** (Rated Mature for adult language, violence, and sexual situations) **  
Part VII:** Proposition  
 **Song Recommendations:** "Free" by Ryn Weaver, "You Set Me Free" by Angie Miller, "Why We Try" by Matthew Mayfield, "Cosmic Love" by Florence + the Machine, and "Honey, Fire (Alt)" by Aaron Krause

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" _I think we end up liking people because of their good traits.  
Sometimes we end up loving them because of their flaws"_  
— Michael Landsberg

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Part VII: Proposition_

At some point, Loki must have fallen asleep, the early evening having crept up on them. Sighing heavily, he turned on his side to watch Hermione as she slept. Like this, she was so peaceful, the stress of her life forgotten as she dreamt of, hopefully, happier times. Perhaps she dreamt of him and Gwyneira and a future where they lived in peace. Or maybe she didn't dream at all, over exhausted by her emotionally magical outburst from earlier.

Frowning, Loki reached out with one long finger and traced the contours of her face. She really was something else, wasn't she? Never in his long, long life had Loki ever imagined himself falling in love and actually wanting to be with that person forever. Yet, after a silly misight on his part, he found himself magically bound to the witch and in love… To be perfectly honest with himself, Loki wholeheartedly expected to be anywhere but here, curled next to someone he loved.

It had been barely over a year since the Rime Diamonds began binding their souls together. If someone had told him then what he knew now, Loki would have laughed in their face, and then probably slit their throat. But that was no longer who he was. Now, he was someone's life mate and most importantly, a father. Father. That was still a term he was getting used to calling himself, especially with his horrific past. His past parental issues led him to believe he was unworthy of children of his own.

Gwyneira was more than he could ever have dreamed of… She was a gift from the gods. She was his entire life, aside from Hermione. Loki knew in his heart that he would lay down his life for both of them. Hell, he'd nearly done just that ten months ago when fighting Fenrir and he hadn't even known about the baby then, only suspected. Now all of it was at risk again, and Hermione was a ticking time bomb. She literally could not keep herself together, the smallest situation sending her reeling.

Loki suspected he too was experiencing some rather complicated changes, but had no idea what they were yet. Inside, the darkness still lurked just out of his grasp, clawing at the edges of his mind and waiting to be released. Only, he was able to fully control his impulse to misbehave. He didn't feel the urge to cause chaos and destruction just for the _fun_ of it. In fact, the thought made him swallow back a lick of fear. Allowing that darkness to resurface could be the tipping point in the upcoming fight.

Sighing and dropping his hand away from Hermione's face, Loki decided that he'd allowed her to rest long enough. They had many topics to discuss and Gwyneira would need to be retrieved at some point from Lady Lewis's care. Gently, Loki cupped Hermione's cheek and brushed his thumb across the soft skin. At the same time, he used his magic to pull her from the enchanted sleep he'd help place her under, unable to contain the smile that graced his lips as he watched her eyes flutter open and lock onto his.

"How fare thee, my love?' he asked gently, continuing his caresses. "Have you slept well?"

Shuffling closer to Loki, Hermione snuggled into his chest as she finished waking. "I did, and I feel much calmer now. It feels as if my magic has rebalanced itself." She placed one hand flat on Loki's chest, spreading her fingers out overtop his beating heart. "Thank you…"

"It was nothing, but I do fear we need to talk about the underlying issues here." He swallowed, staring intently down into her round face. "If you never truly open up about these issues you've had with Theo, then I will be unable to help you in the future."

"It's a really long story, Loki," Hermione told him, quietly. She pulled her lower lip between her teeth, biting down on it with more force than necessary. "I hurt him, more than I realized at the time, it appears."

Bringing his hand up again, Loki used his finger to tip her chin so she was looking at him once more. "We have time, and I want to understand this so that I can help you move past it. Theo has made his intentions clear when it comes to you, it would be best for you to talk through the pain in order to move onward."

She sighed, heavily. Loki was right, of course; she always felt better after talking about her issues. Plus, if she wanted him to understand why she'd gone against the wishes and attended the funeral, then he was going to have to know about her past with Theo…Blaise…both of them. Closing her eyes, Hermione remembered a time long ago when Theo and Blaise held her in their arms… Just as quickly as the memory flooded her mind, it was gone again and her eyes flew open.

"A long time ago, after things ended with Draco, I dated Theo," she began, voice trembling. Tentatively, she met Loki's intense emerald eyes. He was waiting patiently for her to continue. Swallowing, she carried on. "It wasn't easy, but it's what I needed at the time. I cared for him, a lot. Although, I didn't realize exactly how much until it was too late and I'd already screwed it all up. He was the one to get me help for my night terrors… He did so much and I threw it all away."

"What did you do?" Loki suspected he had an idea, but he needed to hear it from her. She was trembling, her emotions beginning to break through despite having pulled herself back together in sleep.

"I… I am not proud of my past, Loki. I want you to know that." Looking up at him, she felt her heart aching as she remembered what kind of person she'd been at one point of her life. "I am not that person anymore… I would not do the same to you as I did to him."

"I do believe my past is riddled with far more heinous crimes than that of which you are currently alluding to, Hermione." Loki gave her a reassuring smile, the sins of his past haunting him as he did so.

"I know," she replied with a shrug. "But I've always been known as this honorable, brilliant witch with great morals. I'm supposed to be a role model, someone that people can look up to in the Wizarding community."

"That is a ridiculously high standard to place upon oneself," Loki intoned, settling back against the pillows so he could properly look at Hermione. It suddenly made sense, the way she broke down so easily. When one was expected to be perfect, any little wrongdoing felt like a hammer to the chest. He should know. He _did_ know.

"It's just how it's always been since the war ended," she muttered, biting her lip again. "But I'm more reckless than I thought because as soon as Theo told me he was falling in love with me, I panicked. I ran away-right into Draco's arms."

"You had an affair." Despite suspecting that to be the case, the words still tasted sour in his mouth. He didn't look at her differently for her mistake, but it made him falter, nonetheless.

As if sensing this, either by the look on his face or through their bond, Hermione hurriedly sat up in the bed and took his face in her hands. "Loki," she said, tears filling her eyes. "I am _not_ like that anymore. I love you far more than any of my previous lovers. I would _never_ do something like that to you." A few tears broke free, sliding down her cheeks and leaving trails in their wake. "I was _broken_ and _so_ in love with Draco still despite the fact that we couldn't be together."

Covering her hands with his own, Loki looked her directly in the eye as he spoke his next words. "You do not have to explain your reasoning to me, Hermione. I have no room to judge you. I have _killed_ people. _Innocent_ people. People who did nothing to me." When he was met with yet more tears, he tried a different approach. Pushing through the bond, he let her feel the love he felt for her. "I love you. I _trust_ you, Hermione, more than anyone else in my life. Ever. If you say you will not repeat your past mistakes, I believe you. Do you understand?"

Instead of replying, Hermione broke down completely. Sobs wracked her small frame as she collapsed in on herself. Sitting up, Loki merely wrapped her in his arms and held her close as she cried. There was something wrong with her, that much was certain. Her normal vibrant and strong personality was crumbling and he had no idea why. Worry settled in his heart as he wondered what to do next. Brushing the hair from her tear-streaked face, Loki placed a kiss to her flushed forehead.

"Hermione, love," he whispered. "Do not cry."

"I'm so-sorry!" She clutched at his arms. "I just can't keep it together. I don't know why."

"It is fine," he reassured her. "You will be fine. We'll figure this out together."

Suddenly, an idea came to him, his eyes growing wide at the revelation. His eyes raked over Hermione, realizing that perhaps aside from the pent up emotion she may have _other_ needs that were left unfulfilled. Wetting his lips, Loki felt the first stirrings of desire as he imagined just how he could solve this problem for Hermione. Sliding his hand up the column of her throat, he gently guided her face to his. Loki smirked with satisfaction as her crying tapered off, confusion clouding her tearful, brown eyes.

"What are you-?"

"Shhh," he told her, pausing so that his words ghosted over her lips. "I have been here with you for far too long without showing you how much you mean to me. Let me help you relax...come undone…forget about the horrors that we live with for a little while." He lowered his voice, knowing just how much she enjoyed it when he spoke to her just so. He felt her shiver, but not in fear or from the chill of the room. His smirk became almost predatory as she practically melted in his embrace. "Good girl."

He kissed her then, wasting no time as his tongue slid into her mouth to have a taste. He could live for four thousand more years and never have enough of Hermione. Her hands carded through his hair as he continued to kiss her, nipping at her soft lips while guiding her to lay back on the bed. She spread her legs willingly, allowing him to settle between her parted thighs. He wanted to relax her first before moving onto what he knew she truly needed. Under such duress as she was, Hermione needed to be dominated, and he would willingly oblige.

As difficult as it was, Loki controlled his body's wishes to strip her of her knickers and dive right into her core. He could smell her scent, her body awakening under his kiss, his touch. Large hands stroked down her arms, massaged swollen breasts, and then rested at her hips. Holding her down as he playfully pressed his hardness into the warmth between her legs, Loki moved his mouth to her ear. He made sure to leave heated kisses in his wake, enjoying the way she whimpered from the ordeal.

"I know what you need, you naughty girl," he hissed into her ear. She shivered again, her hips rolling up to meet his. Smirking into the crook of her neck, he scolded her. "Ah, ah, ah. Not yet. You have not earned my cock yet. You, my naughty little pet, have earned yourself a spanking."

Brown eyes flashed open to look at him with a mixture of nervousness and desire. "Loki, I-"

"Hush," he told her, placing one long finger over her parted lips. "You will address me in the proper terminology this night if you want your release. Now are you willing to play, or not?" He quirked one elegant eyebrow at her as he waited for a reply. If she didn't want to play, he'd probably still give in to her needs, his body wanting her just as badly. This was more fun, though, and he knew she'd missed being under his control, if only in this way.

Hermione stared up at Loki, her body humming with want, with _need_ , so badly it was making her head spin. It had been far too long since she and Loki were together in this way and to be honest, she'd wanted their first coupling to be special. But wasn't this special too? He would care for her while they played this game just like always, being both demanding and respectful at the same time. He knew what she needed and she had to admit, she did need this. After everything she'd been through...she desperately needed to turn off her mind and let someone else be in control for a while.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded and gave her consent, "Yes, master. I'm willing to play." She watched as his emerald eyes flashed dangerously, his old self enjoying being addressed in this manner. It made her stomach clench in delicious anticipation.

"Very good, my pet," Loki murmured, one hand coming up to card through her hair. Curling his fingers lightly, he tugged gently as he pulled her upward. He gave her lips one quick kiss before pulling away. Letting go of Hermione, he rolled out from between her legs and resettled himself against the head of the bed.

Watching carefully, Hermione waited for further instruction, not wanting to do or say the wrong thing and ruin the atmosphere. She was good at that. When he was settled, Loki gestured at his lap, indicating that she should place herself there accordingly. Heart beating so loudly with anticipation that she just knew Loki could certainly hear it, she crawled over his legs and settled herself comfortably.

"You are well enough for this type of play, are you not?" Loki asked, suddenly unsure if she was truly healed enough from her pregnancy. He did not want to cause her any further injury.

Despite the situation, Hermione giggled at his antics. She threw a look over her shoulder that was full of love. Breaking character for just a brief moment, she lifted her hand and placed it gently on his chiseled cheek. "Loki, it has been more than enough time since the birth of Gwyneira. I am fully healed and besides, I heal differently now thanks to my bond with you."

Staring down at her with soft green eyes, Loki held her hand to his cheek for a moment longer before pulling it to his lips and kissing the palm. "I needed to be certain, love. You know I would never do anything to harm you intentionally."

"I know. Now," she said while giving him her most seductive look while wiggling her bottom. "Are you going to spank me, _master_ , or am I going to have to punish _you_ instead?"

She let out a shriek mixed with playful fear and excitement as he dropped her hand to grab hold of her hair. His eyes flashed dangerously and she couldn't help but moan wantonly as he gripped her behind with his other hand. Her words had the desired effect and now she was going to pay… Most deliciously.

"You watch that saucy mouth of yours, _my pet_ , or I will make you suffer," he growled into her ear as he continued to tug at her curls. Releasing the grip he had at her bottom, he gave a one swift smack to the fabric covered surface in warning, earning him a yelp. He smirked, excitement coursing through his veins and making his cock throb. Oh how he had missed this.

"Yes, master," Hermione dutifully replied, hiding her smile in the blanket she was using to hold onto. Behind her, Loki had released his grip on her hair to turn down the tops on her knickers. One cold hand smoothed over her bottom while the other continued to slide her underclothing down her legs. She helped him by lifting her legs up so he could discard of them and then she was bare and waiting for her _punishment_.

"If at any time I lose myself, you know what to do," he reminded her softly as he continued to trace the curves of her arse.

"Yes, I do," she said quietly, knowing full well that there was a chance they both lost control. This would be the first time they'd been together since before the fall of Fenrir, and Loki had full control of his powers. No longer was he restricted by a magical cuff which meant his powers could surge forward in a moment of lost concentration on his part. Then again, she was just as likely to do something of the sort. Nevertheless, they would not deny themselves this just because of that. It had been far too long, and they needed this.

"Very well," he said, and it was the only warning she had before his hand lifted from her bottom and then returned in a hard smack. She gasped, the pain taking her breath away for a second, but pleasure quickly replaced it and her mind kicked into submissive mode.

Loki didn't know which sound was more beautiful; the resounding crack on her pert bottom or her sharp cry of both pain and pleasure. Either way, it spurred him onward and after a brief second where he massaged the spot where his hand had landed, he lifted it and prepared to go again. Again and again, and again he let his hand land upon her naked arse, turning the flesh from pink to smarting red. The color was exquisite just as her continued whimpers, cries, and gasps were like music to his ears.

"Mmmm," he hummed appreciatively as he paused to rub his hand over her bottom. The flesh was scalding hot to his touch, a mirror image of his handprint visible in spots. He smirked at his handiwork before gliding his fingers lower to trace between her thighs. "Oh, how _wet_ you are for me, my pet. Are you close?"

"Yessss," Hermione hissed as his deft fingers slipped into her core. Her hands clenched the bedspread to keep from moving. She knew if she did that, he would remove his fingers and purposefully keep her on the verge of climax. "Master, _please_ ," she begged, her words gasping out of her as he continued to fuck her with his fingers.

"Please _what_ , my pet?"

Oh so that's how it was going to be tonight, Hermione thought to herself as she felt that tightness in her lower abdomen beginning to grow and grow. As he added a third finger, she lost herself momentarily, her hips grinding down onto his hand. He began to withdraw, but she whimpered in frustration. "Please don't do that, master. Please make let me have my release."

"Just a moment more," Loki replied thoughtfully, as he returned his fingers to her core, moving more slowly this time. His other hand disappeared from the small of her back where it had been resting. One long finger trailed down her crack before he raised his hand and then brought it down forcefully upon her arse again. "I. Think. You. Need. A. Few. More. Lashes. First." After each word he brought his hand down, not stopping to massage the pain away.

It was exactly what she needed to send her barreling over the ledge she'd been teetering precariously upon, especially as he'd continued fucking her with his fingers. As the rush of her orgasm flowed through Hermione, she cried out, her vision going white as she came undone under his skilled hands. The orgasm seemed to go on and on, and Loki held her against his lap with one hand while he used his fingers to draw out every last bit for her. When at last she stilled, he removed his fingers and rolled her over so she could curl up in his lap.

Breathing heavily, she clutched at his chest and rested her head on his shoulder as the world resettled around her. Her body was still trembling and her bottom was delightfully sore, but she felt more relaxed than she had in a very long time. Kissing the base of his throat, she lifted her hand to cup his cheek. "I love you," she said breathily.

Loki merely chuckled, settling back into the headboard and holding her close. "I take it you feel better, my love?" The game over for the moment, he reverted to the other nickname he adored calling her since their reunion. "Are you sated?"

"For now…"

"Insatiable as always," he pointed out, brushing the curls from her damp forehead. Sighing, he frowned as she closed her eyes. There was still much to talk about, and now was the best time to do so. "Hermione?"

"Hmmm?" She didn't open her eyes, merely held him tighter.

"I realize that Theo may be holding a grudge because of your actions long ago, but I am still lost as to how Blaise plays into the entire ordeal. Perhaps you could further explain this to me before we go and fetch our daughter?" He hated to ask, but it needed to be discussed. Obviously, Blaise played a crucial role in the entire mess between her and Theo and without this knowledge, Loki would be unable to help guide Hermione through the loss of her friends.

"Well, that's where the story gets both interesting and complicated," Hermione said with a sigh as she snuggled as close to him as possible. Somehow she'd hoped to avoid talking about Blaise, but that didn't seem like it was going to happen.

"I'm sure I will be able to follow along," Loki teased, poking her lightly in the side. "Humor me and share the tale."

"Alright, but don't you go getting any ideas. Like I said before, I'm not that person anymore." She raised her eyebrows at him and he rolled his eyes in return.

"Very well. I promise not to get any _ideas_ about whatever comes next in this story."

"Good." Hermione bit her lip, preparing herself to remember the happier times she shared with her former lovers. It really was a complicated mess. "Before things went south with Theo," she began deciding to keep most of the sordid details to herself, "Theo and I went to visit Blaise in Italy where he was banished to after the war. At first things were normal between the three of us, until one night Blaise and Theo propositioned me."

"What did they want?"

"What do you think? Two young wizards holed up in an Italian villa with a witch willing to experiment sexually." She was blushing now, finding it odd that after all this time she suddenly felt embarrassment over her sexual exploits from her younger years.

"You… You did not…" Loki trailed off, voice full of disbelief and a incredulous smirk on his face. It was hard to imagine his Hermione involved in such illustrious affairs." _You_?"

She swatted at him playfully, cheeks burning now. "Shut it, you. I told you I was different back then. I was lost and they made me feel like….I don't know. Special. I felt loved and special as silly as that may sound." She looked up at him. "Come on, Loki. Tell me that in your many years that you've never experimented with multiple people at once."

His lips curled into a smirk that spoke for itself and he chuckled darkly. Carding his hand through Hermione's disheveled curls, he replied, "I have done much in my time that would make your toes curl. Perhaps you would be interested in hearing more about my ventures sometime, hmmm?"

Hermione shivered with desire at his words, but pushed that aside. "See, I knew I was not alone in this. And maybe. We'll talk about it sometime."

Loki laughed and then so did she, breaking the seriousness in the air. More relaxed now, Loki shifted Hermione so that she was laying alongside him and he could stare down into her face. "There has to be more to the story, though, aside from that."

"There is… Eventually, Blaise was allowed back to the UK and he and I began dating. I think I loved him, actually, but I was still too blinded by my love for Draco. That ended up being the breaking point for him." She sighed, remembering all too well the day she came home to find Blaise's suitcases packed at the end of the bed. "He left, and I believe ran into Theo's waiting arms, but I'm still unclear on all of that. I was a bit lost at the time."

Loki traced his lips thoughtfully, processing the information she'd given him. "It is probably safe to say that perhaps Blaise still loved you in a way and Theo thinks that by him sacrificing himself to save your life, he was showing he loved you more?"

Talked out, Hermione collapsed backward into the pillows and blankets. Blowing the air out of her mouth in a puff that ruffled her curls, she sighed heavily. "Probably, and that makes me feel ten times worse. I never wanted any of this, you know?"

"I do," Loki intoned, running his hand over the soft skin of her naked thigh. He continued rubbing her thigh, hoping to soothe her troubles, at least for the moment, while he pondered on the situation.

"Blaise came to me when he found out about the prophecy. He was scared, terrified really," Hermione admitted. She refused to look at Loki, knowing she was keeping a certain prophecy from him, one that involved not only Hela and herself, but their daughter as well.

"I gathered as much."

"He'd remembered the prophecy and wrote it down for me. Ultimately, I destroyed it, but after that we began planning. He asked Theo to marry him so they'd get to spend as much time together as possible in case the worst happened." She paused, voice catching as her emotions began to get the best of her once more. "He-didn't want to die. He wasn't supposed to be there."

"What's done is done, Hermione," Loki told her, removing his hand from her leg and sitting up in the bed. "We cannot alter the past, but we can prepare ourselves for the future. Hela will not be easy to conquer. In fact, I am uncertain as to why she gave in so easily to begin with."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Fear was coursing its way through her veins, the thought of the Goddess of Death making her more frightened than ever before.

"Someone with motive would not simply walk away from a fight they knew they could easily win," he told her, running a hand through his long, dark locks. Hermione's head jerked so she could meet his gaze and already he knew what her next question would be.

"How would you-"

"How would _I_ know?" he interrupted, voice raising ever so slightly. He laughed, but not in the way that made her relax. No this was a dark laughter, sinister almost. "Have you so easily forgotten who I am? Who I _was_? There was a time when I willingly allowed myself to be beaten to a bloody pulp so that I found myself back on Asgard and out of Thanos' hands."

"That was different," Hermione began, but again he stopped her.

"How so? I knew the real prize was Asgard's throne and that if I managed to get back there, I could get my hands on it if I played things right. It worked. The Chitauri were defeated by the blasted Avengers and I was whisked back to Asgard to _atone for my sins_. What I was really doing was biding my time. I had ulterior motives, and I believe Hela does too."

"I forget sometimes…" Hermione trailed off, not quite knowing how to put into words what she was thinking. Loki was complicated, and she so often forgot that. In essence, he was frightening to an extent. He was far more powerful than she was, even with her newly awakened powers. He was surprisingly strong and could wield a knife better than a five star chef. Swallowing, she met his emerald gaze.

"You forget what? That I was once the villain? The monster parents told their children about at night, as it were?" He hated bringing that up, but it was true. It was good for her to be reminded now and then where he came from in case he ever fell away from this benevolent new persona. He gestured between the two of them."You knew who I was going into this relationship."

"And I chose you anyway, Loki!" Hermione urged, sitting up and placing both hands on his chest. "I chose you anyway, _despite_ all the horrible things I'd heard about you. It didn't matter that the Rime Diamonds bound us together, something about you drew me in and I fell in love regardless of all that."

"There is the Hermione that I fell in love with," Loki said reverently, his hands coming to wrap gently around her wrists. He could feel her fiery personality through the bond and it made his own heart soar. "I was wondering where she had gone." He gave her a smirk, the one he reserved just for her and watched as she returned the gesture.

"You have helped me in ways you'll never understand, Loki," she began softly. "I was so lost in my life, never knowing if I'd ever find true love again, and then there you were, posing as the Allfather." She laughed, her brown eyes sparkling.

Loki used one hand to tug her so that she was straddling his lap, enjoying her delighted look of shock as she settled against his hardness. He adored her fiestyness, and more importantly, how she never showed any signs of being afraid of him or his past. "I am not one to be overly sentimental or open to affection, having found it a weakness for so long. But you have changed me for the better. I would not be here with you now had you not seen the good in me that I no longer saw myself."

"Loki," she whispered, her fingers trailing up and down his naked chest. "You have far more good inside you than you give yourself credit for. When I'm with you, I feel like the old me. The one before losing a baby, Draco, and almost _myself_ because I no longer felt I was someone able to be loved."

"Nonsense," Loki implored. "There is no way someone as brilliant, beautiful, and beloved as you could ever feel such a way." When she made to argue, he let go of her wrists and cupped her face in his hands as he sat up in the bed. He was glad that Hermione had the sense to use her knees to stay steady on his lap. "I understand that you struggle with depression and your issues from the war, but that does not mean your are unlovable. _Never_ think such dark thoughts, especially with me as your mate. If I can be allowed to love, then you, my dear one, deserve all the love in the universe."

It was far more sentiment than Loki had ever expressed in his long life, even more so than when he was a child telling his mother that he loved her before being tucked into bed each night. That seemed like ages ago now, and his heart ached at missing Frigga and a time when he was more innocent than monster. It appeared that Hermione was moved to tears by his words, unable to speak. Instead, Loki watched as she bowed her head, a few stray tears dropping onto his chest.

"Do not cry, my love," Loki said gently, wiping away her tears. When she showed no sign of relenting, he pulled her to him and kissed her soundly. It was slow and passionate and entirely different than the kisses they shared earlier in the evening. She clung to him as if the world were ending, and perhaps it was, but for now they had this night. They had each other.

Slowly, and without breaking their kiss, he guided Hermione to lay back on the bed and once again moved between her legs. His tongue massaged hers as his hands slid down her stomach and then under the thin fabric of her camisole. Long fingers brushed the undersides of her breasts and she gasped into the kiss, so he did it again. Parting, reluctantly, from her lips, he began peppering kisses down her neck as he removed her shirt and discarded it off the side of the bed. Leaning backward, he stared down at her naked form below him.

"Beautiful," he murmured, enjoying the way her cheeks turned pink at the compliment. Wanting to join her, he quickly moved from the bed and removed his trousers. His heart beat quicker at the way Hermione stared longingly up at him. She too was a sight to behold, her body readily spread for him, her curls framing her head.

Rejoining her on the bed, he crawled up her body and captured her lips once more. Her hands rested on his shoulders, holding him to her as they tasted one another. Loki wanted her to feel just how much he loved her, and tonight he would show her with his body. Gone were the games and the titles of master and pet. Right now she was Hermione, his beloved, and he planned on making sure she knew that no matter what, she held his heart.

One hand swept down her body, his fingers ghosting over her damp folds before slipping inside. She was ready for him, their earlier play and this new passion easily preparing her for his entrance. Positioning himself, Loki slid inside her wet heat, causing them both to groan. Loki broke the kiss, panting into the crook of her neck as he filled her entirely. It had been far too long since he'd felt at peace, and he certainly did now. Joined with Hermione he felt home. He felt whole. He felt _loved_.

"Loki," Hermione breathed , raking her fingernails gently down his back. "Please, I need you to move. I want… I _need_ …" She was incapable of saying much else, the feel of him inside of her more perfect than she remembered.

"Say no more, love," he whispered, placing a kiss against the soft skin behind her ear. Bracing himself on his elbows, Loki took her lips once again as he began to move, his hips moving backward only to surge forward once more. Hermione whimpered into the kiss, her own hips meeting his every thrust.

She clawed at his back, the desire pooling in her lower abdomen quickly as he made love to her. This time she was the one to part from his lips, despite wishing she could kiss him forever. Her body felt tingly, obviously their connection drawing Star Magic as they moved as one. They had no immediate use for the magic, but this time she would keep the power safe within her body for later use. Pushing aside thoughts of battle and powers, she tuned back into the feel of Loki as his cock slid in and out of her core.

"Oh, Loki," she practically sobbed, overcome with emotion as he moved her to new heights of pleasure. Never before had she felt so attuned to someone intimately. She clutched at his back, holding him tightly as he panted into her shoulder. She was nearing the end, and it appeared Loki felt the change in her body too for he began to move just a minuscule faster.

Not wanting to miss a moment of her undoing, Loki kissed up Hermione's throat and gave her one more searing kiss before holding himself aloft. He stared down into her eyes as she gazed up at him, face full of love. So much love, and all for him. Knowing she was close, he picked up his pace, his hips snapping against hers and making the most delicious of sounds. She wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to move deeper.

"Yes," he rasped, holding back his own release. "Gods yes, Hermione." As he felt her walls begin to pulse, he adjusted his position to hold her hips as he knelt on the bed. The new angle was just what she needed, her orgasm taking hold and making her cry out his name over and over again. He continued pounding into her for just a second longer before allowing himself to join her. He felt the power of the Rime Diamonds pulling Star Magic into his core, but ignored the sensation to focus more on what was unfolding below him.

Together, they moved as one until, at long last, they were both spent. Slowly, Hermione lowered her legs from their position around Loki's waist to rest on the bed. Her thighs trembled still, her core reminding her of the passion they just shared. She slid her hands down his muscular arms until she could intertwine their fingers. Loki allowed her to do so, his emerald eyes almost appearing to glow in the semi darkness of the room. She suspected that had a bit to do with their connection and the magic they shared. As he relaxed back into a kneeling position, he slid from her body and she sighed in contentment.

"I have never shared such a moment with anyone as I have just shared with you," she whispered in the the quiet that settled between them. Her heart was full and she wanted nothing more than to be wrapped in Loki's arms forever and forget the horror that awaited them outside this room. More than ever, she wished they could just take Gwyneira and run far, far away.

"Shhhh," he told her, moving so he could settle beside her again on the bed. He pulled her into his arms and tugged the blanket up around them. He brushed her curls from her face and then placed a tender kiss upon her lips. She responded in kind, her body melting against his and warming his cold heart. "You have me eternally, Hermione. We will share many a moment such as this in our lifetime. I will do everything in my power to ensure that for you."

Sighing in what could only be described as relief, Hermione felt herself drifting off slowly. Despite her long rest earlier, she felt the weight of the day lifting off her soul. Suspecting Loki was sharing some of her sorrow through the bond, she allowed it this time. "Do you really mean that?" she mumbled against his chest, feeling sleep beginning to draw her in.

"Of course-"

Loki stopped mid-sentence, his head whipping up to stare at the doorway. He'd heard movement just beyond the open door and was immediately on guard. Hermione sensed his change in demeanor and was suddenly wide awake, first looking up at him and then in the direction he was. He felt fear grip her, the feeling so strong through their bond that he tasted it in the back of his throat.

"Who's there," Loki called, one hand protectively wrapping around Hermione as he used the other to call his dagger from the dresser. He didn't feel safe until he felt the hilt hit his palm. His fingers gripped it tightly, prepared to face whoever was lurking in the shadows.

As footsteps sounded in the hall, Hermione gripped Loki tightly, her wand somewhere in the living room. She was thankful he had his dagger at least as the intruder breached the doorway. Fear quickly evaporated, replaced with confusion as a familiar face stood in the doorway looking both embarrassed and uncomfortable at finding the two of them in such a manner.

"I'm sorry," Theo apologized as he stepped into the room, his hands held up in a gesture that showed he meant no harm. "I didn't mean to disturb the two of you." He met each of their stares in turn before dropping his gaze to the floor.

"Theo?" Hermione asked, unable to keep the astonishment from her voice. She sat up in the bed, making sure to hold the quilt to her naked chest. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I came to talk to you," he stammered, scratching at the back of his neck uncomfortably. "And to apologize for what I said…" He met her eyes then and shrugged. His voice was full of anguish, his eyes full of unshed tears. "It was uncalled for. I'm sorry."

"Theo…" Hermione trailed off, her heart breaking all over again for her friend and the loss she knew he was feeling. "I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you."

"But you're hurt and that's so much worse. No matter whatever happened between us, Blaise-he loved you too, and you him at one time. I shouldn't have said what I did. Can you forgive me?"

Hermione felt Loki's hand press against her lower back as if urging her to be careful. She knew Theo, though, and he wouldn't be here unless he didn't truly mean this apology. "I can," she answered honestly, her own voice catching as she tried not to cry. "I don't want to fight. With anyone," she added hastily, glancing at Loki, who was watching her with guarded eyes. "Can you give us a moment and then we'll meet you in the living room?"

"Oh! Of course, I'm sorry." he blushed and then turned and escaped the room, his footsteps carrying him down the hall.

Not wanting the wizard to overhear, Loki use their bond to communicate with Hermione as she crawled out from underneath the covers and began redressing. _He wants something from you_ , he told her, moving from the bed and grabbing his trousers.

Pausing as she pulled on a pair of jeans, Hermione gave Loki a curious stare. _What do you mean?_ She resumed dressing, now focused on Loki.

 _He wants to ask you something important, I am just unsure what. I suspect it has to do with Blaise. We should be wary of whatever awaits us._ Fully dressed now, Loki waited by the door as Hermione pulled on a hooded jumper and swept her hair into a hair band.

Worried now, Hermione walked over to Loki and took his hand. _Whatever he wants to talk about, I will make sure to keep an open mind and heart. I promise you that. I won't make any decisions without consulting you, okay? You're my partner in all of this… My soul mate._

He regarded her for a moment before nodding and tugging her into his chest. "Okay," he said aloud. "I will trust you with this one, even though I want to rip him limb from limb for distressing you as he did earlier this day."

"Thank you," she murmured, sliding up onto her tiptoes to kiss him briefly. She felt the tiniest bit of pressure as he returned it, but she knew he was concerned about what awaited them in the living room. "Come on." She tugged him from the room, only stopping once they stood staring at Theo's back.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Hermione asked Theo as she and Loki came into the living room. She waited patiently as Theo turned away from the fireplace, his eyes haunted as he stared at her from across the room. Her heart began to pound as he reached into his cloak pocket and she felt Loki tense beside her. Maybe he was here to harm her, after all. His broken heart too much to bear.

Instead of his wand or a weapon, Theo pulled something else entirely from his pocket. A trinket she'd not seen in a very long time. In fact, she'd thought them all to have been destroyed many years earlier, in an accident in the Department of Mysteries. She stumbled backward, suddenly thankful for Loki as he grabbed hold of her shoulders to steady her.

"Is that?"

"Yes."

"But...they were…"

"Not this one," Theo said boldly, glancing down at what he held in the palm of his hand. It glittered in the light from the fireplace, taunting her and making her stomach clench in fear. "I found it in my father's old belongings."

"What do you want, Theo?" She asked, her eyes falling shut as a sense of foreboding overtook her body. Behind her Loki was sending question after question through their bond, but she ignored them all. She needed to hear Theo say it aloud or she wouldn't believe it herself. Opening her eyes, she faced this challenge head on, her heart pounding so loudly she was unsure she'd be able to hear him speak at all.

"I need you to use it, Hermione," Theo whispered, holding it out to her now. "I need you to use this Time-Turner and bring Blaise back to me."

She felt her world tipping sideways even though she was standing still. A rushing sound filled her ears as possibility after possibility flew through her mind. Shaking her head numerous times, Hermione backed away from Theo and the Time-Turner. She ran into Loki, causing them both to stumble. He held her upright, his hands gripping her so hard she was sure there would be bruises on her shoulders tomorrow, if not later tonight. Quickly pulling herself together, Hermione vehemently slashed her hand at the blasted Time-Turner, knowing only bad things could come from this. However, it wasn't her who finally replied, but Loki instead.

"No." The Jotun pulled Hermione's upset form against his side, tucking her protectively under his arm. "I have no idea what that thing does, but I have a fairly good guess. You've upset Hermione for the last time today. Get out and take that thing with you." His voice was low, the unspoken threat dripping from every word.

Clearly not expecting this outcome to his proposition, Theo nodded his head and swallowed audibly. Tucking the Time-Turner away in his pocket, he quickly turned away and disappeared through the floo in a flash of green flames. Once he was gone, Loki turned Hermione in his arms and checked her over, examining her pale face and trembling form.

"Hermione?" He inquired, voice gentle but firm as her chest rose and fell rapidly. She met his eyes slowly, her brown orbs wide with an emotion he couldn't place. He had a sinking suspicion it was hope, but he shook that thought away.

"Loki…" She swallowed and then tried again, clutching at her chest as she spoke. "I have to-"

" _No_ ," he growled, barely refraining from shaking her forcibly. "You will do _no_ such thing," he demanded before taking two fingers and placing them at the base of her jaw. "I'm sorry, but you leave me no other choice." He spared her a mere second of confused shock before using his newly awakened powers. Loki forced Hermione into a deep sleep, his magic surging forth and into her body to knock her unconscious. He caught her before she could hit the ground, her body hanging limply in his arms.

Breathing heavily himself as fury raged through his veins, Loki turned and stalked back toward the bedroom where he carefully deposited Hermione back on the bed. Staring down at her seemingly lifeless form, he tried to collect himself before he lost control of his emotions, and in essence, his magic. He knew she would be furious upon waking and did not anticipate that moment, but for now, Loki tore at his hair in frustration before dropping to his knees.

This was going to end badly. He could see it now. There was no way Hermione would be able to avoid the temptation of Theo's supposed proposition. The only question now was, who would suffer in the end? Hermione or someone else entirely. Only time would tell.


	8. Part VIII: Erudition

**Author's Note:** So NaNoWriMo has been going well as you can see by yet another update! I'm already about 2k deep into the next chapter after this one too! Thank you to everyone who gave feedback. I do enjoy it ever so much. I should warn you that I have not yet seen Ragnarok, but I do know some spoilers. I'm using some of that here in this so I guess Spoiler Alert if you haven't yet seen it either? Happy reading! Thank you to Squarepeg72 for alpha reading and helping me find some songs and a quote for this chapter. Also thank you to starrnobella and GaeilgeRua for beta reading. xxDustNight

*Playlist* (Remove '*' for it to work): Empire: http*s:/*/open.**spot*ify.**com/u*ser/124640*1351/pla*ylist/2P4JPrUDdG*XyyYs6aEfuCr

 **Full Summary:** Nine months after the fall of Fenrir, Hermione and Loki are still realms apart, physically and mentally. With a new threat lurking just on the horizon, complete with prophecies and time travel, will the two be able to save not only their budding family, but their friends' as well, or will evil prevail?

 **Trigger Warnings:** Childbirth Complications, PTSD, Depression, Explicit Language, Sexual Content, Near Death, Character Death, Light Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Violence, Discussion of Miscarriage, Discussion of Suicide

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The title, "Empire" comes from the song of the same title by the fantastic Of Monsters and Men. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

 _ **Empire  
**_ **Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Loki Laufeyson _ **  
**_ **Rating: M** (Rated Mature for adult language, violence, and sexual situations) **  
Part VIII:** Erudition  
 **Song Recommendations:** "Sell My Soul" by Storm Circus, "Friction" by Imagine Dragons, "All We Do" by Oh Wonder, "I'm not an Angel" by Halestorm, and "Fumes" EDEN, gnash

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" _I do not speak as I think, I do not think as I should,  
and so it all goes on in helpless darkness._ _"_  
— Franz Kafka

 __. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Part VIII: Erudition_

Storming out of the spectral plane, Loki nearly forgot to close it with a sweep of his hand before the dark creatures could pursue him. He'd left Hermione passed out on the bed in her flat while he came to retrieve Gwyneira and gather more information about this _Time-Turner_. Suppressing a growl, Loki threw open the door to the lab, effectively startling all of the people sitting around the kitchen table. His emerald eyes sought out a pair of obsidian and he stopped, curling one long finger in a come hither motion.

"Pansy," he said darkly. "A word, if you will?"

Pansy looked around the table at Darcy, Jane, and Ginny, all of whom were drinking tea and having some sort of conversation he was not privy to. "Um, sure," she replied, standing and placing one hand on her swollen stomach. "Is everything okay?"

"Fantastic," he muttered, turning and heading back out the door and into the night. He waited until the door beeped shut behind her to face her again, his hands raking through his hair in a very uncharacteristic display of uneasiness. "What do you know about Time-Turners?"

"Wha-What?" Pansy asked, taken aback by his question. She crossed her arms and shook her head as she tried to wrack her brain for information on what he needed to know. "Time-Turners?"

"Yes," Loki snapped. "What do they do _exactly_ and how can I stop Hermione from wanting to use one?" His question seemed to leave Pansy stunned, but she was the only one he felt comfortable coming to with this. If he went to Harry, he would surely confiscate the contraption, but perhaps it could be of help.

"Loki… I don't know what you-" She stopped, thinking back on what he just said for a second. " _Wait_. Hermione has a Time-Turner?"

"No, Theo has acquired one and he's asked her to use it to-"

"To bring back Blaise," Pansy finished for him, all the feeling leaving her body. Numbly, she shakily ran a hand through her short, dark hair. "Loki… This is… This is-"

"Not ideal. Yes, I gathered as much," Loki grumbled, turning to begin pacing the yard. Brow furrowed, he scratched at his jaw thinking of the hell that could come from altering the past.

"Theo is desperate and obviously not thinking. Hermione surely knows going back and trying to save Blaise is a bad idea." Pansy's mind was reeling, the thought of her dear friend possibly being saved warring against rational thought. She could only imagine what Hermione was going through right now. In fact… "Where's Hermione now? What happened exactly?"

Stopping, Loki tensed, his back to Pansy as a wave of guilt washed over him. "Hermione is at home. I may have used my magic to put her into a deep sleep," he admitted. Turning around slowly, he met Pansy's shocked gaze. "I did not trust her to make a rational decision at the moment. If you haven't noticed, she has been rather _unstable_ since the birth of our daughter."

"Loki!" Pansy screeched, stomping her foot once before stalking toward the much taller man. Jabbing him in the chest with one long, manicured fingernail, she scolded him. "You can't just knock Hermione unconscious and go about your business! I'm sure she didn't agree to that, at _all_. She's going to be absolutely _livid_ when she wakes up."

Startled at the smaller witch's outburst, Loki stumbled backward, rubbing absently where her sharp nail had dug into his chest. He had, in fact, considered how furious Hermione would be upon waking which was why he'd apologized beforehand. Nevertheless, what was done was done and he had answers he needed before he could return home and bring her out of the deep sleep. Staring down at this furious witch, Loki exhaled slowly as he tried to keep calm.

"I did what was needed," he replied flatly, his voice telling Pansy he would speak no further on what he had done. "Now, tell me more about these Time-Turners." He crossed his arms and stood at his full, intimidating height. Pansy merely matched his stance, her chin lifting in a perfect mimic of his own. This, this was why he'd come to Pansy. She was no nonsense and would be honest with him.

"A _normal_ Time-Turner can be used to go back a few hours to even an entire day. There was rumor that the Department of Mysteries used to house a variety of the trinkets with ones ranging from multiple day travel to ones that could take you to the future." Pansy paused, biting the inside of her cheek as she thought back to a time long ago when the war was just beginning and the darkness that reigned.

"However, all the Time-Turners were destroyed in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries in 1996. You can ask Hermione all about that seeing as she was there…." Pansy trailed off, enjoying the way Loki's eyes widened ever so slightly at that tidbit of information. "Anyway, there were rumors after that. Whispers, really, that there were still one or two Time-Turners out there in the world. Hidden away by some of the Dark Lord's followers."

"Theo's father." Loki recalled Hermione's ex lover saying that he'd found his Time-Turner tucked away in his father's old belongings.

Pansy's eyes went wide. "It's possible. Theo never said anything to me about it, and my father certainly never told me or my mother." She laughed, the sound harsh and far from humorous. "I was expected to uphold the perfect Pureblood daughter facade, but my father never felt I was good enough to share Death Eater secrets with."

Loki hummed thoughtfully. "It appears you and I have a few more things in common than I originally thought."

"What? Daddy not love you enough either?" Pansy smirked, having heard all about Loki's 'daddy issues' from Jane and Darcy previously.

Smirking at her blatant audacity, Loki stepped closer to Pansy, but not in a threatening way. "Another story for another time, perhaps."

She shrugged one shoulder and laughed for real this time. "Sure. We can have tea and chat about our horrid childhoods." Getting serious once more she added, "So do you think Theo's Time-Turner can go back far enough to save Blaise?"

"I am assuming that he believes it will, and that is why he's come to Hermione for her aid." Loki sighed heavily, his head hanging forward so that his hair obscured his face. Unsure as to why he felt comfortable speaking with Pansy so openly, he decided to voice his concerns. "Hermione holds such guilt over the entire situation, I fear that no matter what anyone tries to tell her, she will attempt to save her friend."

Silence settled in between them and Pansy merely watched as Loki continued to stare forlornly at his feet. In all the time she had known him, which really wasn't long at all, she'd never seen him look so... _lost_. Reaching out, tentatively, she placed her hand on his forearm, causing him to glance up at her. "I can't speak for Hermione, but I know that if Ron was gone and someone came to me with a way to bring him back, I would do everything in my power to at least try."

"That is what I was afraid to hear," Loki sighed, accepting that the immediate future was about to change, and probably not for the better. Taking a deep breath, Loki pulled himself together, pushing aside his trepidations, he thanked Pansy for her input. "I appreciate you talking with me on this subject matter. I know that Blaise was one of your dearest friends and that you and Hermione have not always had the best of relationships."

"Huh, she told you then?" Pansy smirked up at the God of Mischief, her own eyes sparkling in the starlight.

"She did not have to. I am perceptive, and her relationship with your husband is certainly indicative that you and her were not always the best of friends," Loki explained, sliding his hands around his back and clasping them there.

"Look," Pansy began, giving Loki her best narrow-eyed glare. "Hermione and I had our issues, but that witch is one of the best people I know. When you were gone, I made a vow to protect not only her, but Gwyneira as well. If you break her heart again, in any way at all, I am going to come for you. Do you hear me? I don't care how much I like your weird ass, alien self, I. Will. Cut. You."

"Noted," Loki replied, bringing his hands up in front of him in a sort of surrender. It was quite obvious that this witch was not meant to be messed with, and he would not make that mistake. Ever. "You, Lady Weasley, are most formidable and I am ever thankful for your devotion to my beloved and our daughter."

"Such fancy words," Pansy teased, playfully swatting the Jotun. She giggled when he gave her a scornful look, knowing full well he did not dislike her gesture in the slightest. "Now, you wait here while I go and get Eira and her things. Then, Mr. I Knocked Out My Girlfriend Without Her Permission, you best be on your way back to the flat and make sure Hermione isn't ready to take off your head. You understand?"

Pursing his lips, that rush of guilt coming back full force, Loki merely nodded. Pansy threw him a reassuring smile before disappearing back into Jane's house. He knew what he'd done to Hermione was wrong, but he'd needed time to figure this out first. Time without her panic and guilt making her act first and deal with the consequences later. Ultimately, he knew what her decision would be, but at least he had more information. Now, when she went to Theo and inevitably fucked up the future, he could say he was well informed.

Loki was known for his erudition, and he would be damned if he went into any situation without knowing what the outcome could be. As the door reopened and Pansy walked out with Gwyneira in her arms, he pushed aside the thought that he had, in fact, overlooked the consequences of using the Rime Diamonds in the past. As his heart skipped a beat at the sight of Eira sleeping soundly, her plump little lips puckered, he had to admit that mayhap some things turned out alright in the end even when you had no idea what you were getting into.

"Thank you," he whispered, not wanting to wake his daughter as she was transferred from Pansy and into his waiting arms. He snuggled the babe close, inhaling her fresh scent and tucking her head underneath his chin. He relished the feel of her silky curls, so like her mother's despite being as dark as his own. "And again, I thank you for your counsel this evening."

"Oh I wouldn't call it that, but you're welcome, nonetheless." Pansy waved him off, already heading back toward the door. Over her shoulder she called, "And do make sure to have Hermione text me when you wake her up. I just can't _wait_ to hear all about it." Cackling at the frightened look that passed through Loki's emerald eyes, Pansy shut the door behind her.

"Well, my darling daughter," Loki muttered as he stared down at Gwyneira. "I suppose I must return home and face the wrath of your mother." In her sleep, Gwyneira cooed, causing Loki to relax, albeit slightly. Pansy was not wrong; Hermione would be livid with him. He couldn't blame her. Sighing, Loki opened the spectral plane and returned to the flat.

. . . .

Furiously, Hermione's fingers flew across the screen of her mobile as she sent off a text message to Pansy informing her that she was well and now awakened from the "impromptu" nap that Loki had so _generously_ gifted upon her. The object of her affection was currently tucking Gwyneira into her crib and would rejoin her shortly, of that she was certain. Smirking at Pansy's reply, Hermione tucked her mobile into the back pocket of her jeans and headed into the kitchen to make some tea.

Too irritated with the entire situation, Hermione decided to make the tea the Muggle way. As she filled the kettle at the sink, she thought on what Theo was asking of her. A Time-Turner… Merlin, how was she supposed to make a rational decision right now? Her heart ached as she carried the kettle over to the stove and set it to boil. Crossing her arms, she stared down at the stovetop and bit her lip as she waited.

On one hand, she wanted to jump at the chance to bring back Blaise, not for her own sanity but rather for Theo's. However, there was every chance that this could go horribly wrong and she could be the one dead instead, effectively leaving Gwyneira without a mother, and possibly a father… Either way, there would be consequences and she wasn't sure she was ready to deal with them one way or another. Sighing heavily, Hermione felt rather than heard when Loki entered the room, silent as the night.

She turned and regarded him coolly, choosing not to react when he merely met her stare with a quirk of his elegant eyebrow. She frowned, turning back to the stove as the kettle began to whistle. She grabbed for it before it could wake Eira and then poured the boiling water into two mugs. Quickly, she added the tea and then carried the cups to the table where Loki was now seated. Setting down his mug with a little more force than was necessary, she joined him at the table.

"I'm still mad at you," she told him, absently playing with the string of her teabag.

"I've surmised as much," Loki intoned, gesturing to his cup. "You did not have to take it out on my cup of tea, however. It has done nothing to you."

"This is serious, Loki," Hermione said with a sigh as she slumped in the chair dramatically.

"I know. I never joke about tea." He picked up his mug and hid his smirk behind the brim of the cup as he took a sip.

Hermione laughed despite herself, unable to keep a straight face when Loki was being so... _silly_. Was this what life would be like after everything... _settled_? Would they have nights like this where they put their daughter to bed and then shared a cup of tea before crawling into bed and sharing each other's bodies? Merlin, she hoped so because right now, despite the uncertainty and anger she still felt, she was more content than she'd been in quite some time.

"How do you do that?" She asked, setting aside her mug. "How do you defuse a situation so easily?"

He shrugged one shoulder. "It's a gift. I have always been known for my silvertongue be it for humor or lies." While he was thankful Hermione appeared more relaxed, Loki knew her ire still simmered just below the surface. Taking one more comforting sip of tea, he set aside his cup and prepared to have the difficult discussion that was forthcoming. "So, shall we discuss the issue of the decision you must now make?"

"You know I have to use it," Hermione muttered, sighing and then setting aside her own tea. "I see no other choice, really." 

"I do," Loki replied calmly, ignoring the way Hermione's eyes snapped to his and the glare she sent his way. "You let the past lie as it is and move onward. We travel to Jotunheim and prepare to go to war with Hela."

It sounded so simple to her ears. Just move on. Forget about the Time-Turner and fight their current battles, not ones left behind. Picking idly at the corner of the table, Hermione didn't meet Loki's eyes as she replied. "What would you do? If Thor was killed and Jane came to you with a way to bring him back, would you do it?" Now she did meet his stare, only to find the emerald eyes she loved so much scowling at her scenario.

Taken aback by Hermione's words, Loki pushed to his feet and began to pace the small kitchen. "In the past, if Thor was murdered, I would have rejoiced. The throne would fall to me in succession and I'd have had my heart's desire." He paused, slowly turning to stare down at his beloved. "However, many a circumstance has changed since I have come to know you."

"I know, and that is why I ask this of you. Please, humor me with an honest answer. No lies." Hermione bit her tongue, hating that she was implying Loki would lie to her. Unfortunately, he was who he was and she needed to know how he really felt on this matter.

Rejoining Hermione at the table, Loki clasped his hands on the tabletop and stared across the small space. "I believe you already know the answer that you seek. You know who I am and who I have become. Regardless of our fractured past, I would go to the edge of the universe and back in order to keep my adopted brother safe." He chuckled, rolling his eyes. "The oaf...I do hope he never finds out how much I care for him. He would never let me hear the end of it."

"How sentimental you have become," Hermione cooed lightly, staring at Loki with affection shimmering in her brown eyes. He bowed his head in recognition of her comment but said nothing else. It appeared it was her turn still to speak on the matter, but where to begin? "I just feel lost in all of this." She gestured between them and then held her hands outward, indicating everything else. 

"What has you so perplexed?" Looking at her with confusion, Loki felt that the situation was rather clear indeed.

"I've used a Time-Turner in the past, Loki. The decision was simple. Go back a few hours and save the life of not one, but two people I cared about. It was easy and done without much second thought." She paused, remembering a night long, long ago when she was a mere child. "But there were some things I couldn't change, even then. I think I'm afraid of the unknown. I'm used to knowing _everything_."

"What do you wish to know," Loki asked softly, suddenly understanding at least part of her frustration.

"Who is she?" Hermione swallowed, steadily meeting Loki's gaze. "Hela."

Glancing toward where Hermione kept her work bag, Loki felt his blood run cold. He knew what was hidden from him in there and still, after all these weeks, she still refused to let him peruse her research. As Hermione cleared her throat, he glanced back at her resigned self.

"Not yet, Loki. Not until I understand this more clearly." She pinched the bridge of her nose momentarily and then reached for her teacup. "We've already had one prophecy come to pass. I am hoping to avoid this one, especially seeing as I do not even know the details of it."

"I dislike that you are withholding information from me," he replied evenly. Loki crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"And I dislike that you are avoiding my question," Hermione hissed, eyes flashing as she gripped the edge of the table. She chuckled at herself, at Loki, and the whole situation. "I'm not going to fall for your tricks, Loki. You may be able to talk your way out of most conversations, but this is one that needs to be had whether you like it or not."

Narrowing his eyes, Loki swallowed back his annoyance at Hermione being able to see through his tactics. It was not often he came upon someone able to call him on his silvertongue. Of course his soulmate would be able to know when he was lying or avoiding subjects. She could probably _sense_ the way his stomach clenched at the mere mention of Hela. Taking a deep breath, Loki drew himself up so his back was straight as he sat in the chair.

"What do you want to know," he said at long last, shielding his feelings from Hermione while at the same time opening himself up to her.

"Don't do that," she said with a sigh. "Don't hide yourself from me."

"You felt that?" He leaned forward, searching her face and trying to gage how she'd felt the shift in his side of their connection.

"Yeah. I can sense everything you do. Even when you had me knocked out, I was able to discern that you were not far." Biting her lip again in thought, Hermione realized that perhaps she should have thought that odd. "You can do the same with me? Right?"

"I can…" Trailing off, Loki quietly observed Hermione in light of this new information. There were far too many things firing off at once for Loki's liking. Huffing, he slapped both palms down on the table in irritation. "Nevermind this new facet of our bond. We'll deal with it later."

"Okay…"

"Hela," he snapped, unable to keep his annoyance from leaking through his words. "You wanted to know more about her, correct?"

"Right. Yes, sorry." Hermione leaned forward as she prepared to hang onto his every word, ever the student. He was right, their issues could wait until later. She had a decision to make and she needed more information if she was going to make the right one. "Go on."

"Hela is the Goddess of Death, much like I am the God of Mischief and Lies and my brother is the God of Thunder," Loki began, straightening in his chair and fixing Hermione with his clever gaze. "From a very young age, she was always around, although none of us earned our titles until well later in life. My father would bring Hela to play with us from time to time and for some reason or another, I always migrated toward her more. While Thor was off playing swordsmen with Sif and the others, I would practice my sorcery with Hela."

"So she has an affinity for magic as well?" Hermione's words were whispered in fear, her face having gone pale in the dim light of the kitchen.

"Yes," Loki responded, meeting her stare. "And she is ruthless when it comes to using her skills. As I was saying… We grew older and I grew further and further apart from my brother as he moved on the path toward becoming king. I spent more time with Hela, as it were. One day, she asked if I wanted to travel with her and seeing as I had nothing better to do, I joined her in the journey. One of the very few mistakes I have ever made that I truly regret."

"What happened?" Hermione was leaning forward, enraptured by his every word.

"For many a year, we did nothing more than travel the realms studying magic and practicing our skills. Occasionally, we would run across Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three. It all seemed so innocent until one day, it simply was not." Loki tapped his fingers across the surface of the table briefly before carrying on. He frowned, remembering how naive he had been back then. "We were in Niflheim and Hela decided she wanted to play a trick on my brother."

"It was more than a trick though, wasn't it?"

"Indeed, and I did not discover her true intentions until it was almost too late." Loki closed his eyes, remembering a time long ago when he'd been forced to watch his brother be nearly killed, all the while Hela stood by laughing. Opening his eyes, he looked to his hands upon the table. "Hela betrayed me and to this very day, I do not know why. Odin arrived just in time to save his precious heir for I was incapable of breaking her spells on my own."

"She was more powerful than you?" Hermione immediately regretted her words, flinching at the anger that flared through their bond. He didn't lash out at her, and for that she was thankful.

Running a hand through his dark hair, Loki scoffed at his own inability to quell his jealousy. "At the time, yes. I do not know now who is the better sorcerer, but we will no doubt have to find out sooner rather than later." He watched as Hermione merely swallowed, fear palpable on her round face. "I do remember," he continued, "the look of utter disappointment on Odin's face as he locked Hela away. He never did reveal to us why her loss affected him so. Then again, he never was very forthcoming in regards to such matters of the heart."

"I am guessing that things changed between you and Thor then? You and Odin too?" Hermione was biting her lip, her bright eyes still taking every change of emotion in as he told his tale.

"Up until that point I had been known as Loki the Trickster God but after that… After Hela's deception, they altered my title, forcing me to face the consequences of my involvement in her schemes. Loki, God of Mischief and _Lies_." He laughed harshly there, no humor found in the sound. "I do believe that ordeal might have been my first _true_ heartbreak. I'd always assumed Hela would become my wife, and Sif would become Thor's."

"So, you and her…"

"Yes. She and I."

"When exactly was this?" Hermione inquired, standing abruptly and collecting their now empty mugs from the table. She knew she had no right to feel jealous over his former relationship with the Goddess of Death, but here she was anyway, attempting to squash the rage from taking over. She put the cups in the sink and then turned around and leaned against the counter, waiting for Loki's answer.

He was watching her warily, as if he knew she was on the verge of an explosion. Rising slowly from his chair, he took a few steps toward where she stood and stopped. Canting his head to the side, he smirked despite the seriousness of the situation. Hermione's jealousy was…. _adorable_ , to say the least. "Hela and I were together many centuries ago. I was a mere teenager at the time and it was before I knew just how evil she truly was. When she attempted to kill my brother and Odin was forced to lock her away, I came to my senses and moved on. I never truly loved her, not really, and certainly not as I have come to love you."

Staring up into Loki's sparkling emerald eyes, Hermione felt her heart skip a beat. This was silly, this uncertainty she had when it came to Loki's affection. He'd sacrificed himself for her and their unborn child when Fenrir was threatening them, even before knowing whether she truly carried a child or not. He'd broken a treaty to come back to her and still he lingered despite the growing threat in the other realms. Relaxing, she reached up and carded her fingers through his long, dark hair. Feeling the rush of affection swell inside her soul, she let go of her jealousy and focused solely on Loki and how her heart felt when he was near.

"I believe you. I will always believe in you," she mumbled softly, her words weaving around them like a spell in the small kitchen. He leaned forward and stole her lips in a brief kiss before righting himself. She smiled up at him as she waited for him to say something to break the silence, or at least validate her sentiments.

"I do hope that I can live up to the standards you and everyone else have placed upon me since I have decided to travel this new road." Clearing his throat, Loki quirked an eyebrow causing Hermione to laugh.

"You'll be fine. I have but one more question about Hela, if you don't mind?" Hermione looked down and then away, picking at the hem of her shirt as she waited for Loki to allow her to continue. This last question was bound to bring up a variety of unpleasant memories for her lover.

"I mind not at all but after this last query, I think we should venture to bed and be done with this discussion for the night." Sighing heavily, Loki thought about Hermione and her ever turbulent emotions. She'd had more than her fair share of information this day. "What is it that you need further erudition on?"

"I know how you received your title, and Thor too, but how did Hela come to be known as the Goddess of Death?" Shaking her head as her face clouded with confusion, Hermione tried to figure it out. "If she didn't kill Thor who then did she murder instead?"

"Oh, Hermione," Loki simpered with a sinister grin that made his eyes glow in the dim light of the kitchen. Cupping her cheek, he tilted his head as coldness filled the space between them. "In our travels, Hela was known to leave a trail of dead bodies behind, but she was not alone if you recall." Using his magic, Loki allowed Hermione to _see_ the horror that was left behind in their wake. Hela was not the only one to kill, sometimes he'd had to make sacrifices in order to acquire new skill sets for his magic.

Hermione's breath stuttered out across her parted lips, a combination of both fear and arousal taking hold of her as Loki pushed his body flush against hers. The vision ended just as suddenly as it began, and she was grateful for the counter behind her as it supported her right then. Gripping the counter at her back, she remembered quite distinctly who Loki was not so long ago. One part of her was horrified that Loki had been there-a part of whatever depravity Hela had invoked during their time together. The other part of her was morbidly fascinated by his obvious former enjoyment as he partook in such activities. Something about that should have scared her, but she was too mentally exhausted.

"Come to bed," Loki commanded, stepping back abruptly and leaving her more than a little off kilter. He held out his hand to her, his face returned to its normal relaxation and indifference. One would never know that he'd just been sharing some of his darkest and most violent memories with her.

Swallowing, Hermione nodded and took his hand, allowing herself to be led from the kitchen and back to the bedroom. What did it say about her that she wasn't more bothered by his involvement in Hela's past transgressions? She knew more about their current threat now, enough at least to make some sort of decision come the morning. For now, though, her mind needed to rest and process what they'd talked about. As Loki pulled her down into bed, using his magic to vanish their clothing, she said nothing before curling into his chest and allowing sleep to take her once more.

. . . .

"I wish you'd reconsider," Loki drawled, standing in the doorway to Gwyneira's room. He was watching Hermione change their daughter's diaper, the infant having woken a few moments ago.

He and Hermione had been awake since dawn, not able to sleep any longer. There were far too many things running through their minds this day so instead of sleeping, they simply had laid together in each other's arms. The fates had brought them together, but Loki had no doubt that they could tear them asunder just as easily. The thought made his skin crawl, the sight of his love holding his daughter in her arms seared into his mind just in case it was all gone in the blink of an eye.

"I know," Hermione whispered, placing a gentle kiss to Gwyneira's head as she walked toward where Loki was waiting. Handing him their daughter, she tried to smile, but it felt all wrong. Instead, she placed a hand on his forearm and looked to Eira instead. "But I will forever second guess myself if I don't at least try."

"Very well." Keeping his anger in check, Loki turned and made his way toward the living room, Hermione following behind. He watched quietly as she donned her coat and slipped on a pair of well-worn boots. Only when she'd finished tucking her wand into the sleeve of her coat and stepped toward the fireplace, did he speak again. "If you do this, if Theo agrees to your terms, you _will_ come for me. I want to be present in case something goes awry."

Sighing as she grabbed for the floo powder, Hermione tried not to let her irritation show. "I know, Loki. I already promised you could come along." Shifting the green powder through her fingers, Hermione lifted her eyes after a moment to gaze across the room at her little family "Please trust me on this."

Instead of replying, Loki merely nodded once, his hand tightening slightly on Eira as he held her close. Feeling nervous all of sudden, Hermione decided to say nothing else before throwing down the powder and vanishing in the explosion of green flames that whisked her off to Nott Manor. Arriving in the main hall, she stepped from the fireplace and brushed the ashes from her clothes. Already, she could hear footsteps coming her way and her stomach clenched in uneasiness.

As Theo came into view, Hermione found herself smiling despite having been unable to do so mere moments before. When he realized who stood in the entryway, Theo stopped abruptly and ran a hand through his dark, disheveled hair. His shuddered exhale was loud enough to reach her ears and she swallowed back her nerves and held out her hand to him. Without a word, he walked forward and took her outstretched hand. Cold fingers slid between hers and she squeezed lightly in what she hoped was a reassuring way. Steadily, she met his gaze and prepared to set the fates in motion.

"If I do this, Theo," Hermione breathed, her hand trembling as she pushed an errant curl out of her face with her free hand. "If I go back in time and risk everything for you, _you_ have to do something for me too."

Theo stumbled forward as he broke the hold he had on her hand. He grasped at her shoulders so he could stare down into her face, dark eyes full of hopeful tears. "Anything, Hermione. What is it that you require from me?"

The answer fell from her lips easily, the mystery of many months finally at her fingertips, so to speak. "I want to know of the prophecy, Theo. If I go back and save Blaise, you are to allow me to finally know what is prophesied between me, my daughter, and Hela."

"Done," Theo replied with a resolute nod of his head. Stepping backward, he spread his hands wide. "If you can ensure Blaise's safety, then who am I to stop you from making sure your daughter is unharmed by that demon woman."

That was all she needed to hear, her body barreling forward to embrace Theo in a breathtaking hug. His arms wrapped around her small frame as well, and together they stood in the entry hall of Nott Manor, their hearts both aching and hopeful that their next endeavor would prove not to be a failure. Unfortunately, when meddling with time, there was no way to be certain of the outcome, not matter what precautions one took.


	9. Part IX: Counter Effect

**Author's Note:** Hello! So I have finally seen Ragnarok and I've totally fallen in love with Loki all over again. Sigh. So good. Anyway, enough of that. Please be aware that from here on out the plot will contain information from the movie because I like to include canon bits to keep it "realistic". I've got a good chunk of the next chapter done so that will probably be ready before the week is over, but on top of this, I am also working on my Hermione Smut Fest fic. I am a busy writer! Enjoy loves! Thank you to Squarepeg72 for alpha reading to starrnobella and GaeilgeRua for beta reading. xxDustNight

*Playlist* (Remove '*' for it to work): Empire: http*s:/*/open*.*spot*ify*.*com/u*ser/124640*1351/pla*ylist/2P4JPrUDdG*XyyYs6aEfuCr

 **Full Summary:** Nine months after the fall of Fenrir, Hermione and Loki are still realms apart, physically and mentally. With a new threat lurking just on the horizon, complete with prophecies and time travel, will the two be able to save not only their budding family, but their friends' as well, or will evil prevail?

 **Trigger Warnings:** Childbirth Complications, PTSD, Depression, Explicit Language, Sexual Content, Near Death, Character Death, Light Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Violence, Discussion of Miscarriage, Discussion of Suicide, Jotunn Loki, Dark Hermione, Ragnarok Spoilers

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The title, "Empire" comes from the song of the same title by the fantastic Of Monsters and Men. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

 _ **Empire  
**_ **Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Loki Laufeyson _ **  
**_ **Rating: M** (Rated Mature for adult language, violence, and sexual situations) **  
Part IX:** Counter Effect  
 **Song Recommendations:** "Arctic" by Sleeping at Last, "Silhouette" by Aquilo, "Wait" by M83, and "Die Trying" by Michl

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" _There are moments which mark your life.  
Moments when you realize nothing will ever be the same  
_ _and time is divided into two parts, before this and after this."_

— Unknown

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Part IX: Counter Effect_

Standing on the edge of the lot where Blaise had previously fallen, Hermione found herself almost second guessing her initial agreement to use the Time-Turner. Loki was standing at her side, vigilant and poised for the unknown. His dark hair was blowing gently in the breeze as he surveyed the scene. The blood and gore from the shadow monsters had long since been washed away by the rain so at least it no longer looked as if a horror film had been filmed there. Still, Hermione shivered as she waited in silence for Theo to arrive.

Wrapping her arms around her middle, she looked up at Loki. He regarded her coolly, his presence here only because he wished to be of aid in case their trip went wrong. He was still vehemently against this entire situation, believing that only more harm than good could come from altering the past. As a tremor of trepidation rocked her body, Loki reached out and placed a hand upon her shoulder. It was not done in comfort, but rather a nonverbal cue for her to calm herself.

"It won't be much longer," she whispered, though she knew not why. Loki knew Theo was on his way, and they were certainly not trying to hide from anyone. Not in this present time, at least. Once they traveled backward in time, then they would have to stay hidden in the dark. It was why they were wearing all black, fully prepared to use Hela's darkness spell to their advantage.

Humming in reply, Loki crossed his arms and peered around at the vacant lot. "I do believe this would be the time normal people would have the 'last chance to change your mind' discussion, but I am fairly certain you are well past that point."

"Loki," she said on a sigh. "We've talked about this…"

"Endlessly, but that does not change the fact that I wholeheartedly believe this to be a horrid idea." Scowling down at her frowning face, Loki decided he didn't care to protect Hermione's _feelings_ in this moment. Perhaps a touch of the truth would make her see reason. "If we are unable to stop Blaise from rushing forward while at the same time stopping Hela from stabbing you, do you truly expect me to watch you die?"

"This will work," she mumbled, hands tugging at her black, hooded sweatshirt. Despite managing to sound sure of herself, Hermione couldn't help the nervous flip of her stomach. More than anything, she didn't want Loki to have to watch her die. "I'm sure of it. No one will this time."

Anger flared inside Loki's chest and without thinking, he reached out and grabbed hold of Hermione's upper arm. Wrenching her around to face him properly, he glared down into her frightened face. "I have tried to be gentle with my words, Hermione, but enough is _enough_. You know not of what we are truly up against in all of this. If you die, I will be forced to bear an unthinkable amount of suffering. Far more than the trivial _sadness_ you suffered in our short separation."

Struggling to free herself from Loki's grasp, Hermione attempted to remain calm herself. "You know _nothing_ of my suffering, Loki, and I don't think you ever _will_. You can't use that against me, understand? I nearly died because I couldn't handle another day without you by my side, and then I find out that I'm pregnant?" Damp, brown eyes flashed as they met his gaze and it took everything she had not to kick him or lash out. "I find out I'm pregnant with _your_ child after finally believing that it was never meant to be for me."

"Where are you going with all of this?" Loki choked out, his chest aching from the onslaught of pain he was experiencing from Hermione's side of the bond. "What has any of this have to do with you dying _now_?"

" _Everything_!" She screamed, her voice echoing off the surrounding buildings. It caused Loki to flinch, his normally calm facade shattering into a million pieces as she used her magic to repel him away from her. "Don't you _see_ , Loki!? Don't you _understand_?! What difference would it have made if I died the night Hela came to Midgard versus all those months ago when I couldn't stand another moment without you? Either way, you would have lost me!"

Loki saw red, then. So much, in fact, that his Asgardian mask melted away to reveal his true Jotunn skin and gleaming red eyes. Having put enough distance between them with her burst of magic, Loki now stalked toward Hermione slowly. With clenched fists and rage spiralling out of control in his chest, he did not stop until he stood towering over Hermione. Somehow, she refrained from flinching away from him in this form, a fact that he tucked away for later contemplation.

"And either way, I would have been brought to my knees, you insufferable woman," he hissed through clenched teeth. The darker blue of his lips was pulled back, revealing his white fanged grin as he slowly became more unhinged. "Have you always been this way? Have you always thought only of yourself and naught for those who truly care for you?"

"What?" Hermione gasped, taken aback at his question. "What are you talking about? I've _always_ done everything for those around me!" Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, an uneasy feeling settling in her stomach as Loki continued to glare at her accusingly. Although, she had no idea why she felt guilt all of a sudden…

Loki's sharp bark of laughter was nearly as loud as her earlier scream. His instincts were telling him to grab hold of her so she would be forced to look him in the eye, but he refrained. He recalled all too well her asking for him not to touch her. He had no intention of doing so now, perfectly capable of getting his point across without harming her in any way. Ruby eyes raked over her startled face, and his evil grin grew.

"Think about it, Hermione. You did all that research, nearly killing yourself in the process to what? Set Draco free?" Loki ignored her quiet gasp of surprise at where he was going with this. "No. You did it in the hope that he would come back to you. This is no different. You crave Theo's affection, not as a lover, but as a friend. If you can save Blaise, then he will forgive you and _like_ you again."

Here, Hermione tried to look away, but Loki was not having it. He growled, the sound low and feral as his inner Frost Giant came out to play. Frightened, almost, she was forced to look back at him. In this form he was true monster, easily forgetting his upbringing as an Asgardian prince. Perhaps that was one reasons why he'd tarried on Jotunheim for so long, unwilling to seek out Hermione here on Midgard. Pushing such thoughts from his mind, he carried on his tirade.

"Wishing to die is no different. Your blatant disregard for life is unflattering. Your loss would set you free from _your_ heartache, yes, but it would cripple all those who hold you dear to _their_ hearts. What of Ron and Pansy? Harry and Ginny? Your parents? Do they matter so little to you that you would throw your life away just to be free of your own pain?"

He paused here more for effect than expecting an actual answer. Her brown eyes were nearly glowing, her inner magic fueled by her emotions. Loki knew he had to stop soon or she would lose control, but he had to finish his explanation or they would most certainly be doomed. She needed to have a full understanding of her mental state before going through with this. He knew they still would travel back, there was no doubt of that in his mind, but he would be damned if she expected him to pretend it was being done to satisfy Theo. This was for her, plain and simple, and whatever consequences came, she needed to be prepared to handle them on her own.

"You are selfish," Loki said more softly now, Jotunn eyes softening. "Without realizing it, and that makes you no different than me. At least I can own up to my misgivings. You, however, pretend as if you're doing these deeds for the greater good. It is time to stop with the pretenses, Hermione. We are who we are and there is nothing we can do to change that. Your sacrifice would not bring about universal peace."

"How dare you…" Hermione whispered, but she could find no fault in his words. The truth hurt, and it struck deep. So deep, in fact, that Hermione stumbled and then dropped to her knees on the hard pavement. Staring at her hands, she found that although she wanted to cry, no tears would come. Loki had forced her to face a truth that was staring her in the face all these years, but now… Now it was too late to go back on her word. Theo would be here any moment and then it would be time to save Blaise, or at least try to.

After a moment which Hermione spent staring at her hands in disbelief, Loki knelt down before her. When she at last had courage enough to face him, she found that his Jotunn form had again been covered up and she was now staring into emerald eyes rather than that angry red. Swallowing thickly, she clenched her hands into fists as she watched him watching her.

"Is it always going to be like this?" She asked quietly, her voice quivering. The _between us_ went unsaid, for she knew Loki would understand her meaning all the same.

Taking pity on her, Loki took both her hands into his, gently, and then aided her to her feet. He knew not exactly what to say to her so he let the silence settle around them instead. Words were not important right now, actions were needed more than placating syllables that would inevitably solve nothing in the end. Pulling Hermione against his leather covered chest, he enveloped her with his arms and tucked her head under his chin as he had done to their daughter just the night before. Closing his eyes, he inhaled her scent and felt his own self relax as their bond soothed their frustrations.

 _No,_ Loki replied at last, but through their bond. _I do not believe that we will always be so at odds with one another._

 _What is wrong with us?_

Hermione's question caused a slight trickle of uneasiness to shoot through his heart. As her hold tightened around his waist, Loki found himself at a loss. What _was_ wrong with them? He knew something had been changing in him all this time since their bond had been triggered, but since his arrival on Midgard, things had spiraled out of his control. Frowning, Loki continued holding Hermione as they waited for Theo to arrive.

 _I know not what ails us, but I promise you we will find a way past all of this. Remember, the Rime Diamonds are still binding us together and our time apart did nothing but cause fissures to appear where before there were none._

 _I hate feeling so out of control._

 _As do I, my love._

He didn't voice the fact that he always managed to be one step ahead and the fact that he was more than a step behind this nonsense was causing him to panic like never before. Such thoughts would only cause her more despair and frustration. Until he figured out what was happening to their chemistry, he would have to tread carefully around Hermione so as not to trigger anything that could do harm to those around them. After all, their magic was volatile, especially when their emotions were in upheaval.

With a _pop_ Theo appeared to their left, his dark cloak billowing in the breeze that had stirred without their realization. Reluctantly, Hermione extracted herself from Loki's embrace and nodded at her friend. He nodded once in return before looking to Loki, a grave look on his face.

"Thank you for being here, Loki," Theo said softly, extending his hand in greeting. "I understand you are not as willing as Hermione and I are to use this Time-Turner. I appreciate your help."

Taking the offered hand, Loki shook it once before dropping it and stepping back to stand beside Hermione once more. "You are right in that regard, but you are welcome. I am hoping for a quick trip to the past without complication."

"I am hoping that all goes well, also," Theo replied, although his voice didn't sound so sure. Reaching into his cloak, he extracted the Time-Turner and held it out to Hermione. "I suppose it's best if we don't delay."

With trembling hand, Hermione took the trinket. It felt cold and strange in her palm, but she held fast. However, when she spoke, her voice was steady. "Are you certain this will take us back far enough and to the right time?"

Theo nodded once and then swallowed. "I may have attempted it on my own before realizing what a fool I was being." He paused at the matching looks of panic that he received from his two companions. Rubbing a hand over his weary face, he continued his explanation. "As soon as I realized what I was doing, I came back. I knew I needed help and so I came to you."

"Theo…" Hermione breathed, opening her hand to stare at the Time-Turner she held. "You could have changed _everything_."

"Is that not what you intend to do?" Loki's disdain was thick upon the air, so much so that he didn't even bother rolling his eyes at Theo's words.

"Loki," Hermione scolded softly, although she knew it would have no effect.

"I refuse to ignore the risks involved in this; although, I will not speak them aloud again for sake of time." Crossing his arms, Loki sneered down at Theo. "I've had words with Hermione regarding this ordeal, and I am sure you can surmise as to what we have discussed."

"Her death."

Theo's words were a blunt knife to Hermione's heart and she swallowed hard, her heart beginning to beat rapidly. "I'm not worried," she lied, not quite meeting either of their eyes. "I'm ready if you are. Can we just get this over with and stop arguing?"

"If you are certain this is what you want." Loki looked to the sky, his eyes closing as a wave of hurt took hold of his chest. He hid it from Hermione even though he knew she would sense what he was doing. Feeling her gaze upon him, he opened his eyes and looked back at her and Theo.

"You know that it is," she answered for both her and Theo. Opening her hand, she looked again at the Time-Turner. "How does it work?"

"I turned the hourglass counterclockwise as many days as Blaise has been gone from my side," Theo whispered, his hands clenching together distractedly.

"Okay, are we ready?" Hermione looked first to Theo and the to Loki, who nodded. "Alright." Taking her wand in hand, she magically enlarged the fragile chain before placing it first over her neck and then gesturing for the other two to join her. Theo lifted it over himself and then so did Loki so that they were all standing quite close together. "Here we go…"

Wasting no more time, Hermione began counting the turns of the hourglass. At the same time, Loki's hand grasped as her waist, his fingertips digging into her lower back the only indication of his unease. She ignored her own fear, so palpable in her clenched stomach that she knew she must be shaking. On her right side, Theo stood quietly waiting, his face pale in the near darkness. When she finished, Hermione had not but a second's warning before the world began to spin.

Time swirled backwards, throwing them through a whirlwind of days and nights since that fateful time. Closing her eyes, Hermione waited for it to stop, her body reeling from the onslaught of both her and Loki's feeling combined with the time travel. All at once, she heard the breath leave Loki in a rush and her eyes fluttered open to a sight most frightening.

They'd gone back in time all right, to the moment before the shadow creatures had been forced to reveal themselves. Currently, the three of them stood on the outskirt of the lot, right behind one of the larger of the monsters. Frantically, Hermione removed the chain from their necks and then they backed away as quickly and quietly as possible. Feeling a shimmer of magic wash over her body, she turned and saw Loki with a look of deep concentration on his face. He was obviously shielding them from the monster's view.

When at last the monster surged forward to engage in battle with their past selves when Harry sent a _Reducto_ at it, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "We have but a few minutes before Hela reveals herself. Will this shield keep us from Hela's view as well?" She turned and stared up into Loki's strained face, waiting patiently for him to answer.

"It should, but then again, I am _unsure_ how powerful she might have grown since the last time we were together," Loki explained, his eyes not looking at her but instead to the battle unfolding before them in the darkness.

Spells and curses were exploding and lighting the car park enough for her to see the outlines of their bodies in the middle. After the final beast fell, Hermione stepped forward to peer at the scene unfolding. She clutched her wand tightly, ready to do everything in her power to stop Blaise from running forth and sacrificing himself for her. Loki's hand reached forward and grabbed hold of her cloak, tugging her backward just as Hela appeared.

 _Do not move until you have absolutely no choice_ , he warned her through the bond. He held her close to his body, but still he did not speak aloud. _I imagine it would be unwise for your two selves to see one another._

She nodded once and gave Theo a look that somehow he understood. Together, the three of them stood frozen in the darkness, forced to listen to Hela threaten them all over again. It made Hermione's skin crawl and her wand itch to attack at the same time. She wanted nothing more than to run out there full force and attempt to destroy Hela right then, but common sense, and Loki's ever steady grip, held her back. Once again, Hermione found herself torn between what was right and what was wrong, and she hated every second of it.

When Hela's sword came into view, Theo balked, beginning to move forward into the fray. Hermione was quicker, though, running from Loki with such force, he ripped the sleeve of her jacket as she tore free. Silently, she sent forth an _Impedimenta_ , effectively causing Blaise to fall to his knees before ever reaching the fray. A gasp left Theo's lips beside her as his past self ran to Blaise's side. Having stopped him from sacrificing himself, Hermione then turned her attention to her past self, wondering who would save her now, if at all.

It was as if time slowed to a stop, which was nonsense she knew. Holding her breath, Hermione observed herself flinching away as Hela lifted her sword high above her head, eyes glittering with an unnatural light. _This was it_ , Hermione thought. This was how she was going to die. Silently, she removed the Time-Turner from her neck so that it didn't disappear with her when she was lost to this world. She felt, rather than saw, Loki's body react to what was happening in front of them, but he would never make it to her in time.

A sudden boom of thunder shook them where they stood, nearly sending Hermione off her feet. Thor, as a last resort, had sent Mjolnir flying through the air towards Hela. The Goddess of Death was forced to drop her sword, but that same hand came up to protect her face. In a twist for the ages, she easily captured Thor's mighty hammer in her palm and then stood staring at their past selves, a smug smirk slowly growing on her lips.

Without another word, Hela began to squeeze, her fingers cracking through Mjolnir with an ease that left everyone stunned. As the hammer was destroyed, an explosion tore outward from it, sending everyone in the vicinity flying. Hermione's body hit the ground hard, but Loki threw himself atop her prone form so as to protect her from the magical blast. When the dust cleared, Hela stood victorious, a smirk upon her pale face. Thor was staring at his fallen hammer, a look of pure dread on his noble face.

In the darkness where they were still currently hidden, Theo was the first to push to his feet. He was already staring across the car park, searching to make sure that Blaise has survived the explosion. Both Loki and Hermione heard his exhale of relief as he obvious found his husband alive. Turning to watch as Loki helped Hermione to her feet, Theo pointed to the group still gathered. Loki narrowed his eyes, obviously not voicing how now what not the time to speak as of yet.

"Loki," Hermione whispered as she was pulled to her feet, but she was unable to say anything further as one long fingered hand curled around her mouth. She wanted to protest, to pull him away, but she refrained. She knew he would easily remove his hand if she tried to pull it away, but she wasn't really in the mood for a fight just now. A deep fear had taken root in her soul, and she suspected the emotion was coming more from Loki than herself.

Hela was making her last scathing remarks, threatening to kill Hermione unless Loki came forth and surrendered himself unto her. Again, Loki threw a dagger at her disappearing form before turning away. This time, however, he did not cater to Hermione but to Thor instead. With none dead, the group stood awkwardly as they quietly discussed what to do now that the imminent threat had passed. Thor was yelling, his hands clenching around the broken pieces of his favored weapon.

Biting her lip hard enough to break through the tender flesh, Hermione peered up at Loki with apologetic eyes. With a frustrated sigh, he let his hand fall away before stepping around her form to closer inspect their past selves. Not quite knowing what to say or do, Hermione turned her attention to Theo. He was staring back at her, hope shining in his dark eyes. She gave him a tentative smile, but that was all she could offer him in this moment. Her priorities were elsewhere currently.

"Loki," she tried again, and this time he did turn to grant her his attention. He looked livid, though, his eyes glinting red as he tried to hold back his Jotunn form. Trying not to flinch, she carried on. "What-what _happened_?"

He was on her then, closing the space between them in a single stride and grabbing hold of her shoulders. "Hela destroyed my brother's hammer like a piece of _glass_ ," Loki hissed, gesturing toward where their past selves were still reeling from what had transpired. Thor was currently holding the fragments of the hammer in calloused hands while the other Loki spoke words they could not hear. _This_ Loki's narrowed eyes never left Hermione face, however, as he continued to fume. "We must return to the present and discover what chaos has ensued from this travesty."

"He's right, Hermione," Theo broke in, clearing his throat. "Thor traveled to _wherever_ after the last time, but now… He can't do that right?" He waited for Loki's affirmation which came in the form of an irritated nod of his head. "Right, so this time who is going to go running off to save the universe? We need to go and find out."

"Okay," Hermione breathed, eyes dropping to locate the Time-Turner she'd allowed to fall to the ground. Catching her gaze, Theo bent and retrieved it for her before offering it over. Shrugging out of Loki's grip at last, Hermione took the Time-Turner and placed it around her neck. Frowning at the fragile little trinket, she finally voiced aloud what she still couldn't believe. "Thor saved my life."

"And in doing so, condemned us all." Loki's words hurt and she flinched, hands falling away from the Time-Turner chain. He had no time for her regret, sighing in frustration as he instead grabbed for the chain and ducked underneath it. With a single dark look sent at Theo, the wizard joined them. "How do we return?"

"Here," Theo mumbled, taking the Time-Turner into hand and touching the hourglass. Brow furrowed in concentration, he twisted the center of the hour glass once and then again before glancing up at the other two. "Give it a second-"

Before he could finish the sentence, the fabric of time began to swirl and churn around them. This time, Hermione closed her eyes against the onslaught, not wanting to deal with any of it. Beside her, Theo tucked his arm into her, but on the other side… Loki was as cold as the ice planet he was born from. Although he had not closed his feelings off from her, she could feel nothing from her beloved. Obviously, he was more than furious with the entire situation, especially as he'd been against it from the start.

When the whirlwind faded, Hermione opened her eyes. With a sigh of relief, she was glad to see they'd returned safely. Loki wasted no time ripping the chain from their necks and tucking the Time-Turner into the pocket of his trousers. When Theo made to object, he literally growled in frustration. Hermione said nothing, standing there in utter silence as Loki began to pace the crumbling surface of the car park.

"Go," Loki ordered Theo, waving distractedly. "Go and find out whether or not Blaise has truly survived all this time. Contact Hermione once you have determined his whereabouts."

"Okay…" Theo scratched at the back of his head. "What are you going to do in the meantime?" He threw a worried glance at Hermione as if he suspected Loki would harm her in some manner. Hermione shook her head once, effectively warning him that she would, in fact, be fine if left her alone with Loki.

Loki stopped pacing, one hand raking through his dark hair in anger. He grimaced as a few strands pulled free, but he did not falter. "I will need to seek counsel with my brother, if he even still remains in this realm. We have much to discuss, to plan, and you," he snapped, turning his wild, green eyes on Hermione, "you need to be with Gwyneira. She will need protection."

Finding she could do nothing but nod, Hermione wrapped her arms around her middle and stood there helplessly like a properly scolded child. Loki was angry with her, and disappointed too. Again she shook her head at Theo when he gave her a look of worry, but she ignored it. Sighing, she stepped forward and waited for Loki to open the spectral plane. Surprising her, he held out his arm instead, obviously wanting her to _apparate_ them instead.

"Be safe, you two," Theo told them before turning and disappearing, heading home to his manor where he hoped to find his husband alive and well.

"Let's go."

"Loki?"

"Not now," came his harsh reply.

Her mouth snapped shut so hard her teeth clacked together, dread settling low in her stomach. "Where do you think we should go?" Her question was quiet, so quiet she wasn't even sure he would hear her. He did, his keen ears picking up on her troubled words.

"Your flat. If we do not find Eira there, then we will contact others until she is found." He straightened his back, preparing for the magical journey. "Now, enough talking. There will be time for words later when I know that my daughter is safe and I have talked with Thor."

Finding nothing else to say, Hermione swallowed and _apparated_ them away. Her last thought before they disappeared was that she couldn't quite shake the feeling that something had broken between her and Loki. Something she wasn't sure could be easily repaired with simple apologies and gentle embraces. The counter effect of their Time-Travel would be felt far and wide, but she worried that it affected their fragile relationship far more than anything else.


	10. Part X: Severance

**Author's Note:** Yes, well. I should warn you that this story WILL have a happily ever after and Hermione/Loki is ENDGAME. Please don't hate me too much after this chapter. I promise it all works out, you just have to trust me on this one. Things are falling apart so that they can come back together. Nothing is always as it appears. That said, thank you to everyone for the feedback and love. I appreciate ever single little bit. Also, thank you those that have decided to stick with my craziness! I hope you're enjoying this ride as I am. Thank you to Squarepeg72 for alpha reading to starrnobella and GaeilgeRua for beta reading. xxDustNight

*Playlist* (Remove '*' for it to work): Empire: http*s:/*/open*.*spot*ify*.*com/u*ser/124640*1351/pla*ylist/2P4JPrUDdG*XyyYs6aEfuCr

 **Full Summary:** Nine months after the fall of Fenrir, Hermione and Loki are still realms apart, physically and mentally. With a new threat lurking just on the horizon, complete with prophecies and time travel, will the two be able to save not only their budding family, but their friends' as well, or will evil prevail?

 **Trigger Warnings:** Childbirth Complications, PTSD, Depression, Explicit Language, Sexual Content, Near Death, Character Death, Light Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Violence, Discussion of Miscarriage, Discussion of Suicide, Jotunn Loki, Dark Hermione, Ragnarok Spoilers

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The title, "Empire" comes from the song of the same title by the fantastic Of Monsters and Men. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

 _ **Empire  
**_ **Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Loki Laufeyson _ **  
**_ **Rating: M** (Rated Mature for adult language, violence, and sexual situations) **  
Part X:** Severance  
 **Song Recommendations:** "Numb" by David Archuleta, "We Are Broken" by This, the Silent War, "Dynasty" by MIIA, and "Say Something" by A Great Big World

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" _And then something invisible snapped inside her,  
and that which had come together commenced to fall apart."_  
— John Green

 __. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Part X: Severance_

"Thor."

"Loki…"

Sighing in relief, Loki paused in the bedroom doorway as he took in Thor's form atop Jane's bed. He was a sight to behold, dark circles under his eyes and hair hanging limp and lifeless about his slumped shoulders. Cerulean eyes lifted to seek out emerald and then the God of Thunder nodded, giving Loki permission to enter the room. Loki crossed the threshold carefully, eyeing up his adopted brother for any further signs of duress, though he found none.

"I have been searching for you this evening," he said as he came to a stop at the edge of the bed. Having no recollection of the time that passed between the battle and their return to the present, he needed to tread carefully so as not to arouse suspicion.

Shrugging one shoulder and crossing his legs at the ankle, Thor spoke to his lap. "I am in no mood to be amongst others this night. Jane has allowed me to seek refuge in her room while she and the others have gone to the Burrow," he explained, now picking idly at the hem of the grey t-shirt he wore.

"May I?" Loki inquired indicating the edge of the bed. Thor nodded, giving him permission to sit and so he did, turning his body to face the obviously depressed Thunder God. Loki was immediately reminded of their childhood, times when he would visit his stubborn brother after he'd been scolded by their father. _Thor's_ father, he mentally corrected himself as he clasped his hands in his lap. Closing his eyes briefly, he pushed the past out of his mind so that he could focus on the here and now.

Opening his eyes again, he found Thor watching him curiously, though he knew that there was no way Thor could know of what had transpired. To him, the destruction of his hammer had been the only effect of Hela's visit to Midgard. No one but he, Hermione, and Theo knew the truth, and they hoped to keep it that way so that further consequences did not come to pass. Allowing a small sigh to escape his lips, Loki figured he might as well get this over with rather than tarry any longer. "I am afraid that I must ask some difficult questions of you."

"I knew it would be only a matter of time before you sought me out, Loki."

Thor's voice was quiet, resigned almost, and it struck odd that they were here like this now. Thor was supposed to be the strong one, the older brother who protected everyone from harm. Instead, it was Loki who was doing everything in his power to hold the pieces together lest they all fall apart. Deciding to ignore all the hostility and lies from their not so distant past, Loki cleared his throat and began.

"Brother," he said softly, earning himself a confused glance. "I do apologize for not coming sooner." By Thor's words, it was safe to assume that this was their first meeting since Mjolnir's demise. "I have been otherwise engaged…"

"I understand, brother." Thor returned his sentiment, nodding as a small smile appeared, briefly, on his tan face. "I understand that it must be difficult dealing with Hermione's depression over the ordeal, as well as caring for Gwyneira."

"Hermione has been…" Trailing off, Loki frowned. He knew not how Hermione has supposed to have been during this time. Blinking rapidly as an idea came to his mind, Loki met his brother's stare and prepared to ask permission for something he had not done since they were children. "Thor, may I have permission to peruse your memories? I find that there is some disconnect between what I recall of the situation at hand and what has actually transpired."

Sitting up further on the bed, Thor leaned forward so that he was closer to Loki. "Of course. I fear that we all remember the battle differently. Harry has stated that he had an odd dream just the other night where Blaise perished by Hela's hand, though we all know he lives."

Loki's eyes widened at that revelation, not quite knowing how to perceive the fact that Potter had a vision of their former past. He would have to discuss the matter with Hermione once he returned to her flat. He had no experience with time travel nor the effects that could transpire from changing it such as they had. Taking a deep breath, Loki prepared to venture into Thor's mind, a skill he had never shared with Hermione, and held his hand aloft. Thor gave him one more nod before closing his blue eyes, and then Loki placed his cool hand upon his brother's forehead.

It hit him in a rush, the memories of the past few days racing through his own mind with such force that he struggled to sift through them. Exhaling, he scrunched up his eyes as he forced the onslaught to slow. After that, it was much easier to see clearly how the events unfolded after Hela disappeared. After the battle, Potter and Theo had collected the remnants of Thor's hammer and returned them to the devastated God. Then, Loki had taken Hermione away, her grief nearly as incapacitating as it had been when Blaise had died. Potter had returned Thor to the lab and Theo and Blaise had gone home as well.

In the days after, it appeared that much discussion had been wrought between Jane and Thor about what to do next; although, he'd refused to have any visitors. Loki saw snippets of texts Jane shared that were from Potter and Hermione. Banner had been by once but been unable to find a way to piece Mjolnir together again. As he neared the present, Loki discovered that as Thor's self doubt worsened so did Hermione's depression. In essence, nothing had been done about leaving Midgard to pursue Hela and so Loki withdrew his hand and left Thor's mind.

"You have found that which you sought." It was not a question, Thor obviously realizing that Loki needed something but would not share as he was often prone to do. Shifting on the bed, Thor clenched his fist and gently punched his knee in frustration. "How am I to ever hope to defeat Hela without Mjolnir?"

"I am unsure we can defeat her at all, brother," Loki admitted, his words a mere whisper between them. Looking at his hands, he brought forth his magic, allowing it to jump across his palms. "You recall how she was when we were younger? Her magic must have far surpassed mine since then despite all the training and studying."

"She was older than us, yes?" Thor inquired, deep lines appearing on his forehead as he frowned. It was times like this that Loki was made aware of their many centuries of life. Amongst the mortals, it was easy to forget just how long they had been living. However, sitting here now, alone with just Thor, Loki suddenly felt the exhaustion of time upon his shoulders.

"She was," he clarified, brushing the hair out of his face with one hand. "As I recall, she was born long before you, though I know not her parentage."

"Odin never shared that with us."

"No, he did not but then again, we did not inquire about where she came from." Loki scoffed at their idiocy. Smirking at his adopted brother, he couldn't help but feel frustrated with Odin. "We should have asked more questions of the Allfather before he left us to our own devices."

"You were the one to travel with her across the nine realms, wreaking havoc and leaving a trail of bodies in your wake," Thor pointed out, although he did not sound as disapproving as he once would have. Loki was glad he left unsaid the part where Loki had been tricked into falling for Hela's plans.

"I did, and it is not a time in my long life that I am proud of." He bristled slightly, finally moving to stand. He'd spent more than enough time in Thor's presence gathering information he would need to take back to Hermione. "I think that you and I should consider returning to Asgard," he did say before heading toward the door.

"When do you feel we should leave?" Thor asked, causing Loki to pause in the doorway. He gripped the frame tightly, running various scenarios through his head in rapid motion. Glancing back at Thor he sighed heavily. "As soon as I have discussed such matters with Hermione and made a few arrangements. I will contact you tomorrow with more details."

Thor nodded in reply, so Loki made to leave the room but stopped when he again spoke. "Brother?"

"Thor?" Loki did not turn around, shoulders tense and skin crawling with anticipation of what may be shared.

"I do not blame her." When Loki made no indication of a reply, Thor continued, his voice gruff with unbridled emotion. "I do not blame Hermione for what happened. Please, tell her I said that. She refuses to take my calls."

Clenching his jaw, Loki felt his chest constrict with a combination of both anger and remorse. He should have tried harder to sway Hermione from her decision to use the Time-Turner. Now he had to deal with not only her irrational emotions, but his brother's as well. Forcing himself to relax, Loki cleared his throat. "Very well, brother. I will make sure to do that."

He left then, not giving Thor any more opportunities to speak. He had enough to be dealing with right now and he didn't need to add his own personal sentiments to the matter. The loss of Mjolnir was hitting Thor hard, and he could not blame him. All their lives, they had wanted nothing more than to be worthy of her power. Loki, unfortunately, never garnered that privilege, but Thor did. He had no doubt in his mind that the impact had to be similar to losing a child for his brother.

Or perhaps not, Loki thought wryly as he exited the house and stopped just in the middle of the yard. He turned his face up to the heavens with closed eyes and inhaled deeply. The cold air helped to clear his mind, reminding him of the empire that awaited him back on Jotunheim. If only he could return there with Hermione and his child. That play did not seem to be on the board, as it were. At least, not right now. Right now, he needed to return to the flat where Hermione was waiting for him with their daughter.

There was much work to be done. Planning for travel to Asgard, with or without Hermione at his side. Opening his eyes, he stared at the stars scattered there, so different from the ones he grew up with. This world was not his, nor would it ever be. Heart aching at the thought, he prayed to the gods that Hermione would see reason and join him in Jotunheim once this new war was at an end. After all, she was like him as of now… She would live a long, long life, if she so wished it.

Growling at himself for allowing such dark thoughts to the forefront of his mind, Loki opened the astral plane. He was wasting precious time dawdling and fretting over matters he obviously had no control over. Hermione would continue doing as she pleased, not taking his opinion into consideration. That needed to change. _They_ needed to change or everything they'd built together so far would crumble at their feet.

. . . .

Having put Gwyneira to bed, Hermione sat alone in the living room with a cup of cooling tea in her hand. To put it eloquently, their trip through time had been an all encompassing fuck up of epic proportions. While it was true that Blaise now lived despite having been dead and buried to her a mere eighteen hours previously, Thor's magical hammer was no more. Destroyed… Broken into a smattering of lifeless pieces.

Swallowing back the urge to cry, Hermione sipped at her tea, always a comfort to her in times of crisis. She awaited Loki's return, unsure where they currently stood. After returning them to the flat, Hermione was thankful to find Pansy and Darcy here watching over her daughter. They'd left after a few short words from Loki, and then Loki had turned around and left as well after saying he was going to visit Thor.

Hermione looked to the window, uncertainty creeping up her spine and settling in her heart. Without Mjolnir, how was Thor to stop Hela and her wrath? All appeared hopeless at this point, and whether she liked to admit it or not, it was her fault. At least before saving Blaise from death, Thor had a weapon to wield against the Goddess of Death. Now he had nothing. _They_ had nothing.

"Good," a voice came, startling her so much that her teacup crashed to the floor. "It appears you're exactly as your meant to be in this alternate reality."

Heart pounding, Hermione turned to face Loki, ignoring the mess of tea on the hardwood floor. He was standing behind Ron's old chair, staring down at her with a look she'd not seen before on his face. Disappointment, perhaps? Or resentment. Either way, Hermione hated the way it made her feel. Wetting her lips, she bent to retrieve the cup from the floor and cradled it in her hands as she continued to sit there.

"I take it that everything is in order with your brother," she said softly, using her wandless magic to clean up her mess. Standing, she made her way past Loki and through to the kitchen. She set the cup in the sink and then just continued to stand there, body numb and unsure of what to do next.

"You know not the implications of what we have just done," Loki told her, voice low and lethal.

"I know that you are mad with me," she snapped, throwing him a look over her shoulder before moving to turn off the lights. As she made to move past him again, Loki's hand darted out and snatched her wrist. She stopped, glaring up at him through her eyelashes.

"I am in no mood for your attitude, Hermione," he said in the same tone of voice. Tugging her closer, he held her there with his other hand pressed firmly against the small of her back. Despite his anger, Loki couldn't help but feel better when she was near. "I am unhappy with this situation which you helped put into motion, but that does not change how I _feel_ about you. We need to have a difficult conversation, and it would be much easier if you were not fighting me at every turn."

"We can't go back and change it again…"

"I am more than aware of how that would not work." Clearing his throat, Loki released the grip he had on Hermione's wrist, instead choosing to intertwine their fingers. He led her further into the flat until they were standing inside her bedroom. "I must return to Asgard with my brother."

Hermione swallowed, her hand squeezing Loki's where they were still intertwined. She'd known this time was coming but had hoped for him to remain here on Midgard for just a while longer. Frowning to herself, Hermione found it odd that she'd now called Earth Midgard twice now. When had she started doing that? Letting go of Loki's hand, she instead wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head upon his chest.

"When?"

Strong arms came up to wrap around her, securing her in a tight embrace. With his chin resting on Hermione's head he answered truthfully. "As soon as we are able. Tomorrow perhaps, or the next. That depends on you."

"Me?" She pulled back slightly so she could peer up into his face, confusion clouding her eyes.

"Yes," Loki replied, fingers digging into her slightly in his nervousness. There was no putting off this conversation any longer. Lingering here on Midgard was not an option; Loki needed to return to his people on Jotunheim and help his brother defend Asgard against Hela's wrath. This would all be made easier if he knew Hermione was by his side, or at the very least, secure within the walls of his palace on Jotunheim.

"You know I won't stop you from doing what is right," Hermione said softly, one hand lifting to tuck Loki's hair behind his ear. "As long as you promise to come back to me and Eira."

"I would ask you and Gwyneira to come with me." The question slipped from his lips before it meant to, Loki having wanted to broach the topic carefully. As Hermione quickly extracted herself from his arms, he already felt the sense of foreboding growing in his chest.

"Loki..." She trailed off, shaking her head as she backed away from his loving embrace. "You know I can't do that right now. I have a life here. A job. _Obligations_."

"You would be safer on Jotunheim," he further implored, wanting her to see the light. "I have an entire army at my beck and call, guards who would die to protect you and the heir to the throne."

"I can protect myself-"

"I do not doubt that in the slightest, Hermione, but we both know that there are things happening to you right now that are hindering your instincts." He hated to say it in such a manner, but it was the truth. Hermione was unstable, more so than ever before. They needed more time than they had in order to get to the root of the issue.

"What are you saying?" Panic was rising in Hermione as she continued to back away, flashes of her previous outbursts and emotional breakdowns passing through her mind. She'd always been a little off kilter, but since the birth of Gwyneira, things had taken a drastically downward turn. If she was honest, truly honest with herself, she was feeling more like she had in the years that followed her breakup with Draco. That was certainly not an experience she wished to live through again. Swallowing, she hesitantly met Loki's eyes, surprised by the kindness she found there.

"I think some time away from this place to learn about your new abilities will do you well," he admitted, crossing his arms and never looking away. Hermione's cat wandered through the room then, weaving in and out of his legs before disappearing down the hall. It was like she was warning him to be gentle with her mortal. He would try.

"Can I sleep on it," she whispered at last, not quite meeting his eyes.

Loki hoped that she was not putting it off simply to tell him no upon the morrow, but he would allow her the night to ponder such a drastic change in her life. Setting his jaw, Loki nodded. "You may, but we will discuss this tomorrow. It cannot sit for long."

"I understand," she mumbled before biting at her lip. Shyly, now, she met his emerald-eyed stare. "Can we go to bed?" Her cheeks flushed, the unasked question evident in the sudden flare of arousal he felt through their bond.

Shaking his head as he laughed, Loki sauntered toward his beloved and took hold of her waist. Tugging her closer, he allowed her to feel his already hardening cock through his simple trousers. "Of course, my pet. I would end this night no other way than buried deep within your folds." His words made her shiver in anticipation, and he was just about to kiss her when a cry from Gwyneira broke through the silence. Hermione groaned, but he chuckled. "But after I see what ails our daughter." Letting go of Hermione, Loki made his way to the door but was stopped when Hermione called out to him.

"Loki?"

"Yes?" He asked glancing back over his shoulder from the doorway.

"I love you."

"And I, you."

. . . .

By the next evening, Loki and Hermione still hadn't broached the topic of her traveling with him to the other realms. Instead, they'd carried on as if nothing was wrong, which was irksome in Loki's opinion. Currently, he was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the wizarding paper Hermione subscribed to. There was naught else for him to do, at least not until he and Hermione finalized any sort of plans.

Finished with the paper, Loki gentle folded the periodical and set it aside with every intent of broaching the subject now that Hermione was settled in the living room. She'd just returned after having put Gwyneira down for the evening when the floo ignited. Loki stood slowly, making no immediate move forward as Harry stepped from the hearth. He lifted his hand in greeting before turning to Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione," he said, a bit sheepish. "I hope it's okay that I came by so late."

Standing as well, Hermione smoothed out her clothes. "No, you're fine. I was just going to read for a while. A bit of research for work." She indicated the large stack of tomes on the coffee table, a knowing smile on her face as Harry laughed.

"A bit of light reading as usual." He shifted his weight from foot to foot, glancing first to where Loki was still standing and then back to Hermione.

"Uh oh." Hermione said, anxiety beginning to prickle along her skin. "I know that look, Harry. What is it?"

"I know that things are a bit tangled at the moment, but Kingsley wanted me to come and talk to you," Harry told her, scratching at the back of his head. "You know, about the Minister position."

"I hardly think _now_ is an appropriate time for me to take office, Harry," Hermione replied scornfully, turning away from him to stalk toward the window. She could feel Loki's gaze on her from the kitchen, his curiosity bubbling through their bond and making her stomach flip. She hadn't told him about the Minister position, not wanting him to try and sway her one way or the other. She was doing that on her own.

"What else are you going to do?" Harry was frustrated with her, his voice raising ever so slightly. They'd been going back and forth over this topic for months. "You don't really plan to travel across the realms and fight off this Goddess of Death? You have a family… What would happen to Gwyneira if-"

She whirled on him then, anger jumping to the forefront of her mind. Ignoring the fact that Loki took this moment to move in from the kitchen, her hands clenched into fists as she went toe to toe with her oldest friend. Drawing herself up to her full height, she let herself go. "If I _died_? Is that what you were going to ask, Harry? Everyone is so quick to jump to such conclusions, wishing me to step aside while the more _experienced_ fighters go off to war."

"Has it occurred to you that no one wants to lose you, Hermione?" His voice was gentle, words choked with withheld emotion. Running a hand through his naturally unkempt hair, he sighed. "Me. Ron. Pansy… Hell, Thor and Jane and Darcy. _Loki_. None of us want you to die. Let Loki go to Asgard with Thor and fight this battle. Stay here with us where you have purpose."

"And what _purpose_ is that? Sit as Minister for Magic, baby at my hip, while _my_ soulmate goes off to be with his _ex lover_?!" She was screaming, her voice making the very walls tremble with its force. She didn't care though, this was a long time coming and she was furious that they were even having this conversation while there were far more important things to worry about.

Harry stumbled backward, away from her wrath, but his eyes were wide with shock at being treated this way by Hermione. Swallowing thickly, he made as if to reach out and grab hold of her hand but thought better of it at the last second. As his hand dropped away, he whispered, "What's happened to you?" When she made no attempt to immediately reply, he continued, "I'm frightened for you, Hermione. I've never seen you this way before… It's like you're turning into someone else."

Stepping forward, Loki opened his mouth to interject, but Hermione flung her hand up in a silent warning. Glaring at her, he stopped again where he was and held up his own two hands, allowing her the chance to fight this battle on her own. He also was curious to know the answer to Harry's question for he'd been wondering for some time now what Hermione's perspective was on her ever changing chemistry. He had a theory, but it was dark and twisted and frightened him far more than he cared to admit, even to himself.

"Have you ever thought, Harry," she seethed, stalking forward, "that perhaps I've been like this all along and just been holding back? Maybe I'm tired of being coddled by all of you. Maybe I just want to be left alone to make my own life decisions."

"You could have told Kingsley you weren't interested when he first asked."

"I wasn't really given a chance and now I'll be made to look a fool if I turn it away." Turning her back on her friend, Hermione curled her fingers through her hair and tugged, unwilling to admit she was starting to scare herself. She sighed, loudly, and moved to the window where she glared out into the night. "Please leave me alone."

"What do I tell Kingsley?"

"Whatever the fuck you want at this point. I'm done. I'm done with everything." Swallowing, Hermione closed her eyes and tried to expunge her roaring emotions. She knew that she was close to the edge, the lapping waters of her Star Magic wishing to burst forth and cause destruction.

"I… For what it's worth," Harry whispered moving back to the fireplace. "I think that you would make an amazing Minister, and that you owe yourself this. You finally have the one thing you always wanted, now let yourself _live_." Throwing Loki a scornful glance that was more warning than anything, Harry grabbed a handful of floo powder before stepping into the hearth. "Don't let anyone think for you."

"Goodnight, Harry," Hermione said without looking his way, shoulders tense as the truth of his words washed over her.

No more was said and Hermione did not move again until the sound of the flames died away. Even then, it was only to lean her head so that her forehead could rest against the cool plane of glass before her. Loki could be heard then, moving fully into the room so that he could talk with her. She knew what was coming and quietly counted down from ten, a tactic she'd not had to use in many a moon. Unfortunately, it only calmed her for a moment before Loki's voice broke through her head.

"What were you thinking, Hermione, speaking to Harry in such a way?" Loki treaded carefully, unable to ignore the sizzle of Hermione's fury simmering just below the surface of their bond. He remained frozen in place by the hall, his body blocking the immediate path toward their daughter's room. Hermione was too volatile right now, and he would do everything in his power to protect Gwyneira in case her mother's incensed magic broke free. "He is your friend."

"Because," she hissed, turning her body so she was fully facing him now. "I've had _enough_ of all this. I feel lost all the time, my heart aches from all the pent-up emotions I am dealing with, I'm a new mother, and I feel like I am spiraling out of control! Yet no one seems to understand. Still, they hold me to such high expectations, thinking I am unworthy of fighting alongside you and the others."

"They think you worthy enough to hold office in your Magical ministry," Loki pointed out, hoping to deter her from yet another argument.

"They think I've lost it." And for a second, Hermione felt that way too as she stared across the room at Loki. "No one talks to me! They walk around on dragon shells in my presence!"

" _I_ think that your friends worry about your mental stability, but in a way not meant to patronize you. You've just had a child, not to mention all of the trials and tribulations we endured not even a full year ago. You are not well, though I know not what ails you." Taking in her appearance, he noted the way she almost appeared to glow as she struggled to control her emotions. "I, too, worry for you. I have never seen you in such a way."

She laughed, the noise shrill and hollow all at once. "You're not the only one with a dark past, Loki. I spent years lost to myself and my friends. Maybe this is who I truly am and I should just embrace it. The real me coming out to play." She opened her arms wide, indicating herself with a wry smile playing on her lips. In that moment she looked far too much like Loki, but only he seemed to make the connection.

"You have lost your way, Hermione," Loki tried to explain, his heart breaking for his beloved as he watched her come further unraveled. Stepping forward to place a cool hand upon her cheek, he tried to soothe away her pain. Her normally bright and beautiful eyes seemed so dark now, tainted by horrors unknown. "You need to fight your way back for all of our sakes."

"Are you saying I am some sort of mons-"

" _Don't_ ," he barked out, eyes flashing red for a second. Taking a calming breath, he began again. "Don't. I am _saying_ that unless you garner control of this darkness within your soul, you will be all but lost to those that care for you, myself included. I can help you, if only you would allow me." He dropped his hand from her cheek as a blast of anger rocked his soul. Stumbling back, he stared at Hermione with wide eyes, suddenly fearful of her power.

"Get out." Her words were deathly quiet following his statement. Her hands were clenched again in anger. "If you believe me to be so far gone that not even _you_ would be able to stand my presence, then _get out_."

"Where should you have me go?" Loki inquired, standing his ground despite knowing he was towing a very fine line. She'd completely misconstrued his words, twisting them into something he could make no sense of. His own ire was simmering, although not as forcefully as it may have done in the past. Now he was cognizant of his daughter just down the hall, sleeping soundly while her parents fought like enemies rather than lovers.

" _Away_! I don't care. Run off to Asgard with Thor and save the day without me by your side. _Again!_ " Breathing heavily, Hermione glared at her beloved as if seeing him in an entirely new light. All the things that people warned her about warring with her fragile heart. She'd been stupid to think she could be happy after all the hurt and pain she'd experienced and dished out over her adult life. "I'm done, Loki. _Done_. Do you understand. Hell, go back to Hela and rule with her by your side if that's what you wish."

"You know nothing of my wishes," he hissed, fingertips sparkling with magic of his own. And he was telling the truth, having never shared his deepest wishes with anyone. Not even Hermione. He'd not wished for much in life, knowing he was who he was and that things did not come easily to him. Now, though, he'd simply wanted his little family to whole and happy and _his_.

"I know you wish me to be silent and out of the picture while you go and consort with Hela." Now Hermione was the one pushing too hard, her words tumbling from her lips like that of a scorned lover, though she was not. "Go then. I'm sure Hela will welcome you home with open arms and thighs."

"I don't want Hela!" The words exploded from him without warning, his calm shattering entirely at her disregard for his feelings. Backing away, his head shaking so harshly that his hair whipped about his face, Loki frantically searched for what to say next. "I don't want to lose you," he admitted, knowing it was so unlike him to do so.

"I fear I am already lost." Hermione nearly choked on her words, tears burning bright in her eyes as she stared at Loki.

"You have gone too far this time messing with time and hurting the people who have been there for you through all of the darkest periods of your life." Already he could feel a fissure building in his heart, Hermione's demand harming the bond the Rime Diamonds had fought so valiantly to forge. He knew he teetered on the edge of danger with what he wanted to say next, but found he could not hold back the words. "You, right now, are not the Hermione I fell in love with, and I am afraid that no matter how hard I try to tell you otherwise, that she may be gone for good."

A strangled sob left Hermione, but her eyes still flashed with rage. "Just go, okay. Leave me alone. I'm better off alone…" She turned away then, unable to stand looking at Loki any longer.

"If I leave here the now, I can make no promises that I may ever return," Loki explained, honestly. Inside, it felt as if his heart was being torn asunder as Hermione severed their bond.

"I _release_ you from our bond. Now, get out."

Buckling under the weight of her words, Loki grabbed hold of the top of the chair for support. It was difficult to swallow, to breathe even, but somehow he remained upright. Her back was still to him, tense and straight with pride, despite the situation. A fleeting glance down the hall toward where Gwyneira slept was all it took to make him lose control. This was the end… After everything they had been through… It was… Over.

Remembering who he was, Loki straightened himself up, smoothing away any wrinkles in the simple clothes he wore. Actually… Moving his hands over himself once more, he returned his attire to that which he was born to wear. Comfortable now in his green and black leathers, Loki let his heart harden. Setting his emerald eyes upon Hermione he stalked forward. She had half the mind to turn and glance his way, but her eyes were dark with anger yet.

Glaring down into her face, Loki gave her a toothy grin as he allowed his inner monster to come unraveled. "Our bond was forged of Star Magic, _Lady Granger_. Neither of us may truly release the other, but I will heed your words the now. I will leave this place, leave _you_ and our daughter, but only because you so wished it." He paused, fingers itching to thread themselves through her curls and pull until she was writhing with both pain and pleasure. "At some point in your long life, you will regret this. You will regret pushing me away, but by then, it will be too late."

And then Loki disappeared, slipping through the spectral plane without another word. Hermione stood there, eyes burning with tears yet unshed and her chest aching something fierce. On one hand she felt the true devastation from casting Loki aside, but on the other… She felt almost liberated at the severance. For the first time in her life, Hermione had been the one to end things. Not the loss of a baby, a betrothal contract, or unrequited love. This time she'd ended things on her own terms.

Numbly, Hermione made her way to Gwyneira's room and stood over the edge of the crib. Her daughter slept soundly, although there was a frown on her face when normally she wore a look of contentment when resting. Reaching out, Hermione brushed her daughter's soft curls over her baby soft head. It was just the two of them now, Loki presumably gone for good. This was how it was always meant to be, wasn't it? Her alone… But at least this time, she had her daughter.

Drawing back, Hermione took her mobile from her back pocket and hit one of speed dials. Closing her eyes, she waited with bated breath for the other line to pick up, though she would not be surprised if it didn't. It took only two rings before the line clicked over and Harry's voice filled the void.

"If you're calling to apologize, save it. I know you're under a lot of stress right now," he muttered.

"Harry-" She tried to get words out, but choked on a sob.

Immediately, Harry was questioning her well-being. "Hermione? What's happened? Is everything okay? Where's Loki?"

The mention of Loki stopped the tears from flowing, an ache resonating deep within her chest. Suddenly realizing what she'd done, she hardened, deciding that she was not going to mourn the loss of their relationship. She'd told him to leave and he'd heeded her words. Swallowing thickly, she peered down at her daughter and decided it was time to make a decision for herself.

"He's gone, and I doubt he'll be coming back."

Harry let out a low whistle across the line and she could almost see his fingers running through his hair in uncertainty. "Do you need me to come over?"

"No, I'm going to be fine. Gwyneira and I… We'll be just fine."

"Then what are you calling for?"

Gripping the mobile tightly, Hermione made her choice. Loki and Hela be damned. She was going to make this world a better place. _This_ world, not any other. She'd lived far too long in stagnancy, waiting for life to go her way. Not this time. Not now. She was going to make her own fate, prophecy or no prophecy.

"Harry, tell Kingsley I'm going to run for Minister."


	11. Part XI: Covenant

**Author's Note:** I am guessing by the lack of feedback for the last chapter, you all hate me. I swear things come together. I'm laying the foundation for some major plot points. I think there should be at least one more update before NaNoWriMo comes to an end and I have to put this on the backburner for a little to catch up on other projects and get my holiday fics done. I also have a ron/pansy prequel started for this that I want to get out before the New Year. Please just bear with me a little longer and I swear it will be worth it. Thanks!. Thank you SquarePeg72 for alpha reading like a boss and helping me find a quote and songs again! SquarePeg72 is also responsible for the second prophecy which is revealed in this chapter. Thanks so much for your fabulous word weaving! Any mistakes you find are my own though as my beta readers are busy with projects of their own! Much love, xxDustNight

*Playlist* (Remove '*' for it to work): Empire: http*s:/*/open*.*spot*ify*.*com/u*ser/124640*1351/pla*ylist/2P4JPrUDdG*XyyYs6aEfuCr

 **Full Summary:** Nine months after the fall of Fenrir, Hermione and Loki are still realms apart, physically and mentally. With a new threat lurking just on the horizon, complete with prophecies and time travel, will the two be able to save not only their budding family, but their friends' as well, or will evil prevail?

 **Trigger Warnings:** Childbirth Complications, PTSD, Depression, Explicit Language, Sexual Content, Near Death, Character Death, Light Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Violence, Discussion of Miscarriage, Discussion of Suicide, Jotunn Loki, Dark Hermione, Ragnarok Spoilers

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The title, "Empire" comes from the song of the same title by the fantastic Of Monsters and Men. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

 _ **Empire  
**_ **Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Loki Laufeyson _ **  
**_ **Rating: M** (Rated Mature for adult language, violence, and sexual situations) **  
Part X:** Severance  
 **Song Recommendations:** "Brother" by Kodaline, "Some Minds" by Flume, "River of Tears" by Alessia Cara. "Fire in My Bones" by Fleurie, and "Breathe Me" by Sia

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" _Sometimes, I feel the past and the future pressing so hard  
on either side that there's no room for the present at all."_  
— Evelyn Waugh

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Part XI: Covenant_

Striding out of the Bifrost, Loki paid no mind to Heimdall as he began making his way toward the Rainbow Bridge. He neither wanted nor needed news from Midgard, having left his heart and soul there nearly a fortnight ago. In dark times such as these, it was best to simply lock away your emotions and forget they even existed. As much as he loathed Odin, it was a tactic learned from him. One Thor had always struggled to master, even still. Nearly to the doorway, he only stopped when Heimdall spoke.

"She searches for you."

Loki paused, hands clenching into fists as his eyes closed in grief. He never asked, but Heimdall seemed to know he wanted news anyway. Breathing shallow, Loki remained frozen as he waited for the all-seeing guardian to continue. Leaving Hermione had been difficult, but it was knowing he'd had to leave behind his daughter that still haunted him so.

"She grows stronger every day, beautiful, brave, and true. She is our hope, Loki, and she looks for you." Heimdall hesitated and Loki did everything in his power to hold back the tears he could feel welling in his eyes. "Gwyneira will not forget her father if her father does not forget her."

It took everything for Loki not to turn around at that comment. How was he supposed to forget about his daughter? She was constantly on his mind, the one true light in the darkness. Pulling back his shoulders, Loki nodded once in acknowledgement and then continued his journey toward Asgard's palace. His brother awaited his return, having traveled to Jotunheim for some time. His heart was not in this ordeal, however. With Gwyneira and Hermione weighing so heavily on his mind, it was hard to focus on the here and now, but he had to try.

Heimdall said nothing more as he left the Observatory, sealing it off from those wishing to harm the city. Hela. That monster was still out there, biding her time until who knew when. They were still nowhere near ready to face her, and although Thor was feeling more spirited upon returning home, he was nothing without Mjolnir in his hand. That needed to be rectified for Loki knew not how to tackle Hela on his own and he had no plans of handing himself over. Hermione may have cast him out, but he held no love for the Goddess of Death and did not wish to spend any time in her company.

Upon arriving in the palace, Loki went directly to the throne room. He found Thor there, sitting upon the large golden throne with Gungnir in hand and an everlasting look of misery on his normally cheerful features. Ridding himself of his own dismal thoughts, Loki took to one knee and placed his fist over his heart for the King. In the past, he would never have done so, but now he knew that Thor was worthy of the title of king and needed the reassurement. It was odd for him to think as such, but he had changed.

"You may rise, Loki Laufey-King," Thor addressed him properly, the bottom on Gungnir hitting the base of the dais with a single boom. Thor waited for Loki to rise to his feet before speaking further. "I take it that Jotunheim fairs well?

"She does. She is prospering under my rule and has not regressed in my leave of absence," Loki explained, standing tall with his hands clasped behind his back. Tilting his head, he gave Thor the briefest of smiles. "I believe Jotunheim is not in Hela's sights at the present time and that she will come here before attempting to seek her vengeance elsewhere."

"I find myself agreeing with you, brother, though it does not calm me." Thor stood then, slowly descending the stairs of the throne until he was standing before Loki. A sadness flickered through his cerulean eyes and Loki prepared himself for what was to be asked next. "Has there been any news from Midgard?"

Loki's nostrils flared with annoyance but he did not lash out. Swallowing, he shook his head instead. "Nothing that need be shared. Hela has not returned there nor do I believe she will. You are her target and I, her prize. She will come for us soon enough and we must prepare ourselves." Loki wanted desperately to look away from Thor's penetrating stare, but found he could not.

"You do not need protect me, brother," Thor said softly, reaching out to grab his shoulder with gentle affection. "You could-"

"No!" Jerking from Thor's grasp, Loki stepped back until he and Thor were a good five feet apart. Knowing exactly what Thor was about to say, he glared at his brother, hoping his obvious anger would deter him from saying anything further. It did, but this left him to do the talking. "I am unwelcome upon Midgard and thus shall remain here with you as a way of protection. You will not have to face Hela alone. I am the true reason of her ire and would wish to keep it so."

"What of your family?"

" _What_ family?" Loki asked darkly, his heart clenching in pain. Running a hand through his hair, Loki continued to glare at Thor. "You are all I have the now, and I will protect you and this realm I have known as home for most of my life until my last breath."

"You would die for _me_?" Not quite grasping Loki's meaning, Thor stepped forward again, effectively closing the distance Loki had created. His eyes sought out Loki's and saw truth reflected there, possibly for the first time in many a year. It hit him hard, his own heart melting at the gesture. "Should I not worry of your imminent betrayal?"

Laughing darkly, Loki began to pace the floor. "I have nothing to gain from betraying you this time. I wish only to protect those I care about most, though they may not wish it so."

Glancing at the guards that lined the great throne room, Thor cleared his throat which caused Loki to pause and look to him. Gesturing toward the side door, he said, "Walk with me." The tone of his voice gave no room for argument and Loki replied with a lifted eyebrow and a sweep of his arm to indicate Thor lead the way.

They walked in silence for quite some time until they reached the gardens where their mother had brought them as children. Once ensconced in the private sanctuary of their childhood, Thor again turned to face his brother, this time with a look of deep contemplation. Loki sighed heavily, but made no argument; instead, he lowered himself upon a bench and awaited Thor to do the same. Once seated, Thor looked at his hands, turning them over and then clenching them into fists.

"You are different, Loki."

"As are you," he countered, his argumentative ways present as always. "We have had this conversation before."

"I face the unknown, a king without his weapon who must protect his kingdom from inevitable harm," Thor intoned, unfurling his fists to again look at his palms. A smile appeared on his lips as he thought of the hell they'd gone through together and _because_ of each other over the past ten years. They were both different, there was no mistaking that, but Thor had another meaning in mind. "I do not speak of how we have grown, brother, and you know this."

Loki heaved an exasperated sigh, rolling his eyes towards the heavens as he awaited the inevitable. "Sentiment, dear brother, has never been the norm between you and I."

"And yet here we are." Thor gestured between the two of them and then to the sacred ground of their mother's gardens. Loki followed the motion with his eyes, gentle annoyance furrowing his brow. "I speak not of those such differences, but of another." Turning slightly on the bench, Thor set his heavy stare upon his younger brother, who but quirked an eyebrow in question.

"What are you prattling on about, Thor?"

"Over our many years you have done a number of heinous deeds; however, you have recently altered your behavior and motives. You selflessly sacrificed yourself for the sake of us all to defeat Fenrir. Now you come to me speaking of protection and alliances, going so far as to separate yourself from those that hold your heart the most. I have but one question for you, Loki."

"And what is that?" Loki waited with bated breath, unsure where Thor was going with this conversation. He could just imagine all the benevolent things his brother was about to ask of him. Joining their armies, frivolous revels, reuniting their realms as they were once long ago. Eventually, Loki may want these things as well, but now was not the time for such discussion.

"Since our younger days, you have been known as Loki, the God of Mischief and Lies, and for good reason at the time." Thor ignored the dark look he received for bringing up Loki's past transgressions, so he carried on. "Given recent events, I would ask you honestly, are you no longer worthy of the title of Mischief and Lies? Would you wish to be known as something else perhaps?"

Emerald eyes widened minimally at those words, their owner able to refrain from showing his immense shock. Rising from the bench, Loki walked to one of his mother's most treasured apple trees and placed his hand upon the bark. It was rough underneath his palm, warm from the sunlight, and strong from it's many years of growth. The similarity between he and the tree was not lost to him. Glancing over his shoulder, Loki contemplated his brother's words.

Pure lightness did not dwell within him no matter how much he changed, but he could not ignore the fact that he had not lied or harmed someone for the sheer _fun_ of it in well over a year. Now he used it only as a means of protection, a way to ensure that he and those around him were not hurt in any manner of ways. Surely there was more to it than the simple act of falling in love? Why had he not pondered on this previously?

Dropping his hand from the tree, Loki turned around and met Thor's curious stare. Smirking despite the seriousness of the situation, Loki attempted to bring forth his usual personality, though it had been quite some time since he'd felt like himself, truly. "I may yet still be worthy of the title of Mischief, but _Lies…_ The verdict on that one is still undetermined. I will _always_ do as I see benefits me, but as of the now, protecting this realm is my goal and I will do everything in my power to do so."

"Would not the God of Snow and Ice be more fitting?" Thor was joking, his eyes dancing with mirth, especially as his brother scoffed and returned to his side.

"I may be King of Jotunheim, but I think that I will retain my title as of now." Settling back down onto the bench, it was now Loki's turn to examine his hands. He knew all too well what was hidden under the spell Odin had cast upon him long ago. As long as he walked in borrowed skin, he was still that of a liar, but it was far easier to be this version of himself when upon Asgard, or Midgard for that matter.

"Father did you a disservice by hiding your lineage all those years, Loki."

Loki whipped his head around to stare at Thor; the playfulness from just a moment before gone now. "It would have made you see me differently and that was not his purpose. He wished for us to grow as brothers and had you known then what you know now, I would have been but another enemy to you."

"You have always been my brother and will remain as such forever," Thor told him sternly, one large hand coming out to grab his shoulder in familiar comfort. "And with that said, I wish you to know that you need not remain here as a protection for me. You should be on Midgard with your family."

"I am unwelcome there," Loki replied, ignoring Thor's comment about their relationship. He glanced away, eyes darkening despite the brightness of the day.

"Hermione is going through something that which you and I have no understanding, but I believe she will soon come to her senses." Rising, Thor patted Loki on the shoulder, reminiscent of when they were children. "When she realizes this, she will need you more than she knows."

A sudden thought came upon Loki then, his eyes narrowing as he searched his brother's face for answer. "What have you seen, Thor, upon the throne?" As King of Asgard, Thor was now the future Allfather. Perhaps he had seen as Odin once was able to do, a glimpse of the future. "What do you know?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, brother," Thor murmured, releasing his hold on Loki's shoulder. "You will know in time, of that I am sure. Now, I have duties I must attend to but feel free to linger here in the gardens a little while longer. However, I would not be hurt if you chose to return to Jotunheim instead, or rather, Midgard."

Loki nodded and then Thor turned away. He was almost to the door when Loki sighed and called out to him, knowing he would mistake his next gesture. "Thor?"

"Yes?" Thor turned to face him, a mixture of hope and amusement on his face.

"Thank you," he began carefully, standing and brushing off the back of his leathers. "You know that I appreciate you and this odd brotherly bond that we share-" He didn't get to continue for Thor had rushed forward and wrapped him in a bone-crushing embrace that lifted him off of his feet. "Thor! Thor, you put me down this instant!"

"You love it," Thor chuckled as he said this, the vibration filling Loki's much smaller form. "And you love me, admit it."

"I will do no such thing, now let me go before I'm forced to stab you." Loki's fingers twitched in anticipation, but he had no reason to reach for his daggers. Thor released him, his face shining like the sun with happiness.

"That is close enough," Thor admitted, still grinning like a fool.

"You are an idiot, now leave me be." Loki smirked, eyes alight with purpose as an idea came to him. "I would like to be alone to contemplate our next moves."

"Very well. You know where to find me." Thor gave a final wave and then went back inside the palace, presumably to sit on the throne and brood some more.

Once gone, Loki decided to walk amongst the trees in his mother's garden. He was not lying, he did have plans to formulate and notions to stew upon. If Hela was truly coming for them as he knew her most likely to be, they would need to be ready. If that meant Loki had to revert to old tactics and trickery, then so be it. He would do everything in his power to ensure a safe universe for his daughter to grow up in.

. . . .

"That's the quickest election in the history of the Ministry," Ron pointed out as he helped pour glasses of champagne.

"You are forgetting when the Minister fell during the war and also when Kingsley took office," Hermione pointed out, taking the glass from Ron and sipping to hide her grin. The polls had closed just an hour ago and the news was already out. Hermione Jean Granger was officially the new Minister for Magic and would be sworn in the following Monday.

"I, for one, will be glad once you're sworn in and everything settles down at the Ministry." This was from Harry, who had been fielding most of the chaos since Kingsley had stepped down two weeks ago. With Hermione's blessing, he'd retired and put Harry in place until the election had finished. "I'm exhausted and I am pretty sure I haven't seen Ginny in four days."

"I'm here now," Ginny said in a sing-song voice as she slid her arm around her husband's waist and tucked herself underneath his arm. "And it's been five, actually. Now that this inane spectacle is finished you can ask for that extended vacation you've been wanting." She blinked innocently over at Hermione, who merely rolled her eyes.

"Harry is more than welcome to take time off if he has it to use." Hermione set her glass on the surface of her desk before hopping up and crossing her legs. They'd all crowded into her Head office in the MLE department since Kingsley's was still in the process of being cleared out. "You know, file the proper paperwork and all of that." She was smirking, enjoying the thrill of a win.

"You know how much I hate paperwork," Harry groaned, accepting a glass from Ron as well. Taking a drink, he observed Hermione quietly as she too observed all of them. Although he initially was glad of her wanting to run for Minister, he had no idea it was going to come about due to a break from Loki. Wanting to keep the mood light, he added, "I think I'll stick around for a while anyway. Make sure all the departments get rearranged accordingly."

"I'm going to need an assistant," Hermione hinted, tapping her fingernails against the surface of her desk.

"Oh no." Shaking his head, Harry made it very clear how he felt about that. "Absolutely not, Hermione. I love you to death, but I'm perfectly content being Head Auror."

"Not only that, you're the best and I can't afford to replace you right now." Sighing then, Hermione looked around her office, having enjoyed the space for nearly thirteen years. Well, it was more like nine if you didn't count the four years she'd spent mostly abroad working on eradicating the Pureblood laws.

Speaking of which, Hermione picked up her champagne and turned to regard the shelves behind her desk which were full of her teacup collection. She sipped in thoughtful silence as she contemplated what she would do with them now. As if reading her mind, Ron came forward and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Are you going to take them with you?" He asked quietly so no one else could hear. Ron was probably the only other person that knew how the shelves came to be and what the teacups actually meant to Hermione, even after all this time.

"Do you think I should?" Biting her lip, timid eyes met Ron's and he merely shrugged. "There are a lot of memories that come along with those teacups, both good and bad."

"They are a representation of your trials and tribulations. Getting to this point has not been easy, but you've overcome so much. I don't see why they shouldn't come with you..." There were times when Ron still remembered Hermione's tragedy filled past like it was just yesterday. He'd been there through it all, in the background or the foreground depending on the situation. And while he was happy with where they were now, he still found himself wanting her to be happy and content.

"That part of my life is over now," she muttered, dropping her eyes to look at her lap. "Draco is gone, taking whatever we once had with him. And I've severed off ties with everything else too. Maybe it's time to pack them all away and start fresh."

"Are you really going to keep Loki from seeing Gwyneira?" Ron blurted, still trying to keep their conversation from being overheard despite the smallness of the office.

Frowning, Hermione finished off her champagne before even attempting to answer Ron. There'd been enough distractions to keep her from thinking of Loki these past two weeks, for the most part. However, every time she held Gwyneira in her arms she was reminded of Loki. With each new day, her daughter grew more and more finicky, obvious searching for her father and the comfort he provided. And then there were her eyes, slowly transforming from newborn baby blue into what she suspected would be a vibrant green.

It was maddening, but she could only hope that things got better. Taking on this new position, she was bound to be busy. Determined not to let Gwyneira suffer because of it, she vowed to be there at every turn for her daughter as she grew older. She would likely be Minister for many years if she had her way and hoped that her daughter understood any absence because of this. Whether or not Loki chose to try and be in his daughter's life was out of her hands at this point. She had far more important things to worry over.

"Ron, I told Loki to leave _me_ , not Gwyneira. If he ever wishes to return and be with her, I will not keep her from him." Sighing, she set aside her now empty glass to run a hand through her curls.

"What if he wants to return and be with _both_ of you?" Ron countered as he returned his attention to Hermione instead of the shelves of teacups. Having watched Hermione's numerous failed relationships over the years, he wanted her to find her happiness. She'd been happy with Loki, everyone could see that, so for her to so forcefully remove him from her life, something had to be significantly wrong.

"It's over between us, Ron," Hermione forced out even as a stabbing pain shot through her heart. The bond forged by the Rime Diamonds did not like to be reminded of her betrayal. Hiding her pain, she continued. "We're too different, he and I. Loki is needed on Asgard and in Jotunheim and I can't leave here, especially being the Minister… I just… I can't just _disappear_ from our world and run off to another."

"Did you take this position on purpose? As a way to sabotage any chance that you could repair your relationship with Loki?" Sometimes bluntness was the best way to deal with Hermione. Ron had employed this tactic many times over the years when he'd realized that Hermione was doing everything in her power to hurt herself rather than make a situation better.

"I ran for Minister to ensure that the world we live and I have to raise my daughter is better than it was when we were growing up." She leveled him with a narrow-eyed glare, her voice rising so that the others in the room could now hear their conversation. They stopped their own conversations to glance their way. "If that means that I lost any chance of reuniting with Loki, not that I have any desire to at this point, then so be it. I don't know why I _ever_ thought it was possible for our worlds to intersect."

Hopping from the desk, Hermione looked at all her friends who had gathered to celebrate with her. They'd always been there for her through the good times and the bad, so she really couldn't complain. However, she did not like to be reminded of the bad and Loki was exactly that. He'd gifted her the most precious gift of all, but there was nothing left there. At least, she was refusing to believe there was. She had to do what was best for her and the relationship with Loki was only bringing her down.

"All of you couldn't say enough to get me to run for Minister and now that I am here, I plan on doing everything in my power to be the best at my job." She took a deep breath, staring at each of them in turn. Pansy, Theo, Blaise, Ginny, Ron, and then Harry, who had pushed the hardest though she knew not why. "I may have had a rough start as Head of the MLE but I refuse to do the same now. Starting Monday, there are going to be some major changes around here. Thank you for everything." And then she took her leave, sweeping from the room and disappearing down the hall.

Everyone turned to stare at Ron now, who shrugged. "Don't look at me. I didn't say anything to her that wasn't the truth."

"You know that she's super sensitive right now, Ron," Pansy muttered with a shake of her head as she came to stand next to him. She set a gentle hand upon his arm and then kissed him on the cheek. "Even though she puts on this tough exterior, her heart is probably broken and her hormones are still bound to be fluctuating."

"Actually," Ginny began to point out, "I wanted to talk to you all about that…"

"Talk about what?" It was Blaise who spoke up, nodding as Theo whispered something in his ear before disappearing from the room. "She's seemed a bit more emotional lately, but isn't that normal?"

"No." Ginny shook her head, still tucked against Harry's side. "I think it's much more serious than that and it's not going to be easy to convince her if I'm right."

"Are you saying what I think you are?" Pansy asked, a quiver of fear in her voice as she rested one hand atop her pregnant stomach.

Ginny nodded solemnly before glancing at the empty doorway. "I am, and I think when she realizes it too, it may just be the last rock at her fragile little glass house."

"Then let's just pray that it doesn't come to that…"

. . . .

Hermione was nearly to the floo when Theo caught up with her, the sound of his hurried footsteps causing her to slow but not stop. Standing in front of the row of fireplaces, she waited for him to reach her side before sighing heavily and closing her eyes. She suspected why he was the one to come to her when none of the others would think to follow. They had a secret now, one that just the two of them shared with Loki out of the picture. He was the only one who could truly talk to her about her raging emotions.

"I'm not in the mood to talk about it, Theodore," she muttered, eyes closing so he would be unable to see the unshed tears in her eyes.

"I know, and that's not why I followed you down here," he said through gasps of air. Obviously he wasn't as in shape as he used to be, and that made her frown worsen. Both hands on his hips, he leveled her with his dark-eyed stare. "I owe you a debt, Hermione, and I wanted to repay it."

A chill of anticipation went down her spine, and she found herself slowly turning to face her once very close friend and lover. Wetting her lips, she asked, "The prophecy?"

"Yes," he replied, extending one hand out to her. "I'll take you to it now, if you think you're up for it." Theo watched her carefully, a myriad of emotions flashing through her brown eyes as she warred with herself.

On one hand, Hermione wanted nothing more than to jump at the chance to listen to the prophecy, but now… Now, though, she wondered if it was really worth it. Loki was gone and she no longer had any obligation to share what the prophecy held with him. She also knew that ignorance was bliss. Had she never met Jane Foster and come into contact with the Rime Diamond ring, none of this would ever even have come to pass.

She faltered there, her heart aching at the thought of Gwyneira never existing. That was something she couldn't live without now. Her daughter was everything to her, and she hadn't lied; she planned on doing everything in her power to ensure that the world they lived in remained safe and pure. A decision needed to be made. Theo would not stand here waiting forever, and although she could as Minster, request access to the Prophecy vault, she did not want to abuse her authority. At least not yet.

Swallowing back her fears, Hermione placed her hand in Theo's and met his eyes with much more certainty than she felt. His fingers closed around hers before he nodded and then he pulled her away from the floo system and back toward the lifts. There was already one there, almost as if it was waiting for this exact moment in time. Together, Hermione and Theo boarded, their hands never separating. As the doors clanked shut, Hermione couldn't help but wonder if together they were again tempting the fates.

. . . .

Standing before the shelves in the Prophecy room, Hermione couldn't help but have worry that they should not be doing this. Nevertheless, she knew that before she went home to her daughter tonight, she would know what may come of their fragile future together. It was madness, but there was no way she could walk away from this without ever knowing. Not now. Not when her destiny was so close that she could reach out and touch it. Not when everything she thought she had known now was no more.

Before her, on the newly erected shelving, rested a single prophecy orb. Underneath it there were three names inscribed on a little slip of parchment. _Hermione Granger, Gwyneira, and Hela_. A shiver of fear rippled down her spine as she remembered the woman with dark hair and eyes, her sword fully prepared to steal the life from her body. Her fingers twitched, but still she did not reach out and take the orb from the shelf.

"It's okay, Hermione," Theo said, his words soft as he placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed with reassurance. "You can touch it. No one is going to stop you."

Swallowing, Hermione stepped forward with hand outstretched. "What if it's something horrible?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," he replied, dropping his hand from her shoulder and watching with curious eyes as her own hand hovered over the shimmery blue orb. "In my experience, it's better to know what awaits you in the future if given the opportunity."

A single nod was all he received in return to his statement, Hermione's hand swiftly plucking the orb from the shelf without further thought. She held it in front of her, the smooth, glass surface cool at first but slowly warming. At first, nothing happened, the room ever silent save for the sounds of her and Theo's breathing. Never taking her eyes off the orb, Hermione held it all the tighter, silently urging it to reveal its secrets. And then it happened, the swirling intensified inside the prophecy orb and a disembodied voice filled the room with its secrets meant for only the ears of those involved…

 _Three stars shine in a crown_

 _One Past, the dark_

 _One Present, the light_

 _One Future, the hope_

 _Darkness will fall_

 _When Snow arrives_

 _Empires will rise and fall_

 _In the Dark and Light_

 _Love's sacrifice trumps all_

When it finished, Hermione nearly dropped the blasted thing in her effort to return it to the shelf. Stumbling backward, she ran right into Theo, who grabbed hold of both of her arms to keep her steady. The silence was deafening, but nothing compared to the roaring in her ears.

"Theo…"

"What does it _mean_?" Came his strangled reply before she could say anything further. He carefully turned her in his arms so that he could stare into her frightened eyes. "And why do I feel like it's connected to the other prophecy? The one meant for Blaise?"

"Because I think that you're right about that. _When darkness falls, she will come…_ " She quoted from a prophecy that they'd gone back to stop from coming to pass. Then she racked her brain for the words this one had seared there. " _Darkness will fall when snow arrives."_

"What does _that_ mean?" Theo released his hold on Hermione now, no longer fearful of her losing her balance. Running a hand through his dark hair, he tried to discern what it could all mean. As an Unspeakable, he'd deciphered a number of enchantments, riddles, and untold prophecies over the years, especially those he spent working in Egypt, but never had he come across a prophecy so twisted and puzzling. " _When snow arrives_?"

"Gwyneira," Hermione said simply, her body going cold at the revelation. Her eyes closed and she held one hand over her heart. "It's reference to her name. Gwyneira means white snow… Her nickname, Eira, literally means snow."

"So when Eira arrives, darkness will fall. That's already happened. Well, sort of." Scratching at his chin, Theo walked back and forth once, and then again as he contemplated this.

"It did, but it's that next line that worries me. _Empires will rise and fall._ Which will rise and which will fall?" Hermione watched Theo pace, her own body full of residual energy but unable to move. "Asgard?"

" _Earth_?" Theo stopped suddenly, turning to face her with his hands spread wide. "What if she comes back for us? What if she comes here and destroys everything so that she can create her own empire?"

"I don't know…" She bit her lip, thinking on the last line. As if knowing where her thoughts had wandered off to, Theo came back to her and grabbed her shoulders again.

" _Love's sacrifice trumps all_ … Someone else is going to sacrifice himself." The impact of the line crashed over her slowly, and Theo was thankful to have hold of her as her knees did buckle this time. He brought them to the floor, both kneeling before each other in their terror.

They said nothing for a spell, both lost in their own thoughts of what ifs and maybes. Hermione never felt such fear as she did now, not even when she'd faced Fenrir or thought she was going to die while giving birth to her daughter. Searching Theo's eyes, she desperately wished for answers though she knew she'd find none. This was new to them and while the prophecy did seem to line up with the other, there were elements that were entirely new.

"The three stars. Do you think that they are the past/dark, present/light, and future/hope?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She already had a feeling her theory was right, but she needed to hear it from someone else before accepting it.

"That's possible," Theo mumbled, licking his lips and glancing away. "Or they represent each of the three involved in the prophecy."

"Who is meant to be which then?"

"I don't know, but if I had to take a guess, I'd say the descriptor gives indicators." Holding up his fist he held up a finger for each person. "Hela as the past and dark, because she's evil basically. You as the present and the light, and then there's Gwyneira. She's our future, our hope."

"But she's only a baby!" Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes at the implications of that statement because if that was true then that meant the unthinkable.

Sensing her rising panic, Theo took Hermione's hands in his and squeezed tightly. "Stop. Don't go there. We have no fact to base any of this on. It's mere guesswork. Until we know more, until something comes to pass, then there is no reason to panic. This prophecy could happen tomorrow or thirty years from now when Eira is old enough to fight her own battles and take down Hela and her demons."

"The thought of my daughter fighting at all is most disturbing." Shivering, Hermione pushed aside such thoughts, the sudden desire to return home to her daughter so strong she dropped Theo's hold on her and movedto her feet.

"I can only imagine," Theo agreed, standing as well and bushing dust from his robes. Crossing his arms he added, "Look, I don't want you to worry, okay? You risked everything to bring Blaise back from the dead for me. Your life, your daughter, your soulmate… I want to do something for you."

"You don't have to do anything, Theo," she said softly, glancing at where Blaise's prophecy should still sit. She knew he'd broken it after hearing it, not wanting anyone else to know what the fates had in store for him. None of that mattered now, it seemed. Only her prophecy remained. "I've caused you enough trouble over the years."

"I know, but I'm going to do this for you all the same." He reached forward and clasped her right hand in his own, holding fast. Ignoring Hermione's look of concern, he withdrew his wand and tapped their wrists. A silver glow emanated their bound hands causing Hermione to look to him in alarm. "Relax, I know what you are thinking and it's not an Unbreakable Vow. No one is going to die if I don't keep my end of the bargain."

"What is it then?" Hermione whispered, unable to tear her eyes away from their glowing hands.

"It's a _Covenant_ charm. We use them here in the Department of Mysteries as a means of keeping secrets, well, a secret." The corner of his mouth tipped up in a smirk, his eyes alight with mischief. "As an Unspeakable, I could probably get in a _ton_ of trouble for sharing this information, but I figure you're Minister now… You'll find out all the interdepartmental secrets sooner or later."

"So what secret are we keeping? The prophecy?" Hermione quirked an eyebrow in response to his smirk, no humor found on her face. She was more fearful of these sorts of secrets, still having to deal with the after effects of her and Blaise's deception. She also recalled Draco and Loki having a similar agreement about his werewolf form, not to mention all the bullshit from the war with Harry… Yes, it was easy to be wary of such magic, especially in times such as this.

"That, yes, but also this…" He trailed off and cleared his throat, his free hand coming up to hold her chin so she was staring him directly in the eye. "Hermione, you have brought my beloved back from the dead and so I owe you protection. You and your daughter. I am proclaiming with this covenant that I will do everything in my power to aid you should harm befall you and your daughter, Gwyneira. I promise you this until my last breath."

As Theo finished speaking, their hands glowed ever the brighter before fading away. Her hand felt tingly, but there was no fear to garner from the reaction. A few stray tears did find their way down her cheeks then as she met his unwavering gaze. "Thank you, Theo. I'm eternally grateful."

Letting her hand fall free, Theo backed away, his heart full of love for his friend for the first time in years. It was a different love than he'd felt for her once upon a time, but it was love all the same. "It's nothing, honestly. I know people have made vows to you plenty of times, but I want you to know that I'm here for you just as much as they are. I forgive you for our past issues, so don't ever worry about that coming between us again."

Hermione threw herself into Theo's chest, her arms wrapping around him in an easy embrace. For so many years, her heart had ached knowing that she'd done Theo wrong in the past. Blaise had forgiven her somewhere along the way, but Theo was always that wildcard, the first heart she'd torn asunder after losing Draco. Now that everything in her word had fallen apart, maybe it was slowly rebuilding itself. Only time would tell, and she hoped that Theo was right and this prophecy didn't come to pass until her daughter was old enough to protect herself.

Until then, it was good to know that there were so many people willing to put their lives on the line to ensure their future was filled with hope and love. Even if Loki never returned to her and Gwyneira, she would live happily knowing she had her friends. Hela would have hell to pay when and if she returned, that much was certain.

. . . .


	12. Part XII: Discord

**Author's Note:** As NaNoWriMo drawls to a close, this may or may not be the last update before January. I'll probably squeeze one more chapter out in the next few days, but I can't make any promises. I have a lot of holiday fics planned and some of my other WiPs need some love. I adore all of you and can't wait to see what you think of this one. Things are taking quite the turn. Thank you for last chapter's feedback! Thank you to SquarePeg72 for alpha reading and starrnobella and GaeilgeRua for beta reading. Any other mistakes you find are definitely my own. Much love, xxDustNight

*Playlist* (Remove '*' for it to work): Empire: http*s:/*/open*.*spot*ify*.*com/u*ser/124640*1351/pla*ylist/2P4JPrUDdG*XyyYs6aEfuCr

 **Full Summary:** Nine months after the fall of Fenrir, Hermione and Loki are still realms apart, physically and mentally. With a new threat lurking just on the horizon, complete with prophecies and time travel, will the two be able to save not only their budding family, but their friends' as well, or will evil prevail?

 **Trigger Warnings:** Childbirth Complications, PTSD, Depression, Explicit Language, Sexual Content, Near Death, Character Death, Light Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Violence, Discussion of Miscarriage, Discussion of Suicide, Jotunn Loki, Dark Hermione, Ragnarok Spoilers

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The title, "Empire" comes from the song of the same title by the fantastic Of Monsters and Men. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

 _ **Empire  
**_ **Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Loki Laufeyson _ **  
**_ **Rating: M** (Rated Mature for adult language, violence, and sexual situations) **  
Part XII:** Discord  
 **Song Recommendations:** "Cut the Rope" by Charlotte OC, "Half Light" by BANNERS, "Colder" by Edwin Raphael, "Nothing Left to Say/Rocks" by Imagine Dragons, and "Sucker for Pain" by Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa,  & Imagine Dragons

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" _With such hell in your heart and your head,  
how can you live. How can you love?"_  
— Fyodor Dostoyevsky

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Part XII: Discord_

"I feel like I haven't seen you in ages, Hermione," Darcy teased as she settled herself on the sofa. She tucked her legs underneath her and gave her friend a playful glare. "You've been spending far too much time working. You know what they say?"

"All work and no play makes Darcy Lewis miss me?" Hermione was already sitting comfortably, a cup of her favorite tea in hand and a smile on her face. It had been a long three weeks of learning the ropes at the Ministry, so much so that she'd not had opportunity to hang out with her friends at all.

"Yes. Exactly!" Darcy opened a bag of crisps, popping a handful in her mouth and delighting in the fact that they were doing nothing but relaxing. "How's work anyway? Do you like it?"

"Erg!" Jane exclaimed, making a face at Darcy. "Do you have to talk with your mouth full of chips?" Jane was seated on the floor, a bunch of files and charts spread out on the coffee table before her. She was trying to find a way to put Mjolnir back together again.

Swallowing, Darcy stuck her tongue out at her friend instead of answering. When Jane rolled her eyes, Darcy returned her attention to Hermione, eagerly awaiting an answer. She was always so interested in the ways of witches and wizards. It was a shame that she did not hold magic herself really.

"Work is fine. It's certainly a lot more involved than I expected, but I'm enjoying it." Hermione took a sip of her tea, thinking on her first few weeks as Minister. There were definitely ups and downs along the way, an adjustment she was still trying to make. "It is rather interesting to see how things operate from the top of the ladder."

"Has anyone hit you up for special favors?" Darcy wagged her eyebrows suggestively which caused Hermione to balk and Jane to throw a pen at her. It hit her in the arm and she turned to Jane with a pained expression. "Owwww!"

"Darcy! Why are you so crude?" She scolded, covering her face in exasperation and embarrassment. "You just don't ask those types of things."

"I was just curious…"

"It's alright, honestly." Laughing, Hermione set aside her tea and simply enjoyed her friend's antics. "Actually, I've had a few departments come to me with ideas to make things run better so I decided to put together a new committee where they can discuss the possibilities. My new assistant is heading it so I basically just have to show up and listen."

"Who is replacing you at the MLE?" Jane inquired, idly flipping through a file while she listened.

"I'm going to promote the assistant head, and then let her pick who she wants as her new second in command. The MLE has gone through the most changes this past year with losing Draco… and now me taking up as Minister."

"Yeah, I did wonder how that was working out." Sighing, Jane flipped the file closed and tossed it aside. "This is hopeless. There's absolutely no possible way to put this hammer back together!"

"Have you talked to Stark?" Darcy asked, still munching on her snack.

"Yes and he has no idea; although, he did say he was going to try and get in contact with someone new… A doctor by the name Stephen Strange, I believe. Apparently, the guy has some sort of mystic powers or whatever."

"Isn't he that American doctor who was in the horrible car accident some time ago?" Hermione asked, the name ringing a bell.

"Possibly, but I've been knee deep in all this nonsense so I've not kept up with the papers over there." Jane gestured at her files and charts, a frown on her face.

"Well, maybe if we're lucky he'll be able to shed some light on the subject." Rubbing her hands together, she decided to change the subject, but Jane beat her to it.

"Some days I wonder if all this is even worth it." Sighing, Jane folded her arms on the coffee table and laid her head down on them.

Darcy and Hermione shared a confused glance before Hermione prodded for further information. "Fixing Mjolnir or something else?"

"Yes. No. Both?" Jane laughed at herself, but there was a sadness there that wasn't before. Sitting up again, she looked to her hand where her engagement ring sat. Just over a year ago she'd been in this very room when Thor asked her to be his queen and she'd been beyond thrilled, but now… Now she wasn't so sure. Without saying a word, she glanced up at her friends and saw understanding in their eyes.

"Talk to him," Hermione advised, voice soft. "If you don't voice your concerns, he'll never change."

"Maybe you two have the right idea… Break things off before something drastic happens and I regret everything." Playing with the ring now, Jane couldn't help the tears that welled up in her eyes. She loved Thor, but there was so much distance between them all the time. Figuratively and literally.

"I'm not really the best of examples," Hermione started, picking at the skin around her fingernails. She'd really hoped to avoid talking of Loki, but her friend needed advice so that meant scratching open old wounds. "I fell for someone clearly not good for me and then got knocked up! Now, I'm on my own, raising the child and trying to make it day by day."

"But that was your choice, to let him go I mean." Jane gave Hermione a piercing stare filled with accusations left unsaid. She probably knew more thans she was letting on.

"It was, and I don't necessarily regret it. The side effects from the Rime Diamonds are less than pleasant, but I'm holding it together." She didn't see Darcy flinch at her words, and carried on. "I think the hardest part is knowing that Gwyneira may grow up not knowing her father, but I'd much rather have her grow up safe and content here on Earth."

Deciding not to push about Loki, Jane turned instead to Darcy. "What about you and Hogun? What happened there?"

Darcy giggled, setting aside the bag of crisps and reaching for her glass of soda. "It was fun while it lasted."

"It's over then?" This came from Hermione, both eyebrows raised in inquiry.

"I guess. He hasn't come back to Earth since the whole Fenrir gig and the few messages passed on from Thor have been short and lacking anything heartfelt." She shrugged, obviously not torn up about the whole thing. "I wouldn't say no if he came to see me and wanted to rekindle what we had, but I know he has his own life and I guess I need to figure out mine."

"I was under the impression that he loved you," Jane pointed out, a smile playing on her lips. "That's what he told Thor, anyway."

"Hah!" Darcy laughed, throwing her head back so her wavy hair cascaded over the back of the sofa. Ignoring the way her heart ached just the tiniest bit, she collected herself and tried to keep a serious face. "I don't know if I would call it love. An intense infatuation maybe? No idea. Whatever it was, the sex was hot and fun and I was happy for the time with Hogun, but he's realms away."

"See this is why I am _so_ torn," Jane implored, running her hand across the now clear surface of the coffee table. "On one hand, I want to spend the rest of my life with Thor… Here, on Asgard, or wherever adventure takes us. Then on the other hand, I'd much rather prefer to stay here on Earth, researching astrophysics and traveling in search of the unknown without worrying about alien invasion."

"I think we would be stupid to assume aliens won't come knocking at our door ever again." Darcy rolled her eyes as she said this, but she had a point. "We get rid of one and BOOM there comes another crashing into us. Not to mention all the Inhumans surfacing, as well as the new vigilantes that crop up from time to time."

"That's a good point," Hermione muttered, eyes drifting away as she trailed off. "There really are a lot of threats these days..."

"Yes, but I have to decide what to do about Thor." Jane sounded miserable, the weight of her indecision heavy on her mind.

The three women were lost in their thoughts for a while, not quite knowing how to pick back up the conversation. Finally, Hermione cleared her throat, causing her two friends to glance her way. Giving Jane a sad smile, she shrugged. "You have to do what you feel is best in your heart, Jane. That's the only way you'll ever have peace. If your heart says end it, that's what you do. If it sings that you can't live without Thor, then you run outside and ask Heimdall to call you home."

"You have a way with words, Hermione," Jane told her propping her chin on her hand. "I just wish it was as easy as that."

"Love is never easy. Take it from me," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "I've had the absolute worst luck in love. If I could go back to the very beginning…" She really didn't know what she would do, to be honest. Curling into herself in the corner of the couch, she found no more words would come.

Darcy reached out and put a comforting hand on her knee. "Do you have anything stronger than tea and soda? I think we all might need it?" Smiling brightly, she tried to get her friends' moods to lift.

"I think there's some wine in the kitchen," Hermione answered honestly, unable to keep from grinning back at her friend. "Let me go and see."

"No you two stay here. I got this," Darcy ordered, bounding from the couch and dancing her way into the kitchen.

Jane and Hermione watched her go, both giggling at her antics. When she was out of sight, their eyes met and they shared a moment of true understanding. Hermione had already made her difficult decision and now it was Jane's turn. No one could make it for her, and Hermione knew that whatever she chose, she would wind up happy. Now she just needed to find a way to get past her own heartache at having to let Loki go so she could move on too.

. . . .

It wasn't unusual for Blaise to find Theo reading in the study at this time of night. It also wasn't odd that there was a fire roaring in the grate and a half empty glass of Odgen's finest settled next to him on the arm of the sofa. What _was_ odd was the fact that he hadn't noticed Blaise standing silently in the doorway. For ten minutes. Frowning, Blaise continued to watch his husband. He was curious which book was holding his attention so thoroughly that he had yet to feel his eyes upon him.

Quietly, Blaise finally wandered into the room and crept up behind Theo. A small smile playing on his lips, he leaned over and wrapped his arms around his husband's neck and placed a kiss to his cheek. Theo sighed happily, his thumb marking the page as his head fell back to rest on Blaise's shoulder. Now this was more like it…

"It's late," Blaise mumbled, his own voice heavy with exhaustion of the day. "Are you planning on staying up all night?" Late nights were becoming the norm with Theo, and it was starting to worry Blaise, if he was honest. Ever since Hela had come and gone, taking any hope of destroying her with her, that Theo had started acting so strangely.

Sighing, Theo ducked out from underneath Blaise's arms and turned on the sofa so he could see him. "I'm sorry, Blaise. I guess I just got lost in my research." He indicated the book with the sweep of one hand and then watched as Blaise walked around the side of the sofa and sat down opposite him.

"Research?" He questioned, turning so his back was against the armrest. Already in his bedclothes, he tried to relax, but there was something about the look in Theo's eyes that made him feel uneasy. "You never bring home your work." When Theo said nothing, Blaise found his gaze wandering to the book in question. His eyes widened in surprise at the title, _Time-Turner Aftermath_. "Time travel? What on earth are you researching that for? All the Time-Turners are destroyed."

Feeling more than a bit guilty, Theo shut the book and set it aside. Adjusting himself so he was now mirroring Blaise's position on the couch, he shrugged. "It's not for work which is good since I'd be unable to discuss it with you. I was just interested in the topic, is all."

"The rules about being an Unspeakable surely don't extend to your spouse anyway," Blaise teased, attempting to lighten the mood, but he knew it wasn't working.

"You know that I can't disclose work with you, Blaise, even if I wanted to." Running a hand through his hair, Theo tried to figure out how to turn the conversation around. He really didn't need his overly clever husband figuring out why he was actively reading about how time fissures could appear from using a Time-Turner. "I'm just reading it because it was something I've always been interested in, that's all."

Biting his lip to keep from calling Theo a liar, Blaise tried to keep the conversation from turning into an argument. Theo was so prone to jumping down his throat these days, something that he thought odd. He knew he'd rushed the wedding a bit much, so worried about that damned prophecy, but things had worked out in the end. No one had died, especially not him like he'd thought would happen. It had been Thor's hammer that turned out to be the victim of that battle.

"Is this because of what happened with Hela?" Blaise flinched, the words spilling out of his mouth before he could stop them. Theo gave him an affronted look as if taken aback by his husband's boldness. "Sorry," he apologized. "I know you don't like to talk about that night."

"No… I don't, but it's okay." Mostly, Theo didn't like to talk about that night because he was afraid that somehow Blaise would see through him and figure out they'd gone back and changed destiny somehow. The conversation was getting dangerously close to that point right now, actually. Deciding he needed to sway his husband from figuring out the truth, he turned on the charm instead. "Now, enough talk. I'd much rather end this evening with something a bit more enticing."

Slowly, and with purpose, Theo surged forward and crawled between Blaise's legs until he was staring down into the eyes he adored most in this word. His husband said nothing as he lowered his mouth to his, but he let out an appreciative moan when their lips met in a searing kiss. Sinking down into his willing body, Theo was thrilled to find Blaise already hard. He ground their hips together, a moan of his own coming forth. Blaise's hands came up to tangle in his hair, holding him close.

They kissed languidly for some time, both simply enjoying the comfort the other provided. Theo perhaps more than Blaise, still reeling from having his love back in his arms. He'd lost him… Thought he would never again kiss his lips, hold him in his arms, but here he was. That was why he was doing all this research. Too afraid that some fissure in time would steal Blaise away from him again, Theo was trying to do everything in his power to prevent that.

Blaise knew Theo was only trying to distract him from whatever was troubling his mind, but he couldn't complain. Despite his tense personality these past few weeks, this part of their relationship was never better. Breaking the kiss, Blaise helped Theo remove his shirt before taking off his own. Dark hands ran down the pale planes of Theo's chest, pausing at the top of his trousers. Chocolate eyes met sapphire and then Blaise unfastened the button and zipper, freeing his husband from the confines of his work clothes.

Having to get up to properly divest himself of the rest of his clothing, Theo figured they should make use of the lush rug in front of the fireplace. Standing, he removed his clothing and stood before Blaise, enjoying the steady rise and fall of his chest. Reaching out, he took his hand and tugged him to his feet before capturing his face in his hands and kissing him soundly. Slowly, he lowered them to the floor, reverently placing Blaise upon the carpet. He peppered kisses down his neck and chest as he moved lower. Reaching his sleep pants, he slid them down Blaise's long legs until he too was bare before him.

Remaining silent, Blaise allowed Theo to do as he pleased to his body. There would be no more discussion tonight, and he couldn't help but wonder if that was good or bad. However, as Theo took him into his mouth, his skilled tongue working over his hardened length, he couldn't quite care. Right now, all that mattered was that they were here in this moment together, enjoying the feeling of being alive. As saliva slicked fingers massaged their way into his body, Blaise's head arched back into the lush carpet. A cry left his lips and his fingers gripped Theo's hair tightly as he continued to work him over with his mouth and open him up at the same time.

When he knew he could stand it no longer, Theo moved up his body and kissed him again, tongue sliding into his mouth urgently. As they continued to kiss, Theo gently pushed into Blaise's body and began a steady rhythm. When their breathing became erratic, too difficult to continue kissing, they simply chose to stare into one another's eyes. "Blaise, you will never truly know how much I adore you, my love. I will cherish every moment we have together… Forever…"

Blaise listened intently as Theo spoke, the warmth of the fire not quite meeting his sapphire eyes as he stared down at him. The uneasy feeling from before came back full force, and he swallowed it back. Instead of focusing on that niggling feeling that something was not quite right, Blaise chose to focus on the feel of his lover above him, filling him body and soul with everything he had. He raked his hands down his back, firmly grabbing his hips and urging him to move faster. They were both close to that glorious ledge, and he wanted them to get there as close together as possible.

"I love you too, Theodore," Blaise panted, his back arching off the carpet as his orgasm crashed upon him in waves. Theo never stopped moving, his hips pounding into him with a desperation while one hand worked over Blaise's cock. When he was able, Blaise grabbed hold of Theo's neck and tugged him in for a kiss.

That was all Theo needed, his own orgasm taking him by surprise. He groaned into the kiss, his hips losing all sense of rhythm as he emptied himself completely. Blaise helped him ride it out, somehow understanding how much he needed this. Hell, he needed it too. Especially as he'd been having dreams of a future that hadn't come to pass. Of swords stealing the life from his body as Theo watched helplessly on. And although he knew that he was alive and well, there was still a part of him that wondered what would have happened if he hadn't tripped and fallen the night Hela came to Earth.

When they were both spent, Blaise pulled Theo down to rest beside him, wrapping them together and letting the warmth of the fire soothe them entirely. When enough time had passed, he placed a kiss to Theo's naked shoulder and broke the silence. "Theo, I can't help but wonder…"

Somehow knowing where his husband's mind had wandered back to, Theo smoothed a hand down his back and mumbled, "Leave it, Blaise." He sighed, eyes closing as Blaise sent him a confused stare. "Don't trouble yourself with things of the unknown."

"Please don't shut me out," he replied, the words laced with pain. "You're here but so far away from me right now."

Theo snorted, eyes opening to stare at his beloved. "I'm not shutting you out, Blaise, but there are some things that just don't need to be talked about." Moving to sit up, Theo slid free of Blaise and then began to collect his clothing. "I'm going to go to bed. Are you joining me?"

"No."

Hand hovering over his sweater, Theo's brow furrowed and he turned to stare at Blaise. His husband was still sitting in front of the fire, but his eyes were dark with suspicion and anger. He crossed his arms and continued to glare at Theo, who suddenly felt like the bottom was falling out from underneath him. Straightening up, he forgot about picking up his discarded clothes for the moment to give Blaise his full attention.

"I'm sorry? No?" His heart gave a hurt little twinge at the implication of Blaise's words. "You're not going to come to bed with me?"

"No, I'm not." Blaise got to his feet and grabbed his sleep pants. He put them on and then turned to glare at Theo again. "Not until you stop all the lying and distractions. I know you're keeping something from me and I want to know what it is. I can't live like this."

"Like what?" Theo snapped, growing angry now himself. "You're the one who wanted to get married, and so soon. Is this not the life you envisioned for us?"

"You lying to me? No." Taking a deep breath, Blaise prepared himself for a fight because that's what this was going to turn into and he didn't care for once. "You and I have always been open with each other. _Always_. Even when I knew things were ending for Hermione and me and I came to you in Egypt for advice, you were still honest with me." He paused, his breath hitching at the painful memories. "I knew coming to you was a risk, especially since you'd loved her too, but I did it anyway."

"What are you getting at? What's that have to do with anything." Too afraid to look away from Blaise, Theo stood there naked, baring both his body and soul to Blaise as he unloaded whatever was bothering him. "That was _years_ ago and we've moved on from all of that."

"Stop _lying_!" Blaise shouted, unable to control his anger any longer. He stormed past where Theo was frozen in place and swiped the Time-Turner book from the coffee table. "Tell me the real reason you're reading up on Time-Travel, Theo, because if you don't, if you continue to stand here and lie to me, I am going to find someplace else to stay tonight."

"I can't," Theo replied, voice breaking as tears sprung to his eyes. "Blaise… I just _can't_. You have to trust me."

Blaise dropped the book the floor, it's hard covering hitting the ground with a loud thunk. "Fine. Then let me tell you why _I_ think you're researching it." Running both hands over his short hair, Blaise exhaled in a rush. "Either you're looking for a way to go back and fix the damage done by Hela… To stop her from destroying Thor's hammer, or-" He paused, his heart clenching in fear at the words he knew he had to say aloud.

The dreams had been consuming him for weeks… And now the evidence was right in front of him. Hell, even if Theo denied what he as about to say, the truth was there in the strained lines of his face. The way he couldn't stop reinforcing his feelings for him. All the kisses, touches, the love making. Blaise knew the truth and it _killed_ him inside that it had taken him so long to piece it all together.

"Or," he breathed out, the fight no longer as fierce as it was a moment before. "You've already changed the past and now you're trying to make sure nothing happens to undo whatever it was that you altered."

"You weren't supposed to find out," Theo said on a choked sob. He dropped to his knees, covering his face with both hands as he fell to pieces. "Oh Merlin, Blaise… You were never supposed to find out."

A chill overcame Blaise then, the truth settling around him like that of the Killing Curse. His eyes closed, flashes of his dreams coming forward and painting the picture of what Theo had done. He'd died. He had _died_ and, somehow, Theo had gone back in time and made it so that he lived… Dark eyes flashed open and then he too was on his knees, shuffling forward to wrap Theo in his arms. He didn't even realize he was crying until he felt the tears dripping from his chin.

"Oh you fool, you beautiful _fool_ ," he muttered trying to get Theo to look at him. "What have you done?"

"I _had_ to, Blaise," Theo sobbed, finally meeting his gaze. "When I found the Time-Turner tucked away in my father's old things, I knew I had to try and save you. Your death… It was _killing_ me and so I asked Hermione to-"

"You what!?" All the air rushed from Blaise's lungs at that revelation. "Please tell me you didn't have Hermione help you alter the timeline?" Even as he asked the question, he knew what the answer would be.

Swallowing, Theo tried to calm himself, the memory of Blaise's death still so fresh in his mind. He nodded, not wanting to lie any longer even if it was going to fuck up whatever they'd done to save his life. "I did… I knew she regretted what happened and I said some horrible things to her at your funeral… I had to make it right."

" _Fuck!_ " Releasing his hold on Theo, Blaise jumped to his feet and began pacing the floor where they'd made love not even ten minutes ago, his mind racing. He'd been dead. Dead and gone. There'd been a funeral and falling out between Theo and Hermione and now none of that happened. Theo remembered all of it, but to Blaise, it was broken fragments of dreams that continued to torment him. Whirling around to stare down at Theo's prone form kneeling on the floor, he hissed, "What were you thinking!?"

"I didn't want to go through this life without you…"

"You can't just mess with _time_ , Theo!"

Despite being so upset, Theo grew angry then. He pushed to his feet and faced Blaise head on. "You were never meant to know! How can you say this when you're standing here alive and well?"

"Alive and well?" Blaise laughed, his head thrown back momentarily as nervous laughter continued to bubble up in his chest. "Don't you see what's happening? You fucked with time and now all we do is grow further apart, not to mention Thor's hammer. There are _always_ consequences to our actions, Theo."

"I did this to save your life! Hermione could have said no, but she didn't!"

"You knew she would say yes! You know how she is and manipulated her to do exactly as you saw fit. Damn it, Theo! This is why she and Loki broke up and he's gone away without her, isn't it? I can't… I just… I need some time alone. I can't do this right now. It's all too much." Without another word, Blaise swept from the room, still muttering under his breath about time and mistakes and whatever else came to his mind.

Theo stumbled, his body no longer to hold himself up. He landed on the floor in a heap, his heart breaking. His eyes caught sight of the book he'd been so carelessly reading early. Grabbing it from where it sat, he threw it with all his might right into the roaring fire, and then he cried silently as it burned into nothingness. This entire ordeal was his fault, his stupid careless fault. Why hadn't he left the damn Time-Turner alone? Now Hermione was alone, her decision to help him having torn her and Loki apart. Worst of all, Blaise was mad at him for saving his life…

Of all the possible outcomes Theo had planned for after using the Time-Turner, Blaise finding out and being angry was at the very bottom of the list. Theo had no idea how long he sat by the fire but by the time he stood and made his way upstairs to the bedroom he shared with his husband, Blaise was gone. There was a note on the bed and Theo gingerly picked it up, his fingers trembling as he did so. Unfolding the parchment, he scanned the words quickly, his heart falling with each letter.

 _I need some time to process everything. I'll be back once it all makes sense. Please don't come looking for me. Give me this time. I love you._

 _Blaise_

Again that night, Theo dropped to his knees and cried, but this time, he did not rise. He remained there on the floor holding that note to his chest and wishing his husband was there with him. After all, he'd risked everything to bring him back, including the life of their dear friend. Perhaps, Theo thought, that was what bothered Blaise so much… It wasn't until night was turning to dawn that Theo finally crawled into the empty bed, his heart broken because he knew that it would be quite some time before Blaise returned and he couldn't blame him.

. . . .

There often comes a time when one is given two choices. Do what is right or what is easy. But what if you were given a third option? What if you were able to choose what is _wrong_ but for the greater good? A little chaos can bring about calm, if orchestrated correctly. Would people lose their lives? Possibly. Was there a chance that one could not come back from such discord? Absolutely. How many times could someone be given a second chance if they were ever so willing to throw themselves headfirst into the fray? Probably not many.

These were all questions Loki pondered as he stood staring out over Asgard from his balcony. Night was falling over the Eternal City, the Bifrost luminescent in the distance. Something was coming. It was so close that Loki could feel it, a slight tremor of magic over his being. Time had run out for him and now, he had a most difficult decision to make and he wasn't sure which way he would stray. It would be _right_ to stand beside his brother, taking up arms against Hela and whatever hell she wrought.

Better yet, it would be easy for him to simply disappear before her imminent arrival, leaving his brother to deal with whatever befell Asgard and its people. Thor would understand; after all, he had a child and a soulmate he should be running back to and fighting for… But that wasn't who he was, now was it? Not really. Did he want to protect Gwyneira and in extension, Hermione? There was no question. The answer was yes. Loki, however, was always more prone to doing what he wanted as long a it benefited him in the long run.

That was why he was leaning more toward that third option... Overall, he knew those he cared about would not be surprised, nor was he for that matter. And as night fully descended upon Asgard the light finally fading from the sky, Loki looked toward the Bifrost with fascination. Something was transpiring there, the normally bright globe of the Observatory flickering with power. A surge of power ran through the realm as darkness won out and that was when Loki finally turned away from the balancy and entered his quarters.

Moving to the bed, he glanced down at the two items he had laid out upon the mattress. He was already wearing his leathers, suited up for battle with daggers strapped to his body. On the bed laid his horned helmet and the scepter with the Rime Diamond ensconced at the top. He picked up his helmet and placed it upon his head, ready to play the King of Jotunheim. Glancing at the scepter again, he sighed. The temptation to check on Hermione and Gwyneira was tearing at him but he was no fool. He knew that the ring was most likely tucked away and it would be a waste of time to even try.

A tremor rocked the kingdom, but Loki stood with ease as the sirens began to blare. Knowing what he had to do, Loki began marching to the doors, his green cape billowing out behind him. As he opened them wide, he summoned his scepter, relishing in the swift ache he felt upon his palm as it hit there. It was a feeling of coming home, a relief of sorts. As he made his way down the winding staircases and halls of Asgard's palace, he shed all feelings and thoughts of the past. Now was not the time to dwell on what could have been, it was a time to think of what would be.

Entering the throne room, he was unsurprised to find Thor and Hela already at a standstill. Hela was dressed in her full battle armor, horned headress included. Thor, however, was wearing regular Asgardian clothing, entirely unprepared for battle. Without Mjolnir in hand, he did not seem nearly as fearsome as he remembered. In fact, Loki was reminded of their youth as he stood there wielding nothing but a simple sword garnered from one of the palace guards. The guard lay dead at Hela's feet, his unseeing eyes staring skyward. Loki decided not to make his presence known as of yet.

"What now _son_ of Odin?" Hela called to Thor, gesturing between them with a wicked smile upon her black, painted lips. "How will you defeat me, the Goddess of Death?"

"You will not take Asgard, Hela. You will be returned to your cage." Thor told her, his voice full of a certainty he could not claim to have. He had no weapon of true power now, nor an army for they had fallen at Hela's hands. Heimdall, too, had fallen, disappearing into the void to escape death.

"I think not," Hela returned, beginning to walk a slow circle around the defenseless Thor. "I believe you know this already but are just delaying the inevitable." Glancing around she finally spotted Loki standing half hidden in the doorway. "Ah, there he is. Loki, why don't you come forth and join us?"

Narrowing his eyes at Hela, Loki did, in fact, saunter into the room. He kept his distance, however, not wanting to be within her reach just yet. He had a plan and that involved a few carefully calculated moves on all their parts. When he finally stood before his brother and ex lover, he settled his scepter on the floor and put an expression of indifference upon his pointed features. This only seemed to spur Hela's enjoyment of the situation and make Thor all the more nervous.

"I take it you have destroyed everything in your path, as per usual?" He drawled, ignoring Thor and instead focusing on Hela entirely. She needed to be placated first before Thor was dealt with.

"You know me so well." A slow smile slid onto her face at the same time her sword appeared in hand.

"Now, now, Hela. There's no need for such weaponry. You see I have not come armed." He gestured down his body, smirking when her eyes raked over him appreciatively. It was hard not to remember the times when they'd been together. Hundreds of years may have passed since then, but one does not forget their first fuck, especially when it came after their first true kill.

"Such lies," she teased, not appearing angry in the slightest, as she should. "I know exactly all the little nooks and crannies you have your precious daggers hidden. I believe it was I who showed you how to place them so."

Laughing lightly, Loki relented. "That you did, Hela. Such fond memories…"

"Loki. Stop this idle talk and come to my side."

Thor's voice broke through their conversation and Loki rolled his eyes at his pretentious brother. "I do believe the Goddess of Death and I were having a conversation. Why are you always so rude? Now do be silent and wait your turn." Returning his gaze to Hela, he apologized, "I am ever so sorry for my fool of a brother. Well, I suppose I should be honest. He's not my brother at all."

"Oh _really_?" Hela nearly cracked a true smile at that. "Odin, rest his soul, never shared that lovely little morsel of information with me."

"Odin gave nothing away unless it benefited him," Loki scoffed, eyes nearly glowing red with anger. He managed to hold back his Jotunn form, not yet ready to reveal his true heritage to Hela. "I suppose I am like him in that way." Now he did turn toward Thor, ready to move onto the next stage of his plan. He had Hela's attention, and now it was to break Thor completely.

"Stop this madness, Loki." Thor was watching him apprehensively, his body tense with the urge to fight. Staring at the only brother he had ever known, his chest ached at seeing the warmth he'd gained over the past year nonexistent.

"This is not madness, Thor," Loki said plainly, indicating the three of them with a sweep of his hand. "This is just setting the scene. We played together in our youth, or have you so easily forgotten? But fine," he sighed dramatically. "If you must disrupt the fun, what would you rather have me do than get acquainted with our long, lost companion?"

"She tried to kill me… She turned you toward the darkness that corrupted you for so long. Loki," Thor pleaded, pointing toward the throne. "Gungnir still may be of some help to us. Please, retrieve the scepter and give it to me. We can take Hela down. Together, brother. We will fight side by side as we were always meant to."

"Meant to? How interesting a perception," Loki sneered, but he did turn to look at the throne. "I am curious if Odin would have the same sentiments if he were still alive today."

"Brother-"

"Shut your mouth!" Loki hissed, and Thor heeded his words for once.

"Family reunions are ever so fun," Hela pointed out, causing both Thor and Loki to glance her way. She merely shrugged, a secretive smile upon her lips. "Just my observation."

"Enough talking," Loki ordered them both, thankful when they said nothing in response.

With furrowed brow, Loki made his way slowly to the throne where Gungnir rested against the golden seat of Asgard. Taking the steps one at a time, he allowed the suspense to rise for this was the moment of truth. His moment of truth, at the very least. Carefully, he wrapped his fingers around the cool metal of Gungnir and then straightened up and turned to face Thor and Hela. Both watched his every movement, Thor with hope and Hela with necessary precaution. Glancing at the power he held, he smirked, the gesture slow and purposeful. Lifting his eyes again, he quirked an eyebrow.

"Come, Loki," Thor urged him, taking a single step toward him with hand outstretched. "Toss Gungnir here and then join me in defeating Hela." His blue eyes shone with something Loki couldn't quite place. Still, Hela held her tongue.

Sighing dramatically, Loki rolled his eyes at Thor's dramatics. Chuckling, he began to descend the dais, his chest aching with a familiar sensation. Regret, possibly, but that wasn't important. "Thor, you have always had such trust in me, and for that, I name you a fool."

"Loki," Thor said carefully, holding his hands up in what he hoped was a gesture of understanding between the two of them. "What are you saying?"

"Recently, you asked if I was worthy of a new title or if Mischief and Lies suited me still." Loki's hand gripped Gungnir so tightly his knuckles were white with the tension of it. It was easy to let his anger come forth, the darkness reigning again. Glaring at Thor, he asked, "Did you not?"

"Brother," Thor's voice whispered across the distance, surprise mixed with doubt. "Do not do this… Surely, you do not mean to betray me."

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Loki screamed, eyes bulging and spit flying from his mouth as he let his wrath surge free. There was a moment of satisfaction as Thor stumbled backward in shock, his blue eyes blown wide.

"I did, and you told me that you were perhaps ready to remove the lies portion," Thor began, but Loki didn't let him finish.

"Well, guess what, _brother mine_?" he simpered holding Gungnir aloft. "I _lied_." And then without looking, he tossed the magical scepter to Hela much to the disparagement of Thor.

"Thank you, darling," Hela stated, speaking finally as she easily caught Gungnir. She strode forward, the scepter in hand to stand before Loki, who was still perched on the bottom step of the throne. Peering up at him, her obsidian eyes glittering dangerously, she asked, "Does this mean that you are willingly giving yourself over to me?"

"No."

Her head jerked back in surprise. "No? Then why give me Gungnir?"

"I gave you Gungnir as a truce and a promise," Loki said simply. He spared Thor one last glance before turning his attention fully to Hela. "I wish to rule by your side as your king. Equals in all rights as we take the nine realms for our own."

"And if I say no?" She smiled, faking innocence just as he so often did.

"Then I will kill you here and now and take the realms for myself anyway. I need no queen, but I would not mind your company, all the same. We have the same purpose in mind, Hela, so choose wisely. I have learned many a new trick in the years since our last parting."

"Hmmm," she hummed thoughtfully, dark eyes regarding him carefully as if searching for the lie. She was smart to do so. Tracing her lip with the tip of her finger, she turned and gave Thor a look over her shoulder. "And what will we do with your treasured _brother_?"

"Thor is no brother of mine. We share no blood and I share no love for him." Loki's emerald eyes were cold and calculating as they bore into Thor's brilliant blue ones. "Twas nothing but a lie all this time, nothing more. I would have him cast out as Odin once did. He will be banished to Midgard with nothing but the meager clothing on his back."

Lifting his hand, Loki used his magics to bind Thor hands behind his back. Even as his brother cried out in anger and tried to rush at him, Loki's face remained passive. He would show no more emotion, not now or ever. This was who he was now. With another wave of his hand, Thor's ankles were bound and he fell over, hitting the floor hard enough that the sound reverberated through the room. With Thor taken care of, he returned his gaze to Hela.

"What of his magical and superhuman friends on Midgard? Won't they aid him in returning to us?" Hela questioned, turning away from Loki to walk towards where Thor lay glaring up at the both of them. "If we are to take the nine realms, eventually we will make our way to Midgard where you are sending him. Surely, it would be wiser to tuck him away someplace else?"

"I believe not," Loki replied simply, dropping down the last step and coming to stand next to Hela. He smirked down at Thor, enjoying how prone he appeared lying there at his feet. "I believe everything will fall into place accordingly with Thor on Midgard. Now, we just have to send him there." Lifting his hand, Loki was about to open the spectral plane when Thor spoke up.

"Loki, I know this is not who you have become. You are of the light now, push away this darkness and come to your senses," Thor implored, his face strained as he tried to get through to his brother. "Think of Hermione… Think of Gwyneira-"

"DO NOT SPEAK OF HER TO ME!" Loki slammed his scepter into the ground near Thor's head, the sound ringing out angrily through the sparse chamber. Magic exploded from Loki, causing even Hela to flinch away at his wrath. Swiftly, he tossed the scepter up, turning it around in hand as he bent low over Thor and glared into his face. "You will go to Midgard, _brother_ , and that is where you will remain until we come to destroy you and all that you hold dear. I have no place there and nothing of my past lies there the now." Pressing the tip of the scepter into Thor's chest, he added, "Do I make myself clear?"

Thor searched his brother's eyes, his own heart breaking entirely at what he found there. Darkness. Nothing of the Loki who fell in love with Hermione and sired Gwyneira seemed to remain and that made his chest ache with a sadness most unimaginable. What would he tell Hermione upon his arrival on Midgard? Swallowing, his body relaxed as the truth of the situation hit him. Loki was lost, and he took all hope for the future with him. Still, Thor would not believe that he could not stop the two villains.

"You will not get away with this, Loki."

"We shall see about that." With that said, Loki opened up the spectral plane and forced Thor through. He wasted no time lingering in the darkness for there was a darkness brewing inside of him. Sealing the void, Loki took a deep breath and turned to Hela, a toothy grin on his face. "Now, Hela, where shall we begin?"

"I think a bit of redecorating is in order, don't you?" She placed one hand on his shoulder as she stared around at the throne room. "It's much too bright and cheerful in this palace."

"I couldn't agree more," Loki replied, lifting his hand and taking a cue from Hela. As they worked, Loki thought of what was to come. He knew Thor would rally on Midgard, preparing for when they came to conquer the realm. Loki had his own agenda, however, and he fully intended to come out of this entire situation on top. Glancing over at Hela as she changed the throne so it could now sit two rulers instead of one, he smirked. He would keep the Goddess of Death around, at least until she no longer served her purpose.

Catching his stare, Hela paused in her transformation and made her way over to him, her horned headdress melting away as she did so. Her dark hair swirled around her lithe body as she sidled up to Loki, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders. "I have missed this, Loki; the two of us causing chaos and destruction together."

"I have not been idle in your absence," he pointed out, staring down into her hungry eyes.

"No, but you have been unsuccessful," she teased, one hand coming up to tangle in his hair. He held his breath, memories of their past flickering through his mind. As if knowing exactly where his thoughts had wandered, she further said, "Perhaps I need to remind you how to be ruthless… How to let go of _feelings_ and just be…"

Heart beating erratically, Loki continued to gaze at her. Her hands on his body felt all wrong to him, but this was his life now. He'd been cast aside and so he'd chosen this new path. Inhaling and pushing any and all trepidations aside, he let a smile grace his lips. "Of course," he murmured, words like honey. "It has been _far_ too long since I've been forced to beg for mercy at your skilled hands… _Mistress_."

"As you wish," Hela replied, tugging his hair so that his face was now mere breaths from her own. "And beg, you will. I will make certain of that, _pet_." And then Hela dragged him forward and back up the stairs to the newly renovated throne. With a wave of her free hand, the throne room sealed itself so that they would not be interrupted and then she turned her attention to Loki. "How would you prefer this?" she asked, releasing her hold on his hair and instead grabbing hold of the front of his shirt.

"Any way _you_ prefer, mistress," Loki replied dutifully, bowing his head in submission. This was the way it was always between them. Mistress and Pet. Dom and Sub. Hela had been the one to teach him this way of life and while he did prefer taking control, he would relinquish it for now if only to appease his new queen until she was no longer needed. He knew she would relish the power she assumed she had over him, allowing it to go to her head while he played her like he played everyone.

"Very well," she replied. "On your knees, pet. Let us begin."

Smirking, Loki dropped to his knees before Hela, who had sat down on the throne.

 _Let us begin, indeed..._


	13. Part XIII: Despondent

**Author's Note:** Yes, I know. It's been well over a month without an update, but to be fair, I was really busy writing holiday stories. This story will get finished this year as part of my writing resolutions. Also, I am hoping to finish the entire series before 2018 becomes 2019. Busy, busy, busy, which means still no set update schedule. Anyway, this chapter is twisted and dark and you're all probably going to either hate me or it, or both. Probably both. I beg of you not to leave reviews complaining that the characters are OOC. I hope that you've picked up on some reasons as to why that might be. In any case, I'm not screwing with my characters for the hell of it. There is a purpose behind every single thing that is happening in this story. You just have to bear with me. I promised a happy ending for our couple, and I will deliver. Eventually.

Thank you dearly for last chapter's feedback and for any lovely feedback you feel like gifting me with after reading this feelsy rollercoaster of a chapter! Thank you to SquarePeg72 for alpha reading and helping pick songs and a quote, as well as starrnobella and GaeilgeRua for beta reading. Any other mistakes you find are definitely my own and I apologize that they are there. Much love, xxDustNight

*Playlist* (Remove '*' for it to work): Empire: http*s:/*/open*.*spot*ify*.*com/u*ser/124640*1351/pla*ylist/2P4JPrUDdG*XyyYs6aEfuCr

 **Full Summary:** Nine months after the fall of Fenrir, Hermione and Loki are still realms apart, physically and mentally. With a new threat lurking just on the horizon, complete with prophecies and time travel, will the two be able to save not only their budding family, but their friends' as well, or will evil prevail?

 **Trigger Warnings:** Childbirth Complications, PTSD, Depression, Explicit Language, Sexual Content, Near Death, Character Death, Light Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Violence, Discussion of Miscarriage, Discussion of Suicide, Jotunn Loki, Dark Hermione, Ragnarok Spoilers, Dark Loki, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Mildly Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Power Play, Dark Past, Dark, Heavy Angst

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The title, "Empire" comes from the song of the same title by the fantastic Of Monsters and Men. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

 ** _Empire_** _ **  
**_ **Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Loki Laufeyson _ **  
**_ **Rating: M** (Rated Mature for adult language, violence, and sexual situations) **  
** **Part XIII:** Despondent  
 **Song Recommendations:** "Hurts Like Hell" by Fleurie, "Nightmares" by Ed Sheeran, "All the Same" by Sick Puppies, "Porcelain Fists" by Voices in your Head, and "In the Air Tonight" by Natalie Taylor

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _"_ _Strange, I thought, how you can be living your dreams  
and your nightmares at the very same time._ _"_  
— Ransom Riggs

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Part XIII: Despondent_

If Thor thought it strange that Loki banished him to the yard at Jane's house, he did not immediately realize it as such. Instead, he was much more concerned with someone finding him before the neighbors discovered his bound form and called the police. Sure, they had probably figured out over the past year or so that they were living next to some sort of facility that attracted all sorts of odd and superhuman types, but Thor did not think now was the best of time for he and this place to make the news.

Luckily, despite the late hour, he did not have to wait long for someone to come to his rescue. Hushed voices were coming up the side of the house, giggles filling the air and making a frown appear on Thor's face. Rocking his body, he rolled over so that he could see who was arriving at the lab. A smile broke across his features as Darcy and Jane came into view, both grinning at something one of them had said. He cleared his throat, drawing their attention to where he lay in the middle of the yard.

"Thor?" Jane gasped as she and Darcy stopped abruptly at hearing the noise. Tentatively, she took a step forward, peering through the darkness. "Is that you?"

"Yes," he replied, struggling against his bindings. "It is me. Please, release me from these bindings. We must hurry."

Darcy, ever the more logical of the two, used her phone to light up the yard as Jane dropped down to help untie her fiancé. "Not that we aren't happy to see you, Thunder God, but why the hell are you just lying out here in the yard all tied up?"

"Loki," he said by way of answer as Jane finally released his hands. He pulled his arms around and massaged them briefly before reaching for his bound ankles.

Jane sat back on her haunches as she watched Thor carefully. "Loki? Why would he bind you and leave you here in the yard. Unless…" She trailed off and then her eyes went wide with realization. "No!" She gasped, jumping to her feet and then offering her hand to Thor.

"I'm afraid so, Jane. Loki may be lost to us." He took her hand and pulled her to his body to comfort the both of them. "He has accepted Hela as his Queen and taken the throne of Asgard for the two of them. They plan on conquering the Nine Realms before long."

"Fuck…"

For once, Jane didn't scold Darcy for her vulgar language, instead choosing to remain ensconced in the warmth and comfort that was Thor. "So he sent you here? Back to us… Why not send you to some random crater in space?"

Frowning, Thor merely shook his head. "I have no idea why Loki does the things that he does. I fear the worst now that he has joined forces with Hela. They were not easy to defeat many years ago and will prove difficult foes again."

"We should probably get you inside," Darcy pointed out. "It's pretty cold and you're not exactly dressed for the weather."

Thor glanced down at the simple tunic and leather pants he wore. Despite feeling so despondent, he knew Darcy was right. "Very well. Let us move inside where we can discuss Loki's treachery more freely." He began heading for the door, Jane still tucked under his arm.

Darcy took care of entering the code and opening the door. Once they were inside, she went to make the tea while Thor and Jane sat down at the table. Taking her bag from her shoulder, Jane set the files she'd been perusing earlier onto the the surface and then sighed heavily. Darcy was busy making tea, but Thor regarded her with gentle eyes. His heart was broken, his brother's betrayal playing heavily on his mind. However, he could tell something was troubling Jane as well, and he needed to pay her attention.

"Jane?" He inquired, reaching across and taking her hand in his much larger one. "What troubles you?"

"There are a lot of things right now, to be honest," Jane admitted, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear before lifting her eyes to meet Thor's penetrating stare.

"This isn't the first time Loki has betrayed me, nor will it be the last."

"But _why_ do you keep falling for his tricks, Thor? How can you let him get away with these things?" Jane was more than frustrated over this entire thing, mostly because she knew it was going to break Hermione's already fragile heart. Not to mention, probably get them all killed.

"He is my brother, despite his true heritage, and I will always believe there is good inside of him." Thor let go of Jane's hand and stood, walking to stare out the window at the door. He thought on the situation for a moment, his mind turning the events since Hela arrived on Aasgard over and over. "You asked why Loki sent me here to Midgard, and though I know not the real reason why, I suspect he has placed me where I truly need to be in whatever game he is currently playing."

"Why didn't he talk to you about this first?" Darcy said placing their tea on the table and taking the seat Thor has left empty. "Why put you through hell and leave you hanging?"

"These are Loki's ways. As much as I hoped that he had changed, perhaps he never truly will." Thor placed his hand on the cold glass of the window, his head hanging in despair for his lost brother. "I suppose he means for no one to know his true self."

"Not even Hermione, it would seem," Jane snapped in irritation. She ignored the cup of tea Darcy slid her way, instead crossing her arms and glaring across the room at Thor. "How is Hermione going to take this news? What about Gwyneira? I know Hermione puts on a tough façade, but we all have seen how she can really be. This is going to break her."

"Then do not tell her," Thor advised, turning away from the window and returning to Jane's side. "Let her believe Loki is safe on Jotunheim and I have been cast out by Hela without his knowing."

" _What_?" Darcy nearly choked on her tea, the hot liquid lodged in her throat. "We can't just _lie_ to Hermione frickin Granger! Have you _met_ her?"

"Darcy's right. Hermione would know that we lied. She has a way about her, and since bonding with Loki, it's become much worse." Suddenly an idea came to Jane and she felt her blood run cold as it continued to formulate in her mind. "Oh. My. God."

"What?" Darcy asked, no longer choking. When her friend made no indication that she heard her, she prodded her with the tip of her finger. "Jane?"

Jane looked to Thor, who was standing watching her with his arms crossed. "Thor, what do you know about the bond the Rime Diamonds creates between the two souls?"

"You mean one soul split into two," Darcy corrected, ignoring the dark look Jane sent her way for interrupting. She pulled a face instead of apologizing, her hands held up in front of her.

"Yes, Darcy, _one_ soul split into two. What else do you know? I don't have those books anymore. We left them on Asgard." Jane waited patiently as Thor pondered her question, his face pulled down in a frown.

"I am not sure I understand the question, Jane," he began slowly, still turning the thoughts over in his head. "From my understanding, and the limited amount of information Loki has shared with me since the fall of Fenrir, he and Hermione's souls are bound as one and their connection will only ever grow stronger. Nothing can break it, not even distance. However, death will separate them for a while."

"For a while?" Darcy was the one to ask, her voice hushed compared to before.

"Yes, they will find each other in the afterlife, their souls merging and then finally finding rest in Valhalla." Thor sounded somber, his voice lowering as his explanation filled the room.

"But what about what happened to Hermione when Loki sent her back to Earth?" Darcy asked, causing both Thor and Jane to glance her way with confusion. She rolled her eyes. "Her depression? You know, how she almost died until she realized Gwyneira existed and all that?"

Understanding dawned on Jane's face and she whipped back around to face Thor. "She's right! What is going to happen to Loki?"

"I am unsure that the bond and Hermione's depression are related. She could have been experiencing just the anguish of the bond separation doubled with her normal diagnosis."

"But what if it's more than that? What if Loki gets that way?" Jane was pacing now, her mind racing with a myriad of ideas and hypotheses about the bond and the Rime Diamond's effects. There was something important she was missing in all of this and needed to sort through the facts in order to find clarity. However, without being able to openly discuss Loki and the bond with Hermione, or Loki, she was on her own.

"Then I fear we are all very much doomed for if Loki does not have knowledge of this, then he will be ill prepared for the side effects," Thor intoned, rubbing a hand over his face before yawning. He was exhausted, his battle with Hela taking its toll. "I believe that I need to rest."

"I still think that Loki is no longer on our side," Jane muttered, leaning against the counter for a moment. "But I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and keep my mind open to the possibility he's playing all of us right now."

"Trust me, Jane," Thor replied, preparing to head for the bedroom. "He will come around. I am sure of it." Then he disappeared, leaving Jane and Darcy alone in the kitchen.

Jane turned to Darcy and raised her eyebrows as if asking, _What now?_

"We're fucked," Darcy muttered, picking up her tea and resuming drinking.

And for the first time in a long time, Jane had to agree. She plopped back down at the table and picked up the tea Darcy had been kind enough to make her. Staring into the mug, she thought about Hermione and Loki and everything they were going through. Sighing heavily, she glanced up at Darcy and decided to try and talk it through with her friend. Darcy had been helpful before so perhaps she could shed some light now.

"Darcy," she started, setting down the mug and meeting her friend's curious stare. "Compared to how they used to be, how would you describe Hermione and Loki now?"

Snorting, Darcy rolled her eyes. "Stupid," she replied honestly, getting up to refill her mug. "Blinded by their love and ambitions, but mostly stupid." She glanced over her shoulder, a grin on her features, but it fell upon seeing Jane so serious. "Okay…. Not the answer you were looking for then?"

"Not really, no," she replied through pursed lips. Sitting back in the chair she tapped her fingers on the table. "Think back to how Loki was when we first encountered him after revealing him as the false Odin and how Hermione was when she introduced herself to us in that coffee shop."

Biting her lip, Darcy frowned as she pictured the two in question. Giving up on making a fresh cup of tea, Darcy wandered back to the table and sat down. It felt like a decade had passed since this journey began… "Well, Loki was ruthless, determined to do everything in his power to push Hermione away, as well as find a way to get the throne of Jotunheim."

"Yes, exactly. He tried pushing Hermione away, but even then he was already changing from the proximity of the two Rime Diamonds and their bound souls." Jane dug around in her bag and dropped a stack of folders on the table. Flipping open an older file, she drew the tip of her finger down some of her earliest notes on the diamonds. "Keep going. Tell me about Hermione."

"That's easy. She was lost, a ship in the night looking for a light to shore," Darcy muttered causing Jane to give her an odd look. "What? I can be poetic if I want to be."

"Yeah, I know… It's just... _weird_." Jane and Darcy looked at one another and then promptly burst into laughter. It relieved some of the tension, but, eventually, they calmed and Jane apologized. "Sorry, go on. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Sure," Darcy teased, giving her friend a playful glare. "Like I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, Hermione was sort of floundering, but she knew she wanted to help save everything."

"Yes… All of that is true, about both of them, but you're missing the bigger picture." Jane rubbed her eyes with the tips of her fingers until she saw stars. "In simplest terms, how would you describe them at the very beginning. Give me one word for each."

"Uhhhh," Darcy crossed her arms as she thought about what Jane was asking. It had to be something super simple or Jane wouldn't be having this conversation with her. Granted, she was educated, but Jane tended to leave all the scientific mumbo jumbo to the likes of Banner or Stark. Darcy was much better at solving the matters of human nature. And, suddenly, it hit her. "Oh!" She exclaimed, slamming her palm down on the table so hard it made her friend flinch.

"What!?"

"Hermione was good and Loki was evil!" Excited at having figured out what Jane was trying to get at, she smirked. "Or not evil, really, but not so good."

"Exactly," Jane muttered and then wet her lips. "But something has happened. Something has gone _wrong_." Her stomach clenched as it all fell into place.

"What's wrong?"

"Loki always said that the bond was bringing them together, intertwining their souls and sharing their characteristics with one another." Jane grabbed a pen and began jotting down some notes on a fresh piece of paper at the back of the folder.

"Yeah, so Hermione got a bit more mischievous and hot headed whereas Loki became slightly more tolerable to all of us." Darcy let out a low whistle, only now realizing how much the two had changed over the course of the year. Frowning, she looked back at Jane, who was still scribbling away. "But that's not right..."

"No, it's not." Tapping her pen against her lips in thought, Jane further explained, "Hermione has changed entirely, not just minimally. It's very rare that the old her shines through this new façade. Even tonight, she was rather distant and a bit cold, don't you think?"

"Absolutely…" Darcy ran fingers through her hair in frustration. "But that doesn't explain Loki… He's taken sides with Hela, that bitch, and banished Thor from Asgard!"

"That's true, yes, but let's break it down…" Jane grabbed a fresh piece of paper and kept on writing, glancing up at Darcy occasionally. "Loki always takes what he wants, and we know he wants Gwyneira more than anything. He's wanted a family all these years, right?"

"Right."

"So he just left without a fight, him and Thor going off the Asgard to protect the realms from Hela." Jane paused, waiting for Darcy to catch up. "Why would he just give that up?"

"Shit… He really has changed. He doesn't want to fight with Hermione." Shaking her head, Darcy rolled her eyes. "I mean, he probably still has an ulterior motive, but this makes sense. Loki being more like Hermione, who would never take someone's child from them."

"That's what I was thinking too. It's just so unlike him…. And she's not herself either."

"So what could be causing the complete characteristic transfer? The only thing that changed was…" Darcy's eyes went wide at the realization. "Gwyneira! Hermione had a baby and then everything went to hell!"

"I think it's far worse than that, Darcy," Jane mumbled, sliding her notes across the table. She let her friend examine her work for a quiet moment before continuing on. "I fear that Hermione and Loki have switched personalities _because_ of Gwyneira. It must be the hormones."

"Would pregnancy hormones really have caused that to happen?" Darcy asked, almost scared of the answer. She hated the solemn look on Jane's face and wrapped her arms around her middle to stave off the chill she suddenly felt.

Shaking her head, Jane tucked all the papers away in her folder and then picked up her now cold cup of tea and took a sip. Cringing at both the chilled beverage and what she was about to admit, she said, "I don't have the faintest idea, but we better figure it out soon because if we don't, who knows what's going to happen to all of us."

Instead of replying, Darcy merely rubbed at her temples. They needed to talk to Hermione about all of this, but where do you start? Hey, your daughter triggered a hormone induced character trait swap that is probably going to end up with all of us dead? Yeah. No. This was going to be much more difficult than anything they'd dealt with before…

. . . .

 _Loki stood staring down at the dead Vanir at his feet. His throat was slashed clean across, the crimson of his blood bright against his pale skin. The coagulation process was taking over, but there would be no respite for this man. He was dead and it had been at Loki's hand. Emerald eyes blinked slowly as he gaped at the Vanir before he tore his gaze away to examine his dagger. Blood stained the steel and oddly enough, Loki felt no remorse. Instead, he felt a power surging through his veins, the seidr the Vanir had possessed stolen and now rightfully his._

 _Smirking, Loki crouched down and used the Vanir's tunic to wipe the blood from his prized dagger before hiding it within the folds of his leathers once more. Behind him, footsteps approached, slow and calculating. He knew who was coming, his smirk growing as he rose to his full height. He did not turn around, though; instead, Loki waited for her to come to him._

 _And she did._

 _Arms wrapped around his waist, hands coming to splay across the leather covered planes of his chest. Still, he said nothing, nor did he react to her presence. His gaze was trained on the Vanir, amazed that he'd been able to actually go through with the spell. Loki always knew he was driven by a thirst for power, but never had he thought himself possible of killing to obtain it. She did, though, urging him towards greatness yet unknown._

" _Loki."_

 _She said his name like a prayer, or maybe more like a spell. It called to him, pulling on his soul until he could stand it no longer. Turning in her embrace, he stared down into the eyes of his longtime companion and friend. She kept her hands on his chest, the fingers digging in slightly as a smirk grew on her red, painted lips. In turn, his hands came to tangle in her hair, tugging her closer to his lips. Her panted breaths made his own quicken, desire beginning to coil low in his belly._

" _Hela…"_

" _How do you feel?" She inquired, her voice husky with arousal. She'd been watching from across the field, hidden behind a tree as Loki took his first kill._

 _His fingers tightened their grip on her hair, tilting her head to the side so he could bury his face in her neck. He drew his nose along the column of her throat, inhaling her scent before placing a chaste kiss just below her ear. "Exhilarated," he murmured, the vibration of his voice making her tremble. "His seidr is strong."_

" _And now it is yours," she responded, her hands sliding down his chest to grab at the band of his leather trousers. "You can have all the power you want so long as you are willing to do what is needed to gather it."_

" _Surely, I will not always have to kill to obtain magic?" He pulled back slightly, loosening his grip on her hair so she could look at him more easily. He quirked a single eyebrow, waiting for her reply._

" _Of course not, dear," she cooed, her face softening, though her eyes remained dark. "But this will ensure your magic is unique and stronger than anyone else in all the realms." She paused, a slight tinkle of laughter erupting from her. "Well, aside from me, that is."_

 _Loki frowned, but she reached up and used the tip of her finger to trace his lips. His tongue snaked out to taste her, the tip lapping at her digit and causing her to moan. Her glittering eyes raked over his form and then her hands were back at his waist, skillfully tugging at his trousers and leathers. He allowed her to unclothe him, his body raging with both desire and the adrenaline of what he'd just done. Knowing what she wanted, he completely untangled his hands from her hair just as she dropped to her knees before him._

 _When her mouth wrapped around his hardness, he groaned and grabbed at her hair again. This is how it always was between them after a battle, but this was the first time he'd physically killed someone for his own purpose and not for protection of his home realm. If they were caught, they'd be imprisoned and tried for murder, not to mention what Odin would have to say. His father would be furious, all the work he'd done to restore peace to the realms for nothing. As Hela continued to suck and lick him, Loki felt that he could care less at this point. It's not like he was ever to become king anyway._

 _When Hela suddenly pulled away, he almost whined at the loss but it appeared she had other plans in mind. Standing, she used her magic to disappear her skin tight green and black clothing, revealing her naked form to him. He swallowed, his cock twitching at the mere sight before him. They had messed around, that was true, but he had a feeling this was more. Hela was about to give herself to him, and he to her. Without another thought, Loki removed the remainder of his own leathers and then held his hand out to her._

 _She placed hers in his gently and then tugged him toward her. His lips were upon hers in an instant, kissing, biting, tasting all she was giving to him. Her hands raked over his back, her long nails scratching his pale skin and making him gasp from the pain. When he ground his hips into hers as the pain turned to pleasure, she did it again before reaching up and catching his chin length hair in one hand. Twisting it, she pulled his mouth from her so that he was now forced to stare into her eyes once more._

" _You and I are going to rule all the realms one day," she told him, voice thick as honey. With her other hand, she reached down and took hold of his cock, stroking him lightly. "I can show you things you never even dreamed about, make you feel things you never knew possible. Would you like those things, Loki?"_

" _Ye-sss!" He cried out as she brought him to the brink of orgasm, but he managed to hold back. It was hard to keep a clear head with her touching him as she was. "I want all of that and more, and only with you…for all eternity."_

" _Good… Loki, my pet… Now, I want you to fuck me right here and now…" Releasing her hold on both his hair and his cock, she presented her body to him. Lightheaded from all the power and desire raging through him, he stumbled toward her and took her in his arms, kissing her once more._

 _He laid her down in the grass, the scent of blood and seidr permeating the air. Her thighs parted, revealing her glistening entrance to him. Kneeling between her open thighs, he trailed one hand down the valley of her chest before brushing over her damp folds. Her body undulated under his touch, seeking out more from him. His thumb pushed against her hardened nub as two of his fingers slid into her core and began moving. Her hips rocked with him, her hands gripping the bloodstained grass as he worked her into a frenzy._

 _When he knew she was close, he withdrew his fingers and met her half lidded gaze as he lapped her juices from his fingers. Her own tongue came out to wet her lips and then he was crawling up her body, the heaviness of his sex resting against her wetness as he captured her mouth in a kiss. Her tongue eagerly slid into his mouth, tasting herself and drawing a growl from his throat. One of her hands reached down and aligned him with her entrance as the kiss ended._

" _Take me now," she demanded and so he surged forward, his cock sliding home._

 _Loki had never felt such perfection, Hela's walls clenching around him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He leaned his arms into the grass, not caring that the blood of the Vanir was now staining his pale skin. Hela was his first, though he suspected he was not hers. This did not bother him in the slightest, for he silently vowed to be her last. At first he fucked her slowly, savoring the feeling of being so completely engulfed by Hela. However, it wasn't long before he felt that tightness growing in his groin, the inevitable release barreling towards him like that of the Bifrost._

 _Underneath him, Hela was crying out for more. Harder. Faster. Deeper. She wanted all of him. Just before his orgasm took him, Hela used her strength to roll them so she was on top. She rode him fast and hard, her hips rocking against his as her nails drew blood from his chest. His back arched from the force of his orgasm, his seed filling Hela as her own orgasm ripped through her. Her walls pulsed around him, allowing his release to last and last. Vaguely, Loki realized there was magic involved in their coupling, but he ignored it._

 _When they were finished, Hela collapsed atop him, her head resting on his chest as her fingers drew lazy circles in the blood there. Whether it was his or the Vanir's, he did not know. In the back of his mind, Loki knew they could not linger for much longer, but still they remained. There were a great number of things he wished to say to Hela, but did not know how. This was only the beginning, though, their future spread out before them. Running a hand down her sweat dampened back, he tried to think of a better way to celebrate your first kill and could not. Hela had always been his closest ally, especially since it became clear that Thor was destined for the throne and he was, well, not._

 _Smiling to himself, Loki deftly rolled them over and captured her lips in a passionate kiss that left them both breathless and panting with renewed desire. When he pulled back, his sparkling emerald eyes held the promise of both mischief and a future yet unknown. Hela merely smiled, slow and sinful as she used her rejuvenated seidr to return their clothing to their bodies. Her own eyes promised death, destruction, and more of what they just shared, but for now they would have to leave this place. Both could hear the steady beat of horses in the distance so with one last wicked grin at each other, they used their magic and teleported away._

Loki opened his eyes, effectively dispersing the dream of long ago which haunted him even now. Maybe _more_ so now. Centuries had gone by in the mere blink of an eye since that fateful day, his life turning the moment he'd taken Hela's advice to murder that Vanir for his seidr. The darkness had taken hold of his heart that day, but where was it now? Pushing himself upright in the bed took more effort than it ought to and he cringed at the ache in his bones. Wetting his parched lips, Loki was thankful that Hela was suspiciously absent from their bed. He did not need her to see his weakness, especially now.

Sitting there, with the sheets tangled around his naked body, Loki had never felt more lost. Once long, long ago, this is what he'd wanted. Power. Pleasure. Hela. Now… He wasn't so sure. He still yearned for that power, but he had that with Jotunheim. Pleasure? That had been easy enough to obtain with Hermione, in more ways than just that between two bodies. Sighing, he raked a hand through his dark locks, matted and tangled from the night before. He'd given that future up, walking away when Hermione told him to go. He'd chosen this and now he had to follow it through.

Throwing back the covers, he stood from the bed while willing a simple black robe to appear on his body. As he walked to the balcony doors, he realized that his essence was already fading, the Rime Diamonds draining him as the bond between he and Hermione grew more and more strained. Opening the doors, he stared out at the Eternal City as it awoke for the day. He hated this room and its view, much rather preferring that of his old chambers which overlooked the gardens his mother had cultivated. However, he'd sealed them off, not wanting to relive the memories he'd made there over the last year.

Turning his face skyward, Loki closed his eyes and tried to pull some of the sun's energy into his body, into his bones. Had it really only been three weeks since he'd cast Thor out to Midgard? In that time, he and Hela had procured five of the nine realms, Asgard and Jotunheim included. Despite the warmth of the day, he still felt so cold and gave up his efforts. Opening his eyes he glared at the horizon where the Observatory sat. Heimdall had disappeared, taking the sword that opened the Bifrost with him. Loki was able to traverse the realms as he pleased with his magic, but it took its toll as everything seemed to do these days.

Shivering as a light breeze started up, Loki gripped the rail and thought back to his dream again. Nightmare, perhaps, was a more fitting description for the past he kept dreaming of each and every time he closed his weary eyes. Hela haunted his days and his nights. She was his past and his future. Her presence sucked the life from his body and made it impossible to feel things that he should. Sighing heavily, Loki knew he could not relent in his plans not just for his own well-being, but for that of the entire universe. Hela was ravenous to rule the nine realms, so much so that she barely slept.

Then again, did the Goddess of Death truly ever sleep? Loki wasn't sure. He had yet to see her asleep, his own body too exhausted to remain awake after their coupling. Sleep would take him not long after completion, his mind and body shutting down so thoroughly that he had no idea if Hela ever even remained by his side through the night. It was hard to admit, even to himself, that he missed affection, true affection. What he wouldn't give for the warmth of a body wrapped around his cold one, fingers carding through his hair as he dozed languidly between sleep and wakefulness. Another casualty of his choices, it would seem.

Hela had never been prone to affection, not even in the past. After years spent locked in magical captivity, why would she be any different? Loosening his grip on the railing, Loki glanced down at his hands as he turned them over. What would he be like centuries from now if he and Hela were successful in conquering all the realms? His mind flashed back to when he helped invade New York, his mind consumed by the tesseract's power. The only difference between that Loki and him now was that he felt numb. He no longer felt things the way he should.

He should take more pleasure in each realm they conquered, in each body that fell for their cause. And at night when Hela came to him, he should be enjoying her hands on his body, her mouth and cunt bringing him release after glorious release. He should be reveling in all of these things, but he was not. Instead, he grew more and more cold with each passing day. It was like all of his feelings were merely gone and he was left with nothing but muscle memory. Sighing again, Loki was just about to return to the bed when he heard the bedroom chamber door crack open.

Inwardly he cringed, but he refrained from even flinching as he listened to Hela make her way through the bedchamber and join him on the balcony. Keeping still as she sidled up behind him, her arms wrapping around his waist like that of his dream, he closed his eyes and tried not to shudder. He had to remind himself that this is what he wanted. He had _chosen_ this. Willing his body to cooperate, he relaxed into her embrace, his hands coming up to cover Hela's where they rested.

"I was hoping to find you still in bed, my pet," she murmured, rising on her tiptoes to nibble at his earlobe. He felt her clothes disappear along with his robing as she urged him to turn around in her arms.

"That can easily be rectified, mistress," he responded, ashamed that his body was already responding to her presence. He smirked to hide his own self-disgust, his hands sliding up and down her sides. This earned him a growl of approval before she was taking one of his hands and pulling him back inside.

"Good," she cooed, shoving him down forcefully and straddling his hips. Loki hid his pain by pulling her down for a kiss, allowing her to take control when she bit his tender lips. Backing off slightly, she spoke softly against his parted lips. "And afterward we'll bathe and then plan our next conquest. How does Vanaheim sound?"

If Loki was surprised by her choice, he showed nothing of it. Instead, he placated Hela by rolling his hips, his hardened cock making her gasp as it slid through her slick folds. "Wherever you wish, mistress," he replied indulgently, making a groan of pain turn into one of pleasure as she used her magic to bind his wrists to the bedposts.

"Just what I love to hear," she breathed before taking hold of his cock and sliding it into her body. Loki closed his eyes and allowed Hela to have her way with him, entirely numb to the experience. He was lost, so lost, and it was killing him inside.

. . . .

It wasn't often that Hermione had a few minutes to herself these days and so she relished this quiet time before Pansy brought Gwyneira back to the flat. Setting her briefcase by the door and hanging her cloak up, Hermione peered around the living room and wondered what she could get done before her daughter was home. The Ministry had been busy today, a number of departments holding her attention and asking for more money, more time, more, more, _more_. It was exhausting and all she really wanted to do was throw on a pair of yoga pants and curl up on the sofa with a cup of tea.

Instead, Hermione made her way into the kitchen where she filled her cat's food and water dishes and then pulled a container of leftovers from the refrigerator. She'd warm it up after changing and sorting through her mail. Wandering to her bedroom, she discarded her work robes and threw on an old t-shirt and the yoga pants she'd been dreaming of since earlier that day. Content for the moment, she dropped to the floor and peered under the bed, a small smile gracing her lips when she found Raven sleeping soundly.

It appeared all was well so she went back to the kitchen to prepare her dinner. Gwyneira would want her attention once she was home and she wouldn't have the time to do much else. With Loki gone, she found her daughter growing more and more finicky as the days wore on, but only when in her presence. She was an angel for her godparents, Pansy and Ron taking on far more responsibility than they needed to. As she put her leftovers in the microwave, her mobile beeped from the other room. Frowning, she set the time for her food and wandered back into the living room. She found her phone still in the pocket of her cloak and swiped the screen to life and frowned further at seeing the text there.

Theo: _Have you seen Blaise?_

Biting her lip, Hermione wondered why Theo thought she might have seen his husband. Racking her brain, she tried to think of the last time she'd seen Blaise, for that matter, and couldn't remember. She saw Theo nearly every day at the Ministry, their paths crossing probably more than they ought to considering the shit they'd pulled. Exhaling through her nose, Hermione decided against ignoring her friend's text and typed off a reply.

H: _No, but then again, I only really ever see him when we all get together. Sorry._

She made to set aside her phone and go back to the kitchen but he returned the text before she could even turn off the screen. His words were enough to cause her to perch on the edge of Ron's old chair and give him a few minutes of her attention.

T: _I can't find him anywhere._

H: _When was the last time you saw him?_

T: _Three weeks ago…_

H: _Theo! What!? Why didn't you say anything? What happened? Do you need me to come over?_

T: _No, I know Eira will be home soon. Don't worry. I'm sure he will come home eventually._

Hermione sat in shock, her chest aching over the entire situation. Glancing around her flat, she thought about the past three weeks. That was about the time Thor had been banished from Asgard, Loki finally revealing his true nature and falling back into Hela's arms. Merlin, had she really been that distracted she'd not realized Theo was missing Blaise again? Ignoring the sound of the microwave signalling her food was ready, she returned her attention to the mobile in her hand.

H: _Theo, why did he disappear? Is he okay?_

T: _He was angry…_

H: _Yes, but why? Three weeks is a long time._

He didn't reply right away and that made Hermione uneasy. Slowly, she stood and wandered to the kitchen, having totally forgotten about her dinner. Instead, she began preparing a cup of tea with her magic as she waited on the next text. Hermione had a sinking feeling she knew why Blaise had disappeared, and it was going to be the nail in their coffin. You just didn't do what they did and brush it under the rug. Repercussions were inevitable. Hell, Loki being gone was evidence enough of that. As her mobile beeped again, she hurriedly looked to the message.

T: _He knows._

This time, Hermione didn't respond. Dropping the mobile onto the counter with a clatter, she drank her tea and stared straight ahead, unseeing. If Blaise knew they'd saved him from Hela's sword, then they were in a dangerous position indeed. Any fissures they'd created in time would only grow now, leaving their fate up in the air. Already, Thor's hammer was destroyed, Loki was gone, and now this? Where did that leave everyone else? This was getting dangerous and Hermione needed to figure out a way to protect everyone involved. Most importantly, she needed to make sure that absolutely no one else found out about them changing Blaise's fate.

Picking up her mobile, she sent a text, but not to Theo. Not expecting a reply, Hermione banished her half-made tea and sank to the floor. Sitting with her back against the counter, she placed her face in her hands and breathed deeply. Inside, her emotions were warring with one another. Anger and anguish mixing with frustration and fear until she thought she might explode. Some days she wished she'd been able to master controlling her emotions because this was becoming too much to bear. Her entire soul felt like it was going to combust if someone said the wrong thing to her.

 _Beep._

Glancing up, Hermione was more than surprised to see a reply to her last message on the screen of her mobile. Nervously wetting her lips, she reviewed the messages, her heart breaking with every line.

H: _Please don't blame him._

B: _He manipulated you, Hermione. I can't cope right now._

B: _I'm supposed to be dead. How do I live knowing my existence means the loss of your happiness? I was meant to die. The prophecy said so and now I don't know how to go on._

B: _How do I forgive him? How do I forgive you?_

B: _How can I forgive myself?_

Hermione's head thumped back against the counter, a dull ache beginning to form between her eyes. This was more than a mess. She knew Blaise was right about Theo… He probably had manipulated her, but she still would have wanted to do the right thing anyway. Anyone would. Why was it that she was always the one who had to fix the mistakes of others? When was it going to be her time to just _be_?

H: _Blaise, go home. Theo misses you._

B: _It took him three weeks to tell anyone that I was even gone._

B: _I need more time. Goodbye._

"Damn it," Hermione muttered to herself before pushing to her feet. She left the mobile sitting on the counter and headed to the bathroom in search of a potion to help her suddenly raging migraine. Just one more casualty of their travels through time, it seemed. They'd managed to keep Blaise alive only for him to no longer want to be with Theo.

Finding what she needed, Hermione drank the potion and grimaced both at the taste and the fact that she probably should text Theo and let him know Blaise was okay. She knew she wouldn't though, and the was the horrible truth. If Blaise wanted to be alone, who was she to deny him that? How many times had she gone awol over the years to avoid reality? Far more than she could count. As long as Blaise said he was fine, she had no reason to believe otherwise.

The floo sounded from the front room followed by Pansy's familiar voice. "Hello! We're home!" Despite her morose feelings, Hermione smiled knowing her daughter was home and safe once more. Exiting the loo, she hurried down the hall and eagerly swept her daughter from Pansy's arms.

"Hey!" She greeted and then dropped a kiss to Gwyneira's cheek. Bouncing the baby and snuggling her close, she glanced up at her friend. "Thank you so much for watching her. How are you feeling?" She eyed Pansy's pregnant belly, her lips twitching in amusement.

"Huge, as you well know. And you also know I don't mind taking care of Eira. It's good practice for when this one arrives." Pointing at her stomach, Pansy laughed. Shuffling over to Ron's old chair, she plopped down to take the weight off her feet for a moment. "It won't be much longer now…"

"Nope!" Hermione replied cheerfully, holding Gwyneira up so she could speak to her. "Soon you're going to have a best friend to play with."

"That will be cute, I have to admit. Both our children growing up together… They'll even get to go to Hogwarts at the same time." Excitement lit Pansy's brown eyes and she smoothed her hand over her stomach affectionately.

Shifting Eira to her hip, Hermione chuckled. "That they will. We can only hope that they stay out of trouble-"

"Unlike their parents," Pansy finished with a very Slytherin-esque grin. Hermione didn't know too much about what Pansy got up to at Hogwarts, but she knew how she and Ron were. It also didn't help that Eira had Loki's blood running through her veins, mischievous god that he was. Yeah, she and Pansy were most definitely going to have their hands full raising these two children.

Sighing, but this time in happiness, Hermione was just about to sit down when her mobile began ringing in the other room. "I swear," she muttered, stalking towards the kitchen, "All day long I have people sending me interdepartmental memos and when I come home my mobile never stops going off either."

"Who's been calling?" Pansy inquired, twisting around to keep Hermione in sight as she wandered through to the kitchen.

"Well," Hermione replied tentatively, deciding it couldn't hurt to tell Pansy, even if she did keep most of the details to herself. "Theo texted and then I was talking to Blaise for a little. Now," she paused to see who was ringing her, "Darcy is calling." before she could answer, though, the ringing ceased. "Damn. Too slow."

"Sorry, that's my fault," Pansy apologized as she struggled to her feet. She came into the kitchen and took Gwyneira. "Here, let me watch her while you call Darcy back."

"You don't mind staying a little longer?" Hermione hesitated, already feeling bad about taking so much of Pansy's time. "You and Ron are always so kind to watch her when I'm working or have department meetings."

"Pfft." Pansy snuggled Gwyneira close, a smile lighting her face as the baby cooed and cuddled closer. "You know Ron and I vowed to be there for you for whatever you needed when we agreed to be her godparents. This is nothing. Now, go ahead and call Darcy back while I go and change her."

"Thank you," Hermione said in a hushed voice, the love of her friend making her feel inadequate. She only hoped that she could be as good a guardian to Ron and Pansy's child when it was born. "I won't be long."

Hitting the button to call Darcy back, Hermione leaned against the kitchen counter again and watched Pansy take care of Gwyneira in the living room. The phone rang twice before Darcy picked up, her voice sounding far more frantic than Hermione had anticipated.

"Hermione? Thank _God_. I'm glad you called back so quickly." Darcy breathed a sigh of relief, the sound muffling her words over the line.

"What's wrong?" Hermione's eyes narrowed as scenarios started playing out in her mind. They were ill prepared if Hela had decided to drop by again. Instinctively, Hermione pushed away from the counter to walk back into the living room. She needed to be close to her daughter, wanting to keep her safe.

"We've had news from Heimdall. Thor reached out to him to see if he could show him what was happening on Asgard." It got quiet then, Darcy pausing just a bit too long. Fear kept Hermione from speaking, her eyes trained on her smiling infant as Pansy put a new nappy around her bottom. "It's not good news…"

"I gathered as much," she replied, eyes slipping closed as a trickle of fear ran down her spine. Trying to remain as calm as possible so as not to alert Pansy, she asked, "What did he have to say?"

"Hela and Loki have control of Asgard, Jotunheim, Alfheim, Niflheim, and Muspelheim. According to Heimdall, they're planning on taking Vanaheim next which means Nidavellir will fall soon after," Darcy explained, her voice sounding just as strained as Hermione felt. "Svartalfheim won't be too difficult for them to take over since the Dark Elves are gone, which means…"

"Midgard will be soon after," Hermione breathed out, her body going numb. "How long does he think we have until Hela comes for our realm?" Pursing her lips, Hermione watched as Pansy now played with Gwyneira on the floor. She was using her wand and creating little bursts of harmless sparkles.

"Maybe a couple of weeks if we're lucky…" Dracy sounded uncertain, trailing off as she waited for her friend to reply.

"What's Thor doing to prepare?" Hermione turned her back on the scene in the living room, wanting to hide the horror unfolding from her daughter and Pansy.

"Well, Jane's been talking with that Stephen Strange, or rather _Doctor_ Strange as he goes by. He's doing some research on repairing Mjolnir, but other than that, I think we're on our own for this one. The Avengers are essentially nonexistent, and S.H.I.E.L.D. is off the grid too."

"That's what I was afraid of," Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose and gripped the mobile tighter. Now she had a difficult decision to make. Did she fight alongside Thor and the others when Hela, and inevitably Loki, came to Earth to destroy them, or did she back off and simply disappear from the Muggle world? Sighing heavily, she realized she had no idea what to do and would need to talk with Harry and the new MLE head before moving further. "I need to call and talk to Harry," she said at last.

"I figured you would need to have some sort of Ministry pow wow. Just give me a call when you have news. Jane's phone is tied up waiting for Strange to call." There was some talking in the background and Hermione suspected it was Jane. "I have to go too, but I'll talk to you soon, yeah?"

"Yeah, I'll call you as soon as I have news of my own. Thanks for keeping me in the loop, Darcy." Turning around, she observed her daughter smiling and cooing at Pansy. It made her heart ache and she found the question fumbling from her mouth before she could stop it. "Did Heimdall say anything about...?"

"He did," Darcy replied, moving away from whoever was talking because the background noise quieted. "Did you want to know or…?"

"I-I don't know. No… Yes…" She swallowed, needing to know if her daughter's father was dangerous. If he was, despite what Thor suspected, then she had to make certain that he never came near Gwyneira again. With a bit more certainty, she declared, "Yes. Go on and tell me."

"Okay… Heimdall says he and Hela are quite close, though he tries not to keep a keen eye on them. He mostly watches their battle tactics and conquests. Before he cast Thor out and took Hela as his queen, Heimdall says he still showed interest in Eira's well-being." Darcy hesitated then, and Hermione held the mobile tighter to her ear.

"What else?"

"Loki… He's apparently gone back to his ruthless ways of the past. Killing just because he can and taking down anything and everything in his way for the sake of whatever he and Hela are truly planning."

"Alright, well thanks for telling me." Hermione tried not to let her disappointment be heard in her voice. She was far more affected by this news than she wanted to be. What was she going to tell Gwyneira when she was old enough to question why her father was not in the picture? Hell, they might not even survive this, all of them perishing at the hands of Hela...and possibly Loki as well. She'd have to cross that bridge when and if they got there.

"Sure thing," Darcy replied with a less than enthusiastic tone. "Catch you later."

"Bye," Hermione replied just as forlornly before ending the call. She sent off a quick text to Harry asking him to stop by as soon as possible before setting the phone on the table. Pansy looked up then, putting away her wand and picking up Gwyneira as her friend came to stand in the living room. "Things are not looking good."

"What do we do?" Pansy asked with far more courage than Hermione gave her credit for, especially being nearly eight months pregnant.

"I'm waiting for Harry to come by so we can talk about the next step first." Plopping down on the sofa, Hermione put her face in her hands and exhaled harshly. After a moment, she lifted her face to give Pansy a guilty stare. "Do you mind sticking by a little longer? I'm so sorry-"

"You stop that right now," Pansy scolded, although there was no malice in her tone. Handing Gwyneira over to Hermione, she placed her hands on her hips and gave her a pointed stare. "I've already told you I don't mind helping out. Ron's still at the shop so I can most certainly stay and lend a hand. Besides, whatever is brewing affects my unborn child just as much as it does Eira. Now stop your pouting and enjoy these few minutes with your daughter while I go raid your refrigerator for something to nibble and you wait on Harry to arrive."

Hermione decided not to reply as Pansy stalked from the room, especially since she knew how fiery the Slytherin could be at times. She was a good match for Ron, her personality complimenting his perfectly. Turning Gwyneira around in her arms, she kissed the baby on the forehead and then quietly asked, "Did you have fun with aunty Pansy today?"

Her daughter cooed in reply and then cuddled into her arms. Hermione sighed in contentment, relishing the way Gwyneira always seemed to soothe her frazzled nerves. She suspected it had to do with the fact that she was created directly from the bond of the Rime Diamonds, but there was no proof. Relaxing back into the couch, she had but a few moments peace before the floo erupted and out walked Harry, his face tense and eyes tired behind black frames.

"Hey," he muttered before dropping onto the other end of the couch and running fingers through his already tousled hair. Rolling his head around on his neck so that he was could see Hermione, he added, "I'm guessing there's been some news from the other realm then."

"Yeah," Hermione began, wetting her lips nervously. She knew Harry wasn't going to like what she was about to propose, but it was what needed to be done to ensure the safety of their magical community. "We need to call an emergency council meeting at the Ministry. All the department heads and seconds need to be in attendance because we're going to need a proper vote."

More alert now that he'd heard this, Harry perked up and turned his body to face his longtime friend. "You're kidding right? It's after seven on a Friday. No one is going to want to come in for this, and even if we were able to get everyone, they'll never vote your way."

"Then I'll just have to make it mandatory, and if they do vote it down, then I'll keep them there until it gets voted my way." Hermione's voice was stern, her brown eyes narrowed in annoyance. As if sensing the tension, Gwyneira began to squirm in her mother's arms.

"Let me," Pansy mumbled, swooping in and taking the baby away before disappearing down the hall toward the nursery. Hermione vaguely noticed she had a spoon of peanut butter hanging from her mouth, but continued to glare at Harry.

"You can't abuse your position like that, Hermione," Harry tried to reason with her, his voice full of concern. "That's how you become hated… You're too new and already it's a bit of a difficult situation."

"What do you mean?" She snapped, crossing her arms and fixing Harry with her most annoyed glare. She felt the darkness rising inside her chest, tendrils of anger flowing through her veins.

"It's nothing to be concerned about," Harry began, clearly annoyed he'd said anything at all to ignite her ire. "You're the first Muggleborn Minister and with all the difficulty of your past, people tend to talk a bit more than they should. That's all. I want the best for you and I think forcing the Ministry's hand is a sure fire way to destroy everything you worked so hard for. It would be a huge mistake"

Jumping to her feet, Hermione began to pace the floor as she tried to calm herself. Blowing up at Harry wasn't going to solve anything and it certainly wasn't going to make her feel better about this entire ordeal. "Look," she seethed, hands clenched into fists. "Hela and Loki have taken five of the nine realms already and are about to take a sixth. Before long, they're going to be back here raging war and devastating the entire population."

"Shit… I didn't realize they'd managed to move so quickly."

"Me either, but Loki did warn us that Hela was ruthless-"

"We were warned about Loki too, if you remember," Harry pointed out, flinching as he realized how rude he sounded. "Sorry, that came out wrong, but it's true."

"I'm more than aware that this is the perfect 'I told you so' moment, Harry, but I've beaten myself up far worse than any of you could possibly do so can we please focus on the important issue right now?" She'd stopped pacing, her eyes flashing as she stared down her friend.

"Fine, sorry." He held up his hands in surrender and then tried to redirect the conversation to safer territory. "So, what are you going to propose so I can figure out what I have to say to get everyone else on your side?"

"I'm shutting down the Magical community," Hermione said simply, clasping her hands in front of her. "We're going to quarantine ourselves in order to protect everything we've worked so hard to build since the beginning. I plan on informing the other Magical dignitaries as well so they can decide what they would like to do. Although, I suspect that many will be willing to disappear with us."

"Hermione," Harry breathed, eyes wide with terror but not for himself. No, he was frightened of the witch in front of him who he no longer recognized. The Hermione Granger he knew would never sequester the Magical community. She would rally and rise against the danger, determined to take down the evil head first. "You can't just cut us off from the Muggles. Many witches and wizards have Muggle family and friends. _We_ have Muggle family and friends."

"I know, and it will be hard, but I know this is what's best for us." She sighed heavily, running a hand through her hair distractedly. Taking a deep breath, Hermione figured she needed to further explain. "This isn't forever, Harry. If we do this now, then I know we can preserve ourselves. This oncoming war... it isn't ours. We're unprepared to go up against these beings."

"You're one of them now, Hermione," Harry tried, slashing a hand through the air in frustration. "You are _essentially_ immortal and you have some sort of magical power beyond what we all have. It's your obligation to help protect our people _not_ hide them away!"

"I can't do that, Harry. I just-I _can't_ , okay?" Hermione put her hands on her hips and fixed her friend with a stern look. "We all have children, family, and friends who will be annihilated when Hela comes back here. If we go into hiding, we'll be safe. I'm doing this with or without your blessing."

" _Fuck_ ," Harry muttered, dropping his face into his hands. This wasn't Hermione. His friend was clearly gone and he had no idea how to bring her back. Somehow, darkness had taken over, her connection to Loki clearly more prominent than they'd originally thought. What did that mean for Loki? That was a horror _all_ on its own. Deciding there was no talking her out of this disastrous plan, Harry mentally prepared himself and lifted his gaze. "Alright, what do we need to do?"

In reply, Hermione smirked, the gesture entirely out of character and enough to send chills down his spine. For the first time in nearly eight years, Harry realized he had no idea who Hermione was anymore and whether or not he ever would again. As Pansy returned to the living room, her despondent gaze met his and he realized she'd heard everything. Somehow, they'd get through this, but the _real_ question was whether or not Hermione would.


	14. Part XIV: Broken

**Author's Note:** After posting Bygones and Benevolent Vows (which is a Ronsy prequel to this story that you should totally check out), I felt compelled to write this chapter. It just flew from my fingertips this week, begging to finally be written. First, let me just say that you should check the tag/trigger warnings as I have added some and they are majorly important. I don't want anyone to be hurt by this story. Second, I have not cried as hard writing a chapter since Safe Word in Wolves without Teeth. This chapter brought me to tears and still brings tears to my eyes even now as I type this. Third, to my readers and fans of Teardrops  & Teacups, I am truly sorry for this chapter. My heart aches and I am so, so sorry. That's all I can say lest I want to fall to pieces right here in Starbucks.

Anyway, I hope that despite the fact I know you're about to get your heart torn to shreds by this chapter, that you still love me afterward. I swear the end is near and a happy ending it will be. We just have to endure a bit more heartache before it arrives. I thank you in advance for any feedback you give. I love all of you ever so much! This chapter brings this story over the 100k word count and the entire series to nearly 390k! Make sure to check out the playlist for this chapter. The song recs coincide with each scene of the story as well as compliment the entire thing. Thank you to SquarePeg72 and starrnobella for alpha reading and GaeilgeRua for beta reading. I know I ripped your hearts out with this one. Any other mistakes you find are definitely my own. Much love, xxDustNight

*Playlist* (Remove '*' for it to work): Empire: http*s:/*/open*.*spot*ify*.*com/u*ser/124640*1351/pla*ylist/2P4JPrUDdG*XyyYs6aEfuCr

 **Full Summary:** Nine months after the fall of Fenrir, Hermione and Loki are still realms apart, physically and mentally. With a new threat lurking just on the horizon, complete with prophecies and time travel, will the two be able to save not only their budding family, but their friends' as well, or will evil prevail?

 **Trigger Warnings:** Childbirth Complications, PTSD, Depression, Explicit Language, Sexual Content, Near Death, Character Death, Light Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Violence, Discussion of Miscarriage, Discussion of Suicide, Jotunn Loki, Dark Hermione, Ragnarok Spoilers, Dark Loki, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Mildly Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Power Play, Dark Past, Dark, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Postpartum Depression

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The title, "Empire" comes from the song of the same title by the fantastic Of Monsters and Men. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

 _ **Empire  
**_ **Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Loki Laufeyson _ **  
**_ **Rating: M** (Rated Mature for adult language, violence, and sexual situations) **  
Part XIV:** Broken  
 **Song Recommendations:** "Paralyzed" by NF, "Believer" by Imagine Dragons, "The Sound of Silence" by Disturbed, "Dark Side" by Bishop Briggs, "Infinity" by Niykee Heaton , and "Bleeding Out" by Molly Hunt

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _"In this part of the story…_  
 _I am the one who dies."_  
— Pablo Neruda

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Part XIV: Broken_

The knock on the bedchamber door so early in the day was unexpected. It was also unexpected that Hela was summoning him to the throne room, not having told the guards what she needed him for. So despite not feeling his best and being half asleep, Loki dressed and readied himself for whatever horrors awaited him there. Hela was growing more powerful by the day, and he, weaker. Strapping an extra dagger behind a hidden flap of his leathers, Loki ran a hand through his tangled hair and figured he was as ready as he could possibly be.

The walk to the throne room was short and quiet, most of the guards having been killed and replaced by a magical army of the dead the new Queen had resurrected with the Eternal Flame. Dark, powerful magic Loki had no idea existed until Hela revealed it to him after taking over the city. Had he known about it previously, he probably would have made use of it on his own. Odin was wise to keep such knowledge to himself. If only the fool had been more truthful about Hela's cage…

As he approached the open doorway of the throne room, Loki braced himself mentally and physically, not quite knowing what kind of mood to expect Hela to be in this morning. What he was not prepared for was the massacre that met his eyes, effectively halting him ten paces into the vast chamber. It was easy to see that some sort of battle had taken place and that the outcome was not in the favor of those who had clearly attempted to retake the throne.

Resuming his walking, Loki made sure to take measured footsteps as he approached the double throne. Hela was sitting dutifully in her half, her horned helm glinting in the early morning light. A smirk graced her mouth as she watched him come to her. Not bothering to stand as he halted at the bottom of the dias, she used Gungnir to gesture out at the lifeless bodies littering the floor and the one who still remained living.

With a start that he did not allow to show outwardly, Loki realized that the three bodies bleeding out were that of the Warriors Three. Shifting his gaze, Loki's astonished emerald eyes met the furious blue of the Goddess of War. Lady Sif was bound by the wrists and ankles, blood dripping down her face from a slash along her temple. Clearly, she had fought valiantly, but that did not explain why she was the only one left alive.

"What happened here?" he inquired, walking in a circle around the dead warriors and Sif, who resolutely refused to stop glaring at him. He ignored her stare, intent upon finding out how this came to pass. He had not planned for this. What had they done? Watching Hela, he waited for her reply.

"Lady Sif and the Warriors Three thought it wise to try and storm the palace this morning before dawn." Hela gestured out at the bloody throne room, other warriors and a few of her magical soldiers were strewn about. "Apparently, they thought they may take back the kingdom while we idly slept."

"Clearly," Loki said distastefully. Sighing, he stopped his pacing to stare up at Hela. "They were unsuccessful, it would seem."

Hela laughed, the sound high pitched and shrill to the point Loki nearly flinched. He caught himself at the last second, turning it into a simple movement as he smoothed a hand through his hair. "Of course not, my pet. I easily struck down the ridiculous warriors and then took this one as my prisoner."

"I will not remain your prisoner for long!" Sif shouted in anger, blue eyes flashing. "I will get free and then you will be the one lying dead upon the dias!" Her outburst drew both Loki and Hela's attention.

"Silence!" Hela hissed, waving her hand and using magic to slap Sif across the face. The resounding crack was enough to echo throughout the throne room, the force enough to break open Sif's lip.

This time, Loki did flinch, but his back was to Hela, so she did not see. Sif did though, her eyes narrowing almost with desperation. He narrowed his own in return, not wanting her to get the wrong impression here. There would be no noble gestures; Loki did not plan to risk his life this day to try and save Sif's. Hela was too strong and he did not wish to take her out. There was much work to be done yet.

"What is her purpose for being kept alive?" Loki asked, wanting to get to the bottom of this. He faced her, head tilted and a sly smile on his face. He knew Hela loved when he was mischieviously playful with her. He would continue to use that to his advantage.

"I have saved this one for you, my pet," Hela simpered, leaning forward and giving him her most adoring smile. "I thought you may feel left out of the fun."

Swallowing back his bile, Loki bowed his head slightly. "Thank you, my Queen." Wetting his lips, he turned back to Sif. "What would you like me to do with her? Lock her in the dungeons and torture her for information on Heimdall's whereabouts?"

"No. That won't be necessary," Hela stated plainly as if he should already know what she wanted. "She would never reveal where that traitor is hiding. Torturing her would be a waste of time." When Loki simply quirked an eyebrow in inquiry, a dark grin graced her features. "You get the pleasure of taking her life."

"As you wish, my Queen," Loki said by way of acceptance, taking a step closer to Sif. He wanted to strangle her right now, her mere presence fucking with every calculated plan he had. Glancing briefly at the dead bodies of the other Warriors, Loki tried to keep his calm façade. Now they were dead, and Thor was going to be livid once he found out. One more mess to clean up when this Hel was over. Calming himself, Loki stepped up to Sif and removed his dagger from where he'd hidden it earlier.

"You don't have to do this, Loki," Sif said resolutely as he stopped in front of her form. Her blue eyes were shining, though they held no tears. She was pleading with him, and he felt his heart aching with uncertainty. She was one of his oldest companions, and he had to kill her to appease his mistress and Queen. Holding up her bound wrists, she said, "I do not have to die this day."

Placing his hand on Sif's shoulder, Loki squeezed gently. "Close your eyes, Lady Sif," he told her softly before stepping around her kneeling form and placing the dagger to her throat. He could feel her trembling under his palm, the edge of the blade digging into the soft flesh of her neck.

Lifting his gaze, he found Hela watching him intently. He knew she would say nothing to hasten his task but that she impatiently awaited his obedience, all the same. Drawing back his shoulders, he straightened his back and tightened his grip on the dagger. _I am sorry_ , he thought a split second before he drew the blade from left to right, slashing Sif's throat neatly.

Breathing heavily, Loki dropped his hold on her shoulder and stepped backward as her body toppled forward. He could hear her gasping for breath, the gurgling grating on his nerves. Emerald eyes continued to stare at Hela, unable to watch The Goddess of War bleed out before him. Hela nodded once, a satisfied smile gracing her grim features. Loki felt no pleasure in this task, his heart hammering behind his aching ribs.

Swallowing thickly, he felt peace when Sif finally quieted, her death just one more on the long list he'd acquired in his long life. Dropping the dagger at his feet, he bowed his head to his Queen and then promptly turned and left the throne room. He didn't return to his chambers, instead making haste for his mother's gardens. No one tried to stop him, assuming by the tenseness of his body, and the seidr permeating the air, that he would lash out and take their life as well. And for what it was worth? They may have been right.

Outside, he hurried to the bench where he and Thor had sat and spoke of bonds and brotherly love not so long ago. Dropping to his knees, Loki placed both hands on the cool, flat surface and tried his very best not to lose it entirely. Gasping for breath, he ached to feel something, _anything_ , but there was nothing. Loki felt nothing, and that was what terrified him the most about this entire ordeal. He no longer even felt the anguish due to being separated from his soulmate and daughter…

As that realization set in, Loki noticed his hands were stained with Sif's blood, but he had not the energy to banish the crimson horror away. Instead, he remained kneeling in Frigga's garden, contemplating the fact that he was no longer who he thought he was. If he continued on this path, even with all of the scheming and planning he'd done in preparation for it, he was going to be lost not only to those around him, but himself as well.

. . . .

Yawning, Hermione tried to wake up despite being thoroughly exhausted. Her lack of sleep on top of everything else was really starting to wear on her and making it difficult to function. Reaching for her thermos full of coffee, she was really unhappy when there was a knock at her office door. Pursing her lips, she held back the groan of frustration at being bothered so early in the morning.

"Come in," she called out before taking a sip of the scalding coffee. She smiled seeing Harry open the door, her friend a welcome face after all the meetings she'd sat through the day before. "Morning," she greeted as he came in and shut the door behind him. She pointed to the open chair across from her. "Have a seat. I can get Sylvia to get you some coffee, if you want. Or tea?"

"No," Harry replied, shaking his head. "I've had enough coffee this morning to keep me awake for a week probably." He laughed, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. Taking in Hermione's appearance, he noted the bags under her eyes and the slight tremor in the hand she held her thermos with. "Are you okay? You look a bit worn out."

"Just tired," she admitted, setting aside her coffee and beginning to organize the papers on her desk. She had a few meetings later that morning and wanted to have everything in order. "Gwyneira didn't sleep well last night which means _I_ didn't sleep well last night, or at all really." She sighed but smiled, nonetheless. "Perk of being a single mother, I guess."

"She's still not sleeping through the night?" Harry asked, frowning with concern.

"Not really, no." Hermione stopped shuffling papers to meet Harry's stare. "Why? Should she be?"

He shrugged one shoulder. "I can't remember since it's been so long since Lily was a baby, but I feel like it didn't take long to get her on a set sleep schedule."

"She is half Jotunn, if that makes a difference. Maybe they sleep differently." Tugging at her lip nervously with her teeth, Hermione tried not to worry that something might be a little off or wrong with her daughter. She had enough on her plate as it was with her work at the Ministry.

"Yeah, that could be it," her friend said, but there was still a hint of doubt lacing his words that set Hermione on edge.

Picking her coffee back up, she tried to smile at her friend before taking another sip. "So, what brings you to my office so early this morning?" she inquired, hoping it was about Pansy's baby shower plans and not work related. When Harry tensed, she knew it was the latter and she immediately went on alert.

"I know you're tired and probably really busy today, but I wanted to talk to you about dissolving the Isolation Act," Harry said softly, figuring it was best to be honest right now. There was no point beating around the pitch, as it were. Hermione would know if he was lying anyway.

"I'm sorry," she began, setting her thermos down with a little more force than necessary. Hoping she'd heard Harry wrong, she clenched her fists in her lap and leaned forward. "Did you say _dissolve_ the Isolation Act?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, his voice quiet. He scratched at the back of his head, still not meeting her gaze. "I did. I think it's a thing we need to discuss, honestly."

"And why would I dissolve the act? We _just_ put it into full effect." It was true, after the emergency meeting with all the department heads and seconds, it had taken nearly two weeks to fully establish the boundaries and procedures for isolating their magical community from the Muggles. She'd stepped on a lot of toes and lost a handful of people in the process but, in the end, she'd managed to get her way.

"Hermione," Harry said firmly, finally meeting her gaze. "You know as well as I do that we can't keep hiding ourselves away. Don't you miss Jane and Darcy?"

Straightening her shoulders and fixing Harry with a pointed glare, she snapped, "Of course I miss my friends, but that doesn't mean we should open ourselves up to the dangers that are out there."

Sighing, Harry tried again. "Don't you feel like you're losing people's favor by doing this, though? We lost the head of the Magical Accidents and Catastrophes Department just yesterday and the _Prophet_ is having a field day." Shaking his head, Harry met her furious stare. "It's only going to get worse if we don't do something now."

"I couldn't care less about what people think so long as they are safe," Hermione said without emotion, almost as if she'd repeated herself a million times. And maybe she had. Harry may have been the first to try and talk her out of this plan, but he wasn't the last either. "And it won't be forever," she added, idly picking at the edge of a file folder. "Once the threat has passed, I'll dissolve the act, but not a second before."

Harry hated seeing his best friend like this, so torn and lost. She may think she had everything together, but something was desperately wrong under the surface and she refused to face up to it. Knowing full well that he might be about to lose one of his oldest friends, Harry swallowed back his own fears and pushed forward with trying to get Hermione to come to her senses. He had to do this, not only for the greater good of the Wizarding community, but for Hermione as well...

"I think that you can be so much more for us as Minister than this, Hermione," Harry told her earnestly, placing both hands flat on the surface of the desk in front of him. He did it so she wouldn't see them trembling, a part of him slightly afraid of what she'd become over the past few months. "You broke down all those Pureblood laws and you're the first Muggleborn Minister. Don't you see all the possibilities that await in your future? You can change the Wizarding world as we know it, more so than you've ever done before. But by closing us off from the outside world, you're limiting us and yourself."

"I'm well aware of what I've accomplished in the past, Harry, and exactly how and why I was able to do so." Hermione could feel her blood beginning to boil, magic surging through her veins and wanting to come out and play. She clenched her fists, refusing to lose control of herself right now. Not in front of Harry. Not at work. Just… Not at all. "The pain I have endured has shaped me into who I am today, and it pushes me forward even now."

"I'm not saying anything bad about your past, Hermione," Harry said, trying to talk her down now that he could see her teetering on the edge of something dark. Her eyes were bright and he could almost feel her magic permeating the air. In essence, he was scared. "I just worry about you and… I just worry."

"There's nothing to worry about," she told him, relaxing her hands and rubbing the sweaty palms on her robes. "I've overcome obstacles in the past, and this is just another one for me to deal with."

"If you look at this as an obstacle, then maybe this isn't for you; being Minister, I mean. Maybe...you should step down." He knew it wasn't a good idea or what she wanted to hear, but he had to try something. She was spiralling out of control and he needed to make her see she was doing more harm than good for their Wizarding community.

Laughing in disbelief, Hermione merely reclined in her chair and shook her head. "Really, Harry? Who was it that pushed me toward this position? And don't say Kingsley because we all know it was you," she began, voice cold and calculating. "He wanted you, but you were unwilling to step down as Head Auror. Which is fine, but that left me as the only other feasible option."

"Come on-"

"No! You're going to listen to me!" Hermione jumped to her feet, her outburst causing her magic to fluctuate and the teacups on the shelves behind her to rattle in their saucers. Coming around the side of her desk, she began to pace, breathing heavy as she tried to keep her anger in check. "I didn't want this, not yet at least. Maybe five years from now, or ten? Now, though, now I was ready to raise my daughter and figure out what I want to do with my seemingly never ending future."

"You can still do that," Harry tried, sitting up straighter in the chair and keeping an eye on his friend. "You don't have to look at this as a bad thing, but you need to make some changes now or things are going to go horribly wrong."

"I don't look at this as a _bad_ thing. I'm simply embracing my situation." She stopped, turning to Harry with a frown on her face. "And what do you mean by _horribly wrong_?"

"The people might revolt, Hermione," he replied, honestly. Sighing heavily, he raked a hand through his dark hair and wondered why he ever let her talk him into the Isolation Act in the first place. "I've been hearing a lot of talk. The community is unhappy being cut off from the Muggle world. They miss their friends and family, and mostly, their freedom."

"If they break the law, then they will be punished accordingly," she stated plainly, as if this was abundantly clear all along. "You and the MLE are in charge of that, are you not?"

"We are, but that's not the point," Harry started, but she cut him off again.

"Then what _is_ the point, Harry, because I have another busy day and I'd like to get started." Placing her hands on her hips, she quirked an eyebrow and waited for Harry to reply.

Heart sinking, Harry got up from where he was seated and walked toward the door, already knowing that he was fighting a losing battle. He watched as Hermione moved back toward her desk, her demeanor already showing she knew he had nothing to say that would change her mind. This entire situation made him sad, seeing his friend so broken and lost without her even realizing it.

"You just can't do this… The people are suffering."

"I suffered for well over a decade!" She screeched, grabbing at her hair in frustration and causing Harry to flinch. "I fought with my PTSD and depression, my heartache and loss, and yet here I am! You helped me to get here, Harry, and I intend to stay. If you have a problem with how I'm running the Ministry, feel free to step down."

Taking a deep breath, she slowly exhaled as she sat back down in her chair. Harry was staring at her with wide, shocked eyes from behind his black frames and she didn't know how to feel about that. As she settled in her seat, she saw him take his own deep breath and then he shook his head. Still, she said nothing further, waiting for him to speak first this time.

"I'm sorry, Minister," he began, realizing his place and knowing that his best friend was not there any longer. "I've overstepped. I'll leave you to your business." He turned to go, but Hermione had one last thing to say.

"I'm done wallowing in my pain, Potter. You taught me that it was unhealthy to do that, growing from the ashes of your own past to become the brilliant wizard that stands before me today." She used his surname rather than first since he'd called her by her title. "I believe in my actions and I will no longer allow the pain and heartache of my past to stand in my way."

Harry nodded, averting his eyes and then left the office. The door shut quietly behind him and Hermione felt her stomach lurch knowing that something in their friendship had just shifted. Only, she didn't know what that was and there was something else too. She knew she should feel sad or hurt by what had just transpired, but she felt nothing. She was numb to everything and as she took a deep breath, she realized she no longer even cared.

. . . .

Loki woke early, the room still dark. Taking a shuddering breath, he threw back the covers on the bed and swung his legs over the side. Pale feet met the cold marble of the flooring, one hand on the mattress steadying him as he rose to stand. Hela was absent, as usual, having had her fill of him hours ago and leaving him alone to rest and regain his strength afterward. Shuddering at the memory, Loki pushed such thoughts aside for now as he made his way to the dresser.

He dressed swiftly, not sure if he would be left alone for long. Once he was clothed, Loki exited the royal bedchamber and began the trek to his old rooms. He knew not why he felt so compelled to visit them after all this time, only that he knew he had to go. He saw no one on his journey, giving him no reason to come up with lies and half truths as to why he was lurking about in the shadows. He knew Hela would question him if she were to find him away from their chambers at this time of the night.

Arriving before his old doors, he wasted no time, raising his hand and opening them with his magic. He swept into the room, stopping just past the threshold to stare around. It was exactly as he had left it, and yet, it was entirely different now. No longer did it hold the comfort and contentedness it once had and he felt cold and empty standing here now. Memories began unfurling themselves, whispering like ghosts of the past come back to haunt him…

" _Loki." - "Lady Granger, I was not expecting you. To what do I owe this..._ pleasure _?" - "You activated the wards." - "You could feel that?"_

" _Loki, you're going to set off the wards." - "Then move closer." - "What is this? What do you want from me?" - "Again, Lady Granger, you ask the wrong questions."_

" _What have you_ done _?!" - "It is safe to assume you have finally discovered the true properties of the Rime Diamonds." - "You lied to me...I_ trusted _you." - "God of Mischief and_ Lies _, Lady Granger. That was a foolish mistake to make."_

" _I didn't think you were coming." - "To be honest, I wasn't exactly sure either. I had to come, though, to repair the wards." - "Have at it then."_

" _There's a darkness within you, and it's calling out to me—to the darkness that dwells deep within my soul. Even while you stand outside my doors trying to coerce yourself to flee, I can sense you, under my skin, in my very being. There's nothing either of us can do to eliminate this darkness—it is a crucial part of our bound souls. Come play in the dark, my pet. Let the darkness consume you." - "I shouldn't be here."_

" _I await your instruction, Mistress." - "Yes, my love. You may have your release."_

" _I promise, if you return unto me, that I will protect and cherish you, until the last of my breath leaves my cold body." - "I accept your promise, Loki."_

" _Do you feel that? I think it's working." - "Let go now, my love. Take it all in-take it all." - "Loki!"_

" _I look like a monster." - "No, Loki, I-I think you're beautiful."_

Dropping to his knees as the memories faded, Loki bowed his head. All along the darkness had been there inside of him, and now it was back like an old friend. It consumed him, taking what little light remained. Even now, with the memories of his time spent with Hermione in these very chambers swirling around his mind, he was lost. He had failed Sif, the Warriors Three, Asgard… He had failed Thor and Jane, and most importantly, he had failed Hermione and Gwyneira.

Looking back on everything, he should have seen this coming. So _easily_ he allowed the darkness back into his heart, accepting Hela's rule and going along with her every whim. Even the most carefully constructed of plans had a weak spot. He was that weak spot, the one who would ruin it all. With eight of the nine realms taken, only one remained… Midgard. Hela said it would still be some time before they ventured there, wanting to ensure that their army was fully prepared to face whatever Midgard threw their way.

But his Star Magic was fading, his magical core barely hanging on as he struggled to make it through the days and the even darker nights. Loki was beginning to wonder if he would survive this war, if he would even get to enjoy knowing that he'd helped to conquer all nine of the realms. All his life he had desired nothing but a throne, until Hermione came into his life. Then all he had wanted was her and a family, but now, she was gone. She was no longer an option so this is what he had.

War. Chaos. Death. Destruction. _Hela_.

"Loki."

He cringed, not even trying to hide his disappointment at being caught here. Planting his palm against the cold flooring, Loki pushed himself to stand. Turning around slowly, he met the calculating stare of his Queen and Mistress. Bowing his head, he acknowledged her presence. "Hela," he spoke softly, hating that her name was spoken in his chambers, tainting the memories of Hermione.

"Come," she demanded and then turned and left the doorway empty.

He knew not what to expect, only that it would not be good. Pushing aside any lingering regret and remorse, Loki didn't even spare his bedchambers another glance as he followed Hela from the room. The doors slammed shut behind him, the sound tearing through his heart as he knew he would probably never step foot there again. There was no reason to return, that time of his life was over now…

He was the God of Chaos, of Mischief and Lies, and he would do well to remember that. There was no time to dwell on the past. Doing so only caused one to be weak, and he was already halfway there without giving Hela reason to strike him down. Loki and the darkness were old friends, and so he let the past go and the darkness in.

. . . .

"Come on, Eira," Hermione begged her daughter, holding her snug against her chest as she bounced lightly. "You have to sleep. You haven't slept a full night in weeks. You must be exhausted…"

Hermione hadn't slept a full night either and it was truly starting to wear on her. She felt tears spring to her eyes as Gwyneira continued to whine and fight off the sleep she so desperately needed. She may be able to stave off her heartache and pain, but with little to no sleep, Hermione was running on fumes. If this continued, she'd be useless not only at work, but to her daughter as well.

Glancing around the nursery, Hermione tried to find something that might help her get Eira to sleep, even though she knew she was on her own. It was nearly midnight and if she didn't get some rest, she'd never make it through tomorrow. She was openly crying now, which only seemed to irritate her sensitive daughter even more. There was a single way for her to calm her daughter, but it further weakened her and didn't last long.

Finally deciding the bouncing was not helping, Hermione stopped and closed her eyes. She reached deep into her magical core where she knew there was still some remaining Star Magic stored. It wasn't much because she'd used most of it up doing just this trick over the past two months, but it would be enough. Pulling forth a bit of that magic, Hermione let it course through her and into her daughter.

The Star Magic, obtained by the last time she and Loki were together, always brought peace to their daughter. It was almost as if it was tricking her into believing they were both there with her, calm and in love once more. That was incredibly far from the truth, though. Loki was still off conquering realms and she was stuck here on Earth, hiding away with the magical community until the threat passed.

As Gwyneira slowly eased into sleep, Hermione felt her own body waver. Merlin, she was so weak these days, almost to the point where it was difficult to rise in the morning. Nevertheless, she pushed through and as soon as her daughter had slipped to sleep entirely, she gently placed her in the crib. With a sigh of relief, Hermione made sure the baby monitor was turned on and then crept from the room, shutting the door behind her.

Now, she could sleep as well, and she made her way to the bedroom quickly. Falling onto the bed face first, she was thankful that she'd changed into her sleep clothes hours ago. If only she'd been able to fall asleep then because at this point, she was only going to get maybe four or five hours before it was time to get up and start all over again. She still had three days before the weekend would arrive, and even then there would be no rest. Pansy's baby shower was on Saturday, and so she'd be busy with that.

Sleep never came easy anyway… Normally, Hermione would just pass out in exhaustion for a few hours before either Gwyneira or the alarm woke her up screaming. Most nights, like apparently tonight, she would lay here, wide awake, wondering what this feeling inside of her was. It was dark and frightening, and worried her more than the fact that she'd lost yet another department head earlier today.

Rolling over onto her back, Hermione stared at the ceiling and wondered why she could find no peace. As she did so, memories of the past began to flood her mind. During the day she tried so damn hard to keep these thoughts at bay, but when night crept in, so did the insecurities. The memories were mere flickers of conversation that took place in this very flat, from a time before the baby and broken hearts. Whispers that made her wonder if all of this was even worth it and making fresh tears leak from her eyes...

" _You know; you can move around a bit more. I've put wards around the flat so you can't go anywhere." - "I'm aware."_

" _What are you doing, Hermione?" - "Trying to take this insipid thing off!" - "You don't have to do that."_

" _You shouldn't have to sacrifice your future so that others will believe in me." - "You're mad because I put my faith in you?" - "I'm not someone people typically trust, Hermione."_

" _I am, and always will be, a-a_ monster _." - "Stop saying that! You are_ not _a monster. I lo-I don't believe it for one second. People change. I can help you, don't you understand?"_

" _What is your safe word?"_

" _I'm frightened." - "Of me?" - "What? No-Never of you, Loki." - "You should be." - "You promised you would never hurt me."_

" _You're in my heart, Loki. I love you." - "No... that's-it's just the diamonds making you think that-" - "Stop. Just stop, Loki."_

" _Everyone is capable of being loved, no matter who they are or what they've done in the past." - "What about events that have not yet to come to pass? I can make no promise that I will always be able to resist the darkness-the monster within." - "I have faith in you, Loki...to do the right thing."_

" _I don't deserve your love, Hermione." - "I'm exactly what you deserve."_

With a strangled sob, Hermione realized that despite knowing she had fallen into this dark pit of despair, she still felt absolutely nothing. She should miss Loki and the love he made her feel, the safety he'd provided for such a short time, but she did not. Instead, she felt nothing but dread and a desperation to be free of all of the memories they'd created. Except Gwyneira. Never Gwyneira. She was the sole reason Hermione still found the strength to wake up each and every day and carry on as if life wasn't wearing her down inch by inch.

Oh how she wanted to feel… To miss Loki, to want him back. Only she didn't and that made her cry ever harder. She'd once told him she wasn't frightened of him, but now she wasn't sure if that was quite true. In fact, with every passing day as she grew more cut off and the feeling of darkness pulled her further and further in. Having most of her friends either unable to contact her because of the Isolation Act or hurt by her harsh words, Hermione was essentially on her own these days. So with no one to aside from Gwyneira to help show her the light, Hermione let the darkness take her under.

. . . .

Panting on his hands and knees, Loki could feel the sweat dripping from his bruised and battered body. He was spent, physically and mentally; Hela having had her way with him for well over forty-eight hours. Dehydration and sleep deprivation were wreaking havoc on his mind, and he squeezed his eyes shut as a wave of nausea wracked his frail form. Leaning back on his haunches, Loki used one hand to push his limp locks from his face before wiping the sweat from his eyes.

Hela sat on the edge of the bed, just as naked as he was. She was watching him with a sly smirk, seemingly satisfied with herself. Out of the corner of his eye, Loki watched as she rose elegantly and made her way to the bathing chamber where he heard the water begin to fill the large tub. Honestly, Loki had lost count of how many times he and Hela had fucked in the last two days. He could use a bath as well, but he had no desire to join her at the moment.

The thought of her hands on his skin for one more second literally made him ill. Struggling to his feet, Loki nearly stumbled into the bedside table. Bony hands gripped the edge just in time, bracing himself so that he didn't topple back to the floor. After falling from the bed earlier, he wasn't sure he could survive another meetup with the hard surface without ample rest. Swallowing, Loki reached for the glass of water on the stand and drained it.

Inside the bathing chamber, he heard the water draining and realized that he'd been standing here for far longer than he thought. Where was his mind? What had this witch done to him? At a loss, Loki set the glass back down and turned around to await Hela's imminent return. Everything seemed to be unraveling, and he couldn't figure out a way to make it stop. Anxiety made his chest clench as Hela appeared, dressed and seemingly unaffected by his distraught form.

Wetting his chapped lips, Loki took a few hesitant steps toward Hela. "We need to talk," he croaked, his voice cracking with disuse.

"About what, my pet?" Hela simpered, placing her hands on her hips and canting her head in apparent confusion. "Everything is going according to plan."

"I realize that you were displeased to find me in my old chambers, but forcing yourself upon me these last two days was more than enough punishment," Loki began, taking another tentative step toward Hela. "I believe it's time you start including me in your thoughts for our conquest of Midgard."

"Oh, you think so?"

Loki didn't like the look she was giving him, her eyes colder than the ice barren land of Jotunheim. Sighing, Loki raked both hands through his sweat-dampened hair in frustration. This was not going the way he'd hoped. "Hela, my Queen; you and I came into this together, and I would like to be kept abreast of our plans moving forward. I feel like this is not so much to ask."

Hela scoffed, moving forward a few paces and taking in Loki's frail form. "You only want to know the plan so you can figure out what _I_ plan to do about your adopted brother and Midgardian friends…"

"That is not my intention-"

"Do not lie. I know you worry about that that human-bred witch," she sneered.

Anger flared within Loki's chest, the insult he'd once called Hermione breaking through his addled mind. " _Leave her out of it_ ," he seethed, hands clenched into fists so hard his nails dug into his palms. "She has nothing to do with why I want to be involved."

"I very much doubt that. I hear you call out to her in your sleep, begging to be with her once more. You love her and love makes you _weak_." Stopping just before him, Hela smirked, clearly having hit her mark if the look of surprise in Loki's eyes was anything to go by. "You are _mine_ ," Hela said with a deadly calm. "No one else's, especially that Midgardian whore." Standing before him now, she glared into his eyes and drew back her palm.

Loki knew what she was about to do a split second before it happened. Her hand collided with his cheek, the resounding smack not nearly as violent as the force behind it. His head whipped to the side, already the swell of a handprint forming on his fair cheek. He thought it was over, her point made, but she continued, each sentence punctuated with yet another slap until he was forced to fall to his knees in submission.

"You are mine." _Crack!_

"You will do as I say." _Crack!_

"I control your every move." _Crack!_

By the end of it, Loki's lip was split and his vision was swimming. The sort of relationship he and Hela had was abundantly clear. She did not love him. She owned him. With a fierceness that drew a strangled sob from his chest, Loki missed Hermione like never before. All the anguish and want that he'd forced himself to hide all these weeks exploded within him as he mourned the loss of the relationship he and her had shared. They had been good for one another. They had loved one another. They had _trusted_ one another.

In order for this sort of relationship to work, you had to have an excruciating amount of trust. Loki's trust was gone now, Hela's true intentions for him clear. He was her pet, her _plaything_ , and nothing more. No longer was he the King at her side, he was merely something she was going to toss aside. While he'd suspected this turn of events, he'd hoped that it would not surface until they'd been on Midgard. Now, he was at a loss for all his carefully calculated plans were shattered in that single moment of literal abuse.

Hela lashed forward, her hand snaking into his hair and gripping it tightly. Bringing her face down so that their noses were almost touching, she smiled. "Do I make myself clear?" she asked, tugging so forcefully at his hair that he felt some of the strands come loose. Loki grit his teeth, his jaw clenched so tightly that he was afraid it would break.

He wanted nothing more than to spit in her face, to tear her asunder, but he was too weak. He needed time to heal, to figure out how she was maintaining such strength over him. He hated what he had to do, but knew there was no other option. With a shuddering breath, Loki allowed himself to go pliant, his body once again up for Hela's to take if she so wished. Then, meeting her gaze with flashing emerald eyes, he agreed to her demand.

"Yes," he hissed, eyes narrowing with fury. " _Mistress_." And although he verbally submitted to her madness, Loki could feel a fire burning within his soul. It was like a light was finally breaking through the darkness that had consumed him for the past few weeks. As Hela practically purred with approval and captured his lips in a bruising kiss, Loki began dusting off buried plans. He would do everything in his power to get what he desired, even if he paid for it with his life.

. . . .

Friday afternoon crept along slowly as Hermione tried to focus on the paperwork before her. Exhausted wasn't even a way to describe herself at this point. Her head pounded, her shoulders were tense, and there was an ache in her chest that just wouldn't go away. In a dragon shell, Hermione was frightened, more so than ever before. Finally, pushing aside her half finished work, she gave into whatever this was and placed her face in her hands.

Breathing deeply in and out a number of times like her therapist had always told her to do, she tried to stave off the anxiety attack for just a little longer. It was nearly time to be done for the day, but she would find no time for relaxation this weekend. Tomorrow afternoon was Pansy's baby shower so she had that to worry about; not to mention, she had to take all this unfinished work home to deal with before Monday rolled around again.

Feeling only slightly more calm, Hermione raised her head and thought of Gwyneira. The poor child simply wouldn't sleep no matter what she did. Pansy had texted that morning letting her know that the baby was fast asleep for her, so why wouldn't she sleep for her mother? Hermione knew in her heart it had everything to do with her and Loki's separation. She recalled all too clearly the night she and Loki had fought and caused Eira's magic to explode. If Hermione wasn't careful, she and the child would find themselves in similar situations.

Hermione knew that if she could get a good night's sleep she would be able to care for Gwyneira better, but that wasn't in the tea leaves. It would only take her to ask Ron and Pansy if they could keep her overnight… They'd agree in a heartbeat, but Hermione already felt like she was taking up so much of their time. Pansy was a godsend, watching the baby every day while she worked even while nearly ready to give birth herself. Hermione couldn't ask that of her friend, no matter what vows had been made.

Even if she was able to sleep, it's not like she could stop her nightmares from keeping her awake either. The night terrors were sometimes worse than ever, snippets of both realities blended into one. Sometimes she would see Blaise bleeding out in her arms while other times she would see herself dying in Loki's arms. It was unnerving and very much not something she was willing to deal with. Sleep deprivation may be causing her to slowly lose her mind, but dealing with her demons was worse. Eventually, something would give and all would be well again. She had to hold on to that hope. This would not last forever.

Slouching down in her chair, Hermione ran a hand through her curls and thought of Loki. If he was here, none of this would be happening. Gwyneira would be sleeping through the night and she wouldn't have had to enact the Isolation Act. His absence was her fault, she knew. He would have remained with her despite his disapproval of the way she and Theo had handled the Time-Turner situation. She'd pushed him away, and now she regretted that rash decision too. Essentially, she'd pushed him back into Hela's arms and his old ways.

In a moment of weakness, Hermione twirled her chair around and stared at the shelves of teacups towering behind her desk. Harry and Ron had helped her move them here from her old MLE office. Dragging her teeth over her bottom lip, she pushed to her feet and reached for a cup on the top shelf. Lifting it off its saucer, she reached inside and withdrew the Rime Diamond ring. She'd been storing it there for weeks now, having ripped it from her finger one day in a fit of anger. Now she was interested in seeing if she could do what Loki could with his half. She wanted to try and see what he was up to right this very minute because if there was still hope that he held good in his heart, then maybe she would risk calling to him through their bond.

If it even still existed…

Replacing the teacup on the shelf, she took a deep breath and set the ring in her palm. Thor had told her how to work the diamond's magic, having seen Loki perform this trick before. Exhaling slowly, Hermione reached inside her magical core and pulled forth the last of the Star Magic stored within. If this didn't work, she had nothing left to help will her daughter into sleep. Hope flickered in her chest as the ring began to glow so she turned it around a few times on her palm while willing it to reveal Loki to her. At first, she didn't think it was going to work, and then a wobbly image was projected onto the wall beside her desk.

Hermione gasped, recognizing the chambers of the Allfather where she and the others had once interrogated Loki after revealing he'd been disguising himself as Odin. Eager brown eyes searched the shimmery illusion for Loki's form, finding him kneeling on the floor. Something was wrong, though; he was naked and there was someone else there with him. _Hela_ … All feeling left Hermione as she recognized the Goddess of Death. Panic rising in her chest, Hermione was forced to watch as the sable-haired woman threaded her hand through Loki's hair and brought their faces close together.

Unable to hear what they were saying to one another, Hermione had to rely on body language. What she saw made bile rise in her throat. It was unmistakable; Loki was submitting himself to Hela, something she'd thought he only ever did for her. _Loki, no…_ Silently, she pleaded for him to stand, to not let this woman take him as her own. That was supposed to be her. She felt the first fissures in her heart at the sight, but it was amplified tenfold as Hela tugged his mouth to hers and kissed him. Everything changed in that moment; the world shifting entirely as the reality of what she'd done hit her.

"Oh gods…" she whispered, the ring falling from her hand, causing the image to flicker and then disappear. It didn't matter, though; what she'd seen was seared into her mind forever. Trembling hands carded through her curls, tugging, pulling… As tears formed in her eyes and her breathing became ragged, Hermione knew all was lost. Hot tears spilled down her cheeks as the scene replayed itself over and over behind her closed eyes. "This is all my fault…"

And just like that, that numbness she'd been feeling for weeks exploded, leaving her with a myriad of emotions that she could not even think to control. They flowed out from her soul, sizzling through her veins with such ferocity that Hermione felt her skin start to burn. All the anguish and hurt that she'd ignored burst forth from her aching heart. Her head tipped backward as the scream of pain was torn from her lips. With it, her magical core erupted as well, sending a shockwave through the office so strong that it rocked the entire Ministry and the Muggle street above.

The force of the magic ricocheted off the walls, slamming into Hermione's shelves and causing them to separate from the wall. It was like time slowed down, everything breaking apart as it was devoured by her magic. The scream carried on as Hermione's knees hit the floor, teacups raining down around her. One by one, the fragile china cups shattered upon impact, but Hermione never noticed. She was too lost. At long last, the magic faded and her voice disappeared leaving her broken and raw.

Taking heaving breaths, she barely registered the office door being ripped open and Harry storming in with his wand drawn. He looked around at the ruined office, taking in the sight of the fractured wood desk, upturned chairs, and shattered teacups. Searching for the source of the attack, his eyes were drawn to a familiar bushy head of hair, just barely visible over the top of the desk.

"Minister!" Harry called out when he saw her on the floor behind her desk. Not even caring that she'd hurt him just days before, he ran to her and took her into his arms. "What's wrong? What's happened?" he asked, shaking her so she would look at him. When still she said nothing, he shook her harder. "Hermione! Talk to me!"

Feeling nothing but emptiness once more, Hermione lifted her gaze to Harry's. "I'm done, Harry." She shook her head, an indescribable amount of anguish taking over her soul. "I can't do this any longer. I'm sorry." And then, she lost it, her body wracked with sobs as her best friend watched on. Kneeling in the shattered remnants of her most cherished teacups, Hermione bowed her head and allowed the teardrops to pour down her face until the darkness enveloped her entirely.


	15. Part XV: Wither

**Author's Note:** I've been sitting on this for a while. My life took a rather busy swing but it's finally settling down. I haven't written nearly as much as I hoped to this month, but it is what it is. I'm hoping you are still enjoying this tale and Hermione and Loki's journey. We're actually nearing the end. After this there are only four parts left of this story. Granted there are still a few side stories waiting to be written, but this is coming to a close. Things are finally taking a turn, but never forget, sometimes things get a bit worse before they get better…

Thank you SquarePeg72 for always being such a fab alpha and helping me with the music and quite selection and starrnobella and GaeilgeRua for beta reading! Much love, xxDustNight

*Playlist* (Remove '*' for it to work): Empire: http*s:/*/open*.*spot*ify*.*com/u*ser/124640*1351/pla*ylist/2P4JPrUDdG*XyyYs6aEfuCr

 **Full Summary:** Nine months after the fall of Fenrir, Hermione and Loki are still realms apart, physically and mentally. With a new threat lurking just on the horizon, complete with prophecies and time travel, will the two be able to save not only their budding family, but their friends' as well, or will evil prevail?

 **Trigger Warnings:** Childbirth Complications, PTSD, Depression, Explicit Language, Sexual Content, Near Death, Character Death, Light Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Violence, Discussion of Miscarriage, Discussion of Suicide, Jotunn Loki, Dark Hermione, Ragnarok Spoilers, Dark Loki, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Mildly Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Power Play, Dark Past, Dark, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Postpartum Depression

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The title, "Empire" comes from the song of the same title by the fantastic Of Monsters and Men. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

 ** _Empire_** _ **  
**_ **Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Loki Laufeyson _ **  
**_ **Rating: M** (Rated Mature for adult language, violence, and sexual situations) **  
** **Part XV:** Wither  
 **Song Recommendations:** "Windows" by AWOLNATION, "Breathe Again" by Sara Bareilles, "I'll Stand by You" by Jake Wesley Rogers, "drowning." by Eden Project, and "Bury Me Facedown" by grandson

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _"In her darkness, she is silent.  
In my darkness, she screams."_  
— Colleen Hoover

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Part XV: Wither_

The pain was not the worst he'd ever felt, but it was excruciating to the point that he nearly wished for death. If not for the thought of Hermione and Gwyneira on Midgard, Loki would have succumbed to the darkness within the past day. Somehow, he'd survived Hela's hellacious attempt to beat him into total submission. His body was failing, but his mind was as clear as ever. Just as when he was tortured by Thanos and The Other, he made sure to mentally lock himself away during the process.

Over his many years, Loki had been subject to more than his fair share of beatings. This was probably his fault, but it was just how it was and he no longer questioned it. This time, however, he'd gone further than originally planned. Having planned so much more, he was now forced to throw all his hard work aside for the sake of his own life.

Loki was dying, that much he knew. His life source was failing, his magic dwindling. Hela had done a number on him and he wasn't sure he could survive long enough to make it to safety. As soon as Hela had left him alone, bruised, broken, and bleeding on the bedroom floor, Loki had dragged himself to the bathroom and managed to get himself redressed. He had a long journey ahead of him, and time was of the essence.

Now, he crept slowly along the corridors, praying to the Norns that none of Hela's guards came along. He assumed she thought him to be too spent to move so it was now or never if he intended to get to safety. It seemed as if his escape plan had failed, or at least, that's how it appeared. As he continued to stumble along the corridor, Loki had to pause as he was overcome with a coughing fit. Once it subsided, he glanced at his hand to find he was coughing up blood.

Trembling, Loki leaned heavily against the wall as he resumed coughing, this time into the crook of his arm. As the fit subsided, he heard the telltale signs of someone trying to sneak up on him. Smirking, he lowered his arm to reveal bloodstained teeth so he could speak to the newcomer. He would be unable to use what little magic he had access to at this point lest he wished to be stuck here forever. Recognizing the gate of the approaching person, Loki prepared himself as best as possible given his current condition.

"I was starting to think you abandoned me," Loki began, his emerald eyes glancing up to meet a familiar pair of blue eyes. Adjusting himself so that he wouldn't slide down the wall if his legs decided to give way, he waited for the other person to step out of the shadows. When they did, he added, "You look alive and well... _Lady Sif._ "

Running a hand through her unkempt hair, Sif's eyes darted along the corridor to ensure they were truly alone. She closed the space between them, her eyes raking over Loki's beaten and battered body. "Loki," she whispered in half shock, "you are the one who looks to be near death."

He chuckled, the sound accompanied by the crackle of fluid in his lungs. "I will be dead soon enough if we do not vacate this realm. I assume that you figured out my plan, or at least part of it?"

"Aye," she replied, reaching out with her hand and then pulling it back again. "When I realized you did not truly mean to murder me in front of Hela, I knew you needed my help. At the time, I just did not know what." With a harsh exhale of breath, Sif closed her eyes and collected her thoughts for a moment. When she was ready, she reopened her eyes and asked, "Why did you let it get this far?"

Feeling his strength fading, Loki knew they didn't have time for a lengthy conversation about his morals and plans for a brighter future. Not now, anyway. Nevertheless, he owed her a quick explanation. "The Warriors Three were not meant to perish, Lady Sif. Nor were you. I was too late getting to them, but I was able to save you and it was not just so I could escape Hela's grasp."

"Then what was the purpose," she hissed, bringing her face close to Loki's so her voice would not carry. "Because I have fought many a battle alongside those Warriors. They were very dear to me, and your brother as well. Their loss will be felt through the realms for many years to come. So tell me, Loki; tell me why I should not just allow you to die here in the corridor either because Hela finds you or your body finally gives out on you."

No longer feeling amused or even relieved to have Sif there with him, Loki decided to let down his guard. Bowing his head, he sighed heavily. "If I die then there will be no stopping Hela's pursuit of the realms. After Midgard, she will venture further until she has claimed all of the galaxy...the universe. I have been keeping her occupied here, hoping that Thor and the others on Midgard were preparing for her inevitable arrival."

"You were stalling her?" Sif asked in disbelief, unconsciously reaching out to help hold Loki aloft. "Thor's banishment?"

"A ruse. All of it," Loki admitted, wincing as pain wracked his frail form. "Hermione may have told me to leave and return to this place, but I only did so as part of my plan. I kept Hela at bay for far longer than I thought possible but in doing so, I have depleted much of my seidr."

"She abused you," Sif pointed out, raising a single eyebrow. "I have been keeping a close watch on you. She is more a monster than any of us could have believed. You are an idiot for allowing her to treat you this way."

"I am aware," Loki said with a frown. "Now, can we save the rest of the inquisition for when we are safely on Midgard? The longer we linger here, the greater the risk we are caught and put to death."

"Yes, of course," Lady Sif replied, shaking herself from her thoughts. "We need to get to Heimdall. He has the sword and can help us open the Bifrost." Wrapping an arm around Loki's waist, she hoisted him up in preparation of walking.

"No," Loki ground out as the pain the abrupt movement caused him. "No, Heimdall must remain here. He is going to need to remain so that Thor can return when the time is right. You and I will be traveling through the Astral Plane."

"What?" Sif asked, obviously perplexed. "Why couldn't you get through there on your own? What need do you have of me?"

Sighing as if the answer was obvious, Loki rolled his head on his shoulder so he could look Sif in the eye. "In my condition, I can open the void and step through. However, once inside, I will need to linger momentarily before opening the other side. My magic is...not what it used to be. I have used a great amount of it healing myself to remain useful to Hela and her plans."

"So I am your protection?" she inquired, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"In simplest of terms, yes. You will protect me from the shadow monsters and chaos that reigns in the void until I am strong enough to open the other side," Loki explained slowly. He anticipated an argument from Lady Sif so he was a bit surprised by her next words.

"Very well, Loki. Let us make haste for I know Hela's henchmen will be doing their rounds along this corridor in the next few minutes." With that said, she helped Loki stand on his feet and prepared to travel through the astral plane.

Giving Sif the briefest looks of astoundment considering he had never been her favorite person, Loki nodded and slashed his hand through the air. An opening appeared and they ushered themselves into the darkness without conversation. Once inside, Loki sealed off the entrance just seconds before guards turned the corner where they'd previously been standing. Fully ensconced in the darkness, Sif and Loki waited with baited breath for his magical strength to return.

The chill of the void made Loki uncomfortable. He hated this place. He never lingered longer than he needed to lest the monsters creep out from wherever they hid in the dark. Closing his eyes, he tried to calm his breathing and relax enough for the seidr in his core to replenish enough to get them to Midgard. It was while he was doing this that he felt rather than heard the shift in the atmosphere. Sif must have felt it also because he heard her unsheath her weapon a split second before his eyes snapped open.

The darkness was sifting, moving, transforming right before their very eyes. Shadow monsters were surrounding them with every breath they took. Loki met Sif's panic-stricken face a second before the first one attacked. Sif was able to stab it into oblivion, but for every monster she dispersed, there were two to three more in its wake. Trying to make himself unknown to the monsters, Loki desperately tried to replenish his seidr so they could get out of this place. If he didn't hurry, chaos would consume them.

Sif continued to fight off the shadow monsters, keeping one eye on their oddly misshapen forms and the other on Loki who was crouching to her right. She knew he was weak right now, that much was evident in the way he could barely stand. However, that did not mean he couldn't help her in some way. Or did it? He'd told her his magic was scarce at the moment… Without magic, they would be unable to escape this place and there would be no saving either of them.

Either way, Sif continued to fight. She plowed her double edged spear into monster after monster with intent to kill and protect them from the darkness. And for a while, it worked. That was until a shadow monster crept up behind her and swiped her feet out from underneath her. She went down hard; the spear in her hand knocked from her grip upon impact. Kicking out, she tried to land the heel of her boot on the creature's face. Unfortunately, the beast anticipated this and dodged the attack.

Taking a deep breath, Sif accepted her fate. This was how it was going to end then. She'd been saved by Loki only to die trying to protect him. The monster lunged, his snarling, fang-filled face inches from her own as she drew what she thought to be her last breath. Suddenly, there was a roar from the beast as the tip of her own spear appeared out of its gruesome mouth. Black blood poured from the wound and coated her chest and hands as she stared up at it in shock.

Panting, Sif shoved the creature aside to find Loki standing over her. He held her spear with a white knuckled grip. Upon finding her well, he dropped the weapon and stumbled backward. Sif quickly got to her feet and picked up her weapon. Turning to stare at Loki, she shook her head in disbelief. "That is the second time you have saved my life."

"And it will be the last if we do not hurry. I have enough strength to open the void, but it is quickly waning," he said without acknowledging her obvious shock at what he'd just done. Without saying another word, Loki again slashed his hand and opened the astral plane.

Without asking for permission or wasting time, Sif hurried forward and grabbed Loki by the waist before pulling him through the opening. Once they were outside, Loki sealed the tear in the astral plane and promptly collapsed to his knees. Sif fell with him, not wanting him to further hurt himself in this state. She took the brunt of the fall, allowing Loki to lean substantially on her frame. This was not good.

Glancing around, Sif realized they must be at the place where Jane lived. There was a brick house behind them with the lights on in the windows. Clearing her throat, Sif asked, "Is this the lab?"

"Yes," Loki answered, using one hand to shove his bloodied and tangled hair out of his face. "Our presence will have alerted those inside. There are wards set up to protect this place."

As he said this the backdoor beeped and then opened revealing the Midgardian Sif knew to be Darcy. The curly haired woman hopped down the steps and ran to their side, a small device held in her hand. Sif wrenched her upper body around without jostling Loki too much and called out. "Please! He is in need of immediate aid. We were attacked in the void and he is already weakened beyond normal standards."

"Loki?" Darcy asked as she skidded to a halt in the middle of the yard not three feet from where they knelt. "What the hell?" Shaking her head, Darcy stopped from blurting out any further questions. "Nevermind… I'll go and get some help." She then turned and ran right back into the house, leaving Loki and Sif alone in the dark yard.

"I am surprised she was so quick to run for help," Loki pointed out, his body shaking as he suppressed another coughing fit. When he was slightly more composed, he allowed himself to rest briefly in Sif's arms. "I did not leave or send Thor back here with the best of farewells."

"No, you did not," Sif acknowledged. "Although, I believe she can see you are not well enough to do any further harm at the moment."

Loki hummed in reply, his eyes fluttering closed. It took him a moment to reopen them. When he did, he was unsurprised to find Sif staring at him intently. He merely quirked an eyebrow, fully knowing she had something she wished to say to him.

"You have saved my life twice, Loki," Sif said softly as she waited for Darcy to get help. Clearing her throat uncomfortable, she let a sigh escape her lips. "And I have only saved yours this once. I owe you my life and I will repay my debt."

Loki grinned at her heroism, his teeth still stained with blood. "Very well, Lady Sif. Very well." Then, Loki allowed his eyes to close and the darkness to take him.

Sif tried not to panic as Loki went limp in her arms. She could still feel his life force, but it was weak. Turning her attention to the back door of the small house, she was glad to see Thor and Jane now running toward where she knelt in the yard. All would be well, Sif thought. She just had to keep thinking that lest she lose her mind…

. . . .

 _Postpartum depression._

The words reverberated around Hermione's aching head over and over again until they lost all meaning. She should have _known_ all along what was happening to her own body. Looking back, it was so easy to see the signs. Granted, everything was amplified by her relationship with Loki and Gwyneira's odd magical abilities, but she still should have realized she was teetering on a very dangerous ledge. Now, she was once again in the hospital with healers telling her all sorts of things that she needed to do before she could leave this place.

Blinking, Hermione continued to stare at her hands. They were resting in her lap, cramped from how tightly she'd been clutching at her hair during her epic meltdown. She knew not what was going to happen next, only that she was stuck here for the foreseeable future. At least she'd been granted a private room and everything was being kept quiet for the time being. What she really didn't need happening was this getting to the papers. It would not look good for the newly appointed Minister for Magic to be hospitalized with the Isolation Act being carried out.

At present, Hermione's healers had told her there was medication, potions, and people she could talk to so that she could deal with her postpartum depression. It didn't help that she'd suffered from depression in the past, during the dark period of her life. She thought that was over now. She had her daughter and a great position at the Ministry. Everything seemed so perfect, until it wasn't… Damn everything. Hela and Loki and just… Just everything.

Anger flared up in Hermione's chest and she scrunched her hands up in the blanket covering her lower half. She didn't need this right now. She had work to do. She had the entire Wizarding population to take care of for Merlin's sake! Taking a deep breath, Hermione relaxed her hold on the blanket and attempted to calm her inner ire. While most of her issues were related to the postpartum, there was that other bit that the healers had figured out was directly linked to her shared connection with Loki.

Her soulmate.

Sweet Salazar… She'd really fucked that one up, hadn't she? In retrospect, Loki had only wanted to be there for her. _With_ her. And she'd pushed him so far away that there was probably no getting him back again. It was no wonder that their daughter was so distraught every minute of the day and night. Gwyneira was directly linked to her parents and their magic having been conceived in their attempt to collect Star Magic. She was the most precious gift the universe could have bestowed upon the two of them and they had brushed that knowledge aside.

Letting her head fall backward on the hospital pillow, Hermione closed her eyes and tried not to cry. Laughing in a short burst, she had to find amusement in that one. There were no tears left. There was nothing left but this hollow feeling inside of her where her heart had once been. She wasn't allowed to see Gwyneira until she'd agreed on a treatment program and there was no hope in seeing Loki now…

Placing a hand over her broken heart, Hermione recalled what she saw in the vision the Rime Diamond ring shared with her. Loki submitting himself to Hela. Never in her relationship with Loki had she ever thought to see something so heart wrenching as that. Sure, Loki had submitted to her once when he was proving himself worthy of her love, but that had been the only time. She felt so gullible to assume that Loki wouldn't revert back to his old ways if given the chance. Now there was nothing to be done about it except accept what was there in front of her eyes and move on from here.

Somehow, she would restore her magic and then she would be able to care for Gwyneira to the best of her ability once more. Therapy and medicine would allow for her to heal physically and mentally so that she was stable enough to care for her beloved daughter. A few weeks off from work at the Ministry and she would be back to normal. Everything would be fine just as she planned it to be. This wasn't the dark period of her life. This was her new beginning and she wasn't going to let this get in the way.

While she continued to sit forlornly contemplating her recovery, Harry shuffled into the room and took a seat in the empty chair next to her bed. When she uncomfortably met his gaze, he sighed heavily and removed his glasses. Rubbing at the bridge of his nose, Harry continued to say nothing as he obviously thought long and hard about the current situation. Finally, he replaced his glasses on his face and sighed.

"Honestly, Hermione," he began, "I have no idea what to even say to you right now."

"Harry, I-"

"No," he said, stopping what was bound to be an apology. "Save it. I want to talk and you're going to listen." He paused here and she nodded her understanding. With another shaky sigh, Harry went on. "Over the years, we've all watched you fall to pieces a great number of times. Most of the time, Ron was there to catch you when you fell, but these past few times… It's been me and I can't stomach this Hermione. You know what I went through during the war. I can't have your loss on my shoulders."

"Harry, no. I would never put that burden on you. I don't want anyone to suffer because of what I'm going through…" She trailed off there, finding it difficult to imagine how horrible this past year had been for her friends. She wanted to say so much more but Harry lost it then, snapping and bringing her attention back to him.

"We can't do it anymore, Hermione! We can't stand by and watch you wither away until there's nothing left." Standing from the chair, he stepped closer to the bed and took a firm hold of both her shoulders. Shaking gently, he said, "Do you understand me?"

Silent tears were running down Hermione's cheeks. Swallowing back a sob, she used the back of her hand to swipe at her face. "Harry, you know I don't like to be this way. I thought I was fine. I missed the signs… With Gwyneira… You know I would _never-_ "

As if realizing what she was trying to say, Harry felt his heart give way. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he used the hold he still had on her shoulders to pull her into his chest. Once there, she cried freely while he rubbed one hand gently over her back in soothing circles. "Shit, I know. I wasn't insinuating that you were that far gone this time. I know before you were aware of her, things were different… But now… No, I know you'd do anything for that child."

"Harry, I'm afraid of what I've become," Hermione mumbled into Harry's chest. She clutched at his jumper with her aching hands. "I don't know who I am anymore."

Sighing, Harry continued to rub at his best friend's back. "You're Hermione Granger. The same person you've always been, really. Now, you just have a bit more baggage and knowledge to carry on your shoulders." Shifting them so he could stare down into her bloodshot eyes, he smiled sadly. "You're a best friend, a daughter, and now a mother."

"I don't know if I'm strong enough to handle that last part alone," she admitted, leaning back and rubbing her hands over her damp face.

"Listen to me, Hermione. Don't let anything make you think you're not strong enough to take care of that beautiful little girl," Harry said more seriously, suddenly looking far older and wiser than Hermione usually gave him credit for. "This is merely a storm you need to weather, but you do not need to weather it alone."

"I can't ask all of you to help me time after time," she said on a sigh. "I've always relied on Ron and you for everything. Isn't it time for me to try and fly on my own?"

Harry laughed. "You hate flying."

Biting back a grin, Hermione shook her head and swatted playfully at Harry's arm. "Not what I meant, you git," she teased. "You know what I mean."

"I do know," he said, still smiling at being able to get Hermione to break a grin. "And, no; you do not have to go this alone. Tabling the whole Hela issue, you do not have to try and raise Gwyneira on your own. Until Loki gets his head out of his arse and realizes how crazy you sending him away actually was and returns to your side, you know Ginny, Ron, Pansy, and I will be right there at your side for whatever you need."

It could have been her fluctuating hormones, but Hermione felt herself start to cry all over again. Dabbing at her face with the sleeve of her hospital gown she said, "I swear just twenty minutes ago there were no tears left for me to cry, yet here I am a sobbing mess."

"That's just the potion they gave you to help stabilize your emotions," Harry explained, handing her his handkerchief. "Ginny went through this same thing after Lily was born."

"What?" Hermione's head snapped up at that revelation. "I never knew that."

"Yeah," Harry went on, scratching at his head. "She was rather depressed about having to leave the Harpies and the fact that she had to take a desk job. Add on that Lily wasn't the easiest of infants and boom…"

"I never knew…" Hermione bit her lip suddenly feeling like a horrible friend. Glancing back up at Harry she opened her mouth to voice her thoughts, but he shook his head.

"We never told anyone and besides, you had enough problems in your own life at that point." Harry stood up from the bed and smoothed out the wrinkles in the work robes he still wore. "Don't think too much on it, Hermione. You have enough to worry about without adding misplaced guilt to the mix."

"You're right," she whispered. "I just wish I'd been a better friend back then… And now too."

"Don't think on the past. Just worry about the future."

Biting her already chapped lip for the umpteenth time, Hermione asked the question that was playing heavily on her mind since she'd regained consciousness. "Who is going to step in at Minister until I return to work?"

"I've asked Theo if he could take over," Harry told her simply. "I'm needed in the Auror department right now with the Isolation Act and Hela's inevitable return." 

"What did he say?" Hermione asked and flinched. She hated to take away from his time with Blaise.

"He agreed. He's worried about you, Hermione. We all are." Harry stared at her a long moment before adding, "I really thought you were going to die today. All that magic exploding around us and shaking the very foundation of the Ministry…"

"I know, and I'm truly sorry for worrying you like that."

"We can't do this again," he said gesturing around the hospital room for emphasis. "Your daughter needs you and so do your family and friends. Do not give up. I don't give a fuck if Loki never comes back, just _please_ , don't give up on this life, Hermione." Harry swallowed back his own tears now, his eyes burning as he stared down at Hermione's prone form on the hospital bed.

"I promise," Hermione choked out through her own unshed tears. "I promise I'm going to be different from here on out." And for the first time in ages, Hermione believe the words that were coming out of her mouth.

Nodding, Harry blinked back his tears. "Okay. Good. Right then, I'm going to head over to Ron and Pansy's to check on Gwyneira before going home for the night. Please, get some rest and do as the healers say so you can get out of here as quickly as possible."

"I swear it," Hermione said through her watery smile. "I'll rest."

"Okay, goodnight," Harry replied and then reached out to squeeze her hand. He lingered a moment longer, meeting her eyes before nodding, releasing her hand, and disappearing out the door.

When he was gone, Hermione slumped back into the bed and covered her face with both hands. As renewed tears shook her body, she couldn't help but think how horrid she'd been. How selfish. Granted, she knew that was just her emotions talking, but there was still a bit of truth to it all. While she had the best intentions to help those around her, her narrow minded views had only caused everyone pain. She needed to fix that now, but it would have to wait until she was released from the hospital in a few days time.

For the first time in ages, Hermione let herself regret sending Loki away. He'd always understood her issues… If only there was a way to get him back. Deciding it best not to dwell on that tonight, Hermione clicked off the bedside lamp and then curled onto her side. She pictured Loki's mischievous emerald eyes and the way he always looked at her with such adoration. Despite having spent most of the afternoon unconscious, sleep came swiftly and bringing with it dreams of her, Loki, and Gwyneira reunited once again.

. . . .

" _Twice, Thor. He saved me not once, but twice."_

" _I heard the words you spoke, Sif, but are you certain…"_

" _I'm sure. He could have let me die in the void, but he did not."_

" _It's rather unexpected…"_

" _I was more than surprised when I realized that he was placing one of his illusion spells on me in order to save my life from Hela. All of the other Warriors were killed while I was forced to watch. Yet, somehow he was able to save me."_

" _Do you think he's doing this with his own motives or that he is still working with Hela?"_

" _No, I think that he was doing it because he's changed, or rather, he's more like the Loki we used to know as children. He no longer appears to be the Loki who tried to ruin our lives and take over planets."_

" _We need to talk to him to be certain. I can't imagine that he didn't have some sort of other motive going on when he saved your life. It's just not who he is."_

" _I'm not sure. All I know is that he could have let me die there in the void, but he didn't. He saved me and managed to get both of us through here to safety without thinking twice. He's different. I swear it to you."_

"I think _he_ is awake and _he_ can hear everything that you are saying," came Loki's voice, scratchy from thirst and sleep.

There was shuffling as Thor, Sif ,and Jane turned to find Loki awake and pushing himself up to sit properly on the couch. It was obvious that he was still very much weakened by his ordeal on Asgard, however, he was awake for the moment and appeared ready to have a conversation with his brother now that he had returned to Midgard.

Without glancing at his fiancée or fellow warrior, Thor asked, "Please will you give us some privacy. I believe Loki and I have much to discuss at present."

His blue eyes never looked away from Loki as he waited for the females to vacate the room. Understanding the seriousness of the situation, Jane and Sif exited the room, allowing Thor to move around to the front of the sofa. He sat down next to his brother on the opposite end. Turning slightly, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily before lifting his eyes to meet his brother's stare.

"Thor-"

"Loki, we thought that you were aligned with Hela all this time. Please, _please_ tell me it was all a mistake and that you are truly on our side and not here to help take over Midgard."

Loki stared at his brother and then properly rolled his eyes. It made his head hurt worse than it already did, but he ignored pain just as he was ignoring the pain in the rest of his body. He was still dying, his magical core completely tapped. There was just a flicker of seidr remaining in his core, but that was keeping him alive. He ignored that too and tried not to pull from it to remain awake. He would have to do that on his own in order to have this discussion.

"I was _hoping_ that when I banished you to this planet, that you would have figured out what I was planning in some regard. Unfortunately, it appears you have been idle in my absence, which is rather disappointing." Loki crossed his arms as the frown deepened on his weary face.

"How could I have possibly known your plans for me? You cast me out! You left Hermione and your daughter here on Earth unprotected and then threw me out of Asgard without a second thought!" Thor was furious, his eyes flashing in his anger.

"They were not unprotected. Hermione is able to care for herself and I believed you to be taking care of them, as well. However, like I said, it appears that I was wrong." Loki paused, his body weakening with every passing second. After a tense silence, he was able to continue. "Do you not care to keep the things we love safe? I protected Asgard in your absence, though it was my fault that you were not there to protect it yourself."

"I do care, Loki. Things have been difficult here. You do not understand…" Shaking his head, Thor decided to gather more information before breaking the bad news to Loki. "Tell me this, brother. Did you have a hand in the death of Hogun, Volstagg, and Fandral?"

"I had nothing to do with their deaths," Loki replied with honesty. "I was able to save Sif at the last minute because Hela still believed me to be her lap dog. She thought I would have no issue murdering Sif in cold blood." Loki flinched, already regretting admitting the next part. "I was weak by then, though. My magic was waning and I thought that she would see through the illusion. Somehow, she did not."

"Loki, you do not have to tell me details of what transpired on Asgard between you and Hela," Thor said softly. "Sif has told me all sorts of tales of what may have occurred between the two of you while there. Please tell me you did not fall back into bed with that wicked woman."

"Thor, what occurred between Hela and I is none of your business, other than the fact that while she believes she currently has control over most of the nine realms, she truly does not." A sly grin appeared on Loki's features at this revelation. "I have placed some of my most trusted Frost Giants guards in the realms with strict orders to reclaim them for the rightful heirs once her death has been brought about."

"You are planning to slay her?" Thor inquired, eyebrow raised.

"Indeed. It may kill me, but I will not allow her to live after all she has done," Loki hissed, his eyes flashing red.

"You cannot do this. Look at you; you are near death yourself," Thor gestured at his brother's frail body. "What did she do to you? Please, you saved me by banishing me here rather than allowing her to kill me as she did did my fellow warriors. The least you can do is allow me to aid you."

"I will get my revenge in good time, but first I must rest. My magic is nearly depleted because of healing myself a numerous amount of times." Here, Loki sighed heavily as if he hated to admit such weakness to Thor. "I will tell you this, Hela grows stronger the longer she remains on Asgard. We must draw her here in order to defeat her once and for all. She will be strong, but she will not be at her strongest."

Frowning, Thor said, "I don't think that is wise, brother. Do you realize that your child lives upon this planet?"

"I am well aware of that," Loki replied with a scowl. "Gwyneira is here, but she is safe. She is with her mother, who I wish not to be involved in this matter. You and I will take care of Hela. I have allowed Heimdall to remain on Asgard so that he will help us from that end of the realms." Rolling his eyes, Loki added, "I'm sure he is watching us at this very moment as he normally does."

Thor nodded. "Come morning, you and I will make plans for this. I believe that Hela will come searching for you sooner than you think. I'm not certain you will have time to heal as needed in order to survive any sort of battle with her."

"Brother, in all honesty, I will probably not survive this battle, which is why I do not want Hermione there. She cannot be present if I am to perish. Despite her sending me away, my death… I feel it will break her."

"She is struggling without you. Have you not heard what she has done? What she has been going through?" Thor didn't realize that his brother may be unaware of the goings on in this realm. Then again, it appeared that Loki had far more pressing matters to attend to while on Asgard with Hela.

Loki rolled his eyes yet again. "How am I to hear of what she has been up to while I have been away? It was far too dangerous to use the Rime Diamond scepter lest Hela find out about it and its power. Though, I am curious, what has Hermione done that obviously causes you alarm?"

"Things have taken a turn for the worse in the Wizarding world. Hermione has taken position as Minister for Magic, but she has sequestered the entire Wizarding Community off from that of the Muggle world. We have not been in contact with her for quite some time; although, Pansy and Potter do occasionally reach out in order to keep us abreast of information we may need."

"What do you mean she's sequestered off the entire Wizarding World?" Loki hissed as he adjusted himself against the armrest. This was a topic of conversation where he felt the need to be sitting upright. "Does that mean you have no contact with any of them and they have no contact with the outside world?" He felt he already knew the answer to his question with the feeling of dread that was rising in his chest.

"Yes," Thor replied, giving a solemn nod. "It has been quite difficult for many on both ends. They are not even allowed to contact one another by Muggle electronic devices like computers or those mobile phones." Thor explained all of this as he stood and began to pace the floor in front of the sofa.

Loki sat there and watched his brother for a moment before he let his head fall back against the armrest of the sofa. "This is worse than I could have imagined. Has no one been preparing for Hela's imminent return? Have _none_ of you taken this seriously?" Loki's voice was rising as a glimmer of his old ire broke through his weak facade. "Do even the witches and wizards of the world believe that they are _immune_ to the horror of death if they hide themselves away from it all?"

"I am unsure what Hermione's motives were regarding the Isolation Act, as it is called. However, we have not been idle on this end." Thor stopped pacing and resumed sitting on the edge of the sofa where Loki was currently lying prone. "Jane has been in contact with a man by the name of Strange and believes that he may be able to restore Mjolnir to its former glory."

"Oh goodie. Thor's hammer fixed and ready to be ruined once more by Hela's hand." Loki chuckled but it was not with amusement. "Did you learn nothing from last time? Hela is not going to be easily stopped and definitely not by your hammer as was previously proven. What we need is some sort of spell or chains that weaken her powers."

"I know not where Odin kept her locked away or if it's even still accessible." Thor placed his face in both his hands and continued talking so now it was more of a mumble. "What are we going to do, Loki? I fear you are right. We will not win this battle with brute strength alone."

"You're finally seeing the light, dear brother," Loki said with a wry grin. "We are going to need the help of the witches and wizards. I believe that they have a special type of vault within that prison that Hermione was willing to lock herself away in if I were to betray all of you. We could replicate it or even toss the horrid wench there if we can not create a new cell for her."

"A vault within a prison? To what do you refer, Loki?" Thor questioned, lifting his head from his palms so he could gaze upon his brother with inquiry.

"It is a place hidden underneath the prison simply called the the Private Vaults," Loki told Thor before coughing. He was lucky that blood did not stain his fist when he removed it from shielding his mouth. "I heard Draco Malfoy reference to it once before." Loki averted his eyes at the mention of the wizard he had killed. "It was before his passing, and I believe we may be able to replicate the powers used to hold the dark Wizards in that prison in order to capture and keep Hela from wreaking further havoc on the universe."

"How are we to get our hands on this form of magic if we are unable to communicate with the witches and wizards who would have access to the spells?" Thor asked, feeling hopeful for the first time in weeks but also so very much unsure if this was even a possibility for them to use.

Loki merely shrugged one shoulder. His eyes slid shut and he seemed more exhausted than he had when he arrived, except this time he was conscious. Thor worried for his brother; he had never seen him look so weak, not even when he was locked away in the dungeons before the Convergence. Standing up again, Thor moved so that he could kneel next to his brother and placed one hand on his frail shoulder. He marveled at the fact that Loki had lost so much weight in the short amount of time they'd spent apart. What went on between him and Hela on Asgard? Perhaps he would never know.

"I will reach out to Pansy and Potter to see if we can figure out a way to get this magic," he said, feeling slightly better when Loki cracked an eyelid open. "I'm sure Potter will be willing to help us. I am just uncertain if he will want to face Hermione's wrath."

At this, Loki opened both eyes and set a curious stare upon his brother. It was a stare that was both serious and concerned. "What do you mean by Hermione's wrath? I know that when when I left that she was quite angry, but she did not seem to hold as much ire as you are insinuating."

"Apparently, she has quite the temper these days. And Gwyneira is temperamental as well." Thor scratched at his beard and then stood up and crossed his arms to stare down his brother. "According to Pansy, Eira is quite restless, almost as if she is seeking you out or in need of something Hermione is unable to provide."

From the doorway came Jane's voice, bringing Thor and Loki's solitude to an end. "She needs unity between Loki and Hermione. She was created by a bond that you share. Gwyneira will be restless and unhappy until that bond is reforged and made solid once more."

As as both men looked to her, Jane simply walked into the room and placed both her hands on the back of the couch so she could regard the two gods. They were staring upon her as if suddenly everything made sense, and perhaps, it did. Gwyneira was a direct result from the first time that Loki and Hermione had tried to capture Star Magic. She was created out of a bond and because of that, she needed both her parents to be whole and happy or she would be unhappy as well.

"Sometimes," Loki muttered, "I wish I had never found the Rime Diamonds." Loki closed his eyes and his settled his head back on the armrest again. He swallowed thickly, his mouth dry as terror filled him. "If we're unable to see the witches and wizards, I will be unable to see my daughter or Hermione and fix this fissure between us. In essence, we are doomed."

"In _essence_ ," Jane began with a bit of snark, her eyes meeting Loki's and then Thor's, "you will all wither away until there is nothing left." Her words left them speechless, but she was not wrong. "I imagine that Eira will lose all magical abilities and Hermione and Loki will lose their lives as she draws the last of their magic from them. Already, I can see this happening."

Thor looked at Loki with such horror that he couldn't breathe. "Does she speak the truth? You know more of the Rime Diamonds than I ever did. Father never shared information about them with me. I just knew that they were rumored to be in the vaults underneath Asgard."

"Unfortunately," Loki admitted, "what she speaks could very much be the truth. I do not know the full extent of the power of the Rime Diamonds beyond the bond that Hermione and I share. There was never any information about what happens to children created from the collection of Star Magic. I clearly was not created out of such magic so there would be nothing to write in the record books."

"But this makes sense," Jane said suddenly, sounding slightly excited. "What if you _were_ conceived out of star magic, Loki? What if you are the first bond child of the Rime Diamonds?"

"What are you getting at, Lady Foster?" Loki questioned, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. A part of him yearned to hear more of her theories, his heart telling him that she was right.

"From my understanding," Jane continued, "You were cast out because of your weak nature. You were far smaller than the average Frost Giant infant-"

"I was cast out because my mother passed in my birthing and my _father_ couldn't bear to look at me," Loki spat in anger. "That is why Odin was able to steal me away so he could use me as a bargaining chip once it was convenient to him." Loki wanted to get away. He wanted to get up off of this sofa and hide away where conversations of his horrid beginnings could not be discussed.

"Brother, calm yourself," Thor said softly. "You are much too injured to be stressing so." Thor placed a gentle hand on his shoulder once more. "Jane could be right. This makes sense in a way. Perhaps, the loss of your mother was what weakened you. You did not wither away and die because Laufey remained living."

"Plus," Jane added, "the Rime Diamonds were right there underneath you the entire time you were growing up. Whatever Star Magic was still inside of you after your mother passed away and you were separated from Laufey allowed for you to grow into a strong sorcerer with Frigga's expert help of course."

Crossing his arms and ignoring the pain in his ribs, Loki said, "If what you are both insinuating is correct, then there will still be hope for Gwyneira if both of the Rime Diamonds remain with her."

"Now, Loki, what are you insinuating?" Thor inquired, feeling trepidation rise in his chest. "Do not tell me you believe that you will perish? We are going to fix this. We are going to fix you _and_ Hermione so that everything will be right once Hela is safely tucked away. Then, when she can no longer harm anyone, you and Hermione caan be a family and raise Gwyneira happily."

"I hope that you are right, Thor," Loki said, suddenly feeling unable to continue this conversation any longer. "I do believe I must rest now. I can barely keep my eyes open. Reach out and see if you cannot fix this issue about the isolation between the two worlds." Already Loki could feel the pull of the darkness, dragging him under and making his speech slur. "I have returned not only to help destroy Hela, but to reunite with my daughter and Hermione as well. I have missed them far more than I expected to…"

As Loki slipped off into sleep, Thor walked around and placed his arm about Jane's shoulders. They shared a worried look before staring down at the sleeping god on the couch. They would do their best to reach out to Pansy and Harry, but there was no guarantee that anything could be done. At least, that is what they thought. Soon they would find out that a lot more had happened since the last they spoke to their Wizarding friends.

. . . .

"I've just had a text from Jane," Pansy explained as Ron returned to the sitting room. He'd just finished putting Gwyneira to bed while she relaxed by the fireplace with a cup of tea. At her words, he paused in the doorway and waited for her to continue. "It's Loki. He's back."

"Shit," Ron mumbled before walking forward and dropping down into his usual armchair by the fire. Scrubbing at his face with both hands he tried not to think about how now was possibly the worst time for the Frost Giant to return to the planet. Finally he lifted his head so he could stare at his wife. "In what capacity?"

"Friendly, it would seem," she said glancing again at the text. Tossing the mobile to her husband, she added, "Hela is still on Asgard and Loki is apparently worse for wear."

Ron frowned and then read the text message to himself before repeating it aloud. " _Loki returned. Aided by Lady Sif. He says he's dying. Isolation Act be be damned, we need Wizarding help. He looks like death._ " Tossing the mobile back to Pansy, he shook his head and sighed. "I think we need to tell them about Hermione."

"Obviously, but if she finds out, she'll have our heads." Pansy grinned, knowing full well she didn't give a damn if her friend found out. It was apparent that witch needed Loki as much as their child did. She didn't know if it was some sort of magic courtesy of the Rime Diamonds, but whatever it was, the three of them needed to be reunited.

"Did you reply yet?" Ron inquired, slouching back in the chair.

"Nope," Pansy said holding up the mobile and shaking it back and forth twice. She wiggled her eyebrows as she said, "What should we say? This could be a fun opportunity to play matchmaker."

Ron couldn't help but laugh at his wife's antics. Granted, Hermione's current predicament was no laughing matter and apparently neither was Loki's, but it felt good to relieve some of the tension. "I'll leave that up to you, love. No matter what, we're going to have hell to pay for breaking the Act. Harry won't approve of Loki's return even if he really is dying."

"You don't think he'll agree with us getting them back together?" Pansy asked as she fiddled with the texting app on her mobile.

"Probably not. This entire ordeal terrified him more than he will even admit to me or Ginny. He thought she was dying this time," Ron said, frowning. "From what I heard, everyone at the Ministry thought they were going to die."

"Well, from what Harry explained it was a rather horrific explosion of magic. Not unlike the one Loki displayed the day Gwyneira was born." Pansy sighed, remembering that day like it had just happened. "I'd never seen anything like it, to be honest. It was an amazing display of power."

"I remember you telling me about that," Ron said solemnly. "The amount of power they can wield is mind boggling. I imagine that, together, they would be able to level an entire planet."

"Well, you did say that Loki took Hermione's Star Magic and destroyed Fenrir all on his own, so I can only imagine what it would be like with them together." Shifting to get comfortable, Pansy huffed and lifted the phone for Ron to see. "Okay, I think I settled on a message to send to Jane. What do you think?"

Ron caught the phone as Pansy once again tossed it his way. Giving his wife a curious stare, he lowered his gaze to the phone and began to read, " _Hermione hospitalized for magical outburst and mental breakdown earlier today. Meant to be, those two. Going to speak to Potter about getting aid for Loki and perhaps even reuniting our star-crossed lovers. We'll be in touch asap._ " Tossing the phone back to Pansy, Ron chuckled. "They really are quite similar; although, I think that really does have to do with the bond they share."

"True," Pansy said, smirking. "So, should I send that?"

"I think it's okay, but what does _star crossed lovers_ mean?" Ron inquired, scratching at the back of his head. "I swear I've heard it before."

"Seriously? It's from _Romeo and Juliet_." A look of shock appeared on Pansy's face. "Shakespeare? He was that wizard who wrote all the famous plays and sonnets." When Ron continued to frown and shake his head, she sighed. "Did you pay attention in History of Magic, like, _ever_?"

"Nope. Binns opened his ghostly mouth and I fell immediately to sleep," Ron said through a shit-eating grin. "If it wasn't for Hermione's meticulous notetaking skills, I never would have passed that class."

"Seems like she saved your arse at school a multitude of time," Pansy replied, a small smile playing on her lips. She watched as her husband's cheer turned solemn, the memory of what their friend was currently going through settling heavy on his mind.

"Yeah," he said, standing and coming over to sit next to his wife. "She saved me. I saved her. It's sort of our thing, you know? We still seem to be doing it, even now."

Pansy carded her fingers lovingly through Ron's red hair. "I know, love." She nudged his arm with her elbow and then kissed his cheek. "We gave her our vow. Let's save her once more, shall we?"

Smiling, Ron placed a kiss to Pansy's lips. "I love you," he told her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you too, Ronald Weasley. Now hit that send button." Smirking, Pansy placed one hand on her pregnant belly as Ron sent the text to Jane. She had no idea how they were going to convince Harry to let the two worlds converge again, but they needed to try. And not just for Hermione, Loki, and Gwyneira. This was for the sake of everyone.

. . . .


	16. Part XVI: Fissures

**Author's Note:** I swearrrrrr things are going to get better for our couple. I promise! Just bear with me this one last chapter before I make things right! Thank you to everyone for all the love and support on my many stories, including this one. I have the next chapter of this about forty percent written and then after that only three more to go! I can't believe we're nearing the end. This series really is my baby, I swear. Anyway, I know you're all waiting patiently to read the chapter so go on then. I'll stop my rambling and let you enjoy!

Thank you SquarePeg72 helping me pick a quote at the last minute and starrnobella and GaeilgeRua for beta reading! Much love, xxDustNight

*Playlist* (Remove '*' for it to work): Empire: http*s:/*/open*.*spot*ify*.*com/u*ser/124640*1351/pla*ylist/2P4JPrUDdG*XyyYs6aEfuCr

 **Full Summary:** Nine months after the fall of Fenrir, Hermione and Loki are still realms apart, physically and mentally. With a new threat lurking just on the horizon, complete with prophecies and time travel, will the two be able to save not only their budding family, but their friends' as well, or will evil prevail?

 **Trigger Warnings:** Childbirth Complications, PTSD, Depression, Explicit Language, Sexual Content, Near Death, Character Death, Light Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Violence, Discussion of Miscarriage, Discussion of Suicide, Jotunn Loki, Dark Hermione, Ragnarok Spoilers, Dark Loki, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Mildly Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Power Play, Dark Past, Dark, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Postpartum Depression

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The title, "Empire" comes from the song of the same title by the fantastic Of Monsters and Men. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

 ** _Empire_** _ **  
**_ **Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Loki Laufeyson _ **  
**_ **Rating: M** (Rated Mature for adult language, violence, and sexual situations) **  
** **Part XVI:** Fissures  
 **Song Recommendations:** "Landslide" by Fleetwood Mac, "All the King's Horses" by Karmina, "Freight Train" by Sara Jackson-Holman, "It's Alright" by Fractures, and "Paint Me Black" by Ben Hazlewood ft. Mali Koa Hood

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _"How much can we ever know about  
the love and pain in another heart?"_  
— Orhan Pamuk

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Part XVI: Fissures_

Jane sat and stared at her computer screen in shock. She read the words in her email a second and then a third time before a slow smile crept onto her features. With trembling hands, she clicked the reply button and quickly typed out a reply before hitting send. Relief swept through her body and she sighed, getting up from the desk in the lab. Maybe things were starting to look up for all of them? _Maybe_ they actually stood a chance at defeating Hela once she figured out how to get to Earth.

"Good news?" Darcy asked as she descended the staircase. She carried two steaming cups of tea with one hand and a plate of cookies in the other.

"Yeah," Jane replied distractedly, running a hand through her hair. "Doctor Strange believes he will be able to repair Mjolnir. He emailed to say he could be here as early as tomorrow if that worked for all of us."

"You told him yes, right?" Darcy asked before setting the treats down on the lab table and hopping up onto one of the stools. She grabbed for her tea and then snatched up a cookie as well. "Because, let's be real, Thor is like a sad, little puppy without his hammer."

Jane laughed, shaking her head as she did so before joining her longtime friend at the table. "He does seem to miss it, doesn't he?"

"Yuuup." Darcy chewed on a bite of her cookie thoughtfully, her eyes roaming around the room as she contemplated her next words. "So are you two okay then? Have you decided what _you're_ going to do at the end of all this?"

Ignoring the cookies, Jane seemed content with her tea for the time being. Cupping the mug, she allowed the warmth to give her comfort for a moment before answering Darcy's question. "To be truly honest, Darcy… I have no idea." She refused to meet her friend's eye as she finally sipped the tea, but she could feel her heavy stare.

"I saw the letter," Darcy blurted out and then flinched as Jane's gaze snapped up to glare at her. "Sorry," she apologized, setting aside her tea. "It was just sitting there and you know I'm curious by nature…"

"It's okay…" Jane hadn't realized she'd left the letter sitting out. Now, it seemed, the cat was out of the bag and she had some explaining to do. "I don't know if I'm going to take it. Really, it depends on what happens with Thor and Hela and this entire nightmare."

"I think you should go for it," Darcy told her with a huge grin. "An opportunity to teach an entire course on Astrophysics over the summer? That's, like, your dream job."

"I know…" Jane trailed off, staring down into her mug as her thoughts became muddled. "I applied for the position before Hela came into the picture. I thought that you and Thor would want to travel to South America with me but now…"

"Well," Darcy started, pointing half of her cookie at Jane for emphasis. "I'm in. We both know I have nothing better to do now that my extraterrestrial travel plans have been-" Darcy flinched and cut herself off as her heart gave a lurch.

"I'm sorry," Jane whispered, reaching out with the hand not wrapped around her mug to pat her friend's hand. "I know that you and Hogun didn't get to spend much time together, but I'm really sorry for your loss. He was an honorable warrior."

"Thanks," Darcy muttered, hating how affected she was by the loss of her lover. "I think he loved me."

"I think he did too," Jane agreed with a tight-lipped smile. She hesitated but then decided to ask her question anyway. "Did you love him?"

"Hah," Darcy barked out and then sighed. "I don't know. Yes? No? Maybe? I know I really enjoyed the way he made me feel. I've never had that with anyone before."

"It feels good when it's like that," Jane said and then took another sip of her tea. "I adore Thor, but I don't think it's how it was in the beginning or even after the Convergence."

"A lot has happened since then." Darcy resumed nibbling on her cookie which prompted Jane to join her. "I thought we would have been back in the States by now, yet here we are."

"Are you ready to go home?" Jane asked, smiling.

"Home? What's that?" Darcy grinned at her friend and then they dissolved into laughter, thankfully evaporating the melancholy that had descended upon them. When they were able to control themselves, Darcy said with all seriousness, "I've not had a proper home in over ten years."

"I thought this could be home but it doesn't feel like that anymore." It hurt to admit that, but it was the truth. Jane had come to London seeking answers to her research and calculations. And also because she thought Thor would find her there. However, now it felt like she'd overstayed her welcome. "If I take the position and we leave, we'll have to leave behind all of our wizard friends as well."

"It's not like we can see them right now anyway," Darcy grumbled before finishing off her tea. "I mean, you said Pansy wants to get Loki and Hermione back together, but that doesn't really mean we get to be involved."

"I'm sure we would. I don't see Hermione keeping the Isolation Act in place once everything is all 'Happily Ever After' again in her world." Jane bit back a grin at that and then pointed at their empty mugs. "I still have some time to decide about the position and about Thor, but what do you say if we go upstairs and make some hot chocolate instead. I'm tired of staring at this lab."

"I think that sounds like a plan to me. We can watch Netflix and wait for this mysterious Doctor Strange to appear." Darcy jumped up and collected the cookies and mugs to carry back upstairs. "When do you think he'll arrive?"

"Soon, I hope," Jane said as she trailed behind her friend. "I'm ready for this entire ordeal to be over with."

"I think you're just anxious to end things with Thor without feeling guilty a battle is heading our way," Darcy teased, briefly glancing over her shoulder. She smirked when Jane flinched, clearly indicating she was right. "Don't sweat it. You'll figure something out."

"I hope you're right," Jane mumbled before she closed the door to the lab behind them. "I really hope you're right…"

Jane was forced to stop abruptly, her eyes lifting to find out the reason as to why Darcy had paused in the middle of the kitchen. What she found made her mouth drop open in shock. There was a swirling golden portalhole right there in the middle of the kitchen! Before either of the women could cry out in surprise, a tall man wearing a red cape stepped out before them. As he did so, the portal closed and a gentle smile appeared on his worn features.

"Who are-" Jane began, stepping around Darcy's frozen form.

"I'm Doctor Stephen Strange," the man said, extending his hand."And you must be Doctor Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

. . . .

Hermione stood in the middle of her living room, staring around as if seeing her flat for the first time. And perhaps she was, she had been in a fog for the past few months, not really seeing anything that was going on around her. She'd been so caught up in her emotions that she hadn't realized there was an entire world suffering right in front of her. Taking a tentative step forward, she tightly gripped the top of Ron's old chair and swallowed roughly as she waited for the floo to ignite once more behind her. The silence was deafening and she craved the presence of another human being, if only so she didn't have to face the fact that she was entirely alone.

In truth, she wasn't really alone, but it did feel that way. Her healers and therapist insisted that Gwyneira remain with Ron and Pansy for at least a few more days or until she was settled and comfortable in her own skin once more. She'd been in the hospital for only a couple days, but it was enough that it left her feeling rather disconnected. She needed to get reacquainted with herself and that meant facing the fact that, once again, she was dealing with more than she could handle.

After having talked to her healers and therapist, as well as Ginny, Hermione decided that suffering from postpartum depression wasn't the worst thing in the world and that it could definitely be tackled one day at a time. She'd endured and overcome her depression in the past, not to mention the occasional flare-up over the years. That, coupled with her postpartum depression, would be just another day in the life of Hermione Granger.

She wondered, as she continued to stand in the middle of the room, if her life was ever going to be easy, normal, or carefree. She also wondered if she would ever have a day where there wasn't something on her shoulders, weighing her down and making every little thing difficult. Probably not. That was a depressing thought. Squeezing her eyes shut for a moment, she had to remind herself not to think that way. Doing so would only take her down the dark path that she needed to avoid if she ever wanted to have even a remotely normal life. She needed light in her life, a light that gave her a purpose to live.

Gwyneira was that light. Her daughter was supposed to be the one thing that she needed in her life to overcome all of the darkness. Somehow, though, that did not go exactly the way she had planned. Maybe, if her daughter was a normal child, one who wasn't created from Star Magic and who wasn't the daughter of one of the most feared gods in all the realms, this would be a little easier for everyone. Hermione couldn't ignore the fact the Gwyneira was Loki's daughter and that she was his soulmate either. And even though she had pushed him away and he had done some horrible things on Asgard while being with Hela, she was _still_ irrevocably in love with the god.

Hermione suspected that in order for her life to feel whole and happy, she needed Loki by her side, along with their daughter. She could not have one without the other and vice versa. The three of them were bound together, and until they were by each other's side once more, there would be discord within their lives. Hermione only hoped that there was a chance for reconciliation. Without that hope, there was nothing bright to look forward to. Despite the healer's best intentions, Hermione still felt weakened and as if her magic was depleting. They needed to find their way back to one another, and soon.

At long last, the floo ignited in the fireplace, drawing Hermione from her frantic thoughts. Slowly, she turned to face one of her oldest and dearest friends. Harry stood in front of the fireplace, deep frown lines marring his forehead. He ran a hand through his dark hair as he observed her uncomfortable looking posture. She didn't quite know what to say as they had already talked non-stop over the past couple days about how she couldn't leave this earth and that her life mattered even if it seemed insignificant at times. She had tried to assure him that, deep down, she knew this, but things got a little bit blurred at times when the darkness crept in. Harry had conceded that, despite the fact that he didn't truly understand what she went through on a day-to-day basis, he was willing to try.

It was hard, Hermione had to admit, because she had shared so many of her difficulties with Ron over the years and not so much with Harry. He had always been so busy with the Auror department, Ginny, and his family that she just never really wanted to get him involved. Granted, there were times over the years where he would step in and help Ron when things got a little bit too twisted for her. He never truly knew the depth of her despair. Not until recently, and it was something that he didn't want to see ever again. He'd made that explicitly clear.

Harry wanted her to get better and he certainly didn't want her to suffer. Hermione was glad to have him by her side because now it was Ron's turn to flourish. Her beloved friend was about to become a father for the first time and he was also planning on opening another shop with his brother, George. Hermione would hate to see him not giving his heart and soul to those things and instead catering to her every issue. He'd done enough for her, in her opinion. She appreciated the vows Ron and Pansy had given her, but their happiness came before hers. They just had to understand that now.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, stepping forward and setting her bag from the hospital on the seat of the chair. "You look a little pale? Do you want something to eat? Or, I can make you some tea?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I'm alright. I'm just trying to figure out where to go from here. I'm not really tired seeing as I slept so much in the hospital." Shrugging, she said, "I don't want to sleep and I'm not hungry because I had lunch before you brought me home." Her chest began to feel constricted and she knew that to be her anxiety setting in. That was definitely something she didn't need right now. "I just don't know what to do," she admitted with a sigh.

"Well, I can help you unpack or we can watch some TV if you want?" Harry looked immensely uncomfortable.

Hermione shook her head and released her fierce grip on the chair to take hold of Harry's hand, which she gently squeezed. "I think maybe I need some time alone." When Harry gave her a look of alarm she squeezed his hand again. "Not like that, Harry. Don't worry. I'm fine. I just think I need a little time where there's not so many people checking up on me, machines beeping, and healers prodding me so that I can properly think about everything that's happened."

"I guess I can understand that," Harry said, sighing in relief. "I well remember what it was like to have everyone's attention on you all the damn time. You probably need a proper shower in your own home and then a little space to unwind and clear your head."

"That sounds absolutely amazing, to be honest." Hermione let go of his hand and then wrapped her arms around her midsection. "I also need to figure out what I'm going to do without my daughter for the next couple of days. I miss her desperately and I can't wait to see her."

"She misses you too, Hermione," Harry told her, full of concern for his best friend. "She's okay, though. You know Ron and Pansy are taking really good care of her right now."

There was something in Harry's face that Hermione didn't quite trust, but she needed to take his word for what it was. She knew that, whatever was going on, her daughter would be kept safe. Her friends would never allow any harm to come to her Eira while in their care.

Nodding, she took a step away and glanced towards the kitchen. "I know that she's safe and probably much more content than she would be if she were here with me right now. My emotions are still a little all over the place, and I'll have to take more potion later on when it's time." She ran a hand through her tousled curls and added, "I think I will take that shower and maybe a nap."

"Okay. If you're sure you don't need anything else, I will leave you here," Harry told her as he slowly backed away to grab some of the spare floo powder from the top of the fireplace mantel.

"I'm sure. I'm going to be fine. I swear." Hermione met Harry's gaze and gave him a solid nod. She didn't want Harry to worry about her even though she worried about herself.

"Just text or call if you need anything. If you end up feeling too alone, just floo right over and you can spend the night at our place," Harry offered as he stepped into the fireplace and met her eyes.

"I'll definitely keep that in mind," Hermione said. "I'll talk to you later. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome," Harry replied before throwing down the powder and shouting the address of his house. He disappeared in a swish of green flames, leaving Hermione alone in her flat.

Once alone, Hermione stood staring at the empty grate for a few minutes before shaking herself and reaching for her bag. She grabbed hold of it and carried it down the hall into her bedroom where she placed it next to her closet to be dealt with later. She really didn't feel like unpacking and putting things away or even getting a load of laundry prepared. All she really wanted to do was be with her daughter. Unfortunately, she couldn't do that right now and it was all her fault. Instead, she trailed out of the bedroom and into the nursery.

Hermione had no idea how long she stood there, but at some point, the light in the room began to change, signaling that sunset was approaching. Knowing that she couldn't stay here staring at the empty crib, pale pink blankets, and toys for the rest of the evening, Hermione wiped the tears from her face that she didn't even realize she was crying and backed out of the room. Gently closing the door, she placed both her palms and her forehead against it. Silently, she vowed she would never again do something that could endanger herself, her daughter, or anyone in the Wizarding world like she had done just days ago. That was simply not who she was. She needed to be better than this.

With that settled, she decided to take a shower and then have some tea and perhaps some toast before crawling into bed with a book. She wasn't going to do work or research or even _think_ about anything work-related for that matter. She needed this time to unwind and just be herself. As if sensing her need for comfort, Raven, her beautiful, black cat slinked its way out of her bedroom and wound its way around her legs. Meowing up at her, she reminded her owner that she was there and she wasn't alone. Hermione reached down and scratched behind her cat's ears.

"I can always count on you to be there when I just need that simple amount of comfort," she told her familiar. "I'm so thankful that you've been with me all these years, even if I haven't been the most attentive of owners." Hermione smiled as the cat meowed and playfully nipped at her fingers. "I know. I know. You love me too."

Straightening up, Hermione walked to the bathroom and prepared to shower. She wasn't going to let her loneliness get to her. She had a daughter to get back and, hopefully, she could win back Loki's affection as well. But that was something she would need to think about a later time, once the threat of Hela was gone and she knew that Loki didn't hate her for the way she treated him.

Although, she didn't blame him if he never wanted to see her face again. She had been truly hurtful to him and it was a shame to think that she quite possibly threw away a love of the ages all because of her lack of knowledge on postpartum depression. Loki had issues and so did she, but she had promised to accept his and he had promised to accept hers. Only, she hadn't given him a chance. She pushed him away and now she had a long way to go to win him back. If that's even what he wanted...

. . . .

"We're going to get in so much trouble for this," Pansy whispered as she waddled along the pavement leading to the house where Jane and the others stayed. She and Ron were wearing wizarding robes that resembled what Death Eaters used to wear. They were trying to remain unseen so that they wouldn't be arrested for violating the Isolation Act.

"We're fine. As long as we don't use magic, no one will ever know we're here," Ron muttered, holding Gwyneira close as she slept soundly underneath his robes. It was almost as if she knew she was to be reunited with her father shortly. Continuing on, Ron added, "Besides, Harry sort of gave us permission to be here…"

Pansy laughed, shaking her head and then making sure that no Muggles were watching them from their houses. "Don't be foolish, love. You know as well as I do that if we're caught, we're both going right to Azkaban. We need the Minister's approval and neither Hermione nor Theo will give that to us right now."

"To be fair, Hermione has no idea we're doing this," Ron pointed out as they finally approached the familiar looking house. They had taken Muggle transportation to the edge of the neighborhood and then walked the rest of the way there.

"Yes and Theo can't go against her word unless she formally steps down. We both know the Wizarding laws." Sighing, Pansy rubbed both hands over her rounded stomach and ignored the way her baby fluttered nervously in her stomach. "I want to help them all get back together, but I cannot have this baby in a dank, dark cell, Ronald."

Stopping, Ron whirled around and closed the space between the two of them. He couldn't hold Pansy with Gwyneira in his arms, but if he was able, he would have held her close and kissed her soundly. Instead, he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and whispered, "Our child will not be born in Azkaban, Pans. I'd never allow that to happen. I promise we'll be safe."

Pansy took hold of Ron's cloak and held on tight. She was trembling with a multitude of emotions but, despite Ron's promise, relief was not one of them. "Merlin, I hope you're right."

"I am. I swore to protect you when we were married and I will fulfill that promise, love." Ron placed one more kiss upon Pansy's forehead and then stepped backward. "Come on, let's hurry inside before we're seen."

Nodding, Pansy allowed Ron to lead the way to the door. She watched silently as he entered the familiar passcode and the door beeped open. He stepped back and let her enter first, quickly following behind and shutting the door. No one was in the kitchen as Pansy removed her hood and glanced around. She slipped off her robe and settled it over one of the chairs before turning to accept Gwyneira from Ron's outstretched arms. The baby didn't wake as she cradled her to her chest.

"I haven't seen her sleep so soundly in months," Ron said in hushed tones as he too removed his robes. Throwing them overtop Pansy's, he gestured to the doorway. "I'm going to try and find someone. See who's here and all that. Stay here for a minute?"

"Sure. We don't need any surprises," Pansy answered and then smiled. There really was no reason to worry while here. This was supposed to be a safe place.

Ron took a deep breath and then headed through to the living room. They were expected, but that didn't meant their arrival wasn't an inconvenience. With everything that was going on there was no saying what kind of situation they were walking into at any given time. Ron found the room to be empty but there seemed to be some noise coming from down the hall. Knowing that was where the bedrooms were situated, Ron hesitated briefly before heading down the hall. He had no desire to stumble upon Jane and Thor in the throes of passion.

However, the further he moved down the hall the more unease he began to feel. The noises sounded less and less like passion and more like frantic directions in regards to someone being violently ill. A deep voice was shouting directions as sounds of retching reached his ears. Frowning, Ron jogged the rest of the way down the hall before stopping in the doorway he knew to be Jane and Thor's. What he found inside belonged in a horror film and not this safe space.

Standing in the doorway, Ron watched on in horror as Loki vomited blood into a bucket. An odd looking man was standing by the bed with a stethoscope and trying to get Loki to lie back again. Behind him, a red cape floated as if by magic. Jane and Thor were standing there with matching terrified expressions. Something was wrong here… With each passing second, Ron thought that Loki would stop being ill but the blood kept coming. This was bad. Very bad. Worse than anything his mind would have concocted.

"Bloody hell," he gasped as Loki's body convulsed and he was thrown backwards on the bed. The vomiting had stopped, but now he was thrashing about as if he'd lost control of himself. "What the fuck's wrong with him?"

His outburst drew the attention of the others in the room, except for the doctor, who was now trying to pin Loki down by the shoulders. Jane hurried to the doorway as Thor moved to help the doctor secure Loki in place while he seized. Looking at him, Jane said in a panicked voice, "He's dying! He was fine and resting until about fifteen minutes ago. We can't get the vomiting under control."

"Dying…" Ron's eyes moved from Jane's tearstained face to stare once again at Loki who did, in fact, look worse for wear. As his breathing picked up and panic settled in, Ron looked back to Jane. "What can we do? Pansy is a Healer."

"We could use any help at this point," the doctor muttered, his mysterious eyes lifting briefly to meet Ron's stare. "I'm a little out of my element here."

"She's in the kitchen with Gwyneira," Ron said, taking a step backward. "I can go and get her."

"No," Thor said sternly. "Allow Jane. Come over here and help us hold him down. We need him to stop thrashing so Doctor Strange can administer a sedative to make him sleep."

Without another word, Jane darted from the room and down the hall. Ron hurried to the foot of the bed and grabbed for Loki's legs. Taking hold of his ankles, he forced them down into the mattress so he could no longer kick at Thor and Doctor Strange. As he did so, his curiosity caused him to stare openly at the doctor. So this was the man who was supposedly able to repair Thor's hammer? He was interesting indeed and not what Ron expected at all. That and the fact that his floating cape seemed to have a mind of its own and was currently peering over the man's shoulder.

"Even though they're at odds, Hermione will have all of our heads if Loki dies, you know?" Ron said through clenched teeth as he continued to hold tight. "I mean, she's going to be pissed Pans and I are even here right now with her daughter, but still."

"I really don't think that is something to be concerned with at the present moment," Doctor Strange intoned as he prepared a syringe full of a sedative.

Before Ron could reply, both Jane and Pansy hurried into the room. The former was holding Gwyneira and allowed Pansy to move to the bedside. Rolling her eyes at Thor, who gave her rounded stomach a questionable stare, she took Loki's wrist and checked his pulse. Sighing, she gave Doctor Strange a pointed glare.

"What are you planning on doing with that needle?" she asked, indicating the syringe he was holding with a nod of her head. "Good Godric, is that a _sedative_?"

"Yes…" Strange trailed off, his eyes looking to Pansy before sliding to stare at Thor and then back again. Clearly, this was the wrong answer in her opinion and he watched as she threw her hands up in frustration.

"He doesn't need a bloody sedative!" she all but shrieked, reaching over to swat the needle away. "His pulse is barely there! You call yourself a doctor! That could have killed him!"

"To be fair, I've never had to practice on a Frost Giant before," Strange muttered as he stepped back and allowed Pansy to further check Loki in her own way, albeit without magic. "I came here to restore Mjolnir to working order, _not_ to save Loki, who should be locked away in a cell somewhere."

"We explained this to you, Strange," Thor muttered, shooting the man a dark look. "Loki has proven himself worthy previously. His past transgressions have been accounted for when he sacrificed himself to save the universe from Fenrir."

"Not really the time to argue about this anyway," Pansy scolded. When Loki had calmed somewhat, she sighed and ran a hand through her short, dark hair. "Okay, he's calmed for the moment. Someone tell me what I'm looking at here? No one thought it necessary to warn us that Loki was _literally_ dying?"

"We're not sure" Jane admitted, still holding Gwyneira close. "He was sleeping soundly back here while we all talked out in the living room. We were waiting for you to arrive," she further explained. "Suddenly, all of the lights surged and then the screaming started."

"I've never heard my brother scream in such a manner," Thor said with dead eyes. "It sent chills down my spine." He visibly shivered before resting a large hand on Loki's still form. "He told us he was dying; I thought we had more time."

"He's vomiting blood," Pansy pointed out. "That indicates internal injuries. Doctor Strange, can you operate?"

"Not in these conditions and certainly not if I do not know what is wrong." The sorcerer shook his head, a frown settling on his features. "I am afraid the end is near for the God of Mischief."

No sooner had those words left his mouth than Gwyneira awoke with a shriek. Her wails were accompanied with a flickering of lights. As the adults looked from one to another with panic and concern, Jane held the child out to Thor. The Asgardian quickly came forward and took the squirming baby into his arms. She was a force of nature, that much was certain. Her internal magic was wreaking havoc on the power and inciting some sort of interference with Loki as well.

Once more, the Frost Giant thrashed about on the bed and blood dripped from the corners of his mouth. His pale skin seemed almost translucent in the flickering lights and the sound of his breathing made even Doctor Strange cringe.

Pansy met Ron's eyes and he nodded. Swallowing back her fear, Pansy pointed at Loki. "Place Gwyneira in his arms…" She trailed off, her heart breaking as she believed them to be watching Loki's final moments alive. "Let him hold his daughter-" She was unable to finish her sentence, the _one last time_ left unspoken.

Thor nodded solemnly and then turned to place Gwyneira on the bed. He settled the baby in Loki's arms, his own hands holding her steady so she wouldn't be jostled about too much by his thrashing. Expecting the worse, the Thunder God was more than surprised when instead of getting worse, Loki's apparent seizure calmed slightly. Frowning, he lifted his gaze to Jane and saw her staring at him with the same confusion he felt.

"What the hell?" Ron muttered as Loki took a deep, rattling breath and then calmed entirely. Assuming the worst, he shuffled over to Pansy's side and wrapped an arm firmly around her waist. "Is he-?"

"Dead?" Pansy whispered, her eyes slightly misted over with tears. "I-I'm not sure."

"Thor?" Jane asked, indicating that he should check. Inside her chest, her heart was beating with both hope and fear.

Seeing as both Gwyneira and Loki were no longer moving, Thor removed his hand from the baby and lifted it to check Loki's pulse point. Blinking, he was surprised to find that Loki had a pulse, let alone that it appeared to be steady and growing stronger by the second. "He's not dead…" Thor removed his hand and gestured to Doctor Strange. "Please, will you check?"

Pursing his lips, Strange double checked Loki as was asked of him. Shaking his head, he backed away from the bed in utter amazement. "I've never… He lives."

"I knew it," Jane breathed, a smile breaking out across her face. "I _freaking_ knew it!" Her excitement wasn't shared throughout the room, however. The others looked to her as if she'd grown another arm or something of the sort.

"I'm sorry," Pansy spoke up, "but _what_ is happening? I thought he was dying? He looked near death… His pulse was practically nonexistent!"

"Gwyneira," Jane said simply, reaching forward to brush the baby's dark curls from her forehead as she once again slept soundly. "She healed him, or rather, she is _healing_ him."

"The magic they share," Thor said simply, a look of relief taking over his features.

"Yes," Jane agreed. "That's exactly it. I knew my theory was right. Created by Star Magic, Gwyneira is able to heal her parents because of that connection with them. Although," Jane paused, lifting her eyes to meet those around her. "I think that we need to repair the fissure between Hermione and Loki somehow."

"Can't Eira do that?" Ron asked, stepping forward and placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Won't her internal Star Magic help bind them back together?"

"Who said their bond was ever broken?" Jane questioned, a small smile playing on her lips. Crossing her arms, she stared around at everyone and then sighed. "Look, I know this is all rather strange, and we're probably still playing a guessing game, but we have to believe something, right?"

"I have to agree with Dr. Foster," Strange intoned, removing his medical gloves and tossing them into a garbage bin in the corner. "I know little to nothing about this Star Magic that you speak of, but the moment that child was brought into this room, everything changed. I could feel it in my very bones."

Everyone was silent for a spell, taking the time to observe the sleeping father and child on the bed. It was as if the horror from moments before never even happened. Already, Loki's pale, sickly coloring was changing. Gwyneira, as if knowing her father was who she was resting with, curled onto her side. Her pudgy, little baby hand grasped at his tunic and held tight. She was holding on with clearly no intention of being pulled away. As the minutes ticked by, Loki stirred, but only so that he could move one hand to rest against his daughter's back, holding her near.

"We should let them sleep," Pansy whispered, afraid to wake the pair.

"Yes, let's move to the living room now that there is no longer an emergency," Jane suggested, waving them toward the door.

Thor, Ron, and Pansy went without question, but it was Doctor Strange who lingered momentarily. His mysterious eyes examined Loki and Gwyneira, taking the father and child in and trying to decipher exactly how this miracle occurred. He knew well the marvels of the universe and what a little magic could do. However, it was mind boggling that an infant child could bring a man, or Frost Giant, back from the brink of death. Doctor Strange gave them one more curious stare before leaving to join the others. It appeared he had his work cut out for him if he was to remain here…

. . . .

Jane stood in the doorway of the kitchen. She was watching Thor sit quietly at the table, his face hidden in his hands. Loki and Gwyneira were still resting, Pansy and Ron having departed for the night. One of them would return in the morning for the baby so that Hermione wouldn't be without her daughter much longer. Darcy and Strange were downstairs in the lab and she had no idea where Sif had disappeared to earlier in the day, which meant she and Thor could have some time alone. Not that she wanted to do this. In fact, she was very much dreading having this conversation.

Deciding she'd wasted enough time contemplating the future and dragging her feet, she took a tentative step into the kitchen. Clearing her throat, she drew Thor's attention to her presence. She even offered him a small smile as he lifted his face from his hands to stare at her. "Thor?" she asked softly. "Can we talk?"

"Certainly," he answered kindly, his eyes shining in the light from the overhead fixture. He gestured to the open chair across from him. "Join me, Jane. I sense there is much on your mind this night."

Swallowing back the urge to simply blurt out her wishes, Jane pulled out the chair and settled down into it. She sat with her back ridiculously strait and she knew Thor would sense her hesitation. "Are you okay?" she asked to break the silence. "About Loki almost dying, I mean." she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear as she waited for him to reply.

Sighing, Thor ran a hand through his hair. It was getting rather long now, but he adored it. "I will not lie, I feared the worst for my adoptive brother. I thought I was to lose him for real this night."

"I think we all did. I've never seen someone vomit as much blood as he did and live to tell the tale." Jane's eyes were wide, the memory of Loki's episode earlier fresh in her mind. "It's a miracle he's breathing right now."

"Now we wait to see if he regains consciousness," Thor pointed out and then frowned. "He and I have much to discuss, and Gwyneira will need to be returned to the Wizarding world tomorrow."

"I don't think he'll be awake before Ron and Pansy come to retrieve her," Jane told him. Shifting in her seat, she knew she was stalling by having this conversation. "As interested as I am in Loki and Gwyneira's bond, I actually came to talk to you about something else entirely."

"What is on your mind tonight?" Thor inquired, setting his cerulean stare upon her. "You know you may speak to me about anything."

"I know, and honestly, I feel silly for putting this conversation off for so long." Rubbing at her eyes with her fingertips, Jane decided to just bite the bullet and say what she needed to say. "I've been offered a position to teach a course on astrophysics in South America this summer."

"Jane, that is a wonderful opportunity," Thor said honestly, reaching across the table with his hand. He settled it upon the surface, palm up, as an open indication that he wanted her to take it.

Hesitating, Jane held back from taking his hand. When Thor saw her reluctance, a frown took form on his lips. It was now or never. "Listen, Thor… When I applied for this position I had no idea Hela was going to threaten us or that some of our closest friends would be killed. This really isn't the best time to tell you this but-" She paused to take a deep breath and then forged on. "I think that you and I have to go our separate ways."

Thor didn't flinch at her words, but his heart did stutter uncomfortably. Retracting his hand from where it still sat open on the table, he folded it with the other in his lap. "You are breaking our engagement," he said simply, not quite knowing how to react just yet.

"Please, Thor," Jane began, placing both hands flat on the surface of the table. "I want you to know I've thought long and hard about this, alright? Many sleepless nights and conversations with Darcy about the future have taken place."

"I understand," Thor said, nodding his head and giving her a soft smile. "We have not spent as much time together over the past year. It is not uncommon for people to grow apart."

"You're being so understanding about this," Jane whispered to her hands, unable to look Thor in the eye. "Here I am, breaking your heart, and you're just so accepting of it."

"Jane," Thor said gently, drawing her gaze to his. "While I admit to being saddened by your decision, I am not angry with you in any way. You have dreams and I have obligations. This is not what we envisioned when we began this relationship."

Jane's heart clenched, her eyes feeling wet. Suddenly, she regretted not taking his hand earlier. "I still love you, Thor, so very much… I just… I can't do this anymore. It's wearing on me too much. All the battles and uncertainty if we're going to survive from day to day." She inhaled and exhaled in a rush. Now that she'd started talking, she seemed unable to stop. "I miss my research… Traveling the world. I feel trapped here now. I want to move on. I'm so, so sorry, Thor. I truly am."

Sighing heavily, Thor rose from his seat and came around to kneel on the floor by Jane's chair. He reached forward and grasped both of her hands in his much larger ones. "Relax, dear Jane. As I said, I understand. You are no longer bound to me. I free you, and yes, I still love you as well. You will always hold a special place in my heart."

"You're really okay with this?"

"Yes," Thor said with a nod. "When Hela is defeated and we are safe once more, I will say goodbye to you properly and wish you well on the next adventure in your life." With that said, Thor stood and placed a kiss upon Jane's forehead.

Her eyes fluttered closed and her heart melted at the display of affection. She'd known that Thor wouldn't fight her on this and she wasn't sure if that made it easier or harder. There were always going to be fissures between them no matter how much love they had for one another. Thor would live a long, long life, whereas her life was short. She wanted to make it count and she was thankful he understood that. As he pulled away, she opened her eyes and met his.

"Thank you for understanding what I need," she said quietly, feeling sad when he slowly removed his hands from hers.

"It is nothing," he replied, standing and stepping backward. "I am going to check on Loki before retiring for the night." With one final half-smile, Thor left the room.

Suddenly feeling cold, Jane wrapped her arms around her middle and stood. In the silence of the kitchen, she decided that this was for the best. She couldn't change her mind just because she felt so alone. She had her new job to look forward to, and Darcy would be there too. This would pass and the pain would fade. It wouldn't do well to dwell on what ifs and could have beens. Besides, they had to live through Hela's wrath before anyone could plan for a possible future.


	17. Part XVII: Harmonious

**Author's Note:** I sat on this chapter so long and I'm so sorry. I just struggled to write the reunion scene for some reason. Actually, it took an entirely different turn than originally planned. It's hard to imagine that there are only a few chapters left of this story. I'm still planning on finishing it before the year ends. Bear with me as I work to finish this thing. It's my baby and I'll be sad to see it end even though it has to happen. Anyway, I hope you love this. I'm in love with some of the lines in this one! Enjoy!

Thank you helping alpha read and starrnobella and GaeilgeRua for beta reading! Much love, xxDustNight

*Playlist* (Remove '*' for it to work): Empire: http*s:/*/open*.*spot*ify*.*com/u*ser/124640*1351/pla*ylist/2P4JPrUDdG*XyyYs6aEfuCr

 **Full Summary:** _Nine months after the fall of Fenrir, Hermione and Loki are still realms apart, physically and mentally. With a new threat lurking just on the horizon, complete with prophecies and time travel, will the two be able to save not only their budding family, but their friends' as well, or will evil prevail?_

 **Trigger Warnings:** Childbirth Complications, PTSD, Depression, Explicit Language, Sexual Content, Near Death, Character Death, Light Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Violence, Discussion of Miscarriage, Discussion of Suicide, Jotunn Loki, Dark Hermione, Ragnarok Spoilers, Dark Loki, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Mildly Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Power Play, Dark Past, Dark, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Postpartum Depression

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The title, "Empire" comes from the song of the same title by the fantastic Of Monsters and Men. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

 ** _Empire_** _ **  
**_ **Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Loki Laufeyson _ **  
**_ **Rating: M** (Rated Mature for adult language, violence, and sexual situations) **  
** **Part XVII:** Harmonious  
 **Song Recommendations:** "In the Moment" by Citizen of the World, "Don't Let Me Go" by REIGN, "I Found" by Amber Run, "Issues" by Julia Micheals, "Just Give Me a Reason" by P!nk ft. Nate Ruess, and "Restless Heart" by Jessie Early

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _"Loving you meant loving every part of you,  
the good and the bad, the easy and the hard."_  
— Tara Sivec

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Part XVII: Harmonious_

Blaise stared up at the foreboding facade of Zabini estate. It had been quite some time since he last set foot on this property, having spent the better part of the last few months hiding away at his family's home in Venice. Now, he'd returned and had absolutely no idea what he was going to do next. He and Theo spent time at both this home and Nott Manor, but he suspected his husband was living here until he returned. Running a hand over his shaven head, Blaise decided there was no reason to continue lingering outside. He chose to return, no longer wanting to run from his issues.

Stepping forward, Blaise felt the ripple of the ancient wards as they accepted his presence. It was reassuring in a way, but also slightly unnerving. The door opened without him having to touch the handle and then he was striding into the entryway, the familiar smell of home hitting him immediately. Once inside, the door closed behind him and then all was silent. Uncomfortable, Blaise stood there not knowing what to do next. He had no luggage, having used what was available to him at his family's Venice home.

Deciding standing in the entryway was ridiculous, he walked through to the back of the house and began ascending the stairs. Maybe if he visited the bedroom, then this entire experience wouldn't feel so surreal. As he hit the landing of the top floor, Blaise recalled all the times he said how much he never wanted to be in this house when he was younger. Yet, here he was now, willingly coming home and accepting that this was, in fact, his home. Wouldn't his father be thrilled?

Laughing at himself, Blaise continued to the bedroom. He reached the room and then faltered. It smelled exactly as he knew it would: a combination of both him and Theo. Although, Theo's scent was much more prominent these days. He inhaled deeply, his eyes closing as memories of his husband clouded his senses and calmed his nerves. This was why he had returned… To be with Theo, the man whom he loved more than anything. Theo, who sacrificed so much to save his life and alter time, no matter the consequences.

There was a small gasp behind him and Blaise knew he was no longer alone. Tentatively, he turned around, mentally bracing himself for what was bound to be an exhausting conversation. He felt sad, but more so because he spent so long apart from Theo and not that he was here now. Swallowing back his pride, Blaise met Theo's eyes and shrugged one shoulder. "Hello, Theo."

"You're home," Theo said simply, running a hand through his hair.

"I just arrived," Blaise said, feeling the conversation taking an awkward turn. "I came right upstairs."

"I felt the shift in the wards," Theo explained, moving from the doorway to touch a few personal items upon the dresser. "I hoped it was you. I-I've missed you," he managed to say, turning tearstained eyes upon his husband.

Immediately, Blaise felt the wall he'd constructed in his chest crumble at the sight of those tears running down Theo's face. Deciding it was fruitless even to try and pretend he was unaffected by the situation, Blaise shuffled forward and enveloped Theo in an embrace. He felt his entire body relax at the contact and tears of his own sprung to his eyes. It was hard to ignore the fact that Theo was openly weeping or that he too was overcome with emotion.

They stood there simply holding one another for an unknown amount of time. It was comforting and, soon, Blaise felt himself feeling better than he had in ages. Keeping hold of Theo's shoulders, he leaned back and stared into his husband's dark, blue eyes. "I understand why you did what you did, even though it was reckless and dangerous."

Theo shook his head, not caring that he was crying. "I love you too much to let you go so easily… When I found the Time-Turner, I just knew I had to use it. I love you, more than words can say."

"I love you too, and that's why I came back," Blaise explained as he guided the two of them so they could sit on the edge of the bed. "I thought for a long time about what happened."

"We saved you, Blaise. Hermione and I ensured that you lived instead of dying." Theo knew he sounded frantic, but he didn't know what else to do.

"At what cost, Theo?" Blaise snapped the question, far louder than he intended. When Theo flinched, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. In a softer, much calmer voice, he said, "At what cost? Hermione could not have agreed to this easily, and I know Thor's hammer has been destroyed. From what I recall, based on 'dreams', at least he was able to retain _that_ after my demise."

"We found a man, or rather, a wizard of sorts that can help restore the hammer," Theo told Blaise. Frowning, he added, "At least, that's what everyone was talking about the last time I saw them. I hope he came through."

"Sounds suspicious." Blaise shook his head. "And not the point."

"I know…" Theo fell backwards on the bed and threw an arm over his face. "You have no idea how sorry I am for the fallout that happened because of us tampering with time."

"But you would do it again?" Blaise prompted, lying down next to his husband.

"Hell, of course, I would," Theo replied, moving his arm so he could stare into Blaise's eyes. "In a heartbeat. I'd do anything to save you a hundred times over."

Blaise took the liberty to kiss Theo then, overcome with the desire to do so. Theo responded in kind, his hands snaking around his neck and holding him close. It felt like forever since they'd been able to do this, kiss and be kissed. Blaise rolled Theo over and peppered his face and neck with little kisses, lingering here and there and drawing the most breathy of sighs from his beloved. Not wanting to rush their reunion, he finally rolled so he was lying on his back. Theo, wanting to remain close, moved with him and settled so that his head was resting on his chest.

"It took me a while to come to terms with the fact that I was meant to be dead," Blaise whispered into the silence once they had settled. He felt Theo tremble as a chill went through his body, so he began rubbing his back comfortingly. "In the end, I decided it didn't matter if I lived or died if I didn't have you by my side."

"Blaise…"

"No, it's okay. I'm not mad any longer." Blaise closed his eyes and tried not to imagine the dreams that still plagued him. The ones where Hela's sword plunged through his heart. That was an alternate universe. Not this one. Here, Theo was holding him, and he was alive and well. "It's pointless to stay angry over something like this."

"I understand your anger though," Theo murmured. "I can't imagine what it would be like if it were the other way around. Everything is so messed up right now anyway. It's hard to figure out what would be worse, the previous reality or this one."

Blaise smirked. "Obviously the one where I'm dead."

"Aside from that, love," Theo said and then placed a kiss to Blaise's jaw. "There have been fissures made in time, and it will take a while until everything is harmonious once more."

"Everything will work out in the end." It shocked him at how easy those words fell from his lips, but somewhere in his heart, he believed it. He had to. If he'd continued living alone in Venice, it wouldn't have been a life at all. He loved Theo and Theo endangered himself to save him. He needed to honor that.

"That's what I am hoping for, and also what I kept telling Hermione after you left," Theo told his husband. His stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch at just how difficult it was to live every day without Blaise by his side, but he held back from saying so. Besides, he was sure that Blaise already knew this or he wouldn't have come home. "It has been difficult to believe it, but here we are."

"How is Hermione? I heard from her a few weeks back, but nothing since." Blaise continued to stroke his hand up and down Theo's back, taking comfort in finally being home and with his husband. He still had many questions though, and this was one of them.

"She's not well," Theo admitted, his hand clenching into a fist atop Blaise's chest. "She suffered some sort of breakdown, and now they have me filling in as Minister until she can come back to work."

Blaise's hand stopped moving. "What?" He sat up, slightly jarring Theo so that he could stare into his guilty eyes. "What the hell happened?"

"Her magic exploded at the Ministry. It had something to do with her depression," Theo mumbled, embarrassed that he may have had a hand in pushing her to her extreme limit.

"Damn it, Theo," Blaise said as he rubbed a hand over his shaven head. "We have to fix this. _You_ have to make things right with her."

"I'm not sure what else I can do. I've already stepped in as Minister, and I'm making sure this bloody Isolation Act that everyone is against doesn't blow up in her face." Theo threw his hands up in agitation, clearly not a true supporter of Hermione's legislation.

"I heard about that…" Blaise resumed his former position against the pillows and pulled Theo back down into his arms. "Tomorrow, you and I are going to go and visit Hermione and see if we can't talk her out of this act. Then, you're going to apologize for being a right git and find some way to make her recovery easier."

"I don't know what I can do-"

"We'll figure out something. Hermione has always been part of our lives, and even though it wasn't always easy, we love her, and we'll make it right. Okay?" Placing a kiss on the top of Theo's head, Blaise was relieved to feel some tension dissipate.

"Okay, Blaise. I love you," Theo mumbled, settling in and letting his utter relief and exhaustion drift him off to sleep.

"I love you too," Blaise replied, falling asleep and resting for what felt like the first time in months. There was much to figure out still, but that could wait until later, or even tomorrow morning. Nevertheless, Blaise wasn't going to waste his gift of life. He was going to make things right.

* * *

When Loki awoke, it was to find himself alone in the bed Thor had moved him to a few days previously. With narrowed eyes, he examined himself and found what he saw to be unnerving. He looked whole and healthy and not at all what he expected to see when the violent convulsions began just days before.

With a start, Loki recalled not being alone in this bed. _Gwyneira_. His daughter was here. Frowning, he sat up and looked around the room. There was no indication that she'd been here at all. Where had she gone? Or, was it all a dream? No, it couldn't have been. The pain was too real, the rush of the end weighing heavily on him only to be swiftly cleared away by the light and magic of his daughter. She had healed him, but now she was not here, and a part of him ached to hold her once more.

Throwing back the blankets covering his still frail form, Loki sat up and swung his legs around so he could place his feet on the floor. The carpet felt strange against his soles as he stood, and he was surprised that he didn't feel weak or topple over. Having thought himself on the verge of death, this new life was like a breath of fresh air. His magic was still restoring itself, but there was enough within his core to dress himself. So that is what he did, covering his form in simple Midgardian clothing. Happy in his black slacks and sweater, Loki left the room in search of his brother.

He found Thor easily; the oaf was pattering around in the kitchen making pancakes, or rather, a mess. Clearing his throat, Loki leaned against the doorframe and waited for his brother to acknowledge him. Thor set aside the spatula and pan he was holding to turn and find out who disrupted his cooking. When he saw Loki standing there, a large grin spread across his face, and he came barreling toward him. Luckily, Loki had enough sense to brace himself before impact.

"Ooof!" he exclaimed as Thor's body slammed into him, nearly knocking him off balance. "Easy, brother. I may be vertical and breathing, but I would not like to tempt the fates," he teased, secretly enjoying the way Thor wrapped him in a near bone-crushing embrace. After all, it wasn't often that they were able to share such affection without wanting to tear each other asunder.

"I apologize, brother," Thor muttered as he withdrew. Blinking rapidly to clear his suddenly blurry vision, he added, "I am truly thankful that you are still among the breathing."

"Yes, well, those are my sentiments as well," Loki mumbled as he rubbed at the back of his neck. Glancing around the kitchen, he found no sign that his daughter had ever been there as well. Thor moved to resume his cooking, and so Loki followed him across the room. "Thor, may I inquire as to something that may have occurred while I was ill?"

"Ask away," Thor replied, spooning some pancake batter into the skillet. "I will answer to the best of my ability."

Not wanting to overexert himself, Loki settled into one of the kitchen chairs and prepared to ask Thor his questions. The smell of pancakes soon filled the air and caused his stomach to rumble. He would need to eat in order to maintain his newfound energy. "I must know; when I was near death, was Gwyneira here with me?"

Thor slid a few pancakes onto a plate and carried it over to the table. Placing it in front of Loki, along with a fork, he sighed heavily. "How much do you remember?" Thor asked, nudging the plate closer to Loki.

Frowning, Loki thought back to the terror he endured. "I was resting in the bed after you told me Jane said I could sleep there. My eyes were closed, and then I felt a sudden pain shoot through my chest." He paused, the memory of the pain so intense that he rubbed at the spot where it occurred. When that passed, he continued, "The lights flickered, and then the pain erupted tenfold. That was when the vomiting began."

"You do not recall the screaming?" Thor inquired, brows furrowed.

"Screaming?" Loki asked, his eyebrows rising. "I was screaming?"

"Yes, it was terrifying. I've never heard such a sound." Thor shuddered and then stood to resume cooking. "I hope never to hear it again. Now, eat. You need sustenance."

Throwing Thor a dark look that was far more bark than bite, Loki picked up the fork and began using it to pick at the pancakes his brother had made for him. Knowing he would receive no answers until he ate, he dug into the meal. He hated to admit it, but the pancakes were delicious. He ate in silence for a few minutes, completely devouring the entire plate. He was just about to ask for more when Thor traded the plate with another full one and also set down a glass of milk. He nodded in thanks and then tucked in once more.

When he'd emptied the glass and the second plate was bare, only then did Thor settle down at the table and fix him with a determined stare. "Gwyneira was present," he said solemnly. "However, because of the Isolation Act, Ron came and retrieved her early this morning so that her absence would not be noticed."

"I was so lost, so far gone in my pain, but yet I felt her energy," Loki breathed, remembering the warmth he'd felt despite not being able to wake from whatever darkness had held him captive.

"She healed you," Thor said almost in awe. "It was amazing."

"Our bond," Loki acknowledged. "She used her inner Star Magic." Laughing, Loki sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "That brilliant child… She will be a force to be reckoned with some day."

"That she will," Thor said with a smile. "Just like her mother and father."

"I do hope she takes more after her mother in that regard," Loki said and then grew serious. "Although, I am not fond of this Isolation Act. I'd hope to be conscious when reunited with Gwyneira."

"I know, brother." Thor stood and began to clear the table. "Ron believes that Hermione will soon come around and that the magical folk will be free to mingle with the Muggles once more."

"I can't imagine what darkness Hermione was being consumed by when she came up with this monstrosity." Standing, Loki walked over to the door and stared out into the backyard. "Deep down, she had to know that I would come back and fight for her heart."

Thor scoffed and then felt immediately bad about it when Loki whirled around to shoot him a glare. "I apologize," he said holding up both hands. "But you have to admit, you have never been one to accept affection and fight for keeping it."

Hurt caused Loki to stumble, his hand reaching out to grab hold of the countertop. "Do you think so little of me, brother?" he asked, voice a mere whisper. "I may have gone about it the wrong way time and time again, but I have _always_ fought for those I care about the most."

Thor remained quiet, not wanting to get into an argument when Loki was still so obviously weakened by his ordeal on Asgard. Instead, he turned back to the sink and resumed finishing up the dishes. "There is something you should know about Hermione and this darkness that you speak of."

"Tell me," Loki said, turning to the window. He had a feeling he was about to learn something that would break his heart. "What ails Hermione? She cannot be in as worse shape as I was last night."

"No, Hermione is not on the verge of death. She has not been well, but was unaware of her issues," Thor explained as he dried the dishes and began to put them away. "She has what is known as postpartum depression. It's a condition that affects new mothers. Her healers believe it was triggered by the massive amount of stress that she's endured, coupled with her previous diagnosis from the past."

"I know of her depression," Loki said, running a hand through his long hair. "She's discussed this with me previously. How is it related to our daughter?"

"Something to do with hormones," Thor muttered, looking slightly uncomfortable. "It's all rather complicated and something I believe you should discuss with her."

"How am I to do that if we are not allowed to visit the magically inclined?" Loki seethed, his anger rising with every passing second. "Is Gwyneira in danger while in Hermione's care?"

"Gwyneira is not currently with Hermione. Ron and Pansy have been taking care of her since Hermione's magical outburst." Thor knew he'd made a mistake the second he felt the room grow cold. Loki appeared furious; he eyes narrowed into slits as he turned for the door. "Loki! No! You cannot go to her!"

"Like hell I cannot," Loki all but growled as his hand turned the doorknob and wrenched open the door. "I nearly died to protect this realm from Hela, that _vile_ bitch, and Hermione is here putting our daughter in harm's way!? I will go to her whether her precious little Isolation Act likes it or not."

As Loki stormed outside, Thor threw down the dish towel and hurried after him. "Loki! Wait, you must not go to her. Not now! She is still healing."

"I care not what you have to say, Thor," Loki fumed as he moved to their designated teleportation spot. "Hermione may be healing, but she has no idea what exactly is wrong with her aside from her postpartum."

Thor stopped some many feet from his brother, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "Please, rethink your actions. This may not end well."

"When has anything between Hermione and I ended well, brother?" Loki asked with a quirked eyebrow before he split open the astral plane. "We will repair the fissure between us, and then all will be well. Things will fall into place, and our bond will be harmonious once again." With a nod, Loki stepped into the void and sealed it behind him.

"Damn it, Loki," Thor muttered to the empty yard. Sometimes, there was just no talking Loki down. Running a hand through his hair in frustration yet again, Thor figured there was nothing to be done now, so he simply turned back toward the house. Reentering the kitchen, he sighed and stared around at nothing at all. He had no idea what was going to happen when Loki and Hermione reunited, but it was bound to be interesting.

* * *

Laundry was finished. The flat was clean. The cat was fed and sleeping soundly under the bed somewhere. Standing in the middle of her bedroom, Hermione hugged herself tightly and closed her eyes. In essence, she felt powerless to the situation she was currently in. This was certainly not where she wanted to be at this point in her life. Things she wanted no longer seemed so important. She didn't care that she had depression, there was no reason for her to act so weak all of the time. Weakness and relying on her friends was not going to bring Loki or her daughter back to her.

Opening her eyes, Hermione slowly released the hold she had on herself and went to sit on the edge of her bed. Sitting next to her was something she had long since forgotten about, having had it stowed away underneath her bed for many years now. It was a series of journals full of the writings of her younger and heartbroken self. However, as she placed a hand atop the worn surface of the bound journals, she recalled having grown during that time. In fact, she knew that at the end of it all, she was better off than at the beginning.

Never before had she felt compelled to open these tomes and relive those memories. Until today… Something had reminded her of their existence, forcing her to dig them out and set them upon the bed. Now there was nothing left but to go through them if only to placate the desire once and for all. That was a dark period in her life, but oddly enough, this time was shadowing all of that.

Draco was the leading force in that period of her life. Everything she did, she did it based on the love she still felt for him. Now, Hermione was using the love of her daughter and Loki to guide her. Only, she was doing it wrong. She wasn't thinking clearly, let alone making the wisest of decisions. It was so frustrating that she hadn't seen the signs before. How could she have spiraled so far?

Sitting there, Hermione braced her heart, and then she began to read. Minutes turned into hours as she sifted through her tortured past. Page after page of the torment she put herself through filled her mind until she thought she would go insane. It wasn't until she reached the final page that she even realized the sun had set and was again now lighting the sky. She'd read through the night. Trembling, she picked up the final page, an unsent letter written not to one of her friends, parents, or former lovers, but instead, to herself.

Vaguely, Hermione recalled what was written there, but she knew she couldn't stop now. It needed to be read for it was a letter to her future self. And here she was. Grown. No longer pining after Draco or being unable to bear a child. She was a mother and Minister for Magic. Surely, she could read this last letter without falling to pieces?

Apparently, she could, and so she did. Hermione read every last word that was written and felt something shift inside of her. Things started to make sense, things she hadn't realized about herself before. It was like having a bucket of water poured over her head. Slowly, she lowered her hand, setting the letter on the mattress next to her thigh. She really was a fool to push Loki away and sever ties between the Muggle and Magical worlds. How was she going to fix this?

Suddenly, Hermione's remorseful thoughts were interrupted. There was a shift in the air, and she knew without a doubt that she was no longer alone in the flat. Rising carefully, she stood at the foot of her bed and stared at the open doorway. She wasn't scared. No, she knew who she would find when she made her way to stand in the empty space. Taking a deep breath, Hermione did just that and despite knowing who was there, still felt the breath leave her in a rush at the sight of him. And despite the odd feeling that time was standing still, she managed to utter a single word.

"Loki."

He stood at the end of the hallway, looking far worse than she could imagine. Sickly, even. She felt something in her chest break knowing she had been part of whatever difficulties he experienced while on Asgard with Hela. Hermione had no idea what else to say or even do. She was afraid to take a step forward, and when he inevitably did, she found herself moving backwards. Now, standing in the middle of her room, Hermione watched as Loki stalked toward her. She wasn't ready for this despite wanting nothing more than to make amends after their time apart. Now, he was standing in her room, his emerald eyes burning with a myriad of emotions and she had no idea where to go from here.

Loki stared at Hermione, observing her for the first time in months. She was still as beautiful as he remembered, but there was something else there too. She seemed hollow, broken maybe. He was not the only one who suffered in their time apart, and the dark circles under her eyes were evidence enough. The time apart had nearly shattered their bond, and now they had to fix it. There was no other choice. Without repairing the bond, they both would further decay until there was nothing left to salvage.

When Loki remained silently stoic, watching her fidget with the sleeve of her jumper, Hermione decided to try and put her thoughts into words. However, all she managed was a simple, "You shouldn't be here."

Loki scoffed, the lack of humor making it seem darker than he meant. "I'm fully aware that I'm breaking your insipid Isolation Act."

She flinched, hating the thinly veiled disgust behind his words. To hide her reaction, Hermione turned away and strode over to the window. "I thought it was for the best," she muttered, regretting not just the law but everything she'd done all over again. "I wanted to protect Gwyneira."

"Protect Gwyneira-" Loki started to say, raising his voice. Only, he realized that yelling wouldn't solve anything, so he stopped, raking a hand through his limp hair. Taking a breath to calm himself, he tried again. "This has gone on long enough," Loki told her and then he sighed heavily, shoulders sagging. He was tired of being strong. If he expected her to be honest with him, he needed to do the same.

Turning from the window, Hermione swallowed a few times to clear her throat. She knew he was right. Of course he was. "I _know_. Don't you think I know that?"

"I have no idea what's going through your mind these days," Loki said bluntly. "You pushed me out, breaking the bond we had cultivated." Placing a hand over his heart, Loki added, "I haven't felt anything from you in _months_."

Guilty, Hermione glanced at her feet. "I haven't felt you either…" She lifted her gaze and shrugged one shoulder before saying, "I didn't _want_ to feel anything."

"Look where that has brought you." Loki knew he was probably being harsh, but that had always worked with Hermione before. She didn't respond well to being coddled, something he had learned early on in their relationship. Switching gears, he decided to figure out what had changed, what caused her inevitable self-destruction. "Talk to me, Hermione. What happened?"

"I saw you with her."

Loki's mouth popped open. "Oh," he said and then pursed his lips, looking away. "It wasn't what it appeared to be. I was using her, but she too was using me. It did not end well. I nearly died in the process. If it hadn't been for my quick thinking, Sif would have been murdered along with the Warriors Three."

"They're dead?!" Hermione felt her knees go weak, so she reached out grab hold of her dresser. "I had no idea. Oh, Darcy must be devastated…"

"They tried to take on Hela and her henchmen, assuming that I was fully on her side." Loki's eyes closed as he felt a wave of remorse for their loss once again. He truly despised having these feelings, but it was part of who he was now. After all, he did grow up fighting alongside them. Their loss would be felt across the realms. "I was lucky enough to deceive Hela by casting an illusion over Sif. She appeared dead and was able to come to my aid. Without her, I too would be dead right now."

"Hela she… She-" Hermione's mouth snapped shut, her teeth clacking together as she realized what she saw that day in her office. She couldn't voice her suspicions, but by the way Loki's eyes darkened with hatred, she knew her summations were correct. "Loki, I don't know what to say…"

"What's done is in the past. Hela will get what is coming to her eventually. I will see to that," Loki declared, clenching his fists. He didn't have to explain what he meant. That was implied in the evil glint reflected in his eyes.

Hermione felt something shift in their connection then. It was as if whatever wall they both had constructed to keep the other out was finally crumbling down. Months of emotions rushed into her soul, making her feel whole again. Meeting Loki's devastated eyes, she knew he was feeling the same thing. Maybe there was hope after all. Perhaps they could fix this and save everything if they pushed past their issues and tried to grow instead.

"I want to help. I want to fix this." Hermione gestured between them. "I'll do anything to help bring Hela to justice. The _right_ way."

"We will figure something out. How did you see me with her…?" Trailing off, Loki smirked, the pieces slotting together. "The Rime Diamond. You discovered how to use it to project an image of me since my own was nearby."

Nodding, she said, "Yes, and it was the tipping point for me. I couldn't imagine you putting yourself through that just for- For _what_ , Loki? That's not who you are. You don't submit to anyone."

"I submitted to you," Loki pointed out with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Hermione hid a smile by looking away. "That was different. You were proving your devotion to me." She faced him once more, recalling that morning so long ago. "You asked me to return to Asgard, and then you promised to protect and cherish me until-"

"The last of my breath leaves my cold body," he finished for her. Nodding, he added, "I meant it then, and I mean it even more so now. I have hated being apart from you, Hermione. Please do not send me away again."

"I don't intend to," she managed, tears nearly choking her. She angrily swiped them from her cheeks. "We have always understood one another."

"You have never judged me for being who I am," Loki pointed out. "You and my brother are the only ones to have ever done that."

"I should have trusted you from the beginning. I messed up, traveling in time and absolutely losing myself in the process," she sobbed, unable to keep the tears at bay any longer. "I allowed the darkness inside of me to win, just like you warned me that it would."

Loki hated to see her cry. There had been enough of tears, heartache, and regrets. He couldn't keep her at arm's length anymore, and she needed his touch as much as he needed hers. Gesturing with his hand, Loki said, "Come here," and then he opened his arms.

Shrugging, Hermione felt a small giggle escape her as she rushed into his waiting arms. She hit him hard, probably harder than he needed in his current state, but it felt good to be held. His arms wrapped around her, keeping her close as she felt the magic of their bond continue to heal both of their fractured hearts. They remained like that for many quiet moments, basking in the warmth and love that was their one true soulmate.

"Hermione," Loki breathed, running the backs of his knuckles gently down her cheek. He hated to break their comfortable silence, but there was something that needed to be said. "I love you despite the darkness within you. How could I not? Don't you see? We are the same, more than we thought when this all began."

"I know," she replied, holding his hand to her damp cheek, though the tears had abated. "I should have seen it before. I knew back on Asgard that a darkness lurked in my soul. So did you, but I thought I could beat it." She stopped and shook her head, dropping his hand in the process. "How wrong I was." She chuckled, then added, "And I love you too, you know. I'm sorry I pushed you away."

"All is forgiven, Hermione. I worry not about the past." Having cleared the air, Loki glanced around the room as if seeing it for the first time. It appeared almost normal except for the chaos upon the cover of the bed. "What is that?" Loki inquired, pointing at the notebooks strewn about the surface of her bed.

Following his gaze, Hermione sighed heavily. Heading for the bed, she lifted the letter closest to her and held it protectively against her chest before answering. "These are travel logs and unsent letters. They're from a time long ago when everything in my life was in shambles, and I had to find a way to break through the darkness."

Crossing his arms, Loki wandered over to the bed and stared down at the fragments of her past. He knew what she had to do, but was afraid she would be angry at the suggestion. Uncrossing his arms he held out his hand, wanting to see the parchment in her hand. When she reluctantly handed it over, he lowered his gaze and began to read.

 _31 December 2009_

 _Dear Future Self…._

 _There are always going to be days where you can't imagine taking another breath..._

Glancing up at Hermione, he watched as she bit her lip and looked away as if embarrassed. He returned his attention to the letter and continued to read. _Don't give up on yourself. Love will find you one day. Take care of yourself first. Don't ever let go._ Some phrases stuck with him more than others, the advice she'd given herself nearly ten years previous still valid and worthy not only of her but himself as well. Refolding the letter when he was finished reading, Loki cleared his throat and prepared to help Hermione move forward.

"Have you read it?" Loki asked, holding the letter up as he met her tearful stare. When she nodded, he ran a hand through his hair. "Then, here is what you must do. You take it to heart, what your past self-told you to do. And you destroy this. _All_ of this." He held up the letter and then gestured to the journals and letters scattered across her bed. "Because if you don't, then you will never be able to let go of the past and grow into who you were meant to be."

"I don't know if I'm ready for that…" Hermione bit her chapped lip and gave a shaky sigh. "I ruined all of my teacups already when I had my magical outburst. This is all I have left of my past."

"These are material items. They do not contain the memories of the past. Those lie within you. What power do they hold over you?" When she merely shook her head, Loki reached out and handed her the letter he still held. "They hold _nothing_ over you, Hermione. You are a strong witch, even more so now. You do not need trinkets of the past to validate yourself. You have your friends, family, Gwyneira, and, if you still want, me. Isn't that enough?"

It was hard to take what Loki said to heart, but she considered his words. Hermione closed her eyes and held her final unsent letter close to her heart. If she imagined hard enough, she could still feel the warmth of the day she wrote it, sitting in the sand of that tiny island. She remembered feeling all of the weight of her past slipping from her as the words flowed onto the page. Loki was right. Now she needed to let it go and take responsibility for her actions of previous months.

The wizarding world was a mess because of her. Theo and Blaise were apart because of her. The Warriors Three were dead because of her… Who knew what else had been affected because of what she'd done or how she acted. If she didn't get off this self-destructive path she'd taken, there would be no hope for anyone. She couldn't keep doing this. The world didn't revolve around her and her problems. Inside, she knew that but had taken it for granted.

"I don't know where to start," she admitted quietly, averting her eyes and trying not to let the tears fall. "I've fallen so far, Loki. I've made such a mess of everything."

"I have been where you are now," Loki said softly, his voice breaking through her mind. When she opened her eyes, he reached out and gently cupped her cheek. "Lost, hurt, confused. The darkness consuming you from the inside out." He moved his hand from her cheek and placed it over where her heart was. "This time it is not me who is the monster but you instead, and you must fight for control. Break through that darkness. I know that you can. The light is still inside of you. Set it free."

When Loki backed away, she realized he was right. She _was_ the monster. Hela was tearing apart Asgard, but she was here tearing apart everything else. Taking a deep breath, Hermione conjured up a simple rubbish bin and then moved to the bed. Collecting all of her journals and unsent letters, she turned around and held them over the opening. Lifting her eyes, she met Loki's emerald stare and swallowed audibly.

Understanding her hesitation, Loki stepped forward and gently took hold of both her wrists. "It's okay, Hermione. You can let go now."

Somehow, just knowing Loki was there, supporting her in this moment was all that it took. Exhaling, Hermione let go, only flinching when the tomes hit the bottom of the bin with a clang. Then, she extracted her wand from the sleeve of her jumper and aimed it at the items that defined her past. Heart beating frantically and hand slightly shaking, she whispered the spell that would end one chapter of her life and start another.

" _Incendio._ "

A strangled sob escaped her as everything went up in flames. Without a word, Loki pulled Hermione into his arms and allowed her to cry. He knew it was what she needed, this release of emotions. She'd kept everything bottled up for far too long. It wasn't healthy. For either of them or their daughter. As the parchment continued to burn, Hermione's tears slowly subsided. This was progress.

"When did you get so wise?" Hermione asked when she was able to speak again. She took Loki by surprise as she snuggled into his side. She swallowed back the lump that lingered in her throat not wanting to cry anymore. It was done. It was over.

"When I was bound to you," Loki replied, with a small chuckle. He smoothed his hand down Hermione's back and gently held her against his body. She felt warm, whole, _his._ "I don't know if anyone has told you, or if you've figured it out on your own, but when we were bound and our souls connected, a part of us was transferred into the other."

"My light into your darkness…"

"And my darkness into your light," Loki finished for her. She peered up at him briefly, so he gave her a small smile. "I apologize for that. I imagine these past few months have been difficult for you. Combined with your depression, my darkness only made things worse."

"I should have known… Should have realized-"

"Do not further berate yourself over such matters. What's done is done, and now we move onward." As the remains in the rubbish bin slowly turned to ash, Loki decided it was time they leave this place. He took Hermione by her shoulders and turned her to face him. "What we do next will define us. What do you say? Are you ready to take that risk?"

The urge to glance back at her burning journals was strong, but somehow Hermione resisted. She thought about Loki's words and what it all meant. The good in the bad, the bad in the good. It was like yin and yang. They were bound together and meant to be. Apart, they were a mess, a disaster. But together? Together, they were harmonious. They were powerful. Powerful enough to face Hela and whatever else came their way.

Smiling at this realization, Hermione clutched at Loki's shirt and spoke the words she knew would set them both free. It would take them on a dangerous path, but it was the one that needed to be traveled.

"Let's go back to Jotunheim."


	18. Part XVIII: Bound

**Author's Note:** This chapter just flew out of my fingers last weekend. I'm really excited to share it with you. I also feel sad because there are only two chapters left… This journey has been amazing and thank you to all the love the last chapter received! I have a few things I want to work on before starting the next chapter but I hope that it will come quickly. Thank you as always for reading!

Thank you SquarePeg72 for the alpha read and starrnobella and GaeilgeRua for beta reading! Much love, xxDustNight

*Playlist* (Remove '*' for it to work): Empire: http*s:/*/open*.*spot*ify*.*com/u*ser/124640*1351/pla*ylist/2P4JPrUDdG*XyyYs6aEfuCr

 **Full Summary:** _Nine months after the fall of Fenrir, Hermione and Loki are still realms apart, physically and mentally. With a new threat lurking just on the horizon, complete with prophecies and time travel, will the two be able to save not only their budding family, but their friends' as well, or will evil prevail?_

 **Trigger Warnings:** Childbirth Complications, PTSD, Depression, Explicit Language, Sexual Content, Near Death, Character Death, Light Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Violence, Discussion of Miscarriage, Discussion of Suicide, Jotunn Loki, Dark Hermione, Ragnarok Spoilers, Dark Loki, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Mildly Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Power Play, Dark Past, Dark, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Postpartum Depression

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The title, "Empire" comes from the song of the same title by the fantastic Of Monsters and Men. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

 _ **Empire**_ _ **  
**_ **Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Loki Laufeyson _ **  
**_ **Rating: M** (Rated Mature for adult language, violence, and sexual situations) **  
** **Part XVIII:** Bound  
 **Song Recommendations:** "The Wreck of Our Hearts" by Sleeping Wolf, "Only You" by Hurts, "Tumbling Down" by Tessanne Chin, "Light" by Sleeping at Last, "Unsteady" by X-Ambassadors, and "Body" by SYML

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _"_ _Go then if you must, but remember,  
no matter how foolish your deeds,  
those who love you will love you still._ _"_  
— Sophocles

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Part XVIII: Bound_

"Are you certain that is what you wish to do?" Loki asked, giving Hermione a stern look. He didn't want her to rush into anything just because she thought it was what was wanted.

Hermione nodded and took hold of Loki's hands. "I am entirely sure that is what is best. We need to figure out a plan to take on Hela, but I don't think having her come to Earth looking for you would be in anyone's best interest."

Enjoying the feel of Hermione's warm hands in his cold ones, he hummed in thought. She certainly had a point. Midgard was unprepared for a force like Hela. This battle would be best handled where there were magical armies trained for this sort of skirmish. If Loki truly admitted it, he would prefer that he, Thor, and whoever else return to Asgard and defeat her succinctly. However, he was unsure that anyone else would agree with this strategy.

"I cannot argue with that," he finally said aloud. "We should go and meet with my brother."

"There are things that I need to attend to first," Hermione said in reply, sighing heavily.

"Like ridding the wizarding world of that insipid law," Loki pointed out with a wry grin.

Hermione laughed briefly and shook her head. "Yes, there is that, but there are a few other things I'd like to deal with too." She extracted herself from his arms and wandered over to the rubbish bin where the remnants of her travel logs and unsent letters still smoldered. Not wanting an accident to happen, she doused the flames, effectively killing the fire and her past once and for all.

Frowning, Loki found himself curious to what Hermione was referring to. "What requires your assistance here on Midgard? Perhaps I could help."

Taking a deep breath, she exhaled and then turned to face Loki once more. "I'm the Minister, as I am sure you've been told," she explained, pausing to run a hand through her curls. "At the moment, Theo is filling in for me while I recover from my magical outburst. I'm going to need to resign and find a replacement. I'm not sure Theo will want to remain as Minister. He was the Head of the Department of Mysteries, and I know he loved working there."

"What made you decide to take the position as Minister?" Loki inquired, remembering her reluctance to do so the last time he had been in this flat.

"I was angry," Hermione began, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "I'd just sent you away, and I wanted to prove I could be strong without you. It was the wrong thing to do when in such an emotionally volatile state."

"You are strong with or without me, Hermione," Loki told her seriously, the frown deepening on his face. "You require no validation from anyone, least of all me."

"I appreciate you saying that," she replied with a smile. "I've always had to work really hard to make it to the top. In school, I studied my arse off. When I took an entry-level position in the Ministry all those years ago, I had to prove myself to the Purebloods above me that as a Muggle-born, I could do what they did too." She paused, not wanting to overthink the next part but knowing she had to. "Then, when I finally made it to the MLE, I had to work hard to become the head there."

"You did so easily, I am sure," Loki said, not having any doubt in his mind that the witch in front of him worked endlessly until she gained that top title.

"I did and so did Draco." Sitting down on the edge of her bed, Hermione felt suddenly more tired than ever. "He and I were up for the position at the same time. I was surprised it went to me rather than him, but in retrospect, I suspect that was because he'd been a Death Eater once upon a time."

"Those were the followers of that dark wizard." Loki recalled reading about this all in the book Hermione had written. He still had that text in his roomon Asgard.

"Yes, and those who aligned themselves with him were often blacklisted after the war. It took a lot of convincing on Harry's part to get Draco into the Ministry." Hermione remembered all too well those conversations. Ron had been furious, but Harry insisted. Now, look where they all were. Draco was dead. Ron worked at the joke shop, Harry was head Auror, and she… Well, she was a floundering Minister who had no desire to be so.

"We're going to figure this out," Loki told her when he realized she was going to a dark place in her mind. He moved toward the bed and sat down next to her. "I am here now, and we will make plans. _Together_."

"I like the sound of that," Hermione muttered, peering up at him through her damp lashes.

"Making plans?" Loki asked, curious as to what she was referring.

"The together part," she clarified, taking his hand and squeezing. "I know you told me I don't need to apologize, but I'm so sorry for sending you away. I've really needed you these past few months, and so has Gwyneira. She kept trying to tell me in her own way, but I was ignoring that."

Not really knowing what to say, Loki simply carded his hand through her hair and gently pulled her face to his. The instant their lips met, the fire reignited in his soul, and he felt everything slot back into place. She must have felt it too because she whimpered and threw both arms around his neck. When her lips parted, he wasted no time sliding his tongue inside to have a taste. She was just as delicious as he remembered and he cherished that. Slowly, he lowered her backward onto the bed so that he could climb atop her form.

Every nerve ending in her body felt aflame as Loki continued to kiss her. It was like she was alive for the first time in forever. Undulating, she allowed her body to rock up to meet his, and she moaned at the feel of his hardness. They still had a multitude of things to discuss and figure out, but this was not one of them. They needed this right now. They needed to restore their bond, and in the process, the Star Magic that helped fuel their existence. She should have realized this ages ago; their bond was what would save this universe.

When he needed to breathe, Loki pulled back from her lips to drink in the sight of Hermione's flushed face. She was panting, her chest rising and falling in rapid succession. Smirking, he reached for the buttons on her jumper and began to undo them one by one. Eventually, he became too frustrated with the irritating things and simply ripped the bloody thing open. This drew a gasp from, but that only spurred him on. Within moments, Loki had removed each and every stitch of her clothing, leaving her bare before him.

"You are just as beautiful as I remember," he told her, tracing one finger down the center of her body.

Breathless, Hermione wanted nothing more than for Loki to take her right then. She wanted to cry and apologize again and again, but that would do nothing. "Loki," she begged, taking hold of his shirt and tugging him down to meet her parched lips. " _Please_ , I need you."

Carefully, Loki untangled her hold on his shirt so that he could remove it. He saw not where it landed when he threw it behind him. His skin warmed seeing the way Hermione hungrily watched him. Briefly, he stood to kick off his boots and slide out of his trousers, leaving him naked before his lover. With ease, he crawled back onto the bed and captured her lips once more. This time there was more hunger in the kiss, a furiousness that needed to be dealt with.

Growling, Loki bit down on her bottom lip, enjoying the way she whimpered from the pain. It had been far too long since he was the one in control and suddenly he knew what had to be done. Hermione was giving herself to him as she always did and he would relish her gift. For the both of them. He grabbed hold of her hip and flipped her over so she could settle onto her hands and knees. Once she was situated, he moved the palm of his hands down the smooth skin of her back before resting it on her round bottom.

Leaning over his witch, he brought his lips to her ear and spoke. "I am going to give you exactly what you need, my love," he explained excruciatingly slow, his breath hot against her earlobe. He felt her shiver with anticipation. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," she gasped when his fingers dug into the soft flesh. A second later she cried out when his hand disappeared and returned, smacking her bottom with a resounding 'crack'!

"Yes what?" he asked, rubbing her arse where the red outline of his hand had appeared. He knew she was not in any real pain, especially when she moaned and rubbed her thighs together.

"Yes, _sir_ ," she addressed him properly. Hanging her head, she lifted her bottom higher.

Loki chuckled, the sound dark and erotic. "That is better, love," he told her before giving her another smack on the bottom for good measure. Then, he proceeded to align his cock at her core while grabbing hold of her hips. With the ease of familiarity, Loki slid home.

They both moaned at the feel of it, enjoying the way they still fit so perfectly together. Not wishing to waste another moment, Loki began to move. He slid out slowly before pushing back in. Hermione ground backwards against his hips, her heavy breaths increasing with each thrust. Their chemistry was just as strong as it was back in the very beginning. This was never their problem. Their problem was trying to make things work because something or someone was always trying to tear them apart.

It wasn't long before Hermione could feel herself teetering on the edge of orgasm, but she didn't want this to end. With as much self-restraint as she could manage, she slowed things down. Loki seemed to catch on and stopped his relentless rhythm. Instead, he switched gears and returned to easing in and out of her slowly. She gasped as she felt his fingertips ghosting over the curve of her bottom and then upwards along her spine. Gently, his hand tangled in her hair and pulled her head back so he could lean over and capture her lips in a searing kiss.

"We have all the time in the universe, Hermione," he whispered against her lips. "I want to see you fall apart for me."

Shuddering at his words, Hermione briefly kissed him before nodding. Rather than allowing Loki to continue being in control, she decided to switch it up once more. Disentangling herself from his hands and cock, she gently prodded him to sit back on the bed. He did so willingly, and she was thankful she didn't have to speak. Then, without breaking eye contact, Hermione climbed into his lap, took hold of his still slick cock, and slipped it inside of herself. Loki hissed, and she smiled before rising slightly on her knees and coming back down.

It took only a second for Loki to gather his thoughts back together and then he was holding Hermione's waist tightly as she rode him to oblivion. This… This was much better than before, for now, he could see her passion reflected in those beautiful brown eyes of hers. The beads of sweat rolling down between the curves of her breasts… The taut muscles of her stomach which was marred by the delicate stretch marks from when she carried their child within. She was breathtaking, and Loki knew that he would never again leave her side even if she begged him to.

"Hermione," Loki groaned, his hands tightened their hold on her hips as he felt the end drawing near. "I want…"

"It's alright," she gasped never stopping. The only sign she knew what he was referring to was the smirk that graced her lips, and it made his heart flutter. "Let it happen…"

And so he did. Loki allowed his orgasm to wash over him entirely. He felt his core filling with love and Star Magic. Hermione followed quickly, her skin radiating with the flush of her own release and the magic that was now restoring everything they had broken. She trembled against him, and he met her thrust for thrust so she could enjoy each and every second of it. When the magic had calmed, and Loki was sure she was finished, he moved his hands from her hips to her back and pulled her in for an embrace.

A contented sigh escaped Hermione as Loki took her into his arms. She wrapped her own around him and clung tightly, not wanting this moment to ever end. This was not what she was expecting upon their reunion. She'd expected fighting, fury, and harsh words that left wounds that would never heal. This was better, and that's why she knew that they could do this. Sure, they would fight and disagree in the future if they lived through Hela and everything else, but there could be a future if they tried hard enough.

As her breathing returned to normal, Hermione turned her head into the crook of his neck and whispered, "Never doubt how much I love you, Loki."

"I never have," he returned, sliding his hands down her damp back and then up again. It sent shivers over her sensitive skin, and he had to keep from smirking.

"We have a long journey ahead of us." She kissed the base of his throat and then lifted her face to see his reaction.

"That will always be the case." He frowned then, tucking a wayward curl behind Hermione's ear. "I am used to difficult journeys… They seem to be the leading force in my life."

"Mine too." She chuckled, the sound not entirely humorous. It was followed by a heavy sigh, and then she shrugged. "As much as I would love to stay in this bed with you for the remainder of the afternoon, I need to speak with Theo and the others."

"The sooner we take care of your matters here on Midgard, the sooner we can return to Jotunheim and confront Hela." Loki carefully moved Hermione off of his lap so she was now sitting on the bed. He moved to stand and began to redress. After he had pulled on his trousers and fastened them, he turned and stared at where she was still kneeling. "Although, I would prefer for you not to participate in this battle."

"Loki-"

"I know that you intend to fight, and I will not ask you to do otherwise. I am simply expressing my desires." Bending, he scooped up some of her clothing and handed it to her. "If something were to go wrong, I would wish for Gwyneira to have at least one of her parents alive to care for her."

Hermione felt the air rush from her lungs at Loki's admission. She too had considered the possibility that Gwyneira could grow up without one or both of them. It was not one of the most pleasant thoughts that plagued her night and day since this ordeal began. Avoiding Loki's gaze, Hermione put on her clothes and then slid from the bed to stand next to her lover. Reaching up, she cupped his face and brushed his cheek with her thumb.

"I would prefer not to think on our impending deaths at the moment. I like to imagine Gwyneira will have the both of us to screw her up." Hermione smiled when Loki chuckled at her words. Glad to dispel the sadness that had washed over the room, she dropped her hand and then glanced around the room. "So, what should I pack for Jotunheim?"

* * *

Not much time had passed since Loki and Hermione were reunited when the familiar sound of the floo echoed through the simple flat. Loki was in Hermione's room still, marveling at the fact she could fit so many items in a single trunk. He would need to learn about that magic. Hermione, however, had moved into the nursery to pack everything their daughter would need. Basically, she was trying to fit the contents of the entire room into a single magically expanded trunk. When the floo ignited, both made their way to the living area only to find an unlikely couple awaiting them.

"Hey," Theo muttered raising one hand in greeting. He appeared almost uncomfortable to be there. "I'm sorry if we're interrupting." To his right, Blaise stood with a small smile on his lips.

"You're back!" Hermione squealed before barreling straight into Blaise's arms. The dark-skinned wizard managed to stay upright at the force and then hugged her back just as tightly.

"Yeah…" he mumbled into her hair while meeting Theo's eyes. "I couldn't just let you cause mayhem here without me."

As Hermione extracted herself from Blaise's arms to turn and hug Theo, she said, "Mayhem? Don't lie. You missed us."

"Fine, fine. I did, but I'm also here to try and talk some bloody sense into you." Blaise crossed his arms and finally acknowledged Loki, who had remained standing across the room. "It looks like someone else had the same idea. Hey, Loki."

Loki nodded at the two wizards and stepped more fully into the room. He placed his arm around Hermione's shoulders when she rejoined his side. "Hello. It is good to see you alive and well."

Blaise uncomfortably scrubbed a hand over his shaved head. "Yes, well… I suppose I have the three of you to thank for being able to stand here right now."

"It was against my wishes to meddle with time, but I am glad Hermione and Theo were able to find peace from saving you, nonetheless." Loki had no intention of pretending he had been behind the resurrection of a dead man, especially when it caused more harm than anything.

"Fair enough," Blaise mumbled and then turned to Theo for help.

Theo sighed, not really anticipating the conversation that needed to take place. Unfortunately, there was no getting around this, and so he ran a hand through his dark hair and set Hermione with a stern look. "Listen, Hermione… I need to talk to you about this Isolation Act-"

"It's done," Hermione interrupted, slashing a hand through the space in front of her. "I'm ending it. It was a horrible mistake on my part, and I'm going to abolish it right before I step down as Minister."

"Step down?" Theo sputtered, giving Hermione a most confused stare. "What are you talking about?'

"Yeah," Blaise piped up. "You can't step down. The Wizarding community needs you."

Sighing heavily, Hermione glanced up at Loki. _What do I tell them?_ She asked by way of their telepathy.

 _The truth would be advisable_. Loki didn't want Hermione lying to her friends about their plans any more than he wanted her lying to him about any aspect of their relationship.

Nodding at Loki, Hermione turned back to her friends and smiled. "As much as I appreciate you two saying as much, I don't think I am exactly what the Wizarding community needs when it comes to the future. I did my part long ago by ridding our world of the Pureblood laws. Now… Now, it's time for someone else to take over."

"And who would that be?" Theo asked, entirely confused as to why Hermione would want to give up such a prestigious role. When Blaise laughed, his face crumpled into a frown. "What's so funny?"

"You," Blaise replied, shooting a wink towards Hermione. "And she means you, of course. You're the only one in the entire Ministry right now with enough sense to keep it from crumbling."

"You're kidding," Theo said as he blanched. When he glanced at Hermione's resolute face, he blinked stupidly. "You're not kidding. You want _me_ to remain as Minister full time?"

"I think you've kept everything from falling apart in my absence despite everyone's wishes to abandon the Isolation Act," Hermione explained carefully. "That's pretty impressive. And by becoming Minister full-time, you would get to stay in England rather than having to visit Egypt all the time."

"I would like that. It gets lonely having my husband away so often," Blaise pointed out, playfully nudging Theo with his elbow. "And with you as Minister, I can attend all the fancy events and be your trophy husband."

Theo rolled his eyes but leaned over and kissed Blaise anyway. "I thought I was the trophy?"

"Nope," Blaise quipped. "It's me. Hands down. Right?" He turned his attention back to Hermione who was watching the exchange with a happy heart. It reminded her of a time long, long ago when the three of them lived together in Venice.

"He's right," she said, swallowing back emotion. "Blaise has always been the trophy. Even when he was with me."

When Theo went to protest, Loki finally cleared his throat. "I hate to be the one to spoil this happy exchange, but Hermione and I have plans to make." Everyone turned to look at him as if having forgotten he was there.

"Have you told him the details of the prophecy yet?" Theo abruptly asked with a frown as reality returned. He had a sneaking suspicion Hermione was still withholding that information, and from the way she flinched, he was correct. "Really? Come on, Hermione. He has a right to know."

"I was going to tell him…" She started and then paused. Taking a deep breath, she turned to her lover and placed a hand on his forearm. "I was going to explain everything to you once we were settled on Jotunheim."

"You're going to Jotunheim?" Blaise asked, stepping forward. "Is that why you're giving up your position?"

"Bugger…" Hermione mumbled under her breath. This was not going the way she'd expected. She'd wanted to plan this out better. In fact, she was reasonably certain Loki had entirely forgotten about the prophecy until Theo, and his big bloody mouth had brought it to everyone's attention. Deciding there was nothing to be done about it now, Hermione exhaled in a huff and gave Theo a tight-lipped smile.

Suddenly remembering the prophecy, Loki peered down at Hermione. "I suppose we have time for a brief explanation, at the very least," he said softly as he took hold of Hermione's hand. He squeezed gently so that she knew he was no longer angry she had kept this from him.

"We don't know much more than the last we discussed this, Loki," Hermione began tentatively. "However, Theo allowed me to listen to the prophecy."

"What does it say?" Loki asked as his heart started to beat faster. He could feel the trepidation and fear wafting off of Hermione as her anxieties rose. Clearly, the prophecy was worrisome enough that it caused her such a reaction. He only wished she'd included him sooner.

Closing her eyes, Hermione began to recite the prophecy that haunted her dreams most nights. " _Three stars shine in a crown. One past, the dark. One present, the light. One future, the hope. Darkness will fall when Snow arrives. Empires will rise and fall in the dark and light. Love's sacrifice trumps all_ …" Trailing off, Hermione opened her eyes to find Loki staring intently at her, his emerald eyes alight with a fear akin to her own.

"Snow," Loki started, paused to clear his throat, and then continued. "Refers to our daughter."

"That is what we presumed as well," Theo said, stepping forward. "We never figured out which empires will rise or fall."

Loki turned his back on the others, raking his hands furiously through his dark hair as he sifted through the lines of the prophecy. "Tell me again, who were the names listed."

Hermione blinked and then frowned. "Gwyneira, me, and… And Hela," she answered quietly. She sent Theo a curious glance, but he merely shrugged his shoulders. Placing a hand on Loki's back, she asked, "Why?"

Loki laughed, though the sound was pure terror. Hermione shivered but kept her hand in place even as he removed his hands from his hair. As he turned back around, his face was grave. "It's obvious," he said, addressing them seriously. "Dark. Light. Hope. Don't you see… You are the light and Hela is the Dark."

"Eira…"

"Is the Hope," Loki finished for her, placing his hand heavily on her shoulder to keep her steady.

"That's what Theo and I suspected back when we first heard it, but as time went on, we didn't know what to think." Hermione felt panic rising now that they were here once more, deciphering prophecies that made no sense but dictated what their future held. "What about the empires?"

"I need to speak with Thor," Loki said by way of answer. He turned and moved swiftly toward the bedrooms. "You have finished packing?"

Hermione opened and closed her mouth, glancing at her friends before hurrying after her lover. "Yes, I believe I have everything I need." She entered her bedroom to find Loki sealing her trunk. "I thought we would come back for these later?"

"There is no time. We take what we can now." Waving his hand, the trunk disappeared from view.

"Have you sent that to Jotunheim?" Hermione asked staring at where her trunk had once sat.

"No," Loki said before slipping around her body to head to the nursery. "I have sent it to a safe place within the void where I can retrieve it later."

"Oh," Hermione said with surprise. "That's kind of...cool?" She sounded unsure but watched as he did it with all the items in Gwyneira's nursery.

Loki could tell Hermione was feeling nervous over their need for an abrupt departure, so he gently took her hand and kissed her on the cheek before returning them to the living area. Blaise and Theo were still there, quietly having a discussion of their own. Both appeared unsure but determined in whatever it was that they were speaking to one another about.

"You two have decided that you are remaining here." Loki dropped his hold on Hermione's hand because he knew there would be goodbyes that needed to be said.

"How did you know?" Blaise inquired, a smile tugging at his lips.

"That matters not, but we must be on our way," he said. Narrowing his eyes, he added, "Make this quick."

Blaise gave Hermione a sad smile. "We're going to remain here while you two fly off and save the universe. I promise Theo will take care of everything at Ministry for you."

"Yeah," Theo broke in before Hermione could reply. "I know you, and I have our _Covenant_ , but I think I will be of more use here on Earth.

"Promising to protect Gwyneira was very sweet of you, but I can understand your want for staying here." The 'with Blaise' went unsaid and Theo sent her a sweet smile in thanks for her understanding.

"I think I have a simple solution to this," Loki said as he moved to stand next to Hermione. "If for some reason neither Hermione nor I make it out of this ordeal, how would you two feel to being Gwyneira's guardians?"

Hermione gasped in surprise at the same time Theo's mouth popped open in shock. Blaise merely laughed, shaking his head as he did so. "Well, I certainly wasn't expecting _that_ when I decided to come back from Venice…"

"You don't honestly mean that," Theo sputtered, staring at Loki as if he'd suddenly turned into his Jotun form.

Emerald eyes rolled and then settled back on the dark-haired wizard. "You have promised to protect Gwyneira, have you not?"

"I have, but-"

"Then it is settled," Blaise broke in before Loki could start, a large grin on his face. "If something happens, we promise to take care of your daughter as if she were our own." He turned to Theo and took both of his hands in his own. "Come on, love. You said yourself that you wanted to make things right by Hermione. She helped bring us together all those years ago…"

"I know…" Theo still seemed a bit hesitant. Promising to protect someone was one thing but offering to be their guardian if something drastic happened was another. He chanced a glance over at Hermione, who was biting her lip and looking rather nervous. "You are lucky I love you."

Blaise's smile could have lit the entire city if it were able. He threw his arms around his husband and kissed him right there in front of Hermione and Loki without a care. "I love you, Theodore."

"I love you too," Theo mumbled as he extracted himself from Blaise's hold. Clearing his throat, he tried to keep the blush from his cheeks as he turned to face Hermione and Loki. "Well, I guess that's settled then. I'll take over as Minister, and you two go off and save the universe."

Loki nodded solemnly. "We thank you," he said to Theo and Blaise before turning to Hermione. "Are you ready?"

Suddenly, Hermione felt very unsure. She paused, staring around the living room of the flat she had lived in since she was a young witch. Already she had purged so much of her past that it nearly brought her to her knees to think of leaving this place permanently. Only, she didn't have a choice. Maybe she could come back someday and retrieve the few items she hadn't had time to pack like the teacup from Draco… But there just wasn't _time_.

Placing her hand on Blaise's arm, she said, "Can you take my cat to Ron? He and Pansy will take care of her for me."

"You got it, love," he answered before tugging her into a tight hug. "Be safe and come back alive, yeah?"

"I'll do my best," Hermione murmured as she clung tightly to her dear friend. "I love you."

Blaise wasn't able to reply; he merely nodded as he passed her over to Theo. Smirking, Theo didn't even let her wonder if she was worthy of a hug. He pulled her in quickly and tucked her head under his chin. "I swear, Granger… If you don't make it out of this thing alive, I'm going to use the Time-Turner on you just so I can murder you myself. Got it?"

Hermione laughed despite the tears that had formed in her eyes. "Promise me you'll destroy that thing. But yes, I love you too."

Theo joined her in laughing and resumed their hug. Finally, they knew their time was over, and he handed her back to Loki. "Take care of her," he said with narrowed eyes. Blaise joined him, and they watched as Hermione tucked her hand into Loki's.

"She will take care of herself," Loki said with resilience as he opened the void.

"I'll be okay," Hermione said softly as she stepped toward the darkness. "Take care." She waved once more and then disappeared inside, Loki following behind.

When they were gone, and the void sealed once more, Theo turned to Blaise and opened his arms. Blaise came to him without question, resting his head on his husband's chest as they thought about what the future might hold. Despite it all… They were always bound to Hermione even with all the pain and heartache they'd gone through. Now, they could only hope that she would come out of this alive…

* * *

"In theory, this should work," Doctor Strange told Jane as he sat at the kitchen table. They were looking over the sketches of Mjolnir and discussing the prospects of whether or not the Time Stone would be able to properly reconstruct it without any altering effects.

"It has to," Jane murmured, using her fingertip to trace over the drawing. "Otherwise, I have no idea how Thor is going to defeat Hela and take back Asgard."

Strange sat back in the chair and regarded Jane for a quiet moment as she continued to stare at the pictures. He knew from overhearing a few conversations that the astrophysicist was no longer romantically involved with the God of Thunder and yet she still desperately wanted to help him. He supposed he could say the same of Christine. Although, he liked to think there was hope for a future with her someday. Jane and Thor? He had no idea. He suspected that the fates had a lot more in store for the God of Thunder and that would lead him far, far from this place.

Sighing, he rose from the table and moved to place his mug in the sink. As he was passing by the window, he noticed a shimmer and then Loki and a frizzy-haired woman appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Strange felt a smirk lift the corner of his mouth at the realization of who the woman must be. The witch. The one who Loki was bound to. The one who had altered his soul so completely that he no longer resembled the wicked monster that wrought hell on New York City. As the two approached the house, Strange was determined to thank the woman.

"We have company," he said softly as he moved toward the door. Jane looked up as he opened the door and allowed Loki and Hermione to step inside. "Welcome back."

"I am guessing you are the one known as Doctor Strange," Loki said in reply, shutting the door behind Hermione. "You were here when I nearly died." He ignored the fearful look Hermione shot his way.

Strange chuckled, the sound pleasant and not irritated. "Yes, but it was Parkinson's quick thinking that saved your life, not mine."

Loki smiled despite himself. "I always did find that witch rather interesting. I'll have to thank her sometime."

"Wait," Hermione said slowly as she looked back and forth between Loki, Strange, and then Jane. "Pansy was here?"

"Damn it, Loki," Jane grumbled, rising from the table. "Now you're going to have the pregnant woman arrested." She narrowed her eyes when Loki rolled his. "Please, don't be angry, Hermione. If it wasn't for Pansy and Ron bringing Gwyneira here then-"

"I would be dead," Loki finished simply.

"Dead?" Hermione asked stupidly, the word leaving a sour taste in her mouth. She'd known things with Loki had been touch and go but never, _ever_ had she thought he'd been so close to death. "You never said."

"It matters not," Loki said without bothering to go into the gory details. Instead, he turned to Jane and asked, "Where is my brother?"

"Loki?" Thor's voice broke through the kitchen, an element of surprise hidden behind the words. "I did not expect you back so soon."

"We do not have much time. Hermione and I must leave for Jotunheim but you… You must go to Asgard and face Hela head on," Loki explained quickly. He hated that they were so pressed for time but the longer they remained, the stronger Hela grew. Already, she was more powerful than she was when they initially faced her here on Midgard.

Thor's once cheerful face crumpled with worry. "Brother, I understand your desire to defeat Hela, but Doctor Strange has yet to repair my hammer. I have no weapon to face off against her at this time."

"You do not need that hammer," Loki hissed, waving away Thor's excuse as if it were an annoying gnat.

"How else will I defeat Hela if not with my weapon?" Thor thundered, clearly growing furious with this line of conversation.

"Oh, brother… Have you forgotten our childhood so easily?" Loki taunted, straightening his back and clasping his hands behind him. "Dear Odin would be ever so disappointed in you."

Thor growled in response to this remark and everyone aside from Loki took a step backwards. "I would be very careful with your next words, Loki. You have nearly died yet again, but I will not stop myself from hitting you if you keep on this line of topic."

"Uh, Loki…" Jane piped up. "Maybe you want to cool it."

"She's right," Hermione started to say, but Loki silenced her through their connection. He sent a flurry of words that clearly indicated his purpose. In response, Hermione sighed heavily and backed down. If he wanted to end up with a bloody nose, so be it.

"You are the prodigal son. The one meant to rule over Asgard, and here you are cowering on Midgard amongst mere mortals!" Loki's voice raised even as his façade remained calm as ever. He, however, was not finished goading Thor, as it were. "Are you so weak without your hammer that you have forgotten who you are!?"

It was Doctor Strange who noticed it first. The electricity beginning to spark between Thor's fingers as he grew angrier with every word that fell from Loki's mouth. Hermione, sensing that he was going to attempt some sort of intervention, gently placed her hand around his wrist and held him in place. He looked back at her, and she shook her head. Understanding was reflected in his mysterious eyes, and they returned to watching the argument unfold.

Loki didn't need to see the sparks to know his words were having the desired effect. Without fear, he strode forward until he could peer directly into Thor's angry face. "Odin, _our_ father, would be thoroughly disgusted by what stands before me right now." He shoved Thor, then, causing everyone in the room to gasp. "Who are you, Thor!? WHO ARE YOU?!"

Loki's yelling reverberated throughout the kitchen, forcing a silence upon them that Hermione was certain she would remember forever. However, it did not last long. In the millisecond that followed, Thor's fury exploded in an immeasurable force of electricity. It surged from his hands and fingertips, rippling over his body so succinctly that he lit the entire room. Hell, he probably could have lit the entire galaxy. In his fury, Thor sent the electricity outward toward Loki who was wise enough to cover his face with his forearms and settle into a battle stance so he would not topple over.

The others were not so lucky. Jane was flung back nearly into the sink. Had it not been for Strange's quick thinking in using a protection spell, she would have been seriously hurt. Hermione used her own wandless magic to shield herself from the lightning, keeping it from singeing her hair and clothes. When it finally settled, Hermione was more annoyed than relieved to find Loki in one piece. He was always so dramatic.

As Loki lowered his arms, he gave Thor a teeth-baring grin. This appeared to infuriate Thor all over again. This time, though, he strode forward and grabbed hold of Loki by his collar and held him aloft even while lightning still coursed over his body. "I am the God of Thunder, and you will do best to remember that, brother, lest you wish to find yourself thrown back in the dungeons."

"Good," Loki choked out as best he could with Thor cutting off his breathing. "I had thought you'd forgotten there for a moment."

Now it was Thor's turn to smirk. Chuckling, he let Loki fall back onto his feet as he released his hold. As Loki rubbed at his bruised throat, Thor said, "I had forgotten. Thank you for reminding me." To the others, he said, "I am sorry for my outburst. I hope that no one is hurt."

"I take it that you will not need me to repair Mjolnir after all?" Doctor Strange inquired, crossing his arms in slight irritation.

"I believe I will be able to do damage to Hela with or without it," Thor replied, rubbing at his beard. "Perhaps you could repair it in my absence in case it is needed in the future. You and Jane may have use of it, and I do believe that Steve Rogers may yet be worthy, as well."

"Brilliant," muttered Loki, magically repairing his own damaged attire into his normal leather armor. "I can only imagine what benevolent deeds Mr. Star Spangled can rain down upon the darkness of the world if he had Mjolnir in his grasp."

"You are merely jealous of his worthiness," Thor said with a smile as he crossed his arms. "Now, are we to continue to bicker or shall we depart and banish Hela once and for all?"

"We probably should get moving," Hermione pointed out, though there was a nervousness in her words. "We still need to pick up Gwyneira from Pansy and Ron's place."

"Are you sure you wish to take your daughter into the fray?" Thor inquired with seriousness.

Smiling, Hermione placed her hand in Loki's and gave it a squeeze. "I know there are dangerous times ahead of us, but the three of us are better together than we are apart. We're bound in more ways than one, and we can't risk being separated in the end." She was, of course, referring to the prophecy they had yet to decipher fully. However, Hermione was certain that Gwyneira was more vital than they knew.

"Then we must retrieve her before departing," Thor told Hermione before turning toward his brother. "Loki, what do you know of Heimdall? Will he be able to aid me in my return to Asgard?"

Cocking his head slightly, Loki said, "When I left, Heimdall was still alive. To my knowledge, he and the remainder of the Asgardians were hidden in the mountain. There is no way of knowing if Hela and her army of the undead were able to find them."

"You will be able to transport us through the Astral Plane?" Thor asked though he was worried for his best friend who was hopefully still alive and fighting to return Asgard to its former glory. When Loki nodded, Thor sighed heavily and dropped his arms. Moving toward Jane, he gave her a brief hug. "Thank you," he murmured into her hair before releasing his hold.

"You're welcome," she replied a bit unsteadily. They hadn't really shown affection toward one another since deciding to break their relationship. Clearing her throat, Jane said, "Please be safe. _All_ of you." She wanted to make sure that even Loki came out of this alive.

"We'll do our best," Hermione answered for all of them. She too gave her friend a quick hug and then they were heading back out into the yard.

"Ready?" Loki inquired of Hermione and his brother. When they both nodded, he pursed his lips and opened the Astral Plane. They would collect Gwyneira and then return to Asgard and Jotunheim. The end was coming rapidly, and he knew in his heart that they were unprepared.

After they had gone, Jane and Strange were left sitting alone in the kitchen. No longer did they have to rush to reconstruct Mjolnir, so they were at a loss as to what came next. Jane supposed she could start packing for South America and allow Strange to return to the New York sanctum. She was just about to suggest this when the back door flew open with a clatter and in stumbled a very breathless Darcy.

"Where have you been?" Jane asked, giving her friend and intern an amused look. "You look like you've been running."

"I have," Darcy gushed, slamming the door shut and leaning heavily against the counter. "I've just run all the way from the underground. I was told Hermione was here. I need to talk to her."

"She just left for Ron and Pansy's to pick up Eira before heading to Jotunheim with Loki and Thor," Jane said, slowly rising from her seat. "We don't know if and when she'll be back. What do you need to see Hermione about?"

"Damn it," Darcy muttered, running a hand through her sweaty hair. "It's Pansy. She and I were just at the shops. She's gone into labor."


End file.
